Kingdom Hearts: Axelerate!
by Sulhadahne
Summary: Someone has ressurected the Org. XIII members, but now they're powerless! Under Kairi's control, they will slowly learn to live with their heartpieces, small seeds that grow into more. But... Where's Axel? Complete!
1. Sora, We Have a Problem

**It was only a few months afterwards….**

_Tell her… I'm sorry… for everything…_

**After Organization XIII's defeat by the key-masters' hands…**

_It's my turn now. My own adventure._

**After the death of one and the birth of the Bond of Flame…**

_You guys are coming with us! You're stuck with us!_

**A new adventure began anew and old enemies rose again by the hands of others…**

_Good-bye, Radiant Garden. Good-bye, Sora, Riku, everyone. We'll meet again, with our last lost friend by my side the next time. I… _**We'll** _find him. All of us. And then, we'll come home. Good-bye!_

**And so we begin…**

** Three Months Ago **

**The graveyard was dead silent. It looked of a graveyard, but wasn't one. It was named the _Proof of Existence_. **

**A cloaked being stood in the center of the _Proof of Existence _a long cloak flowing behind him or her. It was midnight blue, and upon the upper right corner, over the being's shoulder, was a large crescent moon. He or she held a staff in their hand, short, only the length of the forearm, with a small red star rotating freely in the handle of a moon on the staff's end. **

**The lower body of the being could be seen, and this body was lean and lanky, but not skin and bones. Barefoot, the feet of this person were scarred and bruised, as if they had run a long way barefoot. Anklets covered both the anklets, and higher up was a short skirt of deep black that clung to the being. A tattoo covered the thigh of the being's left leg, a baby blue tattoo that looked like the sign of a Nobody turned on an angle. The hands of this person were being held out over their head, revealing that heavy, blood-covered chains shackled the person to the many "tombstones" in the room. **

**The person opened their cracked, dry lips and began to speak. A light, airy voice, but also deep like waves of water, came out, revealing the being as a woman. This was slightly surprising due to the person's height, about 5'8". **

**"(Blood in my veins, searing my Heart, lifting my Soul, manipulating my Body, connecting my Being, driving me Insane. I Bleed; I Live.)"**

**The woman spoke in an unknown language, but as it was spoken, a blue ring of light surrounded the woman on the floor, rising at an angle and then spin around her, in an angular fashion in the air and touching the ground. The tattoo on the woman's thigh began to glow. Again, she spoke, but in a language recognizable.**

**"The Superior, the Freeshooter, the Whirlwind Lancer, the Chilly Academic, the Silent Hero, the Cloaked Schemer, the Luna Diviner, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, the Melodious Nocturne, the Gambler of Fate, the Graceful Assassin, the Savage Nymph, the Key of Destiny."**

**Suddenly, the woman gained an inspired look upon her hooded face, as if she had just decided something. Taking a knife from her belt, the woman sliced open her palm. Adjusting the chains that held her hands back by jumping over them, she walked from stone to stone, renaming each person as she placed her blood on their "tombs". Once she had marked all twelve, she bent down and began drawing with her blood.**

**Renaming the Superior, she drew a picture of some sort to represent him. Then, she turned a bit, to draw again, when something happened.**

**One of the chains that connected to the woman's wrists hit the tombstone of the Freeshooter. An invisible jolt traveled down the chain to the woman and she grimaced slightly. The air became thicker and heavy, as a slight mist began growing and the tombstone of the Freeshooter began to glow. With a huff, the woman stood and adjusted the chain so that it didn't touch the stone. Immediately, all of the weird effects disappeared. Sitting back down, she went back to her drawing.**

**She drew a girl, holding hands with someone invisible, and then drew a circle around the invisible person. Naming this invisible being as "the Nothing Princess", the woman stood and put her palms together in a prayer like state, the blood slathering both hands.**

**"(Blood in my veins, searing my Heart, lifting my Soul, manipulating my Body, connecting my Being, driving me Insane. I Bleed; I Live.)" **

**The being spoke again in that weird language, and once she finished, the room began to light up slightly. The wound in her hand healed with a quick flash of light and an intake of breath. The tombstones were now growing. Letting her hands fall to her sides, she stood stoically as the tattoo on her leg glowed as well.**

**"Let my blood heal them." She whispered. "Let my blood flow through them. We will be connected, and I pass this connection on to the Princess of Nothing. Let them have second chances to have Heart; Even those", her eyes fell down to the Superior's drawing symbol. "That threw away all chances. Let them feel the earth and the sea and the sky…" And with that, the woman let her hands lift up, holding her palms to the ceiling as her head fell back.**

**With a scream, the room was engulfed in light, and 12 souls rose again as one heart split into fifteen pieces. The owner of this heart felt agonizing pain and tears split out of her eyes as she sobbed and collapsed to the ground, not even caring that the chains holding her hit against the tombstones again and mist floated in. 12 bodies began to form on the ground, shining brightly. Once the bodies were fully formed, they collapsed lifeless to the ground.**

**The woman, sobbing, watched as, one by one, souls came from the tombstone like marks and flew to their corresponding bodies. **

**  
She knew inside they wouldn't be human. They would be ghosts, likely, or something of the kind. They would have bodies, but also ghost-like abilities and all their powers would be stripped of them. Well, most of their powers.**

**Once the bodies and souls were complete, the woman sniffled and let out one last sob, before placing a hand over her shattered heart.**

**"Here!" She called. "Take them! I give them to you! Use them wisely! Do not falter! Try to be the humans you once were, and grow! Grow again!" A whimsical look grew on the woman's face as she slowly let her hand fall away from her heart and she collapsed. **

**All was still. Mist floated above the bodies of 13 beings, two females, and eleven males. **

**A small light grew in the woman's chest, rising slowly. As this occurred, her chest heaved slightly, and she coughed. With that, a small red light rose out of her body. After a second, it began to beat. It had a rhythm to it, a small one, but it was there nevertheless. It whirled and twirled and spun around the woman. With a chuckle, the woman sat up.**

**"Wispy, carefree, but also lazy." With one last chuckle, the woman pointed to one of the bodies. It was a blonde. "It's the Melodious Nocturne for you, little one." The woman smiled at the small fragment of heart, and after twirling around the woman's head one last time, the heart-piece flew to the Nocturne and dove inside. Immediately, his skin brightened, and he seemed more life-like.**

**Again, another heart came from the woman, and with a small painful gasp, it was let free. This one was yellow, and flew in sharp lines and turned sharp, deadly, yet cautious. It looked the woman over as the woman examined it as well.**

**"Attitude, huh? And spunk. But also… sadistic". With a quick nod in the other woman's direction, the woman directed the heart-piece. "The Savage Nymph." With a sharp dive, the heart-piece disappeared inside the Nymph, giving her new life – and new heart.**

**Yet another heart-piece appeared, and another decision was made.**

**"A bit of the rebel? Fire. But definitely cocky. Yes, you are definitely the Flurry of Dancing Flames' type of heart." The woman told the red heart-piece, and with a bit of cocky dignity, it sauntered into the body of a spiky-haired red head.**

**"And, you", She told the next heart-piece. "A Calm and collected heart, though sorrowful, for the Luna Diviner." Without a pause the bluish-purple soul was whisked away inside the body of a long blue haired man.**

**And so she went through the other beings, until one was left. This heart-piece was purplish-black. It dominated the woman by hanging over her, staring her down as if it had eyes.**

**"And you", the woman's voice sounded amused. "What are you really? Anger and hate? Or deadly curiosity? No, neither. Manipulative? Not a rare trait among these people." She chuckled. **

**"What to call you? Perhaps there's not a name. Just a knowing feeling in the pit of my gut that you are the Superior?"**

**With that, the mist in the room began rotating around the heart, and the body that had been on the floor now stood transparent before the ragged, tired woman. With a cold sneer, the Superior looked this woman over. The woman looked both pleased and amused.**

**"How does it _feel_, Superior?" She taunted. "How does it feel to have the numbness fade away from nothing to nothing? To have a heart once more?" The man's eyes grew wide.**

**"I gave it to you. Take care of it. And until I know you can…" She whispered as she began to lose steam. "You and your others will be watched over." The woman stretched her hand out and grasped part of the man's cloak. Two last heart-piece's came from the being, one a light cream and the other deep brown. With a blink of her eyes, transparent chains attached the Superior to the creamy light, and the chain stretched to the others in the room.**

**The Superior noticed that the chain was connecting to the very chain that was on the woman. And that this chain was connected to all in the room… but one.**

**"Axel stays." The woman stated. She reached into her pocket and took out a letter. Tucking it into the chain links, she looked the Superior in the eyes for the first time. A shiver traveled down the Superiors spine for the first time in his existence as he saw terrible plights in her faded eyes. "Give that… to the Seventh Princess, counterpart to the Nothing Princess." The Superior growled as the light he was connected to, along with the brown light, began to glow, and he and the others began to fade. Just before he disappeared, he whispered.**

**"Kairi."**

**And with that, the woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head. The effects of the mist finally took their toll as the chains tightened, and the woman quickly careened into the back wall, leaving her no room to move. **

**One last body was in the room other than the woman. As the mist grew heavier, the platform the woman and the unconscious man named the Flurry of Dancing Flames were on flew through the ceiling like an elevator, as the chains adjusted so that the woman was attached to the floor. **

**Axel's eyes fluttered open for just a moment, before the toxic mist kicked in, and he fell into deep slumber. Both were asleep now.**

**And the two would remain in deep darkness of slumber. They would wait for however long it took the stars to deem them free. Suddenly, with a violent jerk, the elevator screeched to a halt, and began plummeting downwards, past the _Proof of Existence_ and deeper still. The two would remain asleep.**

**Until the Nothings crowned their Princess.**

**_ WELCOME TO PRESENT DAY! _**

Ehem, as I said before, it was only a few months after the defeat of Organization XIII and Sora, Kairi, and Riku were staying at Hallow, I mean, Radiant Garden, aiding their friends in the restoration of the grand world. They lived in the Castle Hallow Bastion, which had previously been Melicifent's hideout, and the castle had a great view of the Great Maw, and Castle Radiant Garden, where Leon and the others were staying. Everyday, the three traversed the Maw to visit the others, and every night they traveled the Maw again to get home. Why would our heroes stay in such dangerous wreckage such as Castle Hallow Bastion, away from their friends?

For training.

In the last few months, Kairi had grown much stronger, and was learning to use the powers of her keyblade well. Riku was adjusting to not being able to fight in the darkness, and Sora was just… being Sora. The three were especially ecstatic today, since today was the King's planned visit to Radiant Garden. He was bringing his Head Knight and best Magician along, happily, and the three couldn't be more enthralled themselves. Now, that's enough narration from me, the woman in the whole "Three months ago" bit. I know; I'm supposed to be asleep. I am. This is all a dream.

Ok, so it's a dream that I tuned to reality so that I could see what was happening to the Key keeper while I was asleep, so what? I mean, that's just the special bit of power boost you get when you're a shaman who just happens to…

I shouldn't have told you that.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Kairi! Wait up!" Sora called, still trying to pull his shoe on. Usually, Kairi was the last to arrive at Castle Radiant Garden due to her speed, but today she had left earlier than the others, and was well ahead.

Riku managed to pull his white jacket on and began running after Kairi, running past Sora and causing him to fall back on his but.

"Hey! Guys!" Sora complained, finally slipping his shoe on and rushing outside.

Giggling profusely at Sora's antics, Kairi managed to keep her lead… for five seconds. Riku bounded ahead in no time, and with an exasperated sigh, Kairi kept on trekking. Luckily, Sora was still _way_ behind.

Rushing through the Crystal Fissure, Riku smirked at his friends in his oh so sexy way – OUCH! Okay, fine, the authoress promises not to mention the sexiness of certain characters named Riku, Demyx, or Axel in the future – OUCH! Ok, amster-dam, on with the story!

Riku smirked at his friends confidently, and spun back around only to bump right into a black clad chest. Shaking his head, Riku looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Whoops. Sorry, Cloud." With an emotionless nod, Cloud continued on past Riku, walking around Kairi as she caught up. With one last look at the blonde haired enigma, the two continued running.

Sora was finally coming around the bend up towards the Crystal Fissure when he saw Cloud up ahead. As he came up to Cloud, he began to greet him when he suddenly tripped and hit dirt. Pulling his leg back Cloud continued on innocently as Sora cursed a storm.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!"

Cloud smirked.

Sora arrived at Castle Radiant Garden covered in dirt and sweating profusely. Riku and Kairi were already there, Riku leaning against the railing coolly (And hotly) while Kairi sat against the ground, heaving but pleased with herself. Yuffie and Kairi were holding a conversation when Riku interrupted by greeting Sora.

"What happened to you?" Yuffie smirked, eyebrows raised as she looked Sora over. With a half hearted glare, Sora trudged over to the wall and collapsed against it.

"I'm glad you made it, Sora." A taunting voice came. Sora looked up to see Leon leaning over him, a smirk over his sexy -, I mean, usually coldish face. He stood straight and looked at the four as a group. "We have a problem."

"Problem?" Kairi asked. Leon nodded.

"Eleven problems." He sighed. The four shared nervous glances and Sora stood as if he hadn't even been tired in the first place.

"Ok, guys don't panic", Cid's voice came from the open door down the staircase, and he exited the room to come into Sora's line of sight. "But something weird has happened."

Leon continued for him. "Eleven dead souls have been resurrected, to be given a new chance at life." Sora's eyes lit up.

"Like Auron was? That's not so bad? What's the problem? Err… the eleven problems?"

Leon sighed, running his hand through his spiky hair.

"The souls were once dangerous, but they've been stripped of most of their powers, not all, and they've also been put on a sort of leash. One you can control, Kairi." Kairi stood as Leon's gaze fell on her. "They will not hurt anyone, but…" Cid, who had not been participating in the conversation, had closed the door to the room and was now repeatedly banging his head against it, a bland look on his face. The group's conversation died down awkwardly as all of them slowly turned to look at the blonde. Cid didn't notice. With an awkward "ahem" Leon turned back to the group.

"Maybe I should just show you." The three threw apprehensive looks at each other, Kairi being curious; she could somehow control this "leash"? Riku was the most apprehensive; Protective thoughts were passing through his mind as he stepped towards Leon and ahead of his friends, to be the first in the line of fire. Sora was simply baffled. What was so bad about these spirits?

Leon turned and walked down the steps, the trio, and Yuffie in tow. Yuffie stopped at the end of the stairs, as she knew what was going on. With an apprehensive look back at Yuffie, Sora gulped and pushed gently ahead of Kairi, next to Riku.

Leon placed his hand on the door handle. Sora looked up to him and after he and Riku exchanged glances, nodded.

The door swung open.

A muffled scream came from Kairi, Yuffie winced, Riku's eyes went wide as his mouth fell open, and Sora just _gawked_.

In the room was Merlin, first of all, and as soon as the door was open, he scrambled out of it, throwing insulting and fearful glares back at the inhabitants of the room.

At the computer was Demyx, who was singing loudly and happily, and terribly off key, as he typed random nothings into the computer with flare and pizzazz. Sitting on the desk was Xigbar, who was grinning and singing as well, a bit more to the tune, but still not amazing.

Vexen was sitting at the table in the center of the room, reaching to the center of the table, and tipping the vial in his hand over into the flower pot there. Luxord was watching with impatience and excitement, next to Marluxia. Suddenly, the flowers exploded and grew much bigger, attacking Vexen with a screech. Over his pain-filled screams, Luxord could be heard saying "Pay up" as he extended his hand to the now grouchy Marluxia.

Across from them, Xaldin was sitting on a chair, leaning it back and pointing at Vexen. He was laughing wildly as the plant attempted to eat the Chilly Academic, and according to the empty bottles in front of him, he was drunk. Zexion was drunk as well, and was laughing even louder than Xaldin, and to think he could laugh at all was a miracle.

In the far corner, Laxaeus and Saix were fawning over one of Merlin's books, entitled "Playboy". Oh, scratch that that would be one of Cid's books not Merlin's.

And in the center of all this was a tall silver haired man with tan skin and golden eyes, who, for all else, had a bit, of a smirk-smile on his lips, as if he was fighting the urge to laugh along with them, but couldn't help smirk at their weird behavior.

Sora was completely and utterly shocked, as was Riku, and with one last look at each other, they snatched the door from Leon and slammed it such, both leaning against it as if it would burst open at any moment. Sora called out the Keyblade, and stuck it through the handle, so that the door couldn't be opened, as Riku ran off.

"Keep that door closed!" He called. Kairi leaned over the rail after him.

"Where are you going?" She called. Riku stopped and called back to her.

"To find the deepest darkest pit in the universe, and then I'm gonna use The Way to the Dawn to THROW THEM IN IT!"

That was interesting. Authoress here. If you like it, thanks, if you don't like it, and you send flames, then you will only power up sexy Axel, and then he'll burn you into pudding and feed you to the Canadian moose. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!

P.S. I didn't play Chain of Memories, so I have no idea what Marluxia and some of the other characters are like, except for what've read in Fan fictions. If you've played CoM, PLEASE review with tidbits of what they're like or something! Much appreciated!

Sulhadahne


	2. What'd we do now, Cap'n?

"So you're telling me that all of **_them_** have been given "heart-pieces" and been resurrected by some sort of necromantic shaman, though stripped of almost all powers, and now all Kairi has to do is say "Osawari" and she controls them? What the #$#'s going on around here?" Sora screeched impatiently.

(Inuyasha fans, sorry about the whole "Osawari" thing, I just had to, I'm sorry! LOL!)

Leon groaned and leaned against the wall of the walkway. The group was still outside, even though they had been standing outside the door for hours, and nightfall had already occurred.

The noise inside the room had gotten even louder since Larxene, who had been on the roof earlier, had rejoined the group, and had to keep some of the more drunken men in line. Demyx had also learned how to make the computer print things. _Lots _of things. As far as any of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee (RGRC) knew, Cid was off crying his heart out over his baby.

POOR CID! Awww! The past few hours of my dream (by the way, this is the narrator, miss shaman-lady, speaking) have been quite amusing. Sora finds it hard to sink in that the OXIII are back, and he's baby-sitting, while Riku refuses to accept it and just wants to kill them. Kairi is, like Yuffie, baffled, though somewhat amused.

Leon just can't seem to control everyone around here. Merlin has attempted to get back to his study twice, one try resulting in the roof getting a new window, and the second resulting in a new wardrobe for the wizard. Boy, I never knew Xigbar could do that!

I'm beginning to wonder if I made a mistake. Or maybe Sora and Riku just need some time. It still hasn't sunk in for them yet.

Axel isn't there.

"We have to do something with them." Kairi murmured. Sora shook his head, clutching it and grimacing.

"First off, what's a "heart-piece"?" Sora questioned, looking up to Leon. Yuffie answered for him.

"A heart-piece is an occurrence. When someone willingly splits their heart apart, it creates a heart-piece. To split your heart, you simply focus on one emotion, and different things from your past that have to do with that emotion. If you concentrate that into one piece, and split it away from the rest of your heart, you've created a heart-piece."

Leon continued. "When you give someone a heart-piece, you are planting a seed of an emotion. The person that receives the emotion can let it grow by living and learning how to feel. You can split your heart as much as you want, but the more you split it, the less you are. Slowly, and surely, you'll become a nobody if you split it too much. Unless you make it where you split up your heart into all heart-pieces, and leave one for yourself so you can grow a new heart, you'll die." Yuffie sighed.

"Someone must have split their heart up a whole lot to have done this, then." Riku muttered. He was sitting on the railing, thoroughly mad.

"Who would've gone to that extent? And why? For _these_ guys?" Sora complained, throwing his hands to the door.

A loud, exuberant scream came from the house, and suddenly, Luxord came through the window. He crashed into the railing where Riku had been sitting, but Riku leapt away. Mumbling and giggling drunkenly, Luxord stood, shakily, and waved haphazardly to Leon (almost hitting him in the face; Leon grimaced) as he stumbled to the door, opened it, and tried to walk back in. He tripped half-way, causing laughter inside as Marluxia ran up and shut the door.

"Okay…" Leon muttered. Grumbling, Merlin rolled up his sleeves and fixed the window with a wave of his wand.

"Some of the people in there are traitors. Some hate us. Yet, there they are, partying like no tomorrow." Kairi stated.

"I know what you're getting at. Think of it this way; they were all dead and heartless. Now they have a second chance at life, and have achieved one of their ultimate goals for pretty much nothing on their part." Leon answered, chuckling. "I have a feeling they could care less right about now."

"I guess so." Riku whispered, sorrow faintly tipping his words. They really did finally have hearts, didn't they?

"Alright, it's time to go inside, confront them, and come to some sort of plan or agreement or something. Besides, don't you guys want to see Axel again?" Leon asked. Sora's eyes lit up.

Riku's eyes flashed. _'Axel? The red-haired one?' _Riku hadn't seen Axel in there.

Sora ran for the door exuberantly, grinning like mad as he threw it aside.

Inside, the partying didn't cease when the door opened; only one noticed it had opened. With a sly smirk, the one that had noticed walked up to the boy in the doorway, lightly and rudely pushed him out the door, and followed him outside, closing the door behind him.

"Xemnas!" Sora muttered, on his guard, but not yet calling the keyblade. He had to give this whole "second-chance" thing at least one try, didn't he?

Xemnas grinned vilely at the boy, looking each person over with silence. No one had spoken since he had walked out the door. Xemnas crossed his arms coolly, leaning against the door.

"Move aside! I want to see Axel!" Sora demanded. Xemnas turned to look at him with defiance.

"First of all, I'm sure its Roxas who wants to see Axel, not you." Sora sneered, but stayed silent. "Second, Axel is not in there." The silence broke as confusion took over the group.

"Where is he then? Where?" Sora implored desperately. Xemnas laughed quietly, a knowing look in his eye.

"He was left behind."

Sora's heart jumped painfully.

"W-What do you mean?" Xemnas stood away from the door and walked over to Sora, as Sora stood back a bit, shocked.

"A woman resurrected us for reasons unknown to me. She attached us to this", Xemnas lifted his palm, and opened it, letting a creamy orb fly out of it. A brown one followed after. "And told me to give this", he removed a letter from his pocket. "To Kairi." A bit surprised, Kairi stepped forward, Sora moving aside for her. Gulping, Kairi shyly took the letter, as all eyes were on her.

"She also said she was keeping Axel. Don't ask me anything; I've told you what I know." And with that, Xemnas sauntered past them, towards the Maw. Sora moved to read over Kairi's letter, as she turned from watching Xemnas go to look at the envelope in her hands.

Gently ripping it open, Kairi unfolded a note and began reading aloud.

"**_Dear Princess of Radiant Garden,_**

_**I'm sorry to dump this responsibility on you. I am in desperate need of your help, but I don't feel safe telling you everything in a note I'm passing through one of you enemies. Somehow, I'll talk to you again, in a safer enviorment. **_

_**Anyway, as you probably know by now, there are 12 nobodies/humans/ghosts, or whatever you want to call them, on your hands. Because I connected their hearts to the creamy heart of Namine, your nobody (I split my heart into fifteen pieces, saving one for myself, 13 for the organization, and two for your Nobody, and Sora's) you will be able to keep them in line. Even the Superior will have no choice but to obey you.**_

_**You may be befuddled with questions right now, but I can only answer so much. First off, I guess your wondering what's in it for me to help the organization. I have always believed in second chances, and when circumstance brought me to a place where I learned of Sora and the XIII, I knew I had to help. I also had a personal reason, but you don't need to know quite yet.**_

**_Just tell Saix that "Dream-Catcher" is still looking out for him, alright? We'll talk again soon! Take care!_**

_**The Dream-Catcher**_

"The Dream-Catcher?" Sora questioned. Looking around, he saw Riku shrugged as he leapt off the rail and walked over. Kairi looked the note over one last time before passing it to Leon.

"I wonder what her connection to Saix is." Leon muttered, reading the note over himself. Yuffie walked up and stood on tip-toe to see it.

"Maybe they knew each other, back when Saix was human, or something." Yuffie suggested.

"Why "The Dream-Catcher"?" Sora added. Riku shrugged again.

Kairi was in a world of her own. She was watching the creamy sphere that was floating around in the air with the deeper brown one, the two playing with one another. Namine's new heart and Roxas'? What did this mean? Could the two of them have their own bodies now?

"Kairi?" Sora implored. Kairi awoke from her daydreams and turned to him. Flashing her a smile, Sora looked up to the two spheres. Taking a step forward, he strectched his arms wide.

"Well?" He asked the brown heart. "What are you waiting for?" The brown heart leapt, as if overjoyed, and dove for Sora. The others began to protest, but before they could say anything, the heart entered Sora and a bright light blinded everyone.

When Sora stood, he shook his head, wiped himself off, and looked around. Everyone else was still where he left them, but they were all looking towards the new person standing a few feet ahead of Sora.

Raising his head, the new person walked up to Sora.

"We never formally met, did we?" He asked, lifting his hand. Chuckling, Sora took his hand, and they shook.

"No, we didn't. Sora." Sora introduced himself. The other shook his head in response.

"Roxas." The sandy blonde responded with a smile.

Kairi gasped, and the others were a bit confused. Riku quickly told them about Roxas, and Namine, Sora and Kairi's nobodies.

At the mention of Namine, Kairi felt a pang in her heart. Nodding her head, Kairi looked up to the creamy sphere and extended her hand. It landed lightly in her palm, and a second later, a blonde girl stood next to Kairi. Looking at each other, the two girls laughed. Roxas grinned at the sight of Namine.

"Looks like all the nobodies are back." Riku muttered, complaining, though a bit amused, and smirked tiredly. Sora looked to him and nodded sadly.

"All but one."

A few hours later, it was late night, and Leon and the others had retired. They had left the wonderful job of requiring the house to Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine. Xemnas was standing off to the side, thoroughly amused at their antics.

Somehow, they were going to get the other nobodies in line, and explain to them the situation. It seemed the only one who knew anything was Xemnas; all the others knew was that they were alive and had hearts.

"Ok, here's the plan." Riku spoke to the others. All of them looked up to him expectantly. After a short pause, he spoke quickly and almost incoherently.

"WethrowSorainandseewhathappens." All eyes fell on Sora as he tried to comprehend what had just been said.

"Wha-?"

Two seconds later, and Sora was thrown inside the room, and the door slammed shut behind him. An eerie silence broke out as all eyes in the room fell on poor, poor Sora.

Gulping, Sora sat up on his knees and waved sheepishly. Demyx looked him over, standing up, and then looked back to the others. Xigbar shrugged, and Luxord gave a thumbs-up. Demyx grinned and pulled Sora to his feet.

"Welcome to the club, kid!"

"I should've known that wouldn't work." Riku groaned outside as Sora's voice joined the others that were cheering and singing stupidly. Kairi sighed and shook her head. Namine glared at Roxas, who looked sheepish and shrugged.

"What?" He demanded. Groaning, Namine looked back to the others.

"Ok, plan B: We through in Roxas… who will hopefully have more authority and mind to him!" Riku muttered. Roxas sighed wearily, fake tears welling at his eyes as he mourned inside.

'_WHY ME!_'

So the door was thrown open one more time, and Roxas was thrown in, before it was slammed shut again.

Again, Demyx looked him over, looked back to Xigbar (who shrugged) and to Luxord (who gave a thumbs up), and then…

"GET HIM!"

END PART TWO. HAHAA!

(none of these guys belong to me)


	3. A Keg, A Computer, A Game!

Hi. The wonderful narrator here… and, I know the fangirls of the universe love me, because I have awoken Axel's consciousness so that he can talk to us in dreams, too. Don't you love me?

**For the hundredth time today, WHY THE HELL AM I HERE**?

Now, now, potty mouth, I can't give that away for those who are enjoying the story. All in due time, all in due time. Besides, now that everyone's free, Xemnas will hopefully begin to remember…

Damn, I shouldn't have told you that!

**"Potty mouth!" Heh. **

Shut up.

"GET HIM!"

Roxas screamed like a sissy girl when Demyx, Xaldin, Xigbar, and, for some reason, Sora, all leapt for him. Scrambling for the door, he was piled on before he could even stand. Demyx was laughing insanely, like a hyena, Xigbar was also very amused, and Xaldin just smirked as they pinned the younger nobody.

"What're you guys doing?" Roxas demanded as they got up, except for Sora, who knelt beside him. Groaning, Roxas came to his knees.

"Welcoming you back to the organization!" Demyx grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"And what about you?" Roxas glared at Sora. He just shrugged nonchalantly. Groaning, Roxas collapsed into a chair.

"So, why were the others just throwing you guys in earlier?" Xigbar asked, sitting back down on the computer desk. Roxas sighed contently. He had all of them at his attention, as easy as that. Everyone was silent, looking to him.

"I'm – actually, _we're_ – here to tell you what's going on." Sora chuckled sheepishly as Roxas glared at him half-heartedly. Xigbar chuckled.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

So Roxas and Sora explained the whole "heart-pieces" thing, that Kairi could control them (due to the necklaces around their necks. The necklaces had pendants in the shape of the nobody symbol, in pure white.), ("What's an Osawari?" Sora had complained.), that Axel was with some weird sorceress, and that they were all now really "existing". They just had to master emotions now. They had "baby hearts"; it was time to let them grow.

Afterwards, all was silent for a few seconds. Every one of the organization members, even Zexion and Larxene, were gaping at Roxas and Sora, who shared glances of anxiousness. Then, all of a sudden, every single one "wowed" at the same time, which was quite amusing.

Roxas chuckled, and Sora just grinned.

Demyx looked from the group to Sora, and then back.

"Well, now that all the "let's get kingdom hearts" thing is in the past, I saw we formally introduce Sora into the organization!" Demyx cheered. Xaldin shook his head groaning.

"Not again…" He moaned. "Last time we did that…"

"Now, now…" Xigbar intervened, getting off the desk and motioning around the room. "Sora deserves a _proper_ welcome, don't you all agree?" Other members murmured agreement with amused tones of voice, while Luxord cheered "I concur!" Sora gulped.

'_These guys have got to be drunk to not even care what Xemnas thinks of this._' Roxas spoke in Sora's mind. He was shocked for a second, but then relaxed, since it did make sense that he could do that.

'_Yeah. But why are they being nice to me?_' Sora looked to Roxas.

'_They're drunk; they're happy; they have all they could ever wish for; they don't have anything against you for the moment._' Roxas shrugged, amused.

"Don't you agree, Roxas?" Xigbar turned to him. "Youngest of the org. and the one that knows Sora best. What'd you think?" Roxas looked at Sora quizzically, with a smug grin, and then back to Xigbar. With a nod, it was decided.

"Prepare the keg!"

"YOU CANNOT GIVE A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD A KEG STAND!" Leon roared minutes later. Kairi had fetched him as soon as she had heard what they were going to do.

Luxord sighed and said. "Bets are off." Xigbar shrugged and put the keg back into a void of darkness. By now, the excitement was over, and everyone was tired; finally.

Xigbar leaned down to Sora and whispered in his ear. "It wasn't real beer. But next time, we'll have the old Lion walk by when your chugging grape juice. How's that?" Sora grinned and nodded.

"Definitely!"

A few minutes later, and Kairi was resting in Yuffie and Aerith's bedrooms. Namine was drawing beside her, looking outside the window to the stars. As late as it was, Kairi wasn't even drowsy.

With a sigh, she looked at Namine.

"Drawing the stars?" She asked imploringly. Namine lightly shook her head, showing the notebook to Kairi.

She was drawing Axel.

"Oh." Kairi murmured quietly, leaning back in her chair.

Sora yawned and collapsed onto the bed sleepily. Roxas laughed and walked past him, sitting by the window. Across the way was the girls room, and Roxas could see Kairi and Namine talking.

"I never thought it would turn out this way." Sora murmured. Through the wall, Luxord's laughing could be heard under Demyx's screeches. It sound like someone was getting hit by something, and then Xigbar's voice came: "Free for all!" Roxas chuckled.

"I know what you mean. For now, the adventure is over. And next time, if the Heartless make a comeback, we'll have more allies." Roxas stated. Sora nodded, with another yawn.

With a sigh, Roxas collapsed onto the chair by the window.

"You miss him, don't you?" Sora stated, turning to look at him. Roxas looked at his other from the corner of his eye and shrugged.

"Who?" Roxas knew very well who, but was acting coy. Sora glared playfully.

"Axel." He whispered. With a sigh, Roxas nodded, placing his cheek against his fist and leaning on the window.

"With every passing moment."

"They seem docile." Leon muttered, leaning against the computer. Cid was now moaning, kneeling next to his computer as he tried to fix it. For the moment, it just kept repeating "Does not compute" with a red box blinking on the screen.

Yuffie was under the table, picking up spare beer bottles with annoyance.

"What about Xemnas?" Aerith muttered. "The others seem to have left the past behind them, but he has yet to have done anything but stare into the distance." She bagged a trashcan and placed the full bag by the door with the others. With a flick of his wand, Merlin sent them away.

"Well, I believe this is all a bunch of riff raff!" The old wizard muttered angrily. Straightening his hat, he bent down and picked up a few discarded magazines. With a wince of disgust, he held them out to Cid.

"I believe this rubbish is yours." He spoke, grimacing at the Playboy bunnies on the front. Cid didn't notice Merlin was speaking to him. He was too busy yelling at the wrench in his hand between sobs. With a sigh, Merlin made the magazines disappear.

"He'll never miss them." Merlin said. Leon chuckled, arms crossed.

"Xemnas hasn't proven his trustworthy, but he hasn't done anything bad yet, either." Yuffie stated, setting the empty beer bottles in the recycling bin. "And since Kairi can control them, we can rest easy. As long as he doesn't do anything and just keeps "staring out into the distance", I have no problem." She finished, throwing her hands in the air.

Leon shrugged. "We'll keep an eye on him. And we need to hide them all tomorrow. Remember? We have a plethora of guests." Aerith gasped happily, nodding, and then counted on her fingers.

"The King, Donald, and Goofy from Disney Castle, and Cloud and Tifa from Obsidian (I made that up), and…" She looked to the ceiling pondering.

"And Auron. From Olympus Coliseum." Leon finished. "Sora and the others befriended him, and he was offered a place to stay here by them. It seems he use to know those whatyamicallits."

"Yuna and them?" Yuffie cheered, sitting on the table and swinging her legs. "I love those girls!" Leon nodded.

"It seems Auron died helping Yuna, in fulfilling a promise he made to Yuna's father, and he was resurrected by the Lord of the Dead." Leon stood away from the computer and shrugged. "They turned into those little… "things" with some sort of spell, and became treasure hunters."

The door to the room opened, and then shut again quietly. So quietly, the only one in the room who realized that someone had come in was Leon.

"Namine?" He stated. Merlin, who had been in front of the door, jumped when Namine walked by him. Straightening his hat again, he regained his composer.

"What's wrong, Namine?" Yuffie asked, curious. Namine looked them all over before beginning.

"Roxas. Kairi. And Sora. And some of the others as well. They all miss him." She sighed, pausing for a moment. "I do as well." Leon nodded, knowing quite well who she spoke of.

"Axel." Namine nodded.

"I want to talk to the woman who brought them back. I want to know why she kept Axel. Somehow, I must speak to her." Namine finished, determined.

Ok, ok, all of you guys out there know that I, the great and all-powerful being known as "woman", am listening to the peoples down there with Axel.

**Sup**.

I've decided it's time I shed some light on some things. Like the whole Axel situation.

**Yeah. You should tell some people why you kept me. _Like me_. Moron.**

Shut up. Anyway, I am now going to make a cameo appearance! Yay! Axel won't, though. Not yet.

**You suck**.

You suck more.

"I agree." Yuffie nodded. Namine smiled, and looked over to Cid. He was still crying over his computer. Walking up to him, Namine bent down next to him.

"Maybe you should reconnect that?" She asked, pointing to a plug coming from the keyboard. It wasn't connected to the computer anymore. Cid looked at it, gaping, and then back to Namine.

"YOU ROCK!" He shouted, hugging her.

"Ahh! Pedophile! Die!" Yuffie yelled, hitting Cid upside the head. He groaned, stood, and began a shouting match with the black haired ninja. Giggling, Namine bent under the computer, reconnected the keyboard, and then stood. The computer had stopped flashing, and had gone back to normal. Of course, that didn't shut Cid and Yuffie up.

Namine shook her head, laughing, as she watched the two argue. Leon held his head in one hand, smirking. Aerith and Merlin sighed unanimously.

Suddenly, something came up on the computer. It was a pop up, and said something on it and beneath the words was an "Ok" button, and a "Cancel" button. Namine turned slightly to read it, and when Leon noticed what she was doing, he turned as well.

"Hi, I am the woman, the great powerful woman who resurrected the organization peoples. Love the awesomeness that is me! Just kidding. Kind of." Leon rolled his eyes, Namine chuckling, and the two continued reading. "I apologize for stealing your friend, but I needed a buddy. I am very lonely over here."

Leon began reading aloud, drawing the others attention, even Cid and Yuffie.

"I kept Axel because I needed bait. I apologize again, but I know that you all, given the chance, would save Axel if you could. So I propose a game. Follow the clues and tricks I leave for you to learn more about who I am, why I am doing this, and where I am. If you win, you get Axel. And if you win, that hopefully means I will finally earn what I've been searching for."

"Since both Axel and I are asleep, and talking to you through our dreaming consciousness'', (and a computer monitor), I will be sending a friend of mine to help with the whole game thing. And remember this; I want, no, I need, you all to win. So, please do! Will you accept my challenge?"

All was silent for a moment.

"Do we accept, or do we leave Axel and this woman to their fates?" Leon muttered. Namine looked up to him, desperate hope shining through her eyes. Yuffie sighed, looking to the ground, and Cid rubbed the back of his head. Merlin looked apprehensive.

"Let's go for it." A voice said. Leon spun around.

Roxas stood in the doorway, looking determined and prepared. He was wearing his old organization cloak, unzipped, overtop his Twilight Town clothing. Striding forward, he touched the keyboard, and with a click, "Ok" was accepted.

Another pop-up came up.

"Let the games begin!" END


	4. The Wonders of Markers

"Let the games begin!"

The games begin today, the games begin today...

**Shut up.**

You. I'm happy! Meany Axel isn't gonna ruin it.

**Just move on to the damned story!**

Gasp! Again with the potty mouth! Go to the corner!

_**Shut up!**_

Huff. Fine. On with the story!

(Nobody belongs to me. Whoops! I mean, none of these, including the nobodies, belong to me. Only the OC, who is currently nameless, belongs to me.)

Sora awoke groggily, groaning as he sat up in bed. With a yawn, he sat up off the bed and walked up to the dresser. He dressed rather quickly, and once he was finished, stood straight in the old, dusty mirror.

"AHHHH!" Sora screeched, waking Roxas with a start. He searched the room frantically, accidentally throwing himself off the bed. Sora placed his hands under his eyes, drawing the skin down so that he looked like a jack-o-lantern.

"XIGBAR!" Sora growled loudly.

Through the wall and in the other room, a certain blonde with a mullet turned in his sleep, clutching his pillow. There were only two beds in the room, and the night before, a pillow fight (a very violent one, which also included Luxord turning pillows into his attacking cards and Xigbar coming out of the ceiling to bombard those below. Poor Demyx was the only one who had played fair!) had decided who got the beds.

Demyx earned the floor.

Turning again and running into the metal bed pole with his face, Demyx awoke with a yelp. Sitting up and rubbing his forehead, the boy yawning, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Just as he did, a certain brunette ran into the room and towards the farther bed from the door. In doing so, he trampled the poor musician.

"XIGBAR! WHAT IS THIS?" Sora screeched, landing on Xigbar's bed on his knees as disgruntled Freeshooter sprung up, glancing around. For a moment, Sora was distracted.

"You sleep in that thing?" Sora pondered, turning his head to the side. Xigbar blinked, and then realized what he meant. He pointed to his eye-patch and nodded.

"Never without it." He mumbled sleepily, yawning. Sora then remembered what he was doing and grew angrier.

"What is this?" Sora repeated angrily, pointing to his forehead. Xigbar blinked, focusing his tired eyes, and then grinned sheepishly.

Groaning, Demyx stood, looking around Sora to look at his forehead.

Written in bold, black mark on Sora's forehead was "Xigbar pwns you all." A circle was drawn around Sora's right eye, and he was given Luxord's facial hair in black ink. As soon as he saw it, Demyx cracked up, clutching his stomach and pointing at the young keyblade master. Grimacing angrily, Sora tried to ignore him.

Xigbar shrugged with a smug, amused look on his face, and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes… err, eye.

"You didn't chug, so I had to introduce you to the group somehow." Then he groaned, his head falling back. "Which reminds me, I have to tell the Superior all about that today…" He mumbled under his breath before falling back onto his back and rolling away from Sora.

"What are you doing?" Sora grumbled, steaming.

"I need more Z's if I have to tell Xemnas that his most hated enemy is now in the gang. 'Night." He waved, and then pulled the blanket over his head to block the sunlight. Sora growled.

"Yeah, right!" Sora cheered angrily. "You're not getting away that easy!"

Sora snatched a pillow off the bed and raised it to attack. Demyx grimaced, trying to sneak away quietly. Poor Sora didn't know what he was in for…

Demyx met Roxas at the door as Sora attacked and aggravated the Freeshooter, who grinned, grabbed his own pillow, and began his onslaught. With a sigh and a heave of his shoulders, Demyx looked to the other bed. Roxas followed his gaze and leaned into the room to see Luxord, deep in sleep and perfectly content.

The two looked at each other in surprise.

"He sleeps like a log." Demyx muttered, walking away shaking his head. Roxas laughed, hands in his pockets, walking next to the water user.

"I've never seen you like this. Not a morning person, huh?" Roxas chuckled. Demyx moaned and sleepily hung his head.

Demyx and Roxas walked out of the hotel and out into the Radiant Garden sunlight. With a grimace, Demyx rubbed his eyes with the edge of his pajamas shirt.

(Insert cute pajamas of your choice! And no, he can't be naked, pervs. I picture Demyx in a baggy baby blue shirt with wide-ish sleeves and a cut off neck, and plaid boxer shorts, with his org. boots on. How do you take your Demyx in the morning?)

Roxas and Demyx quickly made their way through the small morning crowds, each getting a bit of attention. When Demyx tripped over a random rock, the girls fawned over his adorable dorky qualities, and when Demyx tripped over a random rock, the girls drooled over Roxas' smug, amused temperament.

When the two arrived at their breakfast destination, the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee headquarters, they found Aerith and Leon in the kitchen. Leon had bags under his eyes, a coffee cup in his hands, and was reading the paper. Out of curiosity, Demyx peered into the coffee cup. Leon immediately sensed it, and took a big sip before setting it right in front of him, glaring daggers at Demyx. He was practically hugging the coffee.

'_Ok…_' Demyx muttered in his head, backing away slowly. Leon snarled a little, and Demyx jumped, dashing after Roxas, who was across the room with Aerith.

"Mr. Big-shot likes his decaf." Demyx murmured to the two. Aerith giggled, shaking her head.

"Leon isn't a morning person. And coffee helps. Not decaffeinated, mind you." Aerith joked quietly. Demyx grinned.

Roxas walked up to a cabinet, examining its innards. Demyx looked over his shoulder. The two went bug eyed when they saw a bag of donuts.

"Donuts…" They drooled. Aerith shook her head, sipping her coffee.

"Boys." She muttered quietly, picturing in her mind what her best friend would probably say. Thinking of that, her best friends were going to arrive today. Excited, Aerith walked up to the window, sitting down and examining the beautiful sunrise view of Radiant Garden.

Three hours later, and all of the RGRC and Org. XIII were outside, at the edge of the city before the Great Maw, awaiting the arrival of a certain gummi ship. Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Namine, Demyx, and Xigbar were off to one side. Xigbar was grinning widely, leaning against the railing, sitting with his hands behind his head, his legs crossed at the ankles, looking away from the maw.

Kairi, Namine, Demyx, and Sora stood with Roxas, as he happily recalled that morning while Sora grumbled and interjected here and there, trying to spare his pride as much as he could.

"Xigbar killed him!" Roxas finished, belly laughing. Red in the face and disappointed, Sora tried to think of a good comeback, failed, and just sighed. To the side, Xigbar grew even smugger, if that were possible.

"Xiggy's the pillow king, from the sounds of it." Kairi stated, giggling.

Demyx's eyes grew wide, Roxas gawked, and Namine just smiled knowingly.

"XIGGY!" Demyx called, pointing at Xigbar and then Kairi. "It's perfect! I've been thinking up nicknames for every member of the organization, and Xiggy is perfect for him! You rock Kairi!" Demyx whooped, his fist in the air. Kairi laughed.

"Anytime, Demyx." She stated. To the side, Xigbar had lost his smugness and sighed, shaking his head.

"Kids." He groaned.

To the other side of the large group, Xaldin, Luxord, and Riku were playing a card game on the ground that Riku had taught them, a game he and Sora and Kairi had played on the Destiny islands when they were children.

"A three." Xaldin asked, looking from his hand to Luxord.

"Go fish." Luxord stated. Grumbling, Xaldin added another card to his large hand.

"Damn threes." He grumbled.

Something in the distance was growing closer. Leon stepped up to the railing, standing proudly next to Xigbar, who opened his eye to peer at him. Leon grinned.

"They're here!"

A Gummi ship came down through the clouds, a rather large, red, and black ship, careening down towards the maw, making a sharp turn to avoid the ground and flying straight for the group. It turned at the last second, send a large gust of wind at the group. Luxord's hand was knocked out of his fingers, and Xaldin growled.

"You did to have a three!" Luxord chuckled.

"Ah! Confound it." Luxord sighed. "But it seems I'm not the only bender of the rules since you used the wind to see my hand." Riku smirked, looking to Xaldin, who looked dumbfounded.

"No I didn't! That was the ship!" He growled. Luxord grinned, drawing all his cards back to him and standing.

"Ah, well, that round is forfeit, let us leave the guests." And with that, he sauntered off, quite pleased with himself. Xaldin was on the verge of angry, frustrated tears. Laughing, Riku awkwardly patted his shoulder.

When the ship came up, Xemnas backed away from the group. Xigbar leapt up and ran out of view, Saix following him. Luxord was already gone, and Xaldin flew off after him. The rest of the members made quick escapes, except for Marluxia, who had been oblivious until Larxene hauled him off.

So when the Gummi ship door opened, there were only two nobodies there to greet the King and his friends.

With a steamy hiss, the door popped open, and a ramp slid down to the wall. A bit of mist floated out, followed by the sounds, "click, click, click,". It sounded like someone had tap shoes on.

A pointy haired blonde appeared in the doorway, a cloaked of light red flowing around him. With a quick emotionless glance around, he stepped down off the ramp, with a "click, click".

"Cloud!" Sora cheered, waving his fist in the air. The blonde Cloud glanced at him, nodded towards him, and then turned away to watch whoever was next walk out.

The next was a dog-thing who gasped, leapt of the ramp, and flew at Sora.

"GOOFY!" Sora yelled, running to him. The two bashed their heads together, falling to the ground, laughing. Sora rubbed his head, but Goofy just leapt up and hugged the boy.

A duck appeared in the doorway, and ran for Goofy and Sora.

"Donald!" Sora cried. The three stood, holding hands, dancing in a circle and laughing insanely. The others in the area laughed at the tom-foolery.

Another exited the ship with a light smile. It was a woman with reddish eyes, dark long hair, and a black suit, with a strong build.

"Tifa!" Aerith called happily. The two girls were great friends. Tifa's eyes fell on Aerith, and she grinned, running over to her friend. Yuffie joined, estatic.

The next was short, in red, and had big, black ears.

"You're Majesty!" Sora cheered. The King smiled at the three friends, who had stopped dancing to greet him. The king hopped off the ramp and walked over to Leon and Sora and the others.

"You're Majesty; let's leave the others to chat. You and I need to do the same – alone." Leon instigated. Mickey frowned slightly, nodded, and followed Leon as he walked away. Sora sighed.

"I hope the king takes it ok." He muttered to Kairi. She nodded apprehensively, praying the same.

"Hey, where's –" Sora began, when a click broke the silence. Someone was walking out the ship.

The last person to exit the ship was an older man. He had ruffled black hair, his face partly hidden by his jacket. A long red jacket hung over his black suit, and one of his arms was out of the sleeve, hanging in the bag of the front of the jacket. A black belt went around his jacket, holding his arm back. His sword hand held his long blade over his shoulder, a bit slack.

"Auron." Sora murmured, in awe for a moment, before blinking and waking up, running to the older man. "Auron!" The man named Auron perked at his name, and turned just in time to see the three friends leap at him. Auron grunted as he and Sora, Donald, and Goofy were thrown from the ramp.

Leon looked back just in time to see Auron sent flying, and chuckled at the childish behavior. Mickey laughed, looking up to his cold friend.

"Gosh, it's good to see them in good spirits again. 'Specially Riku. He was pretty down for a while there." Leon nodded with a smug grin.

"I don't think that will last for long. Come in here, I'll explain." And with that, Leon stepped inside Merlin's house. The king followed quietly after.

Leon and the King began to talk inside the house as something, a pop-up, silently beeped on the computer screen. The red box flashed, reading:

"Now that my advocate has arrived, he'll brief you on the first game! He will tell you everything you need to know. Thanks for waiting.

Dream-Catcher

P.S. He goes by the name "Auron".

OHHH! Cliff-hanger! I gotcha, didn't I? Don't worry; I'll probably have the next one up tomorrow. Tomorrow as in 07/29/06. I had to include Auron in this. The first RPG I ever played (I know, I'm a grasshopper, I apologize!) was FFX, and I fell in love with Auron! He is so cool! I screamed and began convulsing when I learned he would be in KH2. Well, gotta go, I've got a lot of family coming over next for my brother's wedding, and my sister has already arrived. She's making me watch Harry Potter Four, since she's never seen it. It's not like I'm reluctant; not everyday you see a jerkwad bounce up and down as a white ferret!

Toddles… SULHADAHNE!


	5. It Seems We Need Anger Management

The Superior stood over the darkened city. It was nothing like his castle, but it comforted him slightly to be amongst the starry sky again. Beneath him, under the roof on which he stood, a great amount of ruckus was being stirred. With a smug smirk, Xemnas sighed and leaned back.

Oh, the joys of being the leader.

I feel so sorry for those boys.

**It's your fault their in this situation. You could've told the king beforehand and you know it.**

Oh, shut up, ya big moron-head.

Anyway, today the games will finally begin. If the organization survives until then.

"Dearheavenlyfatherwhoartinheavenhallowedbythyna – AHH!" Xaldin screeched, leaping up from his prayer position underneath the table as it was cut in half sharply by a large sword. He dodged Tifa's fist as it careened toward him, and he ducked under Goofy's shield as he ran into the closet at the end of the hallway and slammed it shut.

Goofy's shield began banging against the closet door as Xaldin pressed his back against the back. Someone pinched his arm. Turning, Xaldin saw Marluxia hiding next to him, sweating profusely and glowering at the whirlwind lancer.

"This is my hiding spot, I had it first!" Marluxia screeched angrily. Xaldin glowered.

"We're on the same side! Share it!" He demanded, hitting the pink-haired man lightly.

Just then, a fist blew through the front of the closet, and the two men screamed like sissies as Tifa attacked them. Xaldin leapt out, followed by the assassin, and the two panicked as they sped down the hallway.

"Can't we talk this over?" Demyx begged his uniform singed at the edges. He stood on one side of the table, and Donald stood on the other, the two playing a game of cat and mouse. Donald screeched and unleashed a lightning attack. Demyx howled as he patted his butt, which was now on fire. "IT'S HOT! IT'S HOT!"

Roxas was rushing after the enraged Cloud, who was trying his best to corner Xigbar and Luxord. Xigbar was doing his best to avoid him, but he couldn't help but say those "encouraging" words when Cloud missed.

"You swing like a girl!" Xigbar laughed as he teleported away and Cloud missed. Seething, the blonde swung were Xigbar landed, and he jumped away with a yelp. Cloud turned and set his eyes on Luxord, who gasped frightened and added onto Xigbar's phrase.

"You swing like a very masculine, heavy-set, African she-man!" He chuckled nervously, swinging his arm in mock hitting. "You now how hard they hit!" Cloud growled and swung at him. Luxord yelped and leapt away. Roxas ran up and slid to a stop next to him, grabbed his arm, and the two turned to run away from the maddened ex-SOLDIER.

Xigbar laughed at them as he dodged Cloud again.

"Sissies!" He shouted. After that, he swallowed his comment when he screamed, leapt away from Cloud, and began running ahead of them.

In the pavilion, where all of Radiant Garden's stores where, Vexen, Laxaeus, Xaldin, and Zexion were huddled in a corner, grimacing and shivering together, covered in sweat. Ahead of them, Tifa punched the palm of her hand and grinned evilly.

A scream came from one of the houses as lightning flew out of the chimney. Demyx burst the house's door open and flew outside, screeching to a halt when he came face to face with Tifa.

"Ah-ah-ah-ahh!" Demyx muttered, flipping around to run the other way, when he saw Donald standing there, staff in hand, beating it repetitively against his palm. The water user gulped, sweating.

Suddenly, Saix leapt down from the rooftops, just as Xigbar and the others rushed into the scene, followed by a maniacal Cloud. Summoning his claymore, he thrashed at Tifa, sending her flying, and then he turned to Donald with a cold glare and pointed his weapon at the duck. The magician held his place, but gulped.

"We were so sure we had killed you all." Tifa grimaced, standing up and wiping blood from her chin with her glove. "But we'll kill you all again if we have to." She finished menacingly, punching her palm with a sound "thump". Demyx waved his arms in the air.

"It's not like that!" He shouted, stuttering a little. "We aren't your enemies anymore!"

"I doubt they'll listen to reason." Xaldin muttered, standing. "I tried not harming them, to see if they would back down and calm themselves, but I have no other choice it seems." With that, he flung his arm in the air, summoning his six lances.

With a saddened sigh, Demyx put on a determined look and summoned his sitar.

"Stop!" Someone called.

The king was running down the hill, with Larxene leading him, Leon not far behind. Behind them were Sora and the others, with Auron standing at the top of the hill, watching the situation occur.

"They aren't our enemies anymore!" The king declared, swinging his arm for dramatic effect. Xaldin sighed contently and put his lances away, while Demyx smiled, strummed his beloved instrument once, and then it disappeared.

"It seems we got off on the wrong foot." Larxene stated. Marluxia and Laxaeus stood watching her from their corner, surprised.

"She went and got the king?" Marluxia muttered.

"That's not like her." Laxaeus mused. "She usually would step back and watch others suffer. But today she put an end to that suffering."

"Not that I'm complaining." Marluxia chuckled, flipping some of his hair out of his eyes. Laxaeus smiled.

Leon looked the scene over with a sigh, and stepped up to his comrades.

"Come with me." He stated. "I'll explain everything."

Hours later, in the deep night, everyone was squeezed into Merlin's house. Actually, the door was open so that some could peer in, and Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar, Cloud, and Larxene were absent. Sora stood in front of the computer terminal, and then looked back.

The king nodded in agreement. With a quick sigh, Sora pushed the button.

The red flashing screen appeared, without flashing, and everyone read it quickly. Simply put, it stated that Auron would brief everyone on what was going on. A bit shocked, Sora turned to his friend with anticipant eyes. With a slight nod, he stepped forward, and Sora stepped into the crowd that awaited Auron's answers.

"Simply, it's a riddle." Auron began, leaning against the terminal. "You will be given three clues. I will give you them, once you have passed whatever actions you must complete. The clues will lead you to the location of an item of importance in finding your answers. All of these items will either be on this world, or Twilight Town." Auron's eyes fell on Roxas. The boy nodded emotionlessly, and Auron continued, looking at the group as a whole.

"Once you understand everything that is going on, you will have to return to the World that Never Was. There, I will give you one fourth clue before departing. That clue will lead you to the last item; the key to freeing Axel."

"The other clues and items will not be needed in the Never world, but the information gathered will be vital. _Pay attention_." Auron emphasized. "The woman known only as Dream-Catcher is tricky, but she needs this as much as you do."

Sora furrowed his brow, confused.

"Needs us?" Riku asked, practically reading Sora's thoughts. "Why does she need us?"

"She helped the others because she took pity on them. She keep Axel as bait." Namine nodded from her seat.

"She told us that before." She stated, looking to Kairi. Auron stepped forward a bit.

"I might as well tell you your first task now." The tension in the air heightened. "But only some are allowed in here. Each task will require different people. This first task will require only three." Everyone in the room exchange nervous glances.

"The first will be Roxas." Auron spoke, looking to the boy. "The second, Sora. The third… Luxord." Murmurs began in the room, some approving, some joking, some disappointed, but Auron silenced them.

"Everyone else, out." He demanded. The room was soon emptied. Demyx was the last to leave, giving his friends an encouraging smile before quietly shutting the door. After that, those not needed headed to bed.

"As for you three." Auron began, sitting down. He motioned for them to sit as well, and they complied, Roxas sitting in the chair backwards. Sora rolled his eyes.

"The first task is simple, if not difficultly so." He began, leaning back. "It has everything to do with Saix."

"Saix?" Luxord asked, crossing his legs. Auron nodded.

"You must lure Saix out into the Great Maw, and from there, through a dark portal that has already been set up for you. You must accomplish this by sunrise."

"Sunrise today?" Sora implored, startled. "That's seven hours from now! We won't even get any sleep!"

"If you want sleep, you'd better hurry." Auron joked, smirking. Sora fumed, glaring at the wall. Luxord prodded his shoulder, standing, and motioned for them to leave. With a sigh, Sora got up, and the two made their way across the room.

"What's… on the other side?" Roxas asked. Auron peered at him through his sunglasses.

"The other side…" He started.

"Of the dark portal. What's on the other side?" The boy implored. Auron smiled, and stood, beckoning for Roxas to do the same.

Placing his hand behind Roxas as he led him out the door, Auron finally answered him.

"Sunrise. Waiting for you, and Saix… is Sunrise."

_**Hinode.**_

Slipping quietly outside, Auron nodded to them, and then headed off to his room. Luxord, Sora, and Roxas shared glances.

"What'd we do?" Sora pondered. Luxord caressed his chin, thinking.

"They chose the three of us for this for a reason." Roxas stated, motioning with his hands. "But what for?"

Luxord grinned smugly.

"I've got an idea."

At this point, Auron was sauntering about the upper levels of Radiant Garden, walking the paths towards the Bailey. His boots clinking against the metal, Auron observed the stars with weary eyes.

"Is it really you?" A female voice whispered. Auron nodded to no one. A quiet sob was heard.

"I didn't believe it, at first, when I got that note saying to meet _you_ here. I didn't think… it was real." Auron chuckled.

A girl emerged from the shadows, at first, very small, like a pixie, only a bit larger, but then, her body glowed and she became a normal sized person. This woman was wearing short shorts with a multicolored cloth on her side, a gun holster on her waist. A white shirt with a brown insignia and a long brown haired braid falling at her sides, the woman with one green, and one blue eye smiled brightly as tears streamed from those very eyes.

"Auron!" She yelled, throwing herself to him. The older man caught her as she fell limp, and chuckling, he caressed the locks of hair of the woman she thought of as a daughter. Clutching his jacket as if he would disappear, the girl looked up into his eyes with eyes full of hope and tears.

"Yuna." Auron muttered, pulling her close as she cried and comforting her.

"Awww." A girl in small form with yellow and red clothing sighed lovingly, floating around in the air away from the reunion. A girl in black behind her smiled.

And above, on the roof, a silver haired man with reddish eyes watched the scene, actually feeling for the first time in so long, and sat in confusion as to why his heart was... so warm…

Saix slept peacefully at his place in the library, sitting by the window with his beloved moon reflecting on his blue hair. He wouldn't be sleeping for long, though.

Sora looked down on Saix and judged his aim, looking from the bucket in his hands to the man below him. Looking up, he motioned to Roxas to lower the rope so that Sora would lower, and Roxas complied. Whilst that occurred, Luxord ran up with his hands full of small containers.

Setting a few on the floor, he opened one and began slathering the thick, orangish liquid on the sleeping man before him, drawing with it on his face, and slicking his hands so that they stuck together.

Luxord emptied the other containers, which held a silvery liquid, onto the floor in front of Saix, and then threw the containers to the side. After that, he stepped back. Giving Sora a thumbs up, the boy looked to Roxas.

"Ready?" Sora implored. Roxas nodded.

And then Sora let it slip.

The bucket in Sora's hands held inside it a pillow, heavy enough to wake Saix, and a box. The box was frail and beneath the pillow, so when it hit Saix and the pillow fell on top of it, it shattered, the box itself dissipating.

Inside the box was a summon gem, which activated as soon as Saix's sleepy eyes sprung open.

Saix leapt up, shaking the arm on which hung a blue furry creature, who had just suddenly appeared on him. Even when he shook it, it clung to him, laughing insanely. Not only that, a weird smelling (kind of like women's perfume) was on him, along with a sticky substance that felt like slugs.

Once Saix took a step forward, he slipped immediately, sliding down on the floor. The creature on his arm was screeching wildly, and he himself was yelling by the time he realized he was on a crash course with the nearby bookshelf.

Sora, Luxord, and Roxas guffawed, greatly amused by their work, especially when the bookcase fell flat on the Luna Diviner, and when he pushed it aside, slipped, and had it fall on him again. The one who finally moved the bookcase was the little blue thing named "Stitch" who threw it across the room into five other bookcases. Most likely, everyone in the city was awake now.

Saix scrambled to his feet, angry, and looked up to the three with such a look of loathing that the troublemakers were ready to melt. Just then, Stitch leapt at Saix's head, laughing.

Five seconds later, and the three troublemakers screamed bloody murder and stormed out of the library. Just after, the library doors blew down, and Saix stepped out onto them, his weapon brandished, eyes flashing very dangerously.

"Part one: annoy Saix is complete!" Sora yelled to his friends, looking around frantically.

"Now inacting part two: run for our lives!" He screeched. Roxas raced ahead.

"Every nobody for themselves!" He yelled, rushing out the doors.

Sora was careening down the mountain side towards the maw when the claymore was flung at him. Hitting him in the side, Sora cried out and flew forward into Roxas. The two crashed into the ground, Luxord stopping and looking back to them.

Saix floated down near them, Stitch still clinging to his head. With an angry glare, the Luna ripped him off his head.

"This has to do with the game, does it not?" Saix muttered angrily, seething. "The three of you; what is this?" Sora looked to Roxas, gulped, and then nodded.

"Yeah. This is the game." Roxas said. Luxord relaxed.

A dark portal appeared behind the four. Saix's eyes flicked to it, curious.

"We're supposed to bring you in there." Sora said, standing up and brushing himself up. Roxas leapt up after. "It's something about sunrise."

Saix's eyes flashed.

"A sunrise? Or the Sunrise?" Saix murmured. Roxas glanced him over.

"What do you mean?" Saix ignored him, walking up to the portal.

_**Hinode.**_

"Come." He said, looking to no one. "You four have a task to complete." And with that, Saix stepped through the darkness.


	6. The Way to Sunrise

_**Do you remember, Hinode?**_

Everything was dark. Pitch black; a mist of bleak nothing in the deepest hues. But only after a few moments, the pitch faded away into the nothingness it was…

Sora blinked, groaning, opening his eyes sleepily. He had just walked through the dark portal, and it was unlike any other he'd ever been through. It was like the blackness was seeping into him, awakening him, and the deepness at the same time was lulling him to sleep.

Immediately Sora realized he was in Halloween Town. What use was it to lure Saix here? And what did it have to do with sunrise?

Sora heard footsteps behind him and spun around to see his two companions. They, like him, were dressed in Halloween attire. He had his usual black suit with his pumpkin hat-thing. As for the others:

Roxas looked really creepy. Black make-up outlined his eyes all around, and made him look sleepy. His shirt had a large skull on it, a metal thing connected to straps that criss-crossed over his jacket shirt. Underneath was his bare chest. His pants were held up with a rusty belt that had a pumpkin latch. The pants were jeans, ripped, with scratches and deep red stains, and were ripped at the ends, ending under the knees. On the corner of the left side of the jeans, crooked under the pocket, was a skull on fire. His shoes were black, curled up, and with black bobbles on top. His hair was blackish at the tips.

As for the gambler, he was pretty creepy himself. While Roxas' theme was skulls, Luxord's theme was crosses. A cross necklace hung low around his neck, over his white stained shirt. It was ripped at the shoulders, and his lower arms were covered in straps that criss-crossed over and over until they reached his hands and went around his fore fingers. The shirt was tucked into his black puffy jeans. Heavy rusty chains that went to his knees and met at the crotch had a large cross over them at the zipper. A bandage was over his eye as if it was injured, and he had fangs. Make-up was only under his eyes, making him look tired. The shoes were black and blue copies of Roxas' shoes.

"Where are we?" Roxas pondered. Before Sora could respond, Luxord beat him to it.

"Halloween Town. Lovely, isn't it?" Luxord mused with a smug grin. Sora rolled his eyes playfully before turning around to look behind him.

This wasn't the Halloween Town Sora knew.

He suddenly realized it was much different from the place Sora had visited. It looked the same, mostly, but bombs were being shot off in the sky, everyone was running around in a panic, and some of the buildings were in ruin.

Just as Sora was absorbing the world around him, a bomb slammed into the ground ahead of them, ripping Dr. Finkelstein's (Or what Sora thought was) lab, and sending debris flying. He ducked immediately, cowering down, but the rocks just passed through him.

Looking back, Sora saw that the others were impervious to the shower of stone as well, standing in the ruckus oblivious.

"This isn't Halloween Town." Roxas muttered to the other two. "This is a memory of it. That's why the passage here was so weird. We were leaping into someone else's memory." Sora gawked at the blonde haired boy, who, with a determined look, commanded his comrades.

"Come on! We have to find Saix!" He declared. Remembering the Luna Diviner, Sora nodded in agreement, and with a final look back at Luxord for good measure, Roxas started down the road, his two friends in tow.

Getting into the Graveyard didn't take long, but it was demolished, as if the graves had never existed. Looking across the way was the hill (the curly tipped one), and upon it was… Saix?

The boy looked just like Saix, but was so much smaller than him. He had his hair style and color, along with eye color, but the scar over his nose was not there. His clothing was different; he looked like some sort of gypsy. A long silky, thin sheet went over his shoulders and around his neck, and well… I'll just let you imagine the rest.

Sora screamed Saix name over the stream of bomb explosions, running past Roxas to catch up to the boy. Perhaps it was Saix in Halloween Town form?

Sora ran up the hill to Saix, reaching up to touch him on the shoulder. Just as he did, his hand went right through, and Sora toppled through Saix and rolled off the hill with a "thud". With a chuckle, Luxord sped around the hill, watching the disgruntled key bearer get to his feet.

"I guess it's not Saix." Sora mumbled as Luxord shook his head. The two stepped back to Roxas, who was standing at the edge of the hill, watching the mini Saix.

Slowly and surely, the Saix clone raised his hands to reach up to the sky. It was a weird sight, watching a little boy stretch his hands out to the ocean of stars. But it looked so like something Saix would do… Sora was snapped out of his reverie when he heard someone yelling.

"Sai!" A young female voice called. The three friends turned back to see a young girl, also dressed in gypsy like clothing, running towards the hill. She ran through the three, and straight up to the boy she called Sai.

"Sai, they're here. They're gonna destroy everything! We've got to leave!" Sai didn't answer the distraught girl. She sighed heavily, eyes full of sorrow as she continued. "He'll destroy this world if we don't leave!" She cried, tears at her eyes. Wiping them away with her sleeve, she mumbled. "I don't want my friends to die."

The boy named Sai let his arms fall gently to his sides, sighing slightly as he began to turn around.

"Let's go." He declared monotone, and the girl's eyes lit up. She nodded, wiping her eyes again fiercely, and the boy walked down and took her hand.

"Sai?" She asked, stopping. He stood ahead of her, still holding her hand, and looking to her slightly.

The young girl reached into her pocket and dug in, searching in it.

"I know this is what he wants. I've know it since I found it that day, back home. But I want you to have it." She whispered, smiling up at him.

"So that you'll never forget your Sunrise." The boy named Sai's eyes went wide, as he let go of her hand and turned around. The girl looked to her pocket and pulled something out, her hand wrapped tightly around it. Taking his hand, she let it fall into his palm.

"Are you sure?" Sai asked quietly, looking up to her. She nodded, a small smile gracing her lips.

Suddenly, an enormous bomb crashed nearby, sending the two children flying. Sai quickly wrapped his arms around the girl, moving them so that they both landed on his back.

"SAI!" The girl yelled, getting off of him immediately, kneeling next to him. The boy leapt to his feet, and turned to the girl.

"Leave, now. And don't look back." To Sora's surprise, the girl didn't try to tell him no. She nodded sullenly, and with one last long look to Sai, she turned and leapt away with amazing grace and speed.

Sai clutched strongly to the item in his hand. With a cold, determined look, he sauntered forward to the hill.

A beam of light, small, long towards the sky, and light blue with sparkles floated on the end of the hill. Saix stood at the end of the hill, next to Sora and the others, looking up to the beam of light as someone stepped from it.

The man was tall and well built, but covered in a black organization cloak and hood.

"Is that Xemnas?" Sora asked. Luxord shook his head.

"I would recognize him. That's not him." He stated with confidence. Sora nodded, looking back to the man.

"Why should I?" Sai asked. Sora blinked. The hooded man hadn't said anything. "Why do you want this, -----?" Suddenly, everything began fading, blurring, and turning black and white. The area fizzed, and then reverted back, back to "Why should-" then skipping forward to "this, ----?" when it fizzed out the man's name again. The world around them faded away into the same bleak nothingness it was before.

"What was that?" Sora asked, looking to his comrades. Their clothes were still those of someone in Halloween town.

"I guess whoever's memory it was lost their memory from there. Otherwise, we would've kept going." Roxas answered. He knew all to well about memory.

"We never found Saix. Whatever happened to him?" Luxord pondered.

"You don't think… it was a trap? A set up, to get Saix?" Sora whispered. Luxord shook his head.

"Unlikely." Was his blunt reply.

Someone was walking up to the three. All Sora could hear was his footsteps in the dark. Suddenly, the three's clothes went back to normal.

Saix appeared behind the group, sullen yet cold, looking each person over.

"So what was that?" Sora asked, relaxing and placing his hands behind his head. Saix was staring intently at the black ground.

"A memory. One I had forgotten." Sora stopped relaxing immediately.

"So that was you!" Roxas murmured, looking to Luxord. The gambler looked less shocked, but more curious.

"Yes." Saix nodded. "Back when I was human. When I was named: 'Sai'." Sora nodded sullenly.

"So… now what do we do?" Sora asked, shrugging. Saix shrugged as well.

"I guess we find the end of this place." Luxord said.

"What was that for?" Roxas interrupted. "So we saw Saix's childhood. What did it tell us? All it accomplished for me was confusion!" Sora sighed and turned to his other.

"We need to get back to Auron. We did as we were told: now he'll give us the clue. Maybe that'll help." Sora shrugged half-heartedly.

"Looking for me?" A deep voice came. Sora spun around, trying to pierce the darkness, when from behind Saix, came Auron.

"Well, you're on top of things." Luxord joked. Auron nodded with a sly smirk.

"So are you. Done with three hours to spare from sunrise. Now, for your clue."

Auron spun around quickly and thrust his arm out, pointing far away towards an unseen horizon.

"Follow the way to dawn and over the tide. At the end of the day you'll see the sun is on your side. Through the mist of hate and despair, you'll find Sunrise awaiting you there." Auron finished.

"Sunrise again?" Sora complained, stomping his feet. "What's with that?" Auron sent an amused look towards Saix.

"Why don't you ask him?" He stated, turning around to walk away, disappearing in the dark.

_**Follow the Way to Dawn and over the tide. At the end of the Day you'll see the Sun is on your side. Through the mist of hate and despair, you'll find Sunrise awaiting you there.**_

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Someone spoke. "Auron pointed that way when he said it, so that must be the way to go. If not, the Way to Dawn will lead us. It has to have something to do with the riddle, so it must be useful."

"Who is there?" Saix muttered emotionlessly. Sora grinned smugly as a white haired teen walked out of the dark.

"Riku!"


	7. What is Happening to Me?

**"YOU _WHAT?_**"

"I finished my explanation, so, uh, now I'm just gonna Go!" Xigbar chuckled nervously, pointing to the door and then rushing towards it. The enraged Superior before him beat him to it, smoldering the surfer dude's eyes with his gaze of utmost rage and severity.

"**You're telling me that you and your drunken subordinates introduced a traitor and his _other, _the very other that sent all of us to our _pitiful deaths_, into our organization?" **Xemnas hissed dangerously, giving the poor Freeshooter a nice, good shower for the day. With a blank expression, Xigbar robotically moved his arm to his face, wiped the saliva off of his chin and cheeks (all the while Xemnas stood frozen in the same position five inches from his face, seething), and then let his arm fall. With an "ahem", he responded.

"Yes." He replied blankly. Stroking his forehead, Xemnas tried to calm himself and moved away from the surfer dude and to the desk in the room, convulsing slightly.

With a big, heavy, hard sigh, he sat himself down, placing his chin on his hands and glaring holes into the wall across the room.

Xigbar decided to do his brave deed for the day.

"You know… it's all over. That whole… Kingdom Hearts thing. We're free. Of the nothingness." Xigbar began faintly, staring at the wall across from him. Xemnas didn't move or even flinch, but his eyes were glittering with thoughts.

"We have all we've worked so hard for. Now, we can move on to bigger and better goals. Continue our studies of the heart… and perhaps… keep our humanity this time around." Xigbar hissed the word humanity as if it was lethal, but his words were subtle all the same.

"Demyx…" Xemnas muttered, eyes flicking across the room.

Demyx stood at the door. He had just run up to the doorway with exuberance and glee, and now had a curious, oblivious look on his face. This was the same as always, as he looked the room over.

"What is this place? Whose desk is that?" Demyx asked, motioning to the area around him and then nodding to the desk, placing his hands on his hips. Xigbar smiled faintly with remembrance.

"This is the abandoned study of Ansem the Wise. This is his old desk. The room is now vacant." Xemnas whispered his voice, tone, and face never changing. Xigbar sighed contently as Demyx blinked. None of that had meant anything to the water user.

"Well, goodnight, Xigbar! Goodnight, Superior." Demyx waved happily to his friend the Freeshooter, and gave a polite, curt nod to his superior. And with that, he was gone.

"What was the point of that?" Xemnas muttered. As usual, he found the boy's antics confusing and unneeded. But now… something else was there as well. Amusement? But amusement in the way that… you would laugh with someone. Laughing at their weird antics and caring all the same.

But he didn't care. Of course not. That was impossible.

"I wonder what the kids are doing. And Luxord, course. Where are they now, you think?" Xigbar questioned, leaning against the doorframe and looking to Xemnas.

"They've been gone for two days." He continued when he got no response. "Could something have happened with them and Saix in the void?"

Xemnas still made no response. His mind was swimming in questions of his own.

What was happening to him?

At this point, Xigbar decided to move towards the door as Xemnas began clutching his hair and pulling it in frustration. Items in the room, sitting on bookshelves, were beginning to shake.

Xiggy made a break for it as Xemnas began growling. He hadn't done his brave deed for today; that covered at least half of next month.

Once the Freeshooter was gone, Xemnas leapt up out of his seat, slamming his hands onto the desk as he shouted.

"**What's happening to me?**"

I AM THE NARRATOR!

And this is Axel.

**Annoying woman. You're giving me a migraine…**

Shut it, spiky.

Anyway, it has been two days since Saix, Sora, Roxas, and Luxord met Riku in the dark. What has happened to them? Where are they? What will they do? How will they get out? Where am I going with this? Why am I going with this? What's your sign?

**Do you ever shut up?**

No. Not really.

**Kill me now.**

Really?

**No!**

Sora sighed, yawning and stretching his hands. His poor, tired feet were burning, his legs getting sore, and his mind bored out of… well, his mind.

"Are we there yet?" Sora complained for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes.

"NO!" Roxas and Riku yelled, clearly agitated. Everyone was tired and annoyed.

"How long have we been walking in this direction?" Saix mumbled, annoyed.

"Two days." Luxord proclaimed with disappointment. He had hoped he could've been in bed by now.

"Two days?" The young key keeper screeched. He hadn't eaten, slept, or even sat down in two days? Not to mention bathing, but that was in the back of his mind.

"Silence. I'm trying to sustain my sanity." Saix glowered.

"What was that riddle again?" Roxas asked eager to figure it out and get out.

"Follow the Way to Dawn and over the tide. At the end of the day you'll see the Sun is on your side."

"Two days have ended. Nothing's happened!" Sora complained, interjecting. Riku ignored him and continued.

"Through the mist of hate and despair, you'll find Sunrise awaiting you there." He finished, yawning out the end part.

"Sunrise awaiting us is something to do with Saix and that girl. Probably the item she gave him, too." Roxas stated, thinking.

"The Way to Dawn is Riku, or his weapon, or something like that." Sora pondered.

"Which leaves 'over the tide', the 'sun', and the 'mist'. What are those?" Luxord questioned the group. Sora shrugged, thinking.

"You got anything to say Saix?" Riku asked. The blue haired man had been silent most of the walk, except for his sarcasm, but now he was in deep thought.

"What did your girlfriend give you?" Luxord questioned. That earned a glare from Saix.

"I cannot remember what she gave me. I barely remember who she was to me. I only remember… her importance." Saix's eyes flickered back to the ground as he fell silent again.

"Well, the first part is following the Way to Dawn, so…" Riku looked down at his weapon and hoisted it up, pointing it straight up. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then another moment. Then another.

"Nice job. When's the signal come in? Reading anything?" Sora asked playfully, referring to Riku as if he were a radio tower. With a glare, Riku dropped his arm again, mad that it didn't work.

"Well, that did a whole lot." Luxord sighed, stroking his hair.

Roxas was silent this entire time. Deep in thought, he didn't realize Saix had stopped walking in front of him, and he walked right into the Luna Diviner.

"Saix?" Roxas questioned, backing up and looking up to the blue haired man. Saix looked shocked, staring straight ahead, eyes wide.

"Do you see that?" Saix whispered his words barely audible. Roxas side stepped him to look ahead. No one else had heard the diviner.

Eyes piercing the bleak blackness, Roxas looked ahead to see a door. It was small, white, and far away, but otherwise looked like a normal bedroom door. Roxas turned to Sora and nudged him, pointing to the door.

"You guys see that?" Roxas asked. Sora looked ahead and nodded. Luxord stepped up, and replied with a positive answer.

"See what?" Riku asked. Sora chuckled and looked ahead.

"The door. See it?" He asked, pointing to it. Riku followed his hand to look ahead, but he still didn't see anything.

"You really don't see anything?" Sora asked, curious. Riku nodded, scanning the darkness, but seeing nothing.

"It might have something to do with the riddle." Luxord pondered aloud. No one responded.

Riku stepped ahead towards the door he couldn't see, letting the key guide him. Sora watched patiently, wondering if this was too easy…

Suddenly, a huge geyser burst forth ahead of Riku, towering above the group, hissing and steamy loudly. Riku, glancing this way and that, searched for the origin of the noise.

"Riku!" Sora leapt ahead and knocked Riku away just before the water crashed down on him. The white haired boy sat up, disgusted, glaring at Sora.

"What was that for!" He questioned angrily. Sora blinked.

"You don't see it?" Sora asked. Riku calmed down, confused.

"See what?"

"Duck!" At that moment, Luxord summoned his cards and three sped across the blackness to the two boys as the scalding water splashed towards them. It gave Sora enough time to grab Riku's hand and leap up, gliding above the scene. Letting go, Riku began gliding as well.

"I'll hang back here. Luxord!" Riku called to the man, who looked up to him. "Come with me! I need you to lead me to the door." With a nod, the man leapt onto one of his cards, flying up to the teenager. The two flew off towards a different area, fighting the over powering water all the while. It was spreading, growing, and widening.

"What do you think this is?" Roxas called, looking over to Sora. The brown haired boy looked around, summoning his key.

"How do you fight scalding water is what I want to know!" Sora called back. A burst of water flowed between the two, and Roxas leapt away. He ran right into another burst, and screamed as it burnt his arm and the black sleeve burned away.

"Roxas!"

"Fool." Saix muttered, looking to the ground. Sora turned to him.

"Can't you at least act like you're on our team?" He yelled angrily. Surprised, Saix looked to him.

"I spoke of myself." Saix murmured. Sora's eyes softened.

"You can't fight the tide." Saix began talking to himself. "You simply…"

_"You have to go with the tide, Sai!" giggle "That's how you must live life. Going with the flow, following nature… simply going with the tide. Isn't that what you once told me, big brother?"_

Saix shook his head of the foggy memory and looked up to Sora.

"Leap into the geyser!" He called determined. Sora blinked.

"What? Are you insane?" His look hardened. "Or are you just trying to get me killed? Are you?" He proclaimed, accusingly. Saix shook his head.

"I understand; you don't trust me. So I will follow through!" He called, and with that, the man leapt into the sweltering water. Sora called his name, shocked.

_"I understand; you don't trust me."_

Sora looked across the way to Roxas. He was clutching his arm, but he heard the conversation. With a curt nod to Sora, he looked ahead and leapt in.

"Roxas!" Sora called. Were these guys nuts?

With a sigh, Sora looked up. Riku and Luxord were floating above, Riku looking a bit angry, perhaps at himself. And then, just like that, a giant wave took them both under.

"No!" Sora called. He was the only one left.

Just as Sora looked ahead, the water was quickly rolling towards him, and with a curt sigh, he let himself fall under.

Sputtering and spitting, Sora crashed up through the surface, shaking his head to dry his hair and blinking profusely. The water felt cool, cold, even freezing almost.

Sora stood straight up, looking around, to see he was on a beach. But this beach was odd. The sand was silver colored, the foliage looked… weird. It was as if a silver substance had crashed over them, a silver wave, and frozen automatically, leaving odd formations of icy sculptures. The water was clear blue, and the sand beneath was hard, like scales. It looked like a bunch of silver scales under the water.

So much for the treasure being in Twilight Town.

"Sora?" Someone called. Turning to his left, Sora watched Riku and Luxord run up to him. Roxas wasn't far behind.

"Where's Saix?" Sora asked, a bit saddened that he hadn't trusted him at first.

"Here." Sora turned to see Saix sitting in the water, legs apart, his arms on his knees and his head hanging between them. He looked up through soaked, sodden hair, eyes glistening with the watery beads.

(Oh, sexy)

With a short sigh, Sora walked up to the man and extended his hand to him. Saix look at him like he was a foreign life form, but Sora just smiled and kept his hand raised.

"Is this a form of apology?" Saix questioned. Sora shrugged.

"I guess so." He sighed slightly, a kind smile on his lips.

Saix looked to Sora's gloved hand. Without a word, he took hold of the boy's open palm, and pulled himself up. Roxas grinned.

"How'd you know what to do?" Riku asked. Saix smiled slightly, but only slightly. It was so small, no one noticed.

"Momentary inspiration." He replied simply, and with that, he walked past the others, out into the silvery water.

Sora looked to Luxord, who shrugged, to Roxas, who grinned, and Riku, who was smirking as if he had just watched the impossible happen. Because the impossible had just happened.

And unbeknownst to anyone, deep inside a heart piece of brooding curiosity, the emotion "Trust" began to grow.


	8. Hinode the Sunrise

"Where are they?" Leon asked himself, sitting by the window in the destroyed library. At first, he had been steamed at the children, ready to kill them almost. But now that they'd been gone three days, leaving without a word, he found that worry over-rode anger.

"Don't worry." Leon spun around. Across the mess of books and trashed shelves stood the dark Auron, leaning against the doorframe.

"You sent them there. You know where they are. What's going on?" Leon piled on, his mind brimming with questions. The older man sighed, looking Leon straight in the eyes, which was something rare for him.

"I haven't the slightest idea, overall. But whatever's happening…" He trailed off.

"It will not end well."

**Dream-Catcher, whoever you are, I promise you, if you let Roxas and Sora, and those friends of their's get hurt, or even killed, I swear you will die next.**

**Got it memorized?**

… _Hinode … _

Sora walked behind Saix as the group continued to walk through the shallows of the water, talking over the riddle yet again.

"So, we did the "follow the Way to Dawn", didn't we?" Sora asked. Riku, looking to the ground, shook his head.

"I have a feeling that part isn't over. But the tide thing is done, I believe." The younger boy looked over to Saix. When he looked back to Riku, Saix nodded.

"So now we're doing the "Sun" thing, right?" Roxas asked. "The end of the day and all that."

Luxord, at the head of the group, stopped walking.

"I believe we've found the end." He muttered.

Sora looked ahead just in time to shout and topple back, keeping himself from falling off of a massive cliff.

The ocean simply ended at a craggy cliff, the clear water pouring off in a small waterfall effect. After a few feet, it disappeared, as if it had never existed.

"Well, that's interesting." Luxord sighed, distraught.

"Now what do we do?" Roxas moaned.

Sora looked up across the end of the ocean, looking out. There were many stars, not far away, but small, and floating nearby. One was larger than the rest, and it was drawing Sora towards it. He looked back to Saix, and the two were both thinking the same thing.

"We trust the sun." Saix smirked, beginning to understand what was going on.

"The sun?" Riku asked, following Sora's line of sight. He looked around, not seeing the stars Sora could see. Roxas could see them, and stepped forward.

"Come on. Let's go." Saix nodded, and he stepped forward as well. Luxord summoned cards, letting him and Saix ride them to the large "sun". Sora, Roxas, and Riku flew, with Riku following his friends.

When Saix touched the sun, it began glowing brighter, and in moments, everyone was blinded.

When Sora opened his eyes, he saw that he and his friends were in what looked like a church, a large, empty, domed room with a high ceiling. The glass windows in the roof were stained glass, and the floor was tile, old and cracked. Standing, Sora looked around the room, as his friends followed suite.

"I don't get any of this." He whispered. "Is this just a random game?" He spoke louder, directing his question to Saix.

"I believe… were in the imagination." Sora blinked.

"What?" Roxas questioned.

"I don't think that was my memory. I was in it, but I think… it was hers. And this is her imagination. The darkness that was the dark that is present in all hearts. The beach, which looked like… something from our past." From the way Saix ended that sentence quickly, Sora knew not to press the subject. "The end, with those stars, was also like something from our past. And this church… it's where we were born. This is how she remembers it." He finished, looking around in awe.

"But what about Riku not being able to see the door? And the other stuff?" Sora asked, looking from Riku to Saix.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps it has to do with… my sister." Saix whispered. "Yes." He answered himself. "She was my sister." Luxord looked to the children, who looked as confused as he did.

"My sister… was different. She could see some things others couldn't. But, in turn, some things were blind in her sight. Like doorways. She could see the doorways into the heart, but she could not see doors into simple rooms or houses." Roxas arched his brows at just the same time Sora did. Only Riku noticed it, and chuckled at the sight.

"Also, light could hurt her eyes, so she would usually keep her head down to avoid light. There was also something about water… but I cannot remember it." He finished finally, spinning around to look at the others again.

"Well, we've got most everything down, right?" Sora asked, looking around at his friends. "All that's left is the 'mist of hate and despair'." Sora sighed.

"That sounds lovely." Riku moaned, rubbing his forehead. Roxas nodded in agreement, disheartened, tired, and hungry.

Luxord looked down at his feet, collapsing against the wall of the round room. Pain ached in all his bones and muscles, and he was starved. Was he getting dizzy? Because, from his point of view, the rocks beside his feet were shaking.

"Luxord!" Saix called. The man looked up. The building was shaking, and so were the rocks by his feet. Apprehensive, Luxord leapt to his feet, his deck of cards in his left hand.

Saix looked up as the roof was shaken and the glass shattered, raining down. Riku heard it and summoned his Dark Shield over both him and Roxas. Luxord covered himself with his cards, and Sora used Reflectra. Saix prepared for the onslaught, never backing down.

Just as the shards were about to impale him, Sora's shield spread and covered the man.

"You an idiot?" Sora asked. "We're here to help you, y'know!"

The emotion "Trust" was growing larger.

Saix nodded, summoning his claymore. Once the glass had fallen, the building ceased to shake for the moment. Roxas looked around, stepping away from Riku as the boy put down his shield.

"Is it over?" He asked.

All of a sudden, a terrifying screech broke the silence, and the ground shook violently as a massive worm like beast crashed through the tile floor, feelers outstretched and tongue lolling. A heartless symbol decorated its' under belly, as it crashed into the ground were Riku and Roxas stood. The two leapt away as it dove underground again, sending debris flying.

"Just had to ask, didn't you?" Riku yelled sarcastically. Roxas stuck his tongue out at the boy.

"Prepare yourselves!" Luxord demanded. "The beast returns!"

Just like that, it leapt up into the air again, sending its toxic saliva in Saix's direction. He disappeared and reappeared behind the creature, running up its back and dragging his claymore through the beast's thick, black skin. Slimy puss spouted out behind him, spraying the ground as the beast roared in anger.

Luxord took the chance to summon more of his cards, rushing away from the spray of poison breath and towards its side. He flung a plethora of cards, all of which exploded on contact.

Sora and Roxas leapt up to its head, beginning an onslaught of combos and attacks. But before any real damage could be done, an ear-splitting roar echoed again, sending the two boys careening into the stone wall.

Watching his friends fly, Riku soared up and took their places as he unleashed his fury on the beast. Glad he could finally see, he took complete advantage of the situation and used his Dark Aura attack as much as possible. The beast reared its head as Saix ran up onto it, sending him flying into the wall as well.

After sending Saix flying, the beast bent its head down, crashing into Riku and sending the teen on a crash course with the tile floor. After, the beast dove down on him, going underground. Riku disappeared beneath the earth.

"Riku!" Sora called, leaping up and running towards the hole. As he did, the ground began rumbling again and the worm beast came up right under Sora, sending the boy flying. Spinning around in the air, Sora turned to attack the beast head on when he saw Riku in its jaws, pressing his fists against the roof of its mouth, The Way to Dawn stuck in its teeth.

"Riku!" Sora called, falling towards the open mouth of the beast. Spinning again, Sora flew against it teeth and grabbed its upper canines, hanging on for life.

"Sora! What was that? What use are you there?" He questioned, amused. Sora shrugged.

"Could always annoy you, I guess." He grinned. It was then the beast spit up a bit, greenish, nasty smelling saliva covering both boys' backs. Sora's grin slacked.

"Sickening." Riku muttered the poison burning through his jacket. Sora nodded in agreement, now focusing his strength of pushing the beast's mouth open.

Down below, Saix was running about the beast, his right leg going limp from the rock fragment embedded in it. With a smug grin, he leapt up, lifting his claymore to smash it against the beast's forehead.

With a sound "thump", the claymore pressed against the beast, pressing harder until the skin caved in and puss sputtered out, splashing against the Luna Diviner. The beast's mouth first came in, and then flung out, loosening its hold on the two boys. It also freed Riku's blade, and it plummeted into the throat of the worm.

"Uh-oh!" Sora grinned sheepishly, and he let go, diving in after the blade. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Show off." He grinned.

Sora flew down towards the blade, both arms outstretched, his keyblade in his right hand. With a spin for momentum, he took the Way to Dawn in his left hand, bending his arms to keep the blades near his body, spinning faster.

Outside, Riku leapt away, preparing to summon his Dark Aura attack, flying towards the ground on an angle.

Sora unleashed the wrath of the two keyblades on the worm's innards as Riku attacked its heartless symbol on the outside. As the two boys did this, Saix rushed towards the beasts head again, and insured its death by shoving his claymore into his skin twisting, spreading puss everywhere as he flew across the room and landed on his feet, falling onto one knee.

Off to the side, as the rain of worm carcass headed towards them, Luxord placed his deck away and sighed.

"We sure did a whole lot." Roxas told him sarcastically, laughing. Luxord shrugged.

"Always another fight, my friend."

As the mist cleared and the blood splattered all over the room, Sora rose to his feet in the midst of it.

"Just had to show off, didn't you? I could have summoned it out of its stomach." Riku chuckled. Sora laughed, looking to his friend.

"Then you would've gotten all the glory." He complained, throwing the Way to Dawn to his friend. Riku caught it easily, smiling at Sora.

"Well, now that that's over." Sora sighed, trudging through the puss mess on the floor that clung to his feet. It was soaking his entire body.

When he walked up, Saix looked him over, limping over to him.

"You're a fool." Saix stated. Sora looked at him quizzically.

"And you're point is?" He joked. Riku grinned, shaking his head, and Roxas laughing, running over. Luxord sauntered over in his own sweet time, laughing as well.

Saix smiled.

Riku looked himself over with disgust.

"This is lovely, isn't it?" Riku moaned. Sora lifted his arm, and the gunk made it look like he had a wing. With a sigh, he let his arm down, squelching.

Saix looked behind them as the younger ones joked around about their conditions. Limping forward, Saix stepped up towards a white door.

"Sora? Sora?" He questioned, looking back to the boy. Sora perked up, looking to Saix. The older man nodded towards the door. Roxas gasped happily, Sora whooped, and Luxord sighed. Of course, Riku couldn't see the door, but he smiled.

Squelching all the while, Sora ran over to the door, past Saix. He touched the door handles, but when he pulled, it wouldn't budge.

"Step aside." Riku spoke. Sora looked back to him, stepped aside, and Riku stepped forward. He was sure of where the door was since Sora was standing right by it.

Lifting the Way to Dawn, Riku unlocked the door, and slowly, it swung open, bathing everything in light…

**Follow the Way to Dawn and over the tide. At the end of the day you'll see the Sun is on your side. Through the mist of hate and despair, you'll find Sunrise awaiting you there.**

_"I understand; you don't trust me."_

_**Hinode.**_

_"You have to go with the tide, Sai!"_

_Hinode._

You'll find Sunrise awaiting you there.

The room was a small bedroom, the walls covered in paper, and the floor messy. One window was on the wall, showing Twilight Town Tram Common outside.

The walls had drawings galore on them, stick figures, colored in messily. The bed was made, and covered in pillows and stuffed animals. A desk was in the corner, clean, but a stack of books sat on its edge. The floor had some stuffed animals, some clothing, but mostly had paper, both written on, drawn on, or some even balled up and tossed aside.

Sora found he wasn't slathered in worm guts anymore, and stepped in after Riku. Roxas and Luxord were after, but Saix stood just outside the room.

Sora walked up to the desk, reverently looking over the room.

"What is this place?" Roxas asked, looking it over. He ran over to the window, as Riku looked the bed over, shrugging.

Curious, Sora picked up a paper on the desk. It was a drawing, a childish one, of a boy with blue hair walking with a girl with long black hair. Above the two was a girl with white eyes, and wings, floating over them with a smile.

Sora tucked the picture into his pocket.

Saix sighed, finally stepping into the room. The door disappeared behind him, and Riku looked to him.

"What is this?" He asked.

"We moved around. But this was her room… when we lived in Twilight Town." He answered. Riku nodded, sitting down on the bed.

"So this is sunrise, right?" Sora asked. "This room?"

"Not the room." Roxas answered. "This."

Sora spun around to see Roxas at the window, looking down on the sill. In his hand was a small treasure chest, and on it was a note.

"What's it say?" Riku asked as Sora stepped up to Roxas. The blonde removed the note, set the chest in Sora's hand, and began reading aloud.

**Dear Saix, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Luxord:**

**Congratulation! You have won your first game. The object of this game was simple: to bring some of Saix's old memories to the surface, to teach Sora and the others a bit about Saix and "Sunrise", and to bring Saix closer to Sora. The bonds of friendship will be needed in the games after this one. **

**I thought Luxord would be needed because of his level mind, Riku because of his polar personality to the reckless Sora –**

"Hey!" Sora complained. Roxas rolled his eyes.

**And Roxas because of his friendship with the boys. Saix is obvious, of course. **

**Now that you know a bit more about the situation (you've only broken the surface, but it will have to do), you may return home and rest. Your next game will be in a few days, giving you a good time to relax. Luxord, Riku, and Roxas can all relax: they will not be included in the next game.**

"Yes!" Roxas cheered. Riku grinned at Sora's grumpy frown.

**Now, for your prize. In the girl's memory, you saw her give a younger Saix something. That something is called Hinode. "Hinode" means "Sunrise" in Japanese, the language of Saix's home world. Of course, he can't remember yet.**

"Hn." Saix complained.

**Anyway, Hinode is inside this box. Use it well, and it will lead you further down the path of memory to the truth. Good luck, fellows!**

**Dream – Catcher **

"Hinode, huh?" Sora spoke softly. Roxas put the note in his pocket, and leaned over Sora's shoulder. Everyone crowded around the child as he touched the chest.

"Ready?" He asked, looking around. Everyone nodded, except for Saix. Sora looked to him, the brooding Luna, and after he gave a curt nod, Sora lifted the lid.

A bright light came, and after, Sora crashed onto a hard stone floor. Groaning, he looked around to see he and the others were once more in the Great Maw.

"So, what is it?" Roxas asked, sitting up and scooting to Sora. Shrugging, Sora lifted his hand and opened it.

Sitting in his palm was a keychain. It was shaped like a star, with a crescent moon in the center, and silver daggers pointing out. It immediately connected itself to the Keyblade, transforming it into the Hinode Key.

"Hinode…" Saix whispered.

What was it that was so important? He had forgotten something… important…

What was it about Hinode?

**Sulhadahne here. I been writing a lot today because I'm bored. I go to year round school, but I didn't go to school today because my brother is getting married Sunday, and I have a lot of family around. My grandmother, my brother, my other brother, my sister, my parents, my great aunt and uncle, my aunt, and my cousin are here already. Tonight, My cousin and her friend arrive. Man, this house is getting crowded.**

**I don't know if I'll be able to write again today or tomorrow, but I'll try. See ya, guys!**

**Sulhadahne**


	9. Interlude: Finding Hinode

_**INTERLUDE **_

This is Sulhadahne. Before I write the interlude, since I just finished writing the first part of my story and decided to celebrate, I want to just ramble on a bit. Things are so boring around here, waiting for Sunday to come around so we can finally get drunk and have fun. Of course, I'll be the only sober one around, but hey; somebody's gotta be.

So my brother gets married in two days. Since all of my parent's family are here, they are ignoring me. Which means no chores. Which means hours of free time. So here I am. After typing the interlude, I'll write part nine, so hang around people, and you might get something.

This will be my third story posted today. Weird.

First, I have a one shot I'd like to tell you about. It's a _scary _story that is sort of based off the "heart pieces" thing, and in the story, the Castle is infiltrated and the organization has to deal with true fear. Its also sort of XemnasOC, and I'm going to create another one shot based off the XOC relationship. It's called "The Thirteen", so if you're an org. or a Xemnas fan, you should read it.

Enough blabber! Time for the interlude.

**Interlude to Season Two of "Kingdom Hearts: Axeleration!"**

"Oneechan! Oneechan!" he called, running through the brush. The high brown grass cut at his bare feet, but he didn't care; he had to find Oneechan.

"Oneechan!" He yelled. The only response that earned was the calls of birds and the rustle of the grass. With a sigh, he ran on, passing through the field into the forest of moss and trees high above his head.

"Oneechan!" He yelled louder, frightening some birds from their nests. The black birds flew across the sky, screeching. That was odd; the birds in this region were usually blue or bright red.

Did that mean the elders were right? Was their world falling?

Shaking his head, he kept running leaping over protruding tree roots and moss covered rocks, searching the area around him as he continued calling for her.

"Oneechan!" He yelled, sliding to a halt.

"Sai-chan!"

With a heavy, relieved sigh, the boy Sai headed down the hill towards the sound. Pushing the foliage out of his way, Sai came to a river, a wide river with flat rocks coming out of the middle of the shallow, calm, beautiful water.

Sitting by the water's edge, a young girl with black hair flowing past her shoulders held her hands out in front of her, cradling something. Sai walked up to her, a bit curious, but also firm.

"Oneechan!" He demanded. The girl's hair flicked as she moved her head slightly, but her face couldn't be seen. "It's been hours since you left. The elders are looking everywhere for you; where have you been?" the girl turned back to the river.

"Hinode." She muttered. The boy blinked, confused.

"What?" he murmured. The girl repeated the word louder.

"Hinode. Look." She spoke, holding her hands up.

Sitting in the open palm of her hand was a necklace, with a large star on its end. In the center of the star was a crescent moon, and silver daggers poked out of it.

"See?" She asked as Sai leaned over her shoulder. "It has you, the moon, and me, the sun. Then it has mother nature, the daggers that we lean on." She whispered broodingly.

"Where did you find this?" He asked, concerned. It looked expensive and rare.

"In the river bed. I'd never seen it there before… it was like it was calling me. And I heard a voice." She muttered, clutching it to her chest as she looked to the sky. "An angel was speaking to me." Sai shook his head, waking up and firming.

"Come on. It's time to go." He said, holding his hand out to her. She nodded.

"You're right. It's time we go." Sai blinked.

"Oneechan?" The girl stood, still holding the necklace to her chest, her long bangs covering her eyes.

"We have to go." She said, looking to the sky. "Tsuki-chan, the angel is telling me this. We have to go."

"The angel?" Sai asked, backing up slightly from his sister with a quizzical look. The girl nodded.

"Hinode, the angel, told me. We have to go."

"Go where?" Sai demanded, fearful. What was going on?

Suddenly, something was forming on the ground. It was black, many black puddles, bubbling and rising up to form something with red eyes. As this happened, a door appeared in front of the girl, a majestic white door with blue windows and stained glass.

Sai looked from the creatures, frightened, to the door, which looked so inlightening.

"You can see it?" Sai asked his sister. She shook her head.

"But Hinode told me it's there. We have to go."

Sai looked from the door to his sister, and then to the creatures. Taking her hand, he pressed her against his back.

"Where does it lead us? Where?" He implored, begging practically. The girl leapt forward, towards something she couldn't see, dragging her confused sibling behind as the black creatures leapt for them.

"It leads to Sunrise."

**Haha! I'm screwing with your head! I'm screwing with your head! This is fun. Now I'll start the next part. And it will be soon enough, don't worry. Within the next hour, hopefully. Bye-bye!**

**Sulhadahne!**


	10. Trust for the Truth

Saix leapt up in bed, shaking his head to remove the remnants of his dream. Suddenly, he could remember more of his childhood, but still not much. He remembered the day that the girl had dragged him through that door… but what was that door? And what was it that was bugging him about Hinode, the keychain? There was something he needed to remember… something to do with an angel…

Shaking the sleep from his mind, the man sat up in the bed, looking out the window to a beautiful morning. It had been one day since they had finally gotten home, explained everything to everyone, caught up on eating and sleeping. (and bathing, at Kairi's request. A few people were Osawari'd at this. It had been the first time that the necklaces had been used, and Kairi hadn't yet known how to direct the spell to one person. Poor Demyx.)

Outside in the plaza, Sora was testing his new blade on Riku. The statistics of this blade, according to Cid, was Strength: 3, Magic: 7, and the effect: Lucky Lucky. It was the strongest blade in magic, but was rather lacking in the strength department.

With a yawn, Saix headed down to the kitchen, his cloak on and partial zipped. He was exhausted today, hair ruffled and eyes droopy.

Stepping into the kitchen, Saix saw Vexen, Zexion, and Leon at the kitchen table, looking over something. Saix stepped over to the coffee pot as Demyx came into the room through the other door.

"What is this? The 'cold-jerk-offs' convention?" He joked, looking from person to person. Each one had looked over to him, glowering.

"Not even a snicker." He sighed, disappearing through the door.

"What was the point of that?" Zexion muttered. Leon shrugged, taking a bite of his bagel and turning back to the maps he was showing the two others.

With an exhausted sigh, Saix quickly downed his coffee and headed out the door to face the day.

Outside, Demyx was sitting on the railing with Aeris, playing a tune on his sitar for the girl. She smiled at Saix, who nodded, and continued on his way. When Cloud came up, Aeris beckoned him to her, and Saix watched the three talk as he walked away.

Walking up the staircase, a couple random Heartless appeared, and without batting an eye, Saix killed them. Continuing, he stepped into the Bailey.

When he finally reached his destination, Saix huffed and sat down, looking over the city from the high area beneath the castle. The postern was a good place to relax when there was nothing else to do.

Today, Saix had a few of his favorite stories to read, seeing as he hadn't taken the time since… well, a long time ago. Setting the stack by him, Saix noticed a spare book he'd picked on accident.

It was small, and pulling it from the pile, Saix saw it was some sort of journal. It looked interesting, so Saix pocketed it. He would read it later in a private place.

Opening "Dracula", the man began reading the morning hours away, the sun shining against his ruffled morning hair.

Sora grumbled. Why was he doing this?

Standing the center of the tattered library, Sora and Roxas worked on fixing the library. Donald and Goofy had offered to help, and the four were spending their afternoon shelving books.

"So much for practicing with Hinode." Roxas told Sora. Sora rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Yeah. Leon rained on that parade." He muttered. Thinking of that, where was Luxord? He had helped with creating this mess! What was he doing?

(Somewhere else)

"A three." Xaldin muttered. Riku looked from the wind user to the gambler. Luxord grinned.

"Go fish." He replied. Xaldin grimaced and slammed his fists on the table, shaking the deck of cards and the drinks.

"**Damn threes**!"

(Back to Sora)

Grumbling, Sora placed the stack of books on the shelf, letting Donald organize them with magic.

(I don't like the Disney bashers. I love Disney, and I think Donald's a DUCKY!(Yay) and that Goofy's a weird dog … thing. But anyway, I love Disney, so any flames about how they suck will be… obliterated. Actually, you'll find that the only characters I really don't like are Hades, Pete, and a few other side characters.)

Hours later, and finally, they were done. Roxas and Sora collapsed against the bookshelves at the same time, exhausted. Donald sighed, muttering. Goofy walked over to the window as the boys talked.

"So, what should we do during our 'break'?" Roxas joked, looking to Sora. He shrugged and slid away from the bookshelf, lying on his back.

"I don't know. I'm too tired to train now; we should…" he sat up, tapping his chin as he thought.

"Eat?" Roxas offered. Sora brightened.

"Yeah!"

So, Sora and Roxas rushed off, Donald and Goofy in tow.

The narrator is back.

**Too bad for the rest of the universe.**

Shut up, Axel.

Anyway, today is an amazing day. Something very good is going to happen today.

**What are you talking about?**

Shut up, Axel. As I was saying, today, Saix will finally discover the truth.

**The truth to what?**

You'll see…

Kairi paced the walkway, looking at the sights and reveling in the beauty of the day. It was a content, peaceful afternoon, until the boys had charged into the kitchen. Both Kairi and Namine had made a break for it, getting separated as the boyish food rituals commenced. Now, the princess was spending her day lollygagging, nothing in particular to do.

Headed to the Postern, Kairi whistled a random tune and came up the hill, oblivious to what awaited her.

Glancing across the way, Kairi cocked her brow when she saw a stack of books. It looked like someone had tossed them aside, as some where open, some where knocked onto the ground, and one was even on the ground far below, unbeknownst to the red headed girl. Floating in the wind amongst the books was a paper, which looked like it had been removed from some sort of journal.

Catching the paper in her delicate hands, Kairi scanned it and looked up to the cloudy sky.

Kairi threw the paper aside, rushing back down the hill, passing heartless, speeding away in desperation.

The discarded journal entry floated on the wind, passing the side of the building, disappearing into the blue-white horizon.

"Saix!" Kairi called, rushing around the town. As she sped past Merlin's house, Xigbar stepped out of it, a big bag of chips in his hand.

"Xigbar!" Kairi slid to a stop. "Where's Saix?" Xigbar looked the distressed girl over with confusion, and shrugged.

"Not sure. I saw him headed towards the maw." Without another word, Kairi ran off in the direction of the abandoned castle across the way, worry etched into expression.

"What's gotten into her?" Xigbar muttered as Larxene, who had been on the roof, leapt down to stand next to him.

"What's going on?" She questioned. Eating a single chip, Xigbar set the bag down and rushed towards the maw with Larxene following.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Sora, Roxas, and Riku, with Donald and Goofy, were enjoying their lunch in the newly repaired library. Riku had finished eating and was scanning the shelves.

"And then…" Roxas continued with his story, when Riku interrupted.

"Where did these books go?" He asked. Roxas leaned back to look around Riku, and Sora took a bite of his sandwich.

"Saif took um to read upth ath th posterth." He spat out incoherently. Riku shook his head as Roxas translated.

"Saix is reading them, up at the Postern." Riku looked at the list in his hands.

"Let's see… he took 'Dracula'…" Riku listed the books as Sora ignored him. Stealing one of Donald's chips, the two began arguing as Riku pondered the list.

"What's this?" Riku asked aloud. Sora and Donald didn't hear over their bickering. Goofy did, though, and stood, walking over to look over Riku's shoulder.

"Wha's what?" He asked, looking to the list. Riku pointed with his pinki, still holding the list.

"Unknown Collection. One of them is missing. But what is it?" Goofy and Riku looked up to the shelf to look at the books.

A space was there were Saix had taken books, and then there were many small books, labled "1" and "2" and so on. Number five was missing. Riku pulled number two off the shelf and handed the tablet to Goofy.

"It's a Journal of some kind." He stated, flipping through it. he stopped at a random page when something caught his eye, and he then began reading aloud. Finally, Sora and Donald stopped arguing to listen, but when Sora stole another chip, Donald hit him over the head with his staff.

**Entry Twenty Eight: Hinode**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I heard that voice again today, in my dream. The same voice from yesterday, calling me to the river. I fear this person calling me is in trouble. What can I do? What use am I?**_

_**My brother is worrying for me. When I refused to ate at dinner, due to lack of hunger, he again implored as to what was ailing me. I told him I was having nightmares.**_

_**My dreams always confuse me, sending many random thoughts my way that make no sense whatsoever. There is always a white door, with beautiful stain glass windows calling to me. Someone is behind it. An angel. She calls herself "Hinode".**_

_**Hinode needs my help with something, but what I cannot tell. What lies behind the door with stained windows? What are the creatures haunting my dreams?**_

_**I told my brother a little about Hinode, the girl from my dreams. He said that I need not worry about sunrise, as the sun would rise soon enough. I asked him when the sun would rise for him, the misled child, and he smiled and told me:**_

_**"You are my sunrise. You are my Hinode."**_

_**This racked my heart with newfound love. If I ever do leave for Hinode, I will not leave my brother Sai behind. I hope he will follow me down this mysterious path I have chosen. It is not a path of light, nor a path of darkness. Is it a twilit path? Perhaps it is different than other paths.**_

_**It is a road to Sunrise.**_

"Who wrote that?" Sora whispered breaking the harsh silence. Riku's hand was shaking, the paper ruffling with every moment. He looked troubled. Goofy gulped, and looked to his friend.

"There's a name on it, but the name's erased." He began. Looking back to the paper, he whispered. "Underneath it, it says: " Riku finished before he could speak again, reading aloud.

_**and the other in the back of my mind, Dream – Catcher**_

"Why didn't you tell me the truth!" Saix roared, fighting Xaldin and Laxaeus, both of whom where holding him back from attacking Auron. Everyone was silent, watching the scene unfold, Xaldin and Laxaeus confused, Saix raging, and Auron as silent and composed as always.

"You couldn't handle the truth. You still can't." he stated, sighing.

"Handle it? Handle it? How can I be expected to handle this when I learn of it from _her _own words!" He spat, showering Auron as he glowered at him.

"Do you even know…" Auron began, but Saix cut him off. At this moment, Kairi appeared at the top of the hill. Larxene, who was in the crowd, ran up to her, confused and in need of answers.

"DO you know what she wrote there? Do you?" Saix paused for a moment, and Auron remained silent. "Here. Let me tell you what she said."

**_This is so painful._**

**_I can't imagine existence like this._**

**_The only way I can continue to exist is to continue writing in this terrible, dark void. This blackness… it is not what I was looking for, it is not what I was promised._**

**_The angel's words are fading from my mind, I can't remember them._**

**_Did you betray me, Dream – Catcher?_**

Everyone was silent. Kairi shook her head sadly, pushing through the crowd as murmurs and mutters passed her ears. Saix's was heaving, enthralled. Xaldin looked to the younger nobody, shocked, and Laxaeus let his head fall, slightly letting Saix go.

"Do you know…" Auron started.

Saix pulled out of Xaldin's grip and threw himself at Auron, screeching in anger as he pummeled the older man.

**_Did you betray me, Dream – Catcher?_**

Before he could do anything, Auron grabbed Saix's fist, swinging him around to crash into the ground, pressing his arm against his back as Auron knelt beside him.

"Do you even know what you've gotten yourself into?" He shouted, now on the verge of breaking. "I did nothing, the Dream – Catcher did nothing, your kid sister started everything!" he spat. Auron was now heaving as well.

"This can be solved if we work together." He calmed himself, loosening his grip a little. "If the game continues, we can save what we covet." Auron stood, letting Saix free. The blue haired man sighed heavily, eyelids heavy, sitting up.

"Will you continue the game?" Auron stated more than asked. Saix glanced up at him, rubbing his wrist, thinking everything through.

He had to find his sister. And the angel, Hinode. And this mysterious character, Dream – Catcher.

"Will you?" Auron asked. Saix looked him dead in the eye, as Auron extended to him his hand. Looking down at it, Saix nodded, taking his hand. With a slight smile, Auron pulled him to his feet.

"Congratulations." He stated. Saix blinked, confused, back to his usual calm, brooding self.

"What is there to congratulate?" He pondered. Xaldin, behind Auron, shrugged. Laxaeus chuckled.

Auron pointed to the necklace around Saix's neck, the white nobody necklace that Kairi could use to control the nobodies. Saix looked down at it.

It wasn't white anymore. It was royal blue.

"Congrats." Auron smiled. "The emotion 'Trust' is born, and now you have a heart."

**Hi. Sulhadahne here. Wow, that was dramatic. I had to start season two with drama, I guess. But now, finally, one of the nobodies has a full heart! And who would've guessed it would be Saix to earn his heart first? And through the emotion trust? For every nobody to get a heart, they have to master one emotion, right? Well, if I had been the reader, not the writer, I wouldn't have guessed that it would be trust for Saix. But it does make sense, when I think about it. if it think.**

**I'll write more again today. See ya!**

**Sulhadahne**


	11. That's Redundant

(The song "500 Miles I'm Gonna Be" doesn't belong to me. Neither do the characters.)

Good morning, Axel.

**That's redundant.**

Why?

**You say "good morning" when you wake up. We're still sleeping.**

Oh.

**Moron.**

Shut up!

I'm so happy! Things are progressing faster than I thought! Saix has a heart already. He learned the emotion "trust". Now I can move on to target numba TWO! And three and four. Gotta multi-task when you're on a deadline.

**Who are your next victims?**

Well… should I tell you? I guess it wouldn't hurt.

Demyx, Xigbar, …

Vexen.

**HOW THE HELL COULD VEXEN EVER FEEL?**

Be quiet!

"Hello!" Xigbar called, looking out over the canyons. His surfer attitude voice echoed in the maw, but no one answered. Sighing annoyed, Xigbar moved on, hands in his pockets as he looked for the blonde mullet known as Demyx.

Sauntering down the silver hill, Xigbar began humming a random tune as he looked around for the boy.

His tune became a song.

"And I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more, just to be the man who walked 1000 miles and fell down at your door, dududundun, dududundun…" He sang quietly. Scanning the crystal fissure, he continued on. When he heard raised voices ahead, Xigbar ceased singing, his ears perking, as someone let out a yelp.

Speeding ahead, Xigbar came out into the maw, rushing to the Dark Depths.

The sight that good ole Xiggy saw when he came to the Dark Depths was astonishing.

Demyx was spread on the ground, sitting up on his elbows, scared out of his mind. He was slowly but surely backing towards the wall as the sound of boots clicking on the ground broke the silence.

A tall man raised his enormous sword to slice Demyx in half, and the boy screamed as it came down. At just the right moment, Xigbar raised his gun, aimed, and fired. He knocked the sword away by an inch, ceasing its movement. The silver haired man glanced over to Xigbar as Demyx gasped happily, scrambling to his feet by the Freeshooter.

"Xigbar, this guy's a freak, I just walked by him, and he attacked me!" Demyx muttered, summoning his sitar.

"Who are you, old man?" Xiggy asked. A chuckle echoed from beneath the man's hair, which hid his face.

"I am no 'old man' for certain." He muttered venomously, his eyes rising as poisonous beacons of green light, burning away at the core. Even Xigbar had to shiver, but he covered it well. Demyx wasn't so well off.

"What's you're problem!" Demyx shouted, shaken. The man's eyes flashed, and in an instant, he was upon him, clutching his throat, and pressing him into the back wall.

"Problem?" He spat dangerously. "My problem pertains to a certain filth who seems to be blinded by his own moronic tendencies." Demyx blinked, choking back tears as he was suffocated. Also, he blinked in confusion; that sentence had had a lot of big words.

Xigbar rushed up to the man, a foreign feeling rushing through his veins that he could not explain, determined to protect his ally at all costs.

No… he wanted to protect his friend.

**The emotion "compassion" has begun to grow.**

The man flicked his sword, which was in his other hand, and Xigbar was sent flying back, preparing himself for crashing into the wall. He did, and grunted as he slid to the ground. The man tossed Demyx aside, who hit his head against the ground, and rolled on it, confused and in pain. He strode up to Xigbar, raising his immense sword, thrusting it forward to pierce the Freeshooter's chest.

Xigbar raised his gun, but he knew it would be too late. But he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Just when the sword was about to pierce Xigbar's heart, he shut his eyes, unable to bring himself to pull the trigger as he pondered.

_Just got my life back and here I go, throwing it away for someone I wouldn't even have given a second glance to before. Perhaps earning a heart was futile? Suicidal? Not worth it?..._

_Naw. Screw this. I wanted a heart, and I got one. Exit, stage right. Goodnight, World. I'm outta here._

The sword was inches away from his chest.

After a few seconds, Xigbar was still waiting for impact. Come on! What was taking so long? Was he prolonging the pain?

Xigbar opened his eyes to an amazing sight.

Xemnas was standing to the right of Xigbar, his right leg stretched over Xigbar's legs, his left hand beside Xigbar's head, and his other hand clutching the man's sword, blood trailing down the blade and falling on Xemnas' leg. The sword was shaking in his hand as reddish-gold eyes full of cold malice fought against green hues of malicious intent.

"Xemnas?" Xigbar whispered in awe, really confused, and really great.

"Lord Xemnas!" Demyx cried, trying to stand, but in vain. His head was spinning.

"Stay down, number nine." Xemnas demanded with cold fury. Demyx was grinning madly, and didn't even say anything, just sat right back down and didn't try to stand again.

"Who are you?" The man muttered, pushing his sword up. The sword moved a little in Xemnas' hand, but he held it firm. Still, more blood came from his glove and he winced slightly, eyes still cold.

"I am not your concern, but these two just happen to be of mine." He murmured, venom seeping in every breath. The other man grinned maliciously.

In one swift motion, he swung his sword to the side, sweeping the rock above Xigbar's head, coming out of Xemnas' hand and trailing blood behind it in an elegant rain.

Xemnas stood tall, not even glancing at his hand as he let it fall. Xigbar jumped to his feet, and raced over to Demyx.

"Kid? You alright, kid?" Xigbar asked. Demyx groaned, and then laughed.

"Never felt better." He murmured, grinning, still unable to see normally. It looked like three of Xigbar's six eyes had eye patches.

"Two, take nine home."

Xigbar's eyes grew wide.

"Home?" Xemnas realized the finality of what he said. Shaking his head, the now ever familiar words" What's happening to me?" coming back into his mind, he muttered angrily.

"Take him away, now, Xigbar." He commanded. Xigbar nodded, standing with Demyx's arm draped around his shoulders.

"Unnecessary." The green eyed man chuckled. "For now I make my leave."

And with that, he was gone.

"What were you even doing out there?" Xigbar asked, complaining.

"I was looking for the marshmallow men." Demyx replied seriously. Xigbar laughed, pulling Demyx up on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"I'm serious!" Demyx said. "They're a type of heartless Yuffie told me about that give you free marshmallows if you catch 'em."

"I bet." He stifled another laugh.

"It's true!"

Behind the two, Xemnas strode, proud in his step. For some reason, today brought him satisfaction. Usually, he was bogged down with questions, wondering what was happening, why was he changing, but today he refused to brood. With a smirk on his lips, he followed his subordinates out of the Crystal Fissure towards the castle.

**I can't believe it.**

You've said that five times, Axel.

**I can't fricken believe it, what the hell was that?**

I believe that is what is called "fighting". It occurs when…

**You dumbass! You know what I mean.**

I know. And it's sweet, isn't it?

**What?**

Even Xemnas will grow a heart.

**Demyx**: The emotion "brave" has begun to grow.

**Xigbar**: The emotion "compassion" has begun to grow.

**Xemnas**: The emotion is unknown, but it is growing.

"It was so awesome!" Demyx cried, sitting in Merlin's house holding an ice pack to his head. "That dude was so freaky, but Xemnas stood him up like that!"

Sora grinned, laughing at Demyx's estatic behavior with the others. As the others continued laughing, Sora took the chance to look back to the corner of the room.

Cloud was standing, brooding in the corner, arms crossed, eyes to the ground, deep in thought. He looked troubled. A few people passed through Sora's line of sight, but when he could see Cloud again, Aerith was standing next to him, offering him a cup of hot coffee. It was cold out, so coffee and cocoa had been made. With a sigh, Cloud nodded and took the beverage, taking a sip before staring into its depths lifelessly.

Sora smiled sadly, looking back to the goof off Demyx.

Leon stood outside, smoking. The moonlit, cold night shone down beautifully, and Leon's hot breath could be seen with the smoke. Sighing contently, Leon heard the door open, heard everyone inside, and then heard it shut as boots clicked against the ground and came up next to him.

"Cloud." Leon stated the obvious. The blonde nodded, sipping his coffee, sighing after.

Leon looked up to the stars again, taking a drag of the cigarette.

"What do you think is happening?" Cloud asked. Leon looked over to his enigmatic friend glancing him over.

"Inside? I think the children are acting like hyper freaks, the wizard is trying to remain sane, and Cid has referred to booze and groping Larxene to give his life any meaning." Cloud chuckled, shaking his head, crossing his arms with the coffee in one hand.

"You remembered her name." Cloud muttered, looking down. Leon blinked, and let his cigarette fall instead of bringing it to his mouth like he was about to.

"What?" Cloud chuckled again.

"So terribly obvious it's painfully hard to see. They have changed us. You remembered her name; she was important enough to you to earn a spot in your memory. The others have, too. They have truly become a part of the team this past week."

"Even when Saix blew up this morning?" Leon murmured, taking his cigarette again. Cloud nodded.

"Even then. But he had every right, I suppose. Confusion… leads to frustration… leads to anger… leads to hate."

"You would know. _We_ would know." Leon chuckled into his cigarette, smiling as the smoke cloud formed.

Cloud looked over his shoulder slightly, smiling lightly to his friend.

"He fought my darkness. And he won. Will I win myself?" Leon sighed, smiling, as if the answer was obvious.

"He will win when you do not and when you win he will not." Leon spoke. Cloud sighed contently, chuckling.

"I hate you."

"Sora, you moron!" Yuffie growled angrily. Sora cried, clutching his head where the ninja had hit him.

"Hey!" Yuffie glowered at the little boy.

"Be quiet, young man! You've done some bag stuff, but this takes the cake!" Sora cocked his brow in confusion, Demyx cocked it in amusement, and Riku just smirked.

Behind Yuffie Aerith was pushing a blushing Kairi through the crowd.

"We've been dancing all night, and you have danced with your girlfriend once!" Yuffie grinned evilly. Sora began panicking, sweating, and tried to back away. Looking up, he saw that Xigbar had him trapped, and he was grinning, too. Looking to Roxas for help, the poor boy got none.

Roxas was dancing anyway.

"Somebody?" Sora asked desperately.

"I shall help you!" Luxord cried, standing from the table and setting his card hand down.

"You will?" Sora gasped. Xigbar rolled his eyes playfully. Luxord smirked.

"I'll help you to the dance floor."

Sora's smile crumbled.

**Poor, poor, dense Sora. Hasn't danced with his girl once! Yes, this is a SoraxKairi and a RoxasxNamine. It will also be a Leonx? (You'll see!) a CloudxAerith, a Tifax? (You'll see!), and the rest will be either oc's or:**

**A relationship that's never happened. Like…**

**YuffieLuxord.**

**A gambler and a thief. Odd combination, huh? Review and tell me what you think, and I might change the relationships!**


	12. A Morning Swim

It was early morning, the remnants of party goers thinning. Sora sat in his room, exhausted. Once you dance… you can't stop.

Roxas was moaning in the bed beside him. A little too much soda, and there you have it; sugar overload. Poor, poor Roxas.

Sora was sitting on the bed, looking at the papers in front of him. He had asked Leon about the books in the library, and Leon had happily given them. Well, the only reason he was happy was because he was drunk beyond belief.

Also, a folded picture of a blue haired boy holding hands with a black haired girl, with an angel girl floating above them was to the side of the papers.

The only journal he didn't have was the one Saix took, but seeing as no one had heard from either Saix or Auron all day, Sora figured it wasn't a good idea to search him out.

This mystery was racking his mind. The clues, the hints… it was driving him wild, so now, he was trying to quell it. By reading all the books over, he would be able to summarize to the others what it said, and thus come closer to the truth. Maybe it would help Saix remember a little.

The picture intrigued Sora. It was so childish, so simple, but so deep as well. In the journal entries, the girl kept talking about an angel named Hinode. Sora thought back to the keyblade Hinode. Perhaps the girl in the picture was the angel Hinode? Or just what the little girl thought Hinode would look like?

Thinking of symbolism, the holding of the little girl's hand meant that the boy, Sai, was important to her and their relationship was close. Because she was walking a little ahead, that meant she was leading him, somewhere. The angel was floating laxly, just smiling. This meant that she had no reason to worry, right? Also, the fact she was above them insinuated that she was watching over them. Was Hinode a guardian?

Oddly enough, every single signature in the journals was gone. It was as if someone had gone back after they were written and erased the name. What was that about?

After rereading a certain passage for the third time, Sora lightly tore the page out. It seemed important; he'd keep it with the picture and the keychain. Speaking of that…

Sora summoned his keyblade, extending it before him. Right now, it had a half sun on the end, pointing up, and two curves came from the sun and wrapped around the blade. The handle was a crescent moon that was bent, and finished connecting to one of the curves. This was the key's Hinode form. Removing the chain, he placed Hinode with the entry and the pictures; his big clues.

Sora reached into his pocket to remove Ultima. But then, he decided against it. With a reverent smile, Sora removed Bond of Flame instead.

"Go to sleep, Sora." Tifa appeared in his doorway. Sora looked up to her with tired eyes, and nodded, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Removing the journals and setting them by his bed, Sora put the drawing, the keychain, and the journal entry in his jean pocket.

"Night." He told Tifa as she nodded and shut the door.

"Night."

"Sora!" Someone called. "Sora!"

Sora leapt up in bed, looking around frantically.

"Sora!" Sora looked to the doorway. Riku was standing there, smug, and a bit tired.

"It's noon already. You've slept half the day." He chuckled. Sora moaned and rolled in bed, going back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't." Riku chuckled and ran up, sweeping the blanket back. Sora mumbled and curled into a ball, eyes squinting.

And with that, Riku got an evil look.

"RIKU, YOU MORON! PUT ME DOWN!"

Riku went down the front steps with Sora fighting him, as he had thrown the smaller boy over his shoulder. Sitting at the end of the staircase was Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin, who grinned at the sight.

"Dun dun dundun, dun dun dundun, dun dun dundun dun dundun dun dundun!" Xigbar and Xaldin cheered, with fake batty eyes, while Luxord cracked up. Riku grinned to them and waved like he was a King with his princess, about ready to crack up himself.

Cloud was standing with Kairi near the fountain, watching in awe and amusement as Sora tried and failed to fight Riku off. And so, when he got to the fountain, in the key keeper went!

Of course, Riku didn't realize Sora had his collar until it was too late.

And so, both boys went flying into the fountain, everyone around them roaring (Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord laughing loudest). When Riku rose from the water, sputtering, Sora pointed at laughed, and Riku laughed as well. Xigbar strode over, bending onto one knee and throwing his arms apart.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Xigbar said, half laughing, half speaking. Riku glared playfully at him, and then looked to Sora. The two nodded, grinning evilly. And with that, Xigbar went head first into the fountain.

"Three?" Luxord stifled a heavy laugh. "On the honeymoon? Ohhh…" Xaldin cracked up, chest heavy, and Luxord smirked, proud of himself. Sora laughed at Xigbar's soaked hair that stuck out in all different directions.

"Funny, eh? As if. This is funny!" And with that, Xigbar leapt onto Sora, pummeling him.

Luxord was finding it hard to breathe now. "Get… Get a room!" He roared, guffawing. Xaldin's eyes went wide as he slapped his knees.

Kairi shook her head at the group of boys and boyish men.

"What a way to wake up." She sighed contently, looking up to Cloud. With an amused smile, he shrugged.

"At least we woke up at all." He replied.

Love is in the air….

**Stop singing.**

Shut up, Axel, cause I don't care…

**Uhhn…. stop!**

LURVE IS IN THE AIR!

…

**Are you done now?**

Nope**_. LUUUUURVE…_**

**AHHHH!**

Ok, ok, I'm done. But lurve _is _in the air.

**With who! Bleh…**

With…

Vexen.

**EWWWWW!**

HAHA! I make me laugh.

Vexen sighed into his cup of coffee. He'd pretty much dove into his research recently, completely oblivious to the outside world. He couldn't handle it at the moment.

He had a heart?

Perhaps it was a frozen heart of winter, but it was a heart, nonetheless.

And perhaps it had begun to feel?

"Sir? Mr. Vexen, sir?" Vexen gulped quietly, spinning around and gaining composer.

"What is it… Ariel?" Every time he saw her, he lost his ability to think. What was this?

Ariel was a maid in the household, and when the other maids refused to clean Vexen's room ( quote: "He scared me!") she stepped up to the job.

Her hair was soft like flower petals and the hue of a sunset sky. Beautiful, earthy eyes full of curiosity dove into his soul past her creamed complexion. A few birthmarks dotted her face, but what did a few imperfection's matter?

"Mr. Vexen?"

His name had such a ring when she spoke it.

Suddenly, Luxord came running by, a wild grin on his face.

"You will not believe it, It is hilarious, you two need to get down to the fountain, now, you can't miss it!" And with that, he sped on.

Ariel's earthy eyes lit up with curiosity and playfulness, as usual. She looked back to Vexen.

"Let's go see it, Sir!" She smiled brightly, flitting into the hall. With a dreamy expression, covered with icy cold, Vexen whispered.

"Coming."

**Vexen**: The emotion "love" has begun to grow.

Luuuuurve is in the air…

**And I really don't care!**

It is eeeevery where….

**I'm going to rip out my hair!**

LURVE FILLS THE AIR!

**I DON'T CARE!**

… lol!

Vexen and Ariel appeared at the stairway. Ariel was giggling profusely at the sight of Xigbar, Riku, and Sora splashing around in the fountain.

Vexen's cold mask was back, but his heart was pounding. A small smile found its way to his lips.

"Take that!" Xigbar cried, sending a wave of water at Riku. the boy dodged and flung himself at the older man.

"Enough, childish amateurs! This is how you fight with water!" A new voice cried.

And all at once, the fountain water exploded onto the three.

Demyx stood to the sidelines, grinning at his work. Xigbar came up for air, brushed his ponytail out of his eyes, and set his sights on Demyx. When Sora climbed out of the fountain, he ran for the mullet boy. Demyx then realized he was in deep trouble. Three very violent people were coming for him.

"Get him!" Riku cried, leaping out the fountain. This is were Demyx screamed like a sissy boy.

"Come on, Demyx!" Leon laughed, calling to the boy. "Running away again?"

Something inside the boy twanged. He stopped running, and awed look on his face.

"Nope." He smiled. Spinning around, he summoned his sitar and attacked. "TAKE THIS!"

The emotion "brave" is growing.

Xigbar yelled and leapt away when the tsunami came for him. Leon shook his head.

"Kairi." The girl looked up to him and nodded. Stepping up, she spoke.

"OSAWARI!"

Xigbar went headfirst into the fountain, and Demyx crashed into the tile floor. Riku and Sora, confused, looked around. Sora yelped when he realized Kairi was coming their way.

"Run?" Riku whispered. Sora nodded panicky.

"Run!"

The red headed girl rushed after her friends, yelling for them, leaving a befuddled group of RGRC people.

**Sulhadahne here. I gots to go! My cousin wants me to swim with her before the reception. Wish the wedding luck!**

**Sulhadahne**


	13. I Am Emo, Hear Me Roar!

The wedding is over, the wedding is over, the wedding is over…

Ok, all the insane stuff that happened at the wedding plus something that happened at school inspired this extra long, extra funny, extra fluffy, extra everything, even the kitchen sink, fan fiction that will go down in the history of… me.

IN the next story, I'll explain my inspirations.

Let us begin.

Sulhadahne

_**Extra Special Super Duper Wondrous Fiction of Fan That Is Dubbed:**_

**"I Am Emo, Hear Me Roar!"**

**Dude, that was weird.**

I know it was. Man that was insane, even on my level.

**I still can't believe Vexen is _feeling_.**

Lurve…

**Ahhggggh!**

Just kidding.

"Can you believe it?" She whispered quietly.

"Yeah, I know, it's amazing!" The hyper girl cheered.

"What's so special…?" One boy began. The two girls quickly shushed him.

"So what will we do?" An older, quiet voiced woman asked.

"Eat cake, get drunk, and dunk a bucket of water over his head?" A childish voice teen boy joked. One girl glared at him.

"You know, that makes him a Scorpio…" One girl murmured. The others silenced and looked to her. She sighed. "And none of you know what that means do you?"

"He's good in bed?" One older woman smirked. The other girl grinned.

"Sure does." The boys shivered. One shook his head.

"Alright." The hyper girl huddled towards her friends, and they all circled in around her. "Here's the plan…"

Riku ruffled his hair with the towel, drying himself off after his "morning swim" (see chapter 12… hehehe…) and then headed out of the room, after throwing the towel to the floor.

"What a way to start the day off…" he chuckled, shaking his head. Placing his hands in his pockets, the boy started down the street, the midday sun glaring at the earthy ground.

"Hey, Riku!" Someone called. Riku spun around to see the ninja Yuffie running towards him, an estatic look on her face.

"Good… afternoon, now, I guess." The boy muttered as he smiled at Yuffie. She ran straight up to him, spun around, and dragged him away towards the buildings.

"Yuffie! What…"

"Shush!" She shushed him. Yuffie dragged Riku down an alleyway, and then spun back around to look at him.

"You know what today is?" She asked, pepped up.

"A very lazy Thursday?" Yuffie frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ha-ha, no. Another guess?"

"Uhh…" He began. "I… guess I'm not gonna get this right." Yuffie huffed and shook her head.

"It's his birthday!" She muttered angrily.

"Who's?" Riku pondered.

"His!" Yuffie whispered, nodding towards the street. A certain person whom I'm not going to name because I am evil walked by. Riku's eyes went wide.

"_His?"_

Yuffie nodded. "His."

An evil grin spread across Riku's features. He turned to Yuffie.

"What can I do?"

Roxas stood out at the maw with four others, sitting contently by the sidelines as his friends sparred. He had just finished fighting Cloud, though both were fighting with sticks (Roxas with two keyblade sized sticks; Cloud with a stick that was the size of Texas or very close), and now the blonde was resting next to him, not a single sign of fatigue on his sweaty face.

Sora grunted as he was thrown back a bit by Saix's thrust. The two had sticks as well, and were at each others throats. Oddly enough, the two had become closer in the past few days.

"Come on, old man, move!" Sora taunted, laughing. Saix smirked, and flaunted his hair sarcastically.

"I am no old man." He retorted, and swooped in for the kill.

"Sora!"

Saix fumbled at the last second and fell flat on his face, and Sora stumbled back after preparing for an attack that never came. Scrambling back to his feet, Sora glanced over to see Roxas laughing his head off, Cloud chuckling as well.

"What?" He muttered. It seemed Roxas was the one who had called him.

"Let's call it a day. We've been practicing for hours now; I need lunch." Sora's stomach grumbled when he realized he needed it, too.

"Alright." Saix nodded. "Let's return."

Groaning as he body seared with soreness, Sora stumbled along next to the equally sore Roxas. The blonde chuckled at his friend.

"Hurts, huh?" Sora chuckled, nodding. "Well, we've got lots of ice." Roxas nodded towards Vexen as they passed into the city limits. Sora guffawed.

Vexen did not notice, seeing as he was in a world all his own. He was doing something he'd never thought – never dreamed – he'd ever do.

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me…" He continued as he quietly pulled flower petals off a flower. He finished and threw the naked daisy aside with disgust.

"She loves me not…" he muttered sadly and angrily. Head in his palm, he sighed and looked out into the maw, finding he saw Ariel behind every stone and around every corner he looked.

"What's with him?" Cloud questioned Saix as they walked past. The blue haired man looked Vexen over quizzically, and shrugged.

"I don't know."

Up in the castle library, the maid Ariel hummed as she worked. She had cleaned and done her duties for the day, but found she was at a loss for what to do now. She was quite bored, and curious minds hate being bored.

Over in the chair by the window was Zexion, sitting with his legs crossed and reading. Ariel liked calling him Zexy, much to his distaste.

Grinning mischievously, Ariel walked up behind the blue haired man.

"Hi, Zexy!" She cheered, dusting his head with her duster. He groaned loudly and looked up from his book.

"Ariel, my name is Zexion. Say it with me: Zex-i-on."

"Zexy?"

"Zexion."

"Are you sure?" Zexion muttered under his breath and shook his head, caressing his forehead.

"Of course I'm sure, it's my name." Ariel giggled as she began dusting his book, shaking dust into his nostrils.

"Are you sure you're emo?" Zexion's eyes went wide with distaste.

"I'm quite sure I'm not emo."

"Sure?" She began dusting his feet, bending down in front of him. His eyebrow quivered.

"Of course I'm sure." He closed his book and set it on the table, sure he wasn't going to be able to read.

"Well, I think you're emo." She continued, now dusting his face. Zexion roared.

"WILL YOU GO AWAY?" He jumped up out of his seat, very aggravated. Silence echoed for a moment.

"… No."

Xiggy was rushing around the castle, looking here and there and everywhere for the man of the day. So far, he couldn't be found, but Xigbar was a stubborn man.

"Birthday boy, birthday boy, where are you birthday boy?" He chimed.

Sweeping into the kitchen, Xigbar grinned when he found the person he was looking for, and quite enough people to distract him.

Sitting at the table was Demyx, strumming his guitar, in a joyous mood. Luxord was next to him, watching the boy, and sipping coffee (the people of Radiant Garden had learned that Luxord slept like a log, would drink coffee any time of the day, and was the only person in the RGRC who was a morning person). Leon was across from them, chugging a beer, and in the corner of the room, Xaldin and Laxaeus were talking about… something.

"You." Xigbar pointed at Demyx. The boy looked up with a quizzical gaze. "You. You. You. You." He continued, pointing at Luxord, Leon, Xaldin, and Laxaeus in turn. "Out. Now. Bye!"

Xigbar pushed them all out of the room, finding that Xaldin and Demyx were the only ones that complained. The others were in a sort of "What the hell was that?" kind of mood.

Xigbar slammed the door shut and sighed contently.

"Time to get to work!"

Larxene was in the garden with Marluxia, sitting under the trees with a disgusted look.

"Today is unusually boring." She muttered, punching the ground lightly as she pulled up a clump of grass. Marluxia glared at her out of the corner of his eye as he replanted it with his powers.

"What did I tell you…" he began, reprimanding her. Larxene began mocking him behind the tree. He noticed it, somehow. With a smirk on his face, he kept talking, which kept Larxene from noticing that he was coming up behind her.

"That you are terribly annoying?" He finished, standing right above and behind her, and nudged her with his foot. She noticed now, and sighed.

"You are just as annoying." She mumbled. Marluxia chuckled to himself.

"Hey, guys!" Someone called. Larxene looked up to see Riku at the doorway. He was grinning wildly.

"Come on, it's time!" He spoke before turning around and running out the door. Larxene jumped up.

"Time for what?" She asked, but he was gone. Marluxia looked curious.

"Time for us to find out." He muttered.

Roxas and Sora came into Merlin's study, followed by Cloud and Saix, to find Leon, Luxord, Demyx, Xaldin, and Laxaeus playing "Go Fish". Xaldin was grumbling over something, and Luxord seemed pleased with himself.

"What's going on?" Sora asked, since Leon and Laxaeus were rare when it came to playing card games.

"Xigbar booted us out of the kitchen." Xaldin explained moodily. He placed a few cards down and let his head drop.

"Can we join?" Roxas inquired. For some reason, Demyx violently shook his head, drawing a finger over his neck.

Demyx got out of his seat, walked around the table and out of the house, beckoning Sora and company to follow. Once outside, Demyx quietly shut the door and turned to the four.

"Go see Kairi." He demanded. Sora blinked.

"All of us?" Roxas asked. Demyx nodded.

"What for?" Cloud spoke. Demyx shook his head profusely.

"_Go see Kairi._" He spoke again, and with that, he disappeared into the room.

Sora was about to ask what that was about, but Roxas interrupted him. He had turned to talk to a passerby.

"Excuse me", Roxas began. "Where's Kairi?"

"I wonder why Kairi's in the kitchen." Sora pondered to himself later as the four sauntered into the castle and towards the kitchen. Cloud shrugged.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the rumors I've heard." Sora perked up.

"What rumors?"

"Someone of the RGRC has a birthday today." Saix answered. Sora cheered.

"A party is in order!" Sora grinned as they walked into the kitchen, Roxas holding the door open. The nobody replied to Sora.

"I believe you're one step behind, as usual, Sora." Roxas chuckled.

The kitchen was a mess, powder on the floor, measuring cups on the counter, ingredients everywhere. It was as if someone was baking and making a lot of food.

Kairi stood at the side, putting a banner on the far wall. Namine was down on the ground, drawing another banner. The double doors on the far wall beside the girls were wide open.

At the oven, humming and baking, was Xigbar. He was wearing a black apron and a broad grin.

"Xigbar's cooking?" Sora gawked. Xiggy heard them and turned around, spatula in one hand and his other hand on his hip.

"Course. I cooked in the TWTNW, too. Who else would cook for everyone? Xaldin did, due to his amazing stabbity powers, but he went… nuts. I took over."

**(Ok, that idea does not belong to me. That belongs to the creator of "The Xemnas Reports" comic, which I read at Also, the idea from one of my earlier stories, were Stitch was on Saix's head, belongs to the writer of "Aloha!" where Sephiroth and Stitch accidentally meet and Stitch attaches to his head. Both of those ideas belong to their respective owners. By the way, read "Aloha!" It's hilarious.**

**"Phhibita maha!"**

**"Keep my mother out of this!" **

**Sorry, just had to quote "Aloha!" READ IT!)**

"Is that a birthday cake?" Cloud quietly inquired. Xigbar nodded and went back to cooking.

"It's for the birthday boy. Go over and talk to Kairi. See how you can help." He demanded, nodding to the read head. Sora and Roxas ran over to her. Saix and Cloud sneaked out the kitchen door.

"Hey, Sora." Kairi greeted. Sora grinned at her, estatic.

"Whose birthday is it?" He asked. Namine shook her head.

"Read the banner." She chuckled. Sora grinned sheepishly.

"Oh." The boy looked up above Kairi's head to the banner.

"Happy Birthday… Leon?" Sora gasped happily. "This is gonna be great!"

"Yeah, it will. Now, you two help set these up, and I'll go help Yuffie and Tifa. After you're done, help Donald and Goofy with the fire works. The leader of the RGRC has to have a birthday with style!" Kairi grinned.

Suddenly, Riku came into the room, arms full of plastic bags.

"Alcohol, anyone?" He joked, setting the bags on the counter.

"Put them in those coolers." Xigbar ordered, and with a nod, Riku set to work.

"Well, we'd better get started." Sora said to Roxas, looking at the streamer poppers in his hands. Roxas nodded.

"Let's."

Xemnas sighed. What a day. It was _his birthday._ That man. It been so long since he'd celebrated…

The study of Ansem the Wise was vacant today, silent, and eerie. Sitting in the chair with his chin resting on his fist, Xemnas scanned the book titles on the shelves.

His eyes came upon a book titled: "Photographs". Curiosity and remembrance drove Xemnas to stand up and remove the book from the shelf.

Flipping it open, a smirk found Xemnas' lips. It was a photograph book, one from years and years ago. There was one of Izeno, asleep on the computer. Since he'd fallen on the computer screen when he was typing, the screen said "D" over and over a thousands times. Elaeus had thought it funny enough to photograph.

There was another of Braig and his girlfriend at the local pub.

Another of Elaeus and Lord Ansem studying the wildlife of the castle, in the thoughts that perhaps every being had a sort of "heart".

The next… was of Xehanort. He was standing calmly by the window as the sun rose, awaiting Braig's return after winter break. Xehanort had been the only one with no family to return to. Lord Ansem had taken a picture of what he thought was emotion in physical form.

And the last was of all seven, the five apprentices attacking both Xehanort and Ansem as it was photographed. They all looked… so happy. So innocent to the future.

Next to where the book had been, on the shelf, was a headshot of Lord Ansem. With a sigh, Xemnas set the book back on the shelf.

"Happy birthday…. Lord Ansem."

_'It's close to time!' _Demyx thought, looking his hand over. He could care less about "Go Fish!" He just wanted to do his job. Getting Leon upstairs at the right time was his part of the plan. The others had no clue what was going on.

"A five?" Leon inquired. Xaldin removed two fives from his hand and gave them to Leon.

In ten minutes, it would be time for Demyx to finally bring the star of the party to the party.

'_I can't wait!'_

Auron sat in the Bailey, three little whatyamacallits flying around his head.

"You all never run out of energy." He chuckled.

"Of course not!" The three cheered together. Then Rikku spoke.

"Today is the day of the party!" She smiled. Auron smirked.

"I can't wait."

Sora quietly shut the kitchen doors without popping the streamers. Roxas grinned at their work of art.

"It's time!" Donald cheered, running into the room, followed by Goofy and the chuckling king.

"Are we all ready?" Aerith asked, walking into the room. Xigbar set his cake down on the table in the dining room. It was now officially a party room, complete with dance floor and snacks.

"Yup. Everythin's set." He grinned, taking off his over mitts.

Tifa walked through the room and picked up the telephone. _'Time to call Demyx' _She thought with a smile.

Demyx felt his phone vibrate silently in his pocket and set his hand down immediately.

"Come on, guys!" He grinned. "I've got something to show you!"

Everyone was in the room, even Xemnas, who had been dragged in by Xigbar. He had asked whose party it was, and seemed relieved to hear it was Leon's. He was easier to convince after.

Even Ariel the maid was here. For some reason, Vexen seemed tense.

"Everyone, quiet!" Kairi called. Bending down she prepared to jump. The door handle jiggled. Tifa put a finger over her mouth when Yuffie giggled.

And then, the door open.

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**"

SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OLE LION!

**Happy birthday, old man.**

Be nice, Axel. (I guess I said the same thing snicker)

"What is this?" Leon asked with a smug grin.

"Birthday party, of course. Compliments of us, the RGRC and Organization XIII. Sponsored by people like you." Xigbar joked in an announcer like voice. Leon smiled reverently.

"Why the hell you go to all this trouble?" Yuffie leapt up, grinning.

"What makes you think it was for you? We needed a reason to party!" She said feciciously.

"Who said we needed a reason to party?" Roxas chuckled. Leon shook his head.

"Fools." He muttered quietly to himself, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Demyx cheered.

And the festivities began.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" They cheered, Tifa, Demyx, Xigbar, Marluxia, and others slamming their fists on the tables to the beat as Leon chugged down his beer in a race with Xaldin. It was coming to the end, both were so close…

"LEON!" Demyx cheered, raising his fist in victory. The man wiped his lips with his sleeve, and shook hands with Xaldin, who was beaming. Everyone was having a blast.

"Man, Sora, you suck at this!" Roxas joked, getting his 106 combo. Sora attempted to stay on the DDR pad, but he was losing. Badly. Kairi laughed at the poor boy's misery.

"Come on, be nice! It's my first try!" He groaned.

"First try? This is your ninth time tonight!" Roxas laughed. Sora grumbled.

In the other room, Xemnas and Cloud where… talking. The two were actually… talking. It was a miracle. I will not even try to define what occurred with words, and will simply move on.

Larxene was digging into her third piece of cake when Marluxia snatched it from her. Running out the door, the maddened woman chased after the flower power boy.

Namine was, of course, in the corner, drawing the scenes. After finishing his match of DDR with Sora, and letting Demyx step into his place, Roxas sat next to her, soda in hand.

"You don't have to sit in the dark corner, you know." He smiled. She smiled as well.

"Perhaps I prefer it. As much as I like company… the shadows make good company." She sighed contently. Roxas grinned.

"Perhaps I can accompany you in these shadows." Namine giggled, looking up to him.

"I'd like that."

"Okay, Okay, Leon, my gift first!" Yuffie cried, shoving the gift past Luxord. The man yelped, laughed, and moved on. Not everyone was around Leon, but some were. Others were in the kitchen, drinking and talking. Sora was still trying to master DDR. Xemnas was killing him.

Tearing the silvery paper apart, Leon found a box. Opening it, Leon found…

It was a doorknob. It was pure silver, shining, and decorated with a lion.

"You can have a bedroom theme!" Yuffie joked. Leon rolled his eyes and smiled, setting the gift in his lap.

"Here." Aerith handed him the next gift. It was square, and kind of tall.

"Books?" he asked. Aerith nodded.

"Obvious, huh?" she joked. Grinning, Leon unwrapped them and looked the gifts over.

"Hmm… you've been watching what I've been reading." He observed. Aerith nodded.

"I got you the last books in the series." She smiled.

Suddenly, cheering erupted in the other room. The three looked out the door to see Vexen and Ariel locking lips, both all over each other, as Vexen attempted to move them out the door. Grinning, Xigbar aided them, and shut the door once they were out as he and the others laughed and cheered and whistled.

Shaking his head, Leon took a look at all his gifts and sighed.

"Perhaps I should wait. I'll never finish before the end of the party." He joked. Yuffie nodded.

"I'll help get them to your room." Donald ran over.

"At least open mine!" He begged. Leon nodded and picked up a cylinder about as long as his arm. Opening it, Leon was intrigued.

"Scrolls?" He asked. Donald nodded.

"The collections of both the fake and real Ansem reports. Figured you wanted them; they're from the three of us." Sora said, looking over to Goofy. Leon smiled.

"Thanks, kid."

"Alright, now you three can help me move these upstairs." Sora looked down and sighed.

"Come on, Sora, we can help." Goofy stated. Sora gave in, and the four began moving gifts upstairs. As Yuffie passed, a drunk Demyx patted her on the butt. Oddly enough, Yuffie glared at him playfully and laughed.

Namine smiled from her corner. Roxas looked over her shoulder as he watched her draw the scene before her.

"Leon." She called as she finished the drawing and took it out of her book. She then handed it to him as a gift.

"Thanks." He muttered reverently, looking at the drawing of Aerith and Yuffie beside him, Sora, and the trio below him, and the gifts around him. With a grin, he placed it out a pile of gifts Donald was carrying upstairs.

"What a night." Leon joked, sipping his wine.

"Fireworks!" Yuna cheered, flying to the window and looking out. Luxord walked up behind her.

"Marvelous." He sighed, sipping his wine.

In the other room, Larxene smeered Marluxia's face with cake. Kairi was next to Zexion.

"Ariel tells me you're an emo." She taunted. That was it. Drunk Zexion had had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" He cried, leaping onto the counter. "Everyone! I have an announcement!" Everyone fell silent to listen. Clearing his throat, Zexion continued.

"I am Emo, hear me Roar!" He cried, throwing his hands up as he slid off the counter into Xaldin and Laxaeus's waiting hands. From there, he crowd-surfed. Riku laughed.

"Never thought I'd see that." Xemnas, sitting by the window beside him, chuckled.

"I never thought I'd see this." Xemnas sighed, sipping wine. He felt different. Perhaps it was the alcohol. Perhaps it was the heart.

But the question of "What is happening to me?" was fading away.

"I've got a keg!" Xigbar cried, rolling it into the room. Sora was now back, and he ran forward. Xigbar grinned.

"Me first!" Sora demanded. Leon leapt up, angry and protective.

"NO!"


	14. Hangovers: The Day After

Vexen groaned when light hit his eyes, finding all of his body parts seared with pain and soreness. What had he done last night? Gone to Leon's party… gotten drunk… gotten drunk… made out with Ariel…

Whopa! Wait a minute!

Vexen's tired body sat up in bed as he rubbed his aching forehead. He had made out with Ariel. Holy crap! Did she like him as well? Maybe this could lead to more…

Wait a minute. Vexen felt around him since he couldn't see well. He was in a bed. Who had put him in a bed? Why was the bed warm?

Straining his tired eyes, Vexen looked to his side. A woman was curled up beside him, a woman with earthy brown hair covering her rosy cheeks. She was asleep.

And she was naked. Vexen looked down. He was as well.

For the first time in his life, Vexen laughed.

**Holy shit.**

Axel, be nice.

**Dude, he got laid!**

BE NICE.

**When do I get laid?**

kills Axel

Leon moaned as he turned in bed. Last night had been great. One of the best nights of his life. If he could repeat it, he would. That was the first birthday party he'd celebrated… in a long time.

Reaching out, Leon slammed his fist against his the flashing alarm clock. He had never used the snooze alarm before, and had always leapt up and began working. But today, he was going to sleep in for the first time in a _long_ time. It was his little birthday gift to himself.

Dreamy eyes looking out the glazed window, he sighed contently and whispered.

"Good morning", He rolled over and pulled the blanket up. "Rinoa. Wherever you are."

And with that, he went back to sleep.

Riku looked around. There had to be an escape. An excuse. Come on! I mean, drunk men do drunk things. Besides, anyone with a sense of humor would laugh it off!

But, then, Larxene did not have a sense of humor.

"RIKU!" She screeched, her deafening roar shaking the earth. Riku chuckled nervously, sweating.

Larxene came careening around the corner, eyes flaring with fire, and came to a halt right ahead of the white haired boy.

"So I take it you saw… that?" He asked nervously.

It seemed Riku had become quite brave when he was drunk. So brave, he stole into Larxene's room, stole some intimate garments, and flashed them to the world – flagpole style. Of course, for some reason, Drunk Riku wrote "Riku" on a white bra, RI on one side, KU on the other. Larxene had not been pleased.

Growling, the fierce lightning girl took a step towards him. He held his hands up ahead of him, trying to defend himself from certain death.

"Really, it was all in good fun! I was drunk, you were drunk… we were drunk… really… drunk…"

"AHHHH!"

**Poor, poor Riku. I did what he did once. But I wasn't drunk.**

Moron.

**Shut up!**

"Emmhn?" Namine groaned, rubbing her eyes in the bright light. It was morning already? The night before had been long and amusing.

Looking across her bedroom, Namine saw Roxas sitting in a chair, head back, and asleep. Luxord was on the floor, stomach down, with Xigbar lying over him, back down. Demyx was leaning against the door.

With a giggle, Namine got out of bed and walked over them, ready to start the day. Ready to start the day with the beautiful, fresh image of a kawaii Roxas on her mind…

Cid groaned, head on the table. Next to him, Xaldin groaned, head on the table as well.

Aerith walked by and smiled.

"Hangovers?" She inquired with a giggle. Cid looked at her from the corner of his eye, never moving his pounding head, and then moaned. Xaldin moved his arm in a "Yeah" manner, but his head, covered in dreadlocks, did not move.

"You drank too." Cloud said, walking into the room. He had black circles under his eyes and a pained expression. "You had more than all of us." Aerith just smiled.

Yuffie stumbled into the room, giggling weirdly, and held a hand up lopsided and waved. She had a really weird grin on her face.

"Hiya" She giggled, covering her mouth.

"And you're still drunk." Cloud muttered. Cid and Xaldin groaned in unison.

Without answering, Yuffie suddenly ran (more like wobbled quickly) past them and to the bathroom. Retching noises could be heard.

"Ew." Cloud muttered. Again, Cid and Xaldin moaned in unison. Aerith shook her head, smiling.

"Don't worry", she smiled motherly, eyes full of light, looking over all of them. "I'll take care of you."

And so, it was a pleasant day in Radiant Garden, the people of the castle city reflecting on the party. The mothers talked of the recipes for the food, the men talked of some drunken behavior, and the children giggled and laughed in awe of the fireworks display from the night before.

And the hung over were… well, hung over.

Saix looked out over the ravine. Luckily he had steered clear of the mind bogging alcoholic drinks, so he felt fine and refreshed today. He knew they would all need it.

Today, Auron would tell about the second task.

He hoped he wouldn't be paired with some hung over fools. That was the last thing their quest needed; a bunch of morons on one team, much less a bunch of drunken morons.

Namine could be seen down below drawing the sunrise. Saix looked over her shoulder for a while, since she wasn't terribly far away, but then went back to scanning the horizon.

Today was a beautiful day.

"I hate beer." Cid groaned. Aerith had him sitting up, a wet rag on his sweaty forehead. Xaldin was lying his head in Cid's lap. Both looked exhausted and spread out.

"I hate it, too." Xaldin declared, thrusting his hand in the air. He hit Cid in the nose, and he reeled back, and laughed. Xaldin didn't know why he was laughing, but he felt like laughing too. Xaldin's laugh came out as a drunken giggle.

"You two." Aerith smiled, shaking her head. She wrung out a cloth and then placed it on Xaldin's forehead.

Cloud was sitting across the table from them, watching Aerith take care of the two men. In the bathroom, Yuffie could be heard groaning. She was recovering from the drunken effects, but was still hung over. At least she wasn't talking stupid anymore.

"Let's hate beer together, okay?" Cid asked giggly. Xaldin nodded swiftly and profusely.

"Yeah. Yeah. Together!" He declared, thrusting his hand up again and hitting Cid in the jaw. They both laughed again.

"I'm going to check on Yuffie." Aerith spoke, quietly standing and walking across the tile floor to the bathroom. She knocked three times before entering.

Cloud watched her go.

Cid and Xaldin stopped laughing, Cid's laughter dying down and Xaldin's stopping abruptly. Xaldin pouted and spoke.

"Laughing hurts Xaldin's head..."

Xemnas sat in Lord Ansem's room again. Though he would never admit it, he was hung over big time. But unlike the others, instead of acting stupid or getting sick, he became terribly irritated.

Tapping his finger on the desk, the aggravated man saw out of the corner of his eye that Sora had walked into the room. The brown haired clone of Cloud was pouting.

"Man, I can't believe Riku got _drunk…_" he sighed, walking past Xemnas and into the doorway that led to the lab. Xemnas glared at his back as he walked away.

"Stupid little boy stopping my stupid… I mean, awesome plans of ultimate evil…." Xemnas began chuckling quietly. "Evil evil evil evil evil…. Evilly evilly evilly evillll….." Xemnas' laughing became louder.

"Uhh… Xemnas?" Sora leaned through the doorway, looking the man over with confusion and concern.

"EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL I AM EVILLY EVIL! RHWAAA!" Xemnas leapt up, hitting his fists on the table and jiggling everything in the room. "YOU GOOD! ME BAD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Sora screamed like a sissy girl.

Leon groaned when he heard something that sounded like "evilly evil" coming from downstairs. He ignored it and tried to go back to sleep. But now, sleep wouldn't come. So, he decided to wake up and get himself a wonderful cup of coffee.

But when Leon sat up in bed, he found there would be no escaping his room. His floor was covered in birthday presents.

"Dear… lord…" He sighed desperately, cringing. Who knew opening presents could be work? _'Oh well'_, he thought. _'I do get free stuff.' _

So the Ole Lion began (I love calling him that) swimming through the gifts as he opened them.

He received a bottle of liquor and a dirty magazine from Cid. After last night, Leon had had enough liquor to last a lifetime.

From Cloud, he received…. A card. And inside the card was something metal.

_Happy Birthday. Found this in the castle. Thought you wanted it._

It was a necklace, shaped like a nobody symbol but different, and was black with blue gems and a rusty chain. Leon recognized it from somewhere. Setting it in his pocket, he continued.

From Demyx, came a card that had been hand made (and boy, did it show) and a flute. It was beautiful and took the birthday boy's breath away. With a smirk, Leon decided to thank Demyx personally.

From Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord came a joint gift: A long note explained how to use it. With a grin, he set it in his pocket. Oh, boy, was Sora in trouble…

Next was a beautiful silken blanket that was so smooth, it felt like ice, but was warm as well. On it was a little card.

_Dream Catcher_.

With a "Huh", Leon set it aside.

Roxas had given him a box of cigars. Where in the world had that kid gotten a box of cigars? Oh, well. They were nice cigars.

Sifting through the gifts, Leon got some things he loved, some that scared him, some from people close to him and from people he never thought he'd get gifts from. But by the end of the presents, Leon had remembered where he'd seen the necklace he'd gotten from Cloud. He was reminded by a present.

Inside the card on the present was a message:

_I'm sorry it's been so long. When the Radiant Garden was torn asunder by Xehanort's mistake, we were separated, all of us. Now, all of you have gone back home. I am the only exception, but I promise to return soon. I have been… hindered, but I am being helped now. A woman named Dream – Catcher is helping me and my newfound friend Vincent Valentine to return to Radiant Garden. I've heard all about your adventures; I can't wait until you can tell me yourself._

_I left behind a momento of me, the necklace I use to wear that you gave to me. It will lead your heart to mine, one day, and we'll be a family again. And you'll love Vincent, I know it; he's kind of like Cloud._

_From Auron, from Dream – Catcher, from Vincent, and from Me (You know who), and everyone else from the Purgatory of Twilight, Happy Birthday!_

'_Wait a minute!'_ Leon screamed in his mind, the words on the paper searing it.

_'The Dream-Catcher's from the Purgatory of Endless Twilight?'_

**Ok, like I promised, I would tell of the inspiration of my "I am Emo, hear me roar" thing. Ok, well, I was listening to my ipod on the bus in the morning, tuning everything out, when I heard this weird kid yelling. It caught my attention, so I turned the music down. He was standing in the aisle, acting like a "muscle man", and then he shouted.**

**"I AM EMO, HEAR ME ROAR!"**

**I rolled on the floor laughing at the WTF-ness.**

**I also had something I wanted to put in from the wedding, but it didn't fit. So, I will save that beautiful idea for later. And dude, did I just give you the biggest clue ever. Smart people now have enough clues to figure out most of the plot! Try it people; review with your conclusions and then I'll tell you how wrong you are. Te-he!**

**Sulhadahne**


	15. Paine and Pleasure

**Hey, Sulhadahne here.**

**I have many crack ideas to put in, but since I haven't the space for them, I'm going to put below the different quotes and actions that my friends have said/done that have inspired me. They might not show up yet, but they will show up. I always have to have crack, but I always make sure it fits the plot, so it might take a while.**

**1) (Person A is stroking a Banana) (Person B shakes her head at Person A)**

**"Person A, that is _so emo_."**

**2) (Person Omega talking to me) "Hey, Sulhadahne, who would win in a fight: Xemnas… or Oprah?"**

**3) (Person C, my cousin, walks up holding his jacket shut. He then opens his jacket to my other cousin.) Person C: "Wanna Corona?"**

**4) (Person D thinks she is a soda, and is looking for her lid) Person D: "Hey! Maybe my finger opens me!"**

**5) (Person Omega finishes talking about Oprah versus Mansex and becomes even stupider.) "Hey! I know! Puss in Boots versus AURON! YEAH! SERIOUSLY!" **

**6) (Yes, I said this, I'm stupid) "Dude, his sword is so long; he could stand like, a bagillion miles away and tickle somebody. Like, he could stand in China, and tickle somebody in America." (Me, hyper, talking about Sephiroth)**

**Yes, all of those stupid things happened. And they have inspired crack that will show up later. And now, for the story!**

Outside, it was storming. As the final hours of sun ended, the clouds grew frighteningly dark and black. Thunder cracked, and Larxene and Demyx looked to each other, grinning. Xaldin just groaned.

Now, huddled in Merlin's study, the group tried to keep warm with the power off. Donald and Merlin and other magic users were helping with fire spells.

"Perfect time for Axel to be gone, eh?" Xigbar complained. Luxord groaned in response, wrapping his blanket around him tighter.

Because the power was off, the computer was off, so Dream-Catcher would not be able to reach them. Also, Auron hadn't been seen inside the city before the storm began, so the mission meeting had been postponed. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and many others had begun a game of truth or dare to pass the time.

"I dare you…" Riku thought hard on something good. I mean, what dare would make Xigbar freak? It would have to be something harsh…

Xigbar was smirking widely, smug and content. This little boy wasn't gonna scare him. Riku looked pretty pleased with himself, so at least he was trying; but the poor boy would never come up with a dare Xigbar would back away from.

Riku had a very evil grin.

"I dare you to make out… for three minutes… with someone in this circle.

'_Oh shit,_' Xigbar's inner face fell, but he remained smug on the outside.

Xigbar began analizing the situation. Larxene, Namine, Kairi, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku were the only girls in the circle. It seemed that Yuna and her friends had the ability to change from small to large at will, and were now human sized.

If Xigbar choose Larxene, he would die. So much for that choice.

If he choose Kairi or Namine, he would be killed by Sora, Riku, Roxas, and many others. So that wasn't an option.

Yuffie would kill him mid-kiss, which was not a beautiful prospect.

Tifa would slam him _through_ the wall. Not fun.

Aerith wasn't a good choice either. Man, that quiet smiling girl was intimidating in her own weird way. Besides, Cloud would shove that huge sword of his somewhere unpleasant if Xigbar so much as looked at her.

So that left Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

He didn't know much about the trio, so he'd have to leave it to luck and his own taste. Rikku was certainly not his taste. Yuna, well… she was a pretty girl, but perhaps not for him.

That left Paine.

From the sound of her name, bad things would happen as soon as he touched her. But what choice did he have? Xigbar never backed down from a dare.

"So? Made a decision?" Riku asked, grinning.

Xigbar looked around. All the conversations in the room had stopped. Many, many, big strong scary men were glaring at Xigbar, just daring him to touch their girl. Hopefully, Paine didn't have a big scary man protecting her.

And so, without saying anything, as to not give anyone warning, Xigbar swooped down on Paine's lips.

"Holy crap." Sora muttered, in awe of the older man's slick style. In seconds, Paine was kissing _him _back.

"Dude." Riku groaned. "No way." Luxord sighed sadly.

"He always gets the chicks."

(**Sulhadahne here. XigbarPaine? Eh? Eh? And I don't care about age, really, Nobodies are "immortal" and Paine acts kinda old. So there. Besides, almost all the girls are young!)**

Suddenly, the door behind them slammed open. It bounced against the wall as wind blew in, and almost flew shut again until a hand held it open. With a _click click_, a man in boots strode into the room, wiping the water from his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late." Auron's voice came as he shut the door behind him with a slam. Riku and Yuna, who were sitting near the door, scooted away as he walked by, into the room dripping wet.

"Your second task." He took his soaking jacket off and threw it across the room and onto an empty chair. "It begins today."

Sora leapt up.

"Today?" He shouted. Auron nodded, turning to him.

"Today. The task will begin today. Now, the people who will participate in the next task." The room's air became full of apprehension.

"Saix." The blue haired man nodded emotionlessly, but he was smirking inside.

"Sora." The boy groaned sadly.

"Demyx." The mullet kid perked up, curious.

"Marluxia." The pinked haired man grinned, but Saix sighed sadly.

"Tifa." The strong girl punched her open palm.

"Yuna." A poof of smoke, and a faerie sized Yuna was fluttering around Auron's face. She saluted him and flew over to her group.

"What's our task?" Yuna asked impatiently. Auron chuckled.

"You're task is quite simple. Once I have finished the explanation, you will have to begin immediately."

"Your task is to make your way through the storm, past the Great Maw, and into Castle Hallow Bastion. Once there, you will simply have to make your way back with proof that you've been inside the castle. Understand?" Sora looked to his comrades, and then nodded.

"We understand." Demyx sighed.

"Can't we wait till the storm is over?" He asked. Auron laughed.

"The storm will not end until the task is complete." Demyx's move went agape.

"So that means that this 'Dream Catcher' started the storm, right?" Leon asked. Auron nodded.

In a flash, Yuffie was breathing down Demyx's neck with a lethal look in his eyes.

"If you don't get your ass out there and end this storm, I swear…" She began. Demyx trembled under her deadly gaze. Sora shook his head. Off to the side, Roxas muttered.

"Does no one notice that Xigbar and Paine didn't hear a word of that conversation?" That was Roxas's subtle way of saying that the two were still lip-locked.

No one really heard him.

Sora began packing a medicine pack full of food and water, along with potions and such. Once he had finished, he slung it over his shoulder. Walking towards the door, his friends wished him and the others luck.

"Go for it, Sora!" Goofy cheered. It seemed Donald was glaring at him, thinking on the same lines as Yuffie.

"Good luck, everyone." Aerith smiled, waving.

Xemnas locked eyes with Sora. With a curt nod, Sora turned away.

"Well", He began as the six came to the door. He stood before, hand sitting on the handle. "Here goes nothing."

And so the six charged out into the storm.

**I AM SORRY THIS ONE IS SHORT! I wanted to finish this one with the explanation, and start the action next time, but it turned out the explanation didn't take so long… Sorry! But, to be nice, I will give you a wonderful little treat. Remember the riddle from the first task that led to the treasure? Even though Sora and the gang haven't earned the riddle yet, I'll tell it to you. That'll give you something to chew on next time.**

**Also, to celebrate the boundary of FIFTEEN chapters, the next chapter will be extra fun, extra action, and extra yummy. Something life changing will happen! Someone will tell the truth! Lies will be uncovered, enemies will appear, and another not so Axel-must-be-saved mystery will come out. Sounds appetizing.**

**So, here's the riddle: (p.s. it's a song)**

**_Welcome to my little home,_**

**_It rests between the dead and dawn._**

**_Only seen by the alone,_**

**_It rests between the here and gone._**

**_And if you come to this little heaven,_**

**_You will find a secret place._**

_**With all of us, we seven,**_

**_You will find the last of our race._**

_**Welcome to my little home, **_

**_It rests between the dead and dawn._**

**_Where the lonely cease to roam,_**

_**That road of Twilight zone.**_


	16. This Life is No Game

**The characters do not belong to Sulhadahne. The song "Life for Rent" does not belong to Sulhadahne. (Sulhadahne felt like making this a songfic for one part.) Ariel (from RG) does belong to Sulhadahne, and so do all OC's.**

The storm was pounding against the castle walls. After the meeting, Vexen had teleported away back inside the castle library, contemplating.

'_Was it the beer acting_?' He thought. '_I may feel for her… but she may have just been drunk. It might have been nothing._' Vexen sighed and stroked his forehead. He was tired, and saddened, and felt… lonely, at the moment. A strike of lightning crashed down outside.

The others had left two hours ago. He wondered what was happening to them now. And then he wondered what they had to get as proof from the castle. What could that be?

Someone tapped lightly on the door. Since this was the library, anyone was allowed inside. So why was this person tapping?

"Uh, come in?" He murmured. The door creaked open.

It was Ariel. She looked timid, and a bit afraid, but also determined. Vexen's eyes grew wide as she stepped towards him and took a seat next to him.

"I am sorry." She hung her head low. "I should not have been so drunk, and I certainly should not have dragged you into that, Mr. Vexen."

'_She's back to calling me "Mr." _Vexen sighed. '_I can vaguely remember her shouting my name many times.' _He smirked. Ariel blinked.

"Do you think you could've dragged me into that if I hadn't wanted it?" He muttered, moving closer to her perplexed face. A smile flickered onto her lips.

"You… like me?" Ariel asked, blushing deeply, the smile becoming a grin as Vexen moved closer and closer to her lips.

"No, I… love you." And with that, he claimed her lips, holding her close, and finding he wondered how he could ever have lived without this.

Without this love.

Vexen: **The emotion "love" has grown. **

**I guess that means both Saix and Vexen are whole again…**

Stop your grumbling, Axel you'll be whole soon enough.

**Who'd ever thought they would be first?**

… I would.

CHECKLIST TIME!

**Oh brother.**

Saix: Trust (check)

Vexen: Love (check)

Xigbar: (Compassion)

Xemnas: (Something)

**Just something?**

Shut up.

Demyx: (Brave)

And those are the emotions that have grown and are growing. On to the story:

Yuna flew down to the earth, clutching Sora's shoulder. He had sent her up to see if she could spot any of the others, but the stormy winds and the pounding rain had sent her back down almost immediately. With a sigh, Sora opened his jacket so that the little sprite could hide under it as they slowly trudged across the maw.

As soon as their journey had started, as soon as they had opened the door, a huge boulder that had been unearthed by the storm came hurtling towards them, and the group had been separated immediately. If it weren't for the fact he knew that Kairi and the others had Laxaeus, Sora would've worried.

A few stones licked at Sora's face as he grimaced, pulling his jacket shut tighter to protect Yuna. The girl had a sad, helpless look in her eyes; she'd only slow them down if she transformed, but if she stayed small, she had to watch Sora do all the work.

'_I wish I could find the others…' _She moaned. Where were they?

Lightning crashed down on a plateau not terribly far from Sora. He yelped and jumped, losing his control just long enough for the wind to throw him towards the stone walls. Yuna yelled, frightened, but Sora retained control again.

Up on the plateau, another person yelled.

"Why couldn't Larxene have come?" Demyx complained on the plateau as lightning struck very close to them, his eardrums ringing.

"What?" Marluxia shouted over the wind. Demyx looked back to him.

"I said 'Why couldn't Larxene have come?'" He repeated. Marluxia blinked and shook his head.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"I said 'I have green teeth and gums!'" Marluxia still couldn't hear, but gave up.

"Ok!" He yelled back. Demyx laughed and rolled his eyes.

Thunder rolled in the sky, booming over everything else. This had to be the worst storm that Radiant Garden had ever seen. Another bolt of lightning fell, this one twice as strong as the last, and it shattered a plateau in half.

Sora, beneath the plateau, spun around to look at it when Yuna screamed. The thousands of rocks and boulders were streaming towards them and the only sound louder than the falling storm was the roll of thunder that followed the lightning. Water pelting him, Sora formed a plan.

"Run, Sora! Quick!" Yuna begged. Sora grinned.

With a large leap, the boy jumped onto the nearest rock, and then used the momentum to jump to the next. Taking his time, he leapt from rock to rock, headed towards the tall remains of the plateau. It looked like a meteor had hit, leaving a huge, blackened pit, but it was still a good place to look out over the Great Maw.

Suddenly, one of the smaller rocks pelted Sora in the head, knocking him senseless mid-jump, and with a groan he fell back onto a boulder, slamming his back. Struggling to stand, the boy could barely see, especially with the rain and flashes of lightning.

With a determined look, Yuna knew she had to step in now. With a flash of light, she leapt from Sora's jacket and transformed, now a normal human size. Lifting Sora under his shoulder, she looked up to the menacing shower of earth.

With a smile, she began leaping from rock to rock.

Saix looked around. That shower of earth had come pelting towards him, but he'd leapt away in time. Now, the rocks were surrounding him, and he was trapped. That was definitely the wrong direction to jump towards.

One of the larger rocks fell out of the formation around Saix when an ever bigger rock fell onto it. It shattered, pelting Saix. A large piece hit him on the forehead squarely.

Saix's limp body fell to the ground, blacked out.

Tifa couldn't see anything. A flash of lightning had occurred just before her, blinding her, shattering the ground around her, and making her eardrums bleed. She was bleeding from the ears now, unable to see, clinging to a flat boulder that was flying in the air.

The wind was practically ripping her muscles apart, the rain mixing with her sweat and stinging her blind eyes.

Down below, Demyx was looking up. A mini tornado had formed around the after effects of a lightning strike. The tornado had broken down, and now, the rocks were making a u turn, going towards the ground – towards Demyx and Marluxia.

"Rocks." Demyx stated monotone, staring blankly at the flying boulders. "Rocks. Rocks rocks rocks rocks BIG ROCKS!" This caught Marluxia's attention. He looked up and saw the rocks flying towards them.

The two boys looked to each other panic-stricken. Demyx shouted.

"BIG ROCKS!"

And with that, they proceeded to scream and turn tail, running for their lives. It was a good thing they weren't running for their dignity, for they'd already lost that.

Tifa heard voices down below her, and screams. She hoped her teammates were alright, though that was a lot to hope for. She was barely alive herself.

Behind him, Marluxia noticed that something was on one of the closest boulders. He stopped abruptly and pointed it out to Demyx.

"YES, I SEE THE BIG ROCKS!" Demyx screeched over the wind. Marluxia slapped him over the head.

"There's someone on the rocks!" He screeched back angrily at the boy's stupidity. Demyx peered up at the flying earth and nodded.

"HEY!" He yelled.

Tifa heard him.

"OVER HERE!" She yelled, extending her hand to somewhere. She hoped that whoever it was could grab her hand.

_I haven't ever really found a place that I call home_

Demyx saw her hand outstretch and he lurched for it, grabbing Marluxia's hand with his other. "Hold on!" The boy demanded as Tifa's hand and his latched onto each other, and they were flung into the air

_I never stick around quite long enough to make it_

Demyx grunted when he ricocheted in the air, Marluxia's weight weighing on his arm. Tifa, blind, shouted to the boys.

"I can't see! You'll have to pull yourselves up!" With a curt nod to Demyx, Marluxia grabbed the boy's ankle and began pulling himself up.

_I apologize for once again I'm not in love_

Marluxia groaned as the rain made it hard for him to hold onto Demyx's cloak, but falling was not an option. Using his powers, Marluxia began growing a vine from the earthy boulder they were clinging to. Demyx cheered, which made the blind Tifa twitch, unsure of what was going on.

"Good job, Marxly!"

_But it's not as if I mind that your heart ain't exactly breaking_

Marluxia sat on the rock, and the stone fumbled in the air. Demyx ricocheted again, and Tifa lurched, her fist bleeding onto the stone. Marluxia used the vine to keep himself up. But a third person on top would make it even harder for the boulder to remain balanced.

Should he let Demyx go? The boy was an idiot; he was better off without him.

_It's just a thought, only a thought._

"Marluxia!" Demyx could practically sense Marluxia's doubt. His usual feeling of fear was back. But he waved the fear back – if he died, then he would. But he wouldn't give up on Marluxia. "Please!"

_And if my life is for rent_

_And I don't learn to buy _

"Please!" That pleading tone rang out in Marluxia's mind.

He had betrayed them before. He could do it again.

_Well I deserve nothing more than I get_

_Cause nothing I have is truly mine._

"Come on, fool!" he called, reaching his hand out. "Hurry!"

Demyx's stomach rose high in elation as Marluxia pulled him up onto the rock.

"You had me worried for a second there." The blonde admitted.

"Me, too." Marluxia sighed, confused. "Me, too."

_I always thought that I'd love to live by the sea_

Demyx spun to look at Tifa as Marluxia's vine wrapped around all of their legs, keeping them on the rock. Demyx saw it go around Tifa and felt it around his legs. His fear was lowering. Looking up to Marluxia, he nodded.

"I trust you." Marluxia flickered a small smile.

_'Do I trust myself?' _He thought.

_To travel the world alone and live more simply_

**Marluxia: The emotion "care" has begun to grow.**

**Demyx: The emotion "brave" is still growing.**

_I have no idea what's to the dream_

Tifa had watery eyes over the pain, as it was searing her body. Her mind was flickering in and out of sleep. Now, she couldn't hold on, and hoped with all her heart that whoever was with her would save her.

And with that, she blacked out.

_As there's really nothing left here to stop me_

"Tifa!" Demyx shouted, holding the girl by the shoulders as she fell asleep. Marluxia looked down. The tornado was slowing, and slowly headed towards the ground. It was a good thing they were landing, but if they landed wrong…

Farther away, Yuna was leaping from rock to rock, slowly down, making very slow progress. At this rate, she'd never make it to the top.

Sora was bleeding from his hairline, his brown spikes soaked in red and crusting. Yuna was panic-stricken. What if she didn't find someone in time? Could she help him?

_It's just a thought, only a thought_

"YUNA!"

_And if my life is for rent_

_And I don't learn to buy_

_Well, I deserve nothing more than I get_

_Cause nothing I have is truly mine._

Yuna was tumbled through the rumble, after losing her footing, and was now plummeting to the earth. There was no way to stop the LONG drop. They were both going to die.

_If my life is for rent_

_And I don't learn to buy_

_Well, I deserve nothing more than I get_

_Cause nothing I have is truly mine_

Demyx had seen them, only twenty feet away in the air, falling in what seemed to him like slow motion. He hadn't seen Sora under Yuna's arm at first, but now he saw both falling to their deaths.

"Demyx, don't you fool!" Marluxia knew what Demyx was doing. He was crouched at the edge of the rock, preparing to jump.

"I'm the heart of the storm." He whispered to himself, trying to quell his fears. "The blood of the earth."

And with that, he leapt away into the rain and wind and storm.

_All my heart is a shield and I won't let it down_

_While I am so afraid to fail_

_So I won't even try_

_Well how can I say I'm alive?_

Tifa was dying in Marluxia's arms.

He was being hurtled in the air in a tornado on a crash course with the earth.

His partner was leaping through a storm and thousands of stones, to his death, leaping to save a girl falling far from the sky and a boy who was pale of blood loss.

Far below them, Saix was unconscious and losing oxygen fast.

_And if my life is for rent_

_And I don't learn to buy_

_Well I deserve nothing more than I get_

_Cause nothing I have is truly_

_**I guess this is our last game.**_

_And if my life is for rent_

_And I don't learn to buy_

_Well I deserve nothing more than I get_

_Cause nothing I have is truly mine_

"DEMYX YOU FOOLHARDY HERO!"

Marluxia couldn't watch as the boy lost elevation and plummeted towards the falling duo, being pelted by rocks.

Yuna was trying really hard to breath. But blood was rushing to her brain, and fear was seizing her like it never had. Sora was limp in her arms; she couldn't feel his chest moving.

_Cause nothing I have is truly mine_

The blood from Tifa's ears and fists was lightly soaking Marluxia's cloak, but he couldn't tell. He was unleashing his fury on the storm. As he screamed, the storm screamed back; lightning flashed and the loudest thunder of the storm erupted, rolling, and rolling for what seemed like ages.

_Cause nothing I have is truly mine_

The rain was getting harder and harder. The storm clouds were even blacker, if that was possible.

Demyx, Yuna, and Sora were only ten feet from the ground, ten feet from landing to their deaths upon Saix's rocky prison.

The stone that Marluxia was on crashed into the wall, just as he had predicted, crashing only seconds after he had watched Demyx leap. He was sure it had been hours; Marluxia braced himself beforehand, turning his back to the wall, and wrapping Tifa in his arms.

_Cause nothing I have is truly mine._

Now, three things happened in the seconds before Marluxia and Tifa hit the wall, seconds before Demyx, Yuna, and Sora hit the earth, seconds before Saix ran out of air.

The first thing was that a black figure with one wing could be seen standing on the edge of a plateau watching the situation with cold, hardened precision.

The second was that, only a second before it all happened, the storm just stopped. It didn't stop slowly, it just stopped. The sun appeared immediately, the clouds just disappeared (if you had blinked, you would have seen storms one second, and sun the next), and the rain and thunder and lightning were all gone. The ground wasn't even wet.

Lastly, the six who had been seconds to death all floated to the ground alive. The stones around Saix were gone, but Sora's injuries and Tifa's still remained.

Sora was bleeding profusely, and as soon as Yuna was on the ground, she looked to him, placing his head in her lap as she looked him over, crying. What had just happened? Would Sora be ok? Yuna didn't know.

Tifa was still bleeding from the ears, but as soon as he hit the ground, Demyx ran to Sora and grabbed the pack off his back. He took out some eardrops and eyedrops, along with potions and bandages, and left the rest for Yuna. She looked it over, taking out the medicine she needed immediately as Demyx rushed back to the angry Marluxia.

"What just happened?" Marluxia growled. Saddened, Demyx didn't answer him. "Who is that woman? She did that, I know she did. What is this? A game, she said? This is no fucking game!"

Demyx winced. Yuna's sobs continued, her tears falling on Sora as she healed him. Even though she had wrapped the bandages and placed medicine on the wound, he hadn't moved.

"Who the fuck is this woman, messing with us and calling it a game? Who is she to test us? Huh? Who!" Demyx wiped sweat from his brow as he dabbed at the blood around Tifa's ears.

As Marluxia ranted, as Yuna cried, and as the wounded were tended to, no one noticed something very important.

Saix wasn't breathing.

_And if my life is for rent,_

_And I don't learn to buy,_

_Well, I deserve nothing more than I get,_

_Cause nothing I have is truly mine._

_And all my heart is a shield and I won't let it down,_

_While I am so afraid to fail._

_So I won't even try,_

_Well how can I say I'm alive_?


	17. Angelic Breeze

**Another songfic. I apologize. I know the last one was depressing. I'm even depressed… sorry…**

**(The song is "Mary's in India" by Dido. Most of my songfics have Dido songs. the last one was Dido too, "Life for Rent")**

_Danny is lonely_

Saix groaned, looking around. Where was he? It was all silver-like, and bright, and so beautiful._  
_

_Mary's in India now_

He felt such pain, like his lungs were on fire. He tried breathing, but air just wouldn't suffice._  
_

_She said she'd call but that was three weeks ago_

Standing and clutching his chest, Saix looked around, still attempting to breath. There was nothing in the silver space. He didn't see anything until he turned around._  
_

_She left all her things well, her books and her letters from him_

Behind him was _it_. The door from his dreams. The one his sister led him through the day they left their home world. It was pearly white amongst the silver, with blue stained glass windows and bronze handles._  
_

_But as the sun rises on Mary sets on him_

"Who's there?" Saix asked, curious. Someone had to be here. This is where they went that day, but beyond that, he couldn't remember._  
_

_And just dance, and just drink_

"I am here… Sai."

Saix's blood froze._  
_

_And just see the things I probably never get the chance to see_

Spinning around, Saix saw the girl that had been haunting his dreams. But she looked… different.

Why couldn't he remember her name?

"It's been a long time." She sighed solemnly. She looked older than before, but still not as old as she should've been. And she looked so… tired. What had happened in those years he couldn't remember?_  
_

_Danny's not eating, he's drinking and sleeping in_

"Come. Sit." She asked, patting the ground beside her. With a curt nod, Saix sat down ahead of her. Under her hood, he saw a single tear fall from her eye. An unknown part of him sprung into action.

"No need… sister." He wiped the tear from her rosy cheek. With a small chuckle and a smile, she lifted her hand and took light hold of his wrist._  
_

_I saw him last night at a party, he's definitely thin_

Becoming serious, Saix thought back to the storm.

"Where am I?" The girl giggled.

"Do I have to remind you?" She shook her head. "I asked Dream Catcher to send you here. I think she went too far, but… she got the job done, I suppose." She smiled sadly._  
_

_He says he's happy, he looked pretty good_

"You see… I know this is the last time I get to see you." Saix's eyes flashed, full of care and confusion. "The game is getting serious. Hinode's coming; DC can't hold her much back much longer."

"I'm…" Saix tried to think of a word. "Confused. We all are. What's happening?" The girl shook her head.

"Take care."_  
_

_But I think  
_

_That as the sun rises on Mary it sets on him_

"I want you to come with me, back to Radiant Garden. Please?"_  
_

_And just dance, and just drink  
_

_And just say the things I probably never get the chance to say_

"I can't. Oh, I want to. But… I can't. Maybe one day."_  
_

_Danny came over last night and I cooked for him_

Saix held his kid sister in a tight hug, not wanting to let her go, remembering their childhood, even the pieces he had forgotten. He could now remember everything about their home world, Kyuubi, but he still could not remember past that._  
_

_He talked about you Mary and how much we loved you still_

"Saix… just remember this. Dream Catcher is a good person." A small tear rolled down Saix's cheek. The girl continued. "I know it seems suspicious, and dangerous, and confusing, but she's trying to help us. She needs saved as much as we do."_  
_

_He told me he's packed up your books and your letters and things_

"I promise I'll come back for you." He proclaimed sadly. The girl nodded.

"I know you will."_  
_

_But as the sun sets on Mary, it's rising on him  
_

"I think its time you breathed again." The girl whispered. Saix held his sister again, swiftly and tightly, before backing off and letting his hands rest on her shoulders.

"Oh, look how you've grown." He smiled, tears caressing his cheeks. With a chuckle, she wiped them away.

_And we danced, and we drank_

Saix was beginning to glow lightly and fade away. He looked his beloved sister over one last time, smiling somberly.

"I got you back and lost you again." He sighed. His sister mocked him jokingly. Saix raised his brow, shaking his head.

The girl reached into her pocket and took out an envelope. She stuffed it in Saix's pocket, and patted it, looking up to him.

"Open it later, with the others, ok?" Saix nodded._  
_

_And I've seen something you probably never got the chance to see_

"Goodbye." Her words were traced in sadness. Saix almost sobbed, but covered it up.

"Goodbye… Mitsuka."_  
_

_Don't worry, Mary  
_

_Cause I'm taking care of Danny  
_

_And he's taking care of me_

(Mitsuka: (not quite, but close enough) Angelic Breeze) (Mitsukai means "Angel" and Kaze means "Breeze")


	18. Mullet Flower Garden?

**THE DEPRESSION IS OVAAAA!**

No more sad chapters from Sulhadahne for a while. The crack comedy will now return/commence. I apologize, but I felt like writing dark stuff, so I did. 

**Now, I want to rant because I am BORed-ED. **

**One of the missions is gonna be a crossover with an ANIME. Don't like it, skip over it. But it will be importante.**

**It will be a crossover with one of five animes that I like. I don't care which one; soo… you guys get to VOTE! " (a head with forehead lines…)**

**1) Da Yugi dat is Go…. (Otherwise known by sane people as "Yu-Gi-Oh!")**

**2) De Singing Hell! (Or Hellsing)**

**3) ONUTRA! (Naruto)**

**4) Female Dog (Inuyasha: Yasha literally means "female demon" and inu means "dog". I guess that means Inuyasha is a female dog… naw! I'm just kidding, yall!)**

**5) Three GUNS! (Trigun!)**

**Now, Inuyasha is a good choice because of Kairi's Osawari ability (I know I spell it wrong, but if I spell it other ways, the computer thinks its wrong.) but I love em all and can't chose. Since there will be sequels (multiple sequels?) I will have other small crossovers, but it won't be like they join the team. It's like the team visits their world for a while.**

**Now, depending on which anime you pick, the third mission's outcome will change. These are the five outcomes:**

**1) Someone will die.**

**2) Something will be lost.**

**3) Someone will be terribly injured.**

**4) Something will be found.**

**5) Radiant Garden will change.**

**I won't tell you which anime leads to which outcome, but it is up to you which direction the story will take. Begin voting in your reviews! Onto the STORY!**

**(Can anyone tell I'm hyper after I'm depressed?)**

"Sora, I have to take her back." Yuna wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sora was awake again, healing slowly. As soon as he had woken up, he'd rushed to Saix, and found the blue haired man was waking as well. He was in a daze, clutching his pocket, looking saddened somehow. At that point, he'd walked off to think to himself.

Since there was no time limit to this game, the team had voted to wait until morning to begin again. Everyone needed rest. Especially Tifa.

Of them all, Tifa was doing the worst: she was still not moving. It wasn't life threatening, but according to Demyx, she could wake up blind, deaf, or both. The lightning had terribly injured her.

Everyone knew Tifa couldn't continue, and Yuna was volunteering to bring her back. The thing was that Sora didn't want her to go alone. Someone was nearby, watching them, and Sora was worried for both Yuna and Tifa.

"Let someone go with you." Sora pleaded again. Again, Yuna shook her head.

"You all need as many people as you can. Only one person is needed to bring Tifa back. I'll do it; I'll take care of her." Sora sighed, knowing she was right, but not wanting to give in.

"Here, this will help Sora feel better." Marluxia stated standing and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small bag, and placed it in Yuna's palm.

"Take this. If you need help, throw the seeds in the bag to the ground."

Marluxia was still unsettled from the storm, steaming and confused. Saix was just as confused, but sad; Sora and Demyx were simply confused. With sad gazes, Yuna's teammates watched her slowly walk away with Tifa's arm over her shoulder, the only sounds breaking the night air being Yuna's footsteps, and Tifa's feet lagging behind.

"Let's go to sleep, everyone." Sora muttered sadly as Yuna disappeared up the hill. He brushed the hair away from his face (his hair was in disarray from the bandages around his head.) "We've got a big day ahead of us." Marluxia nodded and leaned back against the stone wall. Saix walked back to the group.

"Naw! I say we play a game!" Demyx cried happily. Saix rolled his eyes, back to normal.

"We are playing a game." He joked. Demyx glared.

"Another game, then." He said. Sighing, Saix collapsed onto the earthy ground.

"What do you have in mind?" Sora implored, curious. Demyx smiled.

"Not Truth or Dare. There are no girls; it wouldn't be fun." Saix demanded. Demyx had a sly grin on his face.

"Actually, Marluxia _might_ disagree." The flower power boy caught the pun and leapt up.

"**What was that, Blondie?**" He growled. To Saix's and Sora's surprise, Demyx didn't back down.

"I said you just might disagree." Marluxia's eyes were on fire.

"**DIE SHRIMP!" **

Then Demyx backed down.

Screaming like a sissy, Demyx leapt up and ran from the pink haired man, who was enraged. Sora laughed as he watched the game of cat and mouse.

"This is a great game." He joked. Saix looked at him.

And then, both boys cracked into fits of laughter.

The next morning, Sora was worn out. Marluxia was already awake, seemingly over last night, and staring out towards the rising sun. Saix was up as well, standing off and brooding as usual.

"I hope Tifa and Yuna got back alright." Sora whispered. Marluxia heard him and nodded.

"So do I." He found himself caring. That was odd. Marluxia never cared about anyone.

Since when did he begin to care?

"Come on, Demyx, sleepy head!" Sora sang, prodding Demyx lightly. Marluxia chuckled.

"I have an idea."

Demyx yawned, slowly waking up. Last night had been amusing. He sure hoped Marluxia didn't try for revenge: that could get nasty.

Sitting up slowly, Demyx rubbed his eyes. Something smelled nice today. It smelt like… roses… or petunias… or… him?

Demyx's eyes snapped open. Both Marluxia and Sora were grinning, looking at the mullet boy. The mullet, by the by, was Demyx's treasured procession. His hair was something you did not touch.

Demyx slowly raised his hand to prod his hair as Sora and Marluxia snickered. It was just as he feared.

His hair was a flower garden.

"Gardenias? Demyx, you smell so nice. What taste!" Marluxia taunted. Sora was laughing so hard, he couldn't speak. Marluxia began to slowly crack and laugh as well.

"Who's fruity now?" Was the last thing he said before he cracked and laughed his head off. Demyx knew he should've been angry; there were _daises_ in his hair – his beloved _mullet_. But hey –

He couldn't help but laugh with them.

And so, a few minutes later, and the four were traveling again, headed towards the castle. Demyx was humming.

"Want me to fix that dude?" Marluxia asked, pointing out his flower-garden hair. Demyx shook his head.

"What? No way. This is so the bomb." He joked. The four laughed (Saix smirked) and Demyx retained his fruity hairdo.

The castle was in their sights now; they could've made it last night if it weren't for the storm. Marluxia's blood boiled at the thought of the storm. But he calmed down. He had to be level headed right now.

"I remember the last time I was standing before that castle, like this." Sora muttered. "Last time, Donald and Goofy were at my side, I was headed to fight one of the darkest beings of the night, and I was searching for what was inside of me." Sora touched his chest, where his heart was. Saix smirked and placed his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"And this time, you stand before that castle as a newer person, with three dark beings on your side, trying to find one of our own." Sora grinned.

"I've sort of switched sides, haven't I?"

Yuna grunted under the weight of her friend, and sifted Tifa on her arm. It was slow going, but the castle was in sight. It was still so far away, though.

She felt like she was being watched.

"Anyone there?" She whispered. It was to low for anyone normal to hear.

"I am." A deep voice muttered. Yuna felt cool steel on her throat.

Yuna glanced from the corner of her eye to see a tall man with malicious green eyes and silver hair. It was the same man Demyx and Xigbar had told her about; Cloud's eternal rival, the one Xemnas had attacked to save Demyx and Xigbar.

"What do you want?" Yuna asked finding fear trembled in her voice. The man heard it, and it was not a new feeling for him; almost every being that had stood before his blade had echoed that emotion through it towards him. And he relished it.

"I am looking someone."

"Cloud?" Yuna suggested, seeing as they were eternal rivals and all. The man laughed heartily and coldly.

"I could find Cloud lest I ever need of him. But this other man I have yet to find." Yuna hardened her gaze, trying to be strong as she stared this man in the eyes down a ten foot blade of shining steel.

**(The shining steel that could tickle somebody in America when he was standing in India! Ok! Ok! Sulhadahne will stop with the lame puns!)**

"He is of tall, muscular form." The man began. "Reddish eyes and tan complexion, with silver hair darker than mine." That last line hid a bit of jealousy in it.

'_Perhaps he means Xemnas? That sounds like him…'_ Yuna pondered.

"You mean the guy that protected Demyx and Xigbar out in the Dark Depths?" Yuna asked him.

"If you mean those two fools I tried to kill, then yes." This stung the man; he never _tried_ to kill. His opponent always fell.

"Why are you after him?" The blade on Yuna's neck shifted just a little, scraping her neck slightly.

"I simply wish to finish our skirmish." He taunted. Yuna gulped silently.

"I don't know him." She claimed. The sword moved again, drawing more blood.

"You lie." Yuna began shivering slightly.

"Please… let me continue. My friend is terribly injured and I have to get her help!" Yuna begged. The man looked down on Tifa, and back to Yuna.

"I suggest you answer my question." Yuna fell back, sighing sadly. There was a pause for a moment.

"His name is Xemnas. That's all I'll tell you." With a smirk and a flick of his wrist (To place his sword back in the sheath), the man was gone. Yuna fell to the floor in shock, so glad the ordeal was done with. She would've sat down and regained her calm state of mind, but Tifa needed help, so she moved on.

It was long going. But at least there were no more silver haired psychos in her way.


	19. Emotional FunHouse!

**Well, guys, its Sulhadahne here. Man, I thought things would go back to normal after the wedding. But NOOOO, of course not. You see my great aunt and great uncle (they are like, _so _great. LOL!) stayed after the wedding to help my father remodel our upstairs bathroom. My sister and her boyfriend, and a family friend, were also here to help. Things are Nucking Futs over here. I have had to stay downstairs ALL DAY because as soon as I get near those steps, my lungs clog up. **

**Asthma sucks BAD.**

**Anyway, I've been so bored stuck downstairs today that I wrote THREE CHAPTERS! Chapters 16, 17, and 18 were all written on one day, the day known as 08/12/06. I'm even beginning chapter 19 at 9:30 p.m. on 08/12/06. You guys know you love me. Man, am I bored. **

**But I got a lot of chapter ideas down and started to formulate a lot of story plot ideas. You guys are in for a GREAT RIDE! I always knew how the story would end, but I'm finally planning it out in my mind. It'll still be a while, but I'd say were halfway through story one. I'll have some sort of sequel, I promise. I mean this is the only successful story I've had, why would I quit?**

**So, the story begins.**

**(First, here's an odd conversation my sister and I just had.)**

**"Hey, mom said there's a green Kenmore vacuum cleaner in the closet."**

**"Yeah, it's in the white closet over there."**

**sister opens closet door**

**"You mean this bulky thing?"**

**laughs "Yeah, it's a dragon. Then extendable part is the neck and snout, and the bulky end is the body."**

**sister moves the "neck" and it comes out of the vacuum head.**

**"Whoops! You either just cut the neck off of the dragon, or you have problems."**

**laughs "Both." **

**"That makes you a dragon slayer."**

**"I couldn't be one. I like dragons."**

**"Me, too. And Vampires."**

**"Vampires? I don't."**

**"You don't?"**

**"Don't go sucking on _my_ neck."**

**laughs **

**"Well, hey, Sulhadahne, will you help me carry the dragon upstairs?"**

**"Sure."**

**takes the long "neck". Sister holds the bulky side.**

**"You get the head, I get the butt."**

**laughs "Let's just hope it doesn't breath fire out of _that _side!"**

**"Yeah! Then I'd really be in trouble!"**

**both walk into Mom's room laughing, holding the dragon**

**"Here's the dragon!"**

**"Just don't let it fart!" both sisters crack up**

**Ok, now to the story.**

"Well", Sora muttered. "Let's go." And with that, the four went inside.

Castle Hallow Bastion looked almost the same as it had the last time Sora had gone through its gates. It was in as much disarray as it had been before. The silence was eerie as the four warriors examined the once great castle.

"Well, this place is a hunk a junk." Demyx stated. Saix rolled his eyes.

"Yes we can see that." He retorted. Demyx glared at him.

Sora walked away from the group and towards the fountain between the two stairs. It didn't work anymore, but it was still beautiful.

Sora noticed that there was a crack in the statue in the fountain, and a small shining piece of it could be pulled out. Curious, Sora did just that; once it was out, he paused for a moment to see if anything happened, but when nothing did, he placed the stone in his pocket.

"What is that?" Marluxia asked who had been standing beside Sora. Looking back down, Sora saw that a letter was poking out of the statue were the stone had been. The boy slipped it out and unrolled it, and then began reading aloud.

_Welcome to Castle Hallow Bastion!_

_The stone you just removed from this statue is proof you arrived just like the game demanded. But, it also locked the door behind you and activated what I call the "Fun house" effects I have added in the castle. Have "fun" getting out!_

_DC_

"Great." Sora muttered. Demyx looked at him oddly.

"What's a Fun house?" Sora sighed and put the letter in his pocket.

"It's an amusement park ride that has different challenges in each room for you to get past. They are relatively easy, but I don't know about a fun _castle. _This could be tricky." Demyx sighed sadly.

"BUT I WANNA GO HOME!" He complained. Saix shook his head.

"Then let's get this over with!" He demanded. Sora grinned and agreed.

The four now stood before the doorway, the door that was decorated with a multicolored heart symbol. Unsure of what lie ahead, Sora looked back at his companions. Demyx smiled sadly.

"For Tifa." He murmured. Sora nodded.

"For Tifa."

And they went inside.

"Yuna!" Yuffie shouted, running towards the girl with panic. Leon had rushed outside when he heard the girl, and was shocked to see Yuna struggling up the city steps with an unconscious Tifa. Yuffie was on the verge of tears when she arrived at the brunette's side and put Tifa's free arm over her shoulder, trying to help climb the stairs.

"Where are Sora and the others?" Leon demanded when he arrived down there, and both girls placed Tifa on his back as they raced up the stairs.

"They're still trying to solve the game. Tifa was hurt last night in the storm when lightning struck near her! Demyx says she could be deaf or blind or both when she wakes up!" Yuna sobbed, trying to keep up. She was immeasurably sore.

"Shit." Leon cursed, worried for his teammate. The three rushed up the stairs towards the castle.

"Tifa is one smart girl." Leon stated, coming out of the hospital room. Yuffie leapt up to talk to him, but Yuna found she could barely move.

"What happened? Will she be ok?" Yuffie begged, still wiping away tears that threatened to come. Leon held up his right hand, and in it were two earplugs.

"These were found in her ears. Aerith says they probably saved her eardrums, even though they were still injured." There was a pause.

"What about… her eyes?" Yuna broke the silence. Leon sighed.

"I don't know." Everyone turned to see that Aerith had exited the room. "I'll do the best I can. She may need time to heal, perhaps even months in bed." It was then Yuffie couldn't stop herself anymore and broke down, crying onto Yuna's shoulder. Aerith looked like she was ready to cry as well, since it was her best friend in the hospital bed.

"I'll save her." She whispered to herself. "I have too."

"AHHHHHH!" Demyx screamed, scared out of his mind.

"What… is that?" Saix muttered apprehension in his eyes.

"It's a monster." Marluxia whispered. Sora laughed.

"It's a piece of cardboard." He joked.

Standing before the trio was a tall cardboard stand, with a height ruler on it. A little, bubbly girl stood next to it, asking "Are you tall enough for the Fun House?" It was freaking Marluxia, Demyx, and Saix out of their minds, seeing as they'd never seen one before. To the left of the sign was the door they had to go through.

Demyx walked towards it, watching the sign with care. At the last second, he whizzed through. Sora tried to keep from cracking up.

Saix walked up, cold and calm, not rushing at all, but his calculating mind was focused on that weird little cardboard girl.

'_Walk past it… walk past it… it has devil eyes… don't rush, act cool… its _staring _at me…'_ And with that, Saix was through.

Marluxia went last, glowering at the girl as he went through.

Sora noticed that every time a person went through that was taller than the very tall ruler, the eyes of the girl flashed saying that they could pass.

Sora also noticed he was shorter than the ruler. But he ran past anyway, without a second look behind him at the cardboard that now had red, pupil-less, Heartless eyes…

The first room looked normal, other than the fact that the door swung shut behind them. Stepping out into the room, Saix looked around. But, as soon as he stood in the center, something happened.

The ceiling dropped something.

It was a ball, a red one, like those from the lake of balls in a Fun house. It dropped down and hit Saix right on the head and he looked dead in the eyes for a moment. Then his eyes practically went red.

"**Who the hell dared to hit me?**" Saix growled. Sora cocked his brow, confused. Saix wasn't usually that easy to make angry.

Another ball fell from the ceiling, and this one hit Marluxia's shoulder. It was yellow. Marluxia watched it roll away before looking back up to Saix, a big grin on his face.

"**HAHA! You got hit in the head with a ball!" **He laughed even harder. Now this was weird. Marluxia didn't usually act like that, either.

"**What was that, punk?" **Saix threatened, turning to Marluxia. The flower boy just stuck his tongue out and winked.

"**Nothin, Saix."** He spoke in a sing song voice. Sora and Demyx looked at each other. They were still standing in the small hallway that lead to the door and back out. If they stepped out, would more balls fall?

"Sora, I think those spheres change your emotions!" Demyx concluded. "The red one made Saix angry, and the yellow one made Marluxia happy. If we get hit, we'll lose our sense! We can't get hit by those!" Sora nodded.

"Alright, get under my shield when I put it up, and we'll run across the floor."

"What about those two?" Demyx pointed to the two in the center of the room, who were bickering.

"We'll have to drag them along." Sora decided, and then he summoned the keyblade and prepared for a reflect spell.

"Ready…?" Sora began. Demyx nodded.

"REFLETGA!"

As soon as Sora cast the spell, the two boys dashed across the floor. As soon as they were in the room, it started raining multicolored spheres, pelting Saix and Marluxia. Sora grabbed Marluxia's wrist while Demyx pulled Saix along by his hair. With that, the two rushed out of the room with their friends in tow.

"Man… that was close." Demyx said, collapsing to the floor. He had let go of Saix, who was now screaming at him.

"**HOW DARE YOU GRAB MY HAIR, YOU…**" At this point, Sora hit him over the head with the keyblade. He collapsed to the ground. Marluxia giggled, cracking up, until Sora hit him, too.

"I hope they wake up as normal people." Sora said. Demyx laughed.

"They were never normal people!"

The two boys cracked up, laughing at their friend's predicament. Sadly, they wouldn't be laughing for long; their predicament was about to worsen.

For behind them, in the shadows, a large Heartless was forming.

(Now, Sulhadahne will give you a sneak peak into… Dream Catcher's realm! This sneak peak will be of two people, neither of whom are DC, and both of whom will be named. It is DIALOGUE ONLY. Enjoy!)

"Are you leaving again?"

"…"

"The rumors might not be true; if you just wait…"

"You know my reasons for leaving."

"Yes, but…"

"No. I can't. I have to…"

"See her, and let her see you…"

"For perhaps the last time."

"Do you really think she'll go blind?"

"…"

"I guess I can't stop you, can I?"

"…"

sigh "I'll cover for you. Just… be careful, Vincent. Take care."

nods "I shall."

"Tell Tifa I said hi."

chuckles "I will, Rinoa. I will."

**END! Any FF10 or FF8 or Advent Children fans will know who those characters are. If you don't that's ok; you can just pretend they're OC's or look them up or something. I'll describe them well and good so everyone knows what they look like and what they act like. Vinny will show up next time!**

**(PS. Since I didn't play number 8, but I read about it, the character Rinoa _will _be an OC who's personality I will create. I hope she'll be a little like she was in the game! FF8 fans can correct me. Or review with what she's like.)**


	20. A New, Old Friend

**THE COMEDY CONTINUES!**

**Hi peoples. On the voting thing, so far I have ONE vote for Trigun, ONE vote for Yu-Gi-Oh and TWO votes for Inuyasha.**

**That's pretty pathetic people.**

**Come on! Don't you want to make sure no one dies? Ok, here; if you vote "Hellsing" someone will die. BUT if I don't get more votes, I might just have to make it a Hellsing crossover… BLACKMAIL! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, I am bored again today. (Again am I stuck in this world of CONSTRUCTION!) I have school tomorrow, but I might write then, too. I don't have a super busy life. It's amazingly weird and fun, but since I like typing I always make sure to save time for it.**

**I am so slow. I just realized I could go to "Stats" and see how many hits, favorites, alerts, and stuff my stories get. My story has, all in all, 51 reviews, 3283 hits, 20 favs, and 16 alerts. (I don't know if that's a lot, but it's a lot to me, so YAY!)**

**sniffle you guys ROCK! **

**I have a group of fans who are extra cool and special because it seems like they review every time with good advice and comments. So, here come da thanks!**

**1) _Nghtmarz of christmas_: I believe this person was my first reviewer. THANKS BUDDY!**

**2) _ElaisDaemonwing_ has reviewed more than any other reviewer. THANKS BUDDY!**

**3) Some Special people: _Kyoto-chan_, _Tera Earth_, _Rios Masquerade_, _Axel's Girlfriend_, and _Mooncry_.**

**Thanks to ALL reviewers and ALL readers (even though it would be nice if you reviewed… its ok, I will just drown in sadness… SMACK OK! OK! I'll stop with the drama!). This is my first successful story on any website, so thanks to all the people who read it, love it, and review it.**

**MOVING FORWARD DOWN THE PATH OF CRAK! COMEDY _SULHADAHNE _FIGHTS ON! **

Sora noticed it just beforehand. A huge shadow was being thrown over Demyx, Sora, and their two unconscious companions. Spinning around, Sora saw the monstrous being.

It was a Heartless, with a big heart shaped piece cut out of its chest. It looked like a shadow version of the little girl from the sign at the beginning of the fun house. An enormous ruler was in its hand, and she held it firmly with a terrible, vile grin.

"AHHHH!" Demyx screamed, standing behind Sora.

"This is great, the bad guy comes, and Saix and Marluxia are sleeping on the job!" Sora complained. Demyx groaned.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" He begged. Sora kicked his shin.

"Calm down, we can still beat it!" Sora told the mullet boy. Demyx whimpered, but he brought his sitar out, prepared to fight.

The gigantic thing took a step forward, shaking the ground. Demyx created a shield of water around Saix and Marluxia, and then stepped forward to Sora.

"How do you know you can do this?" Demyx asked quietly. "What if something goes wrong?" Sora looked down for a moment, thinking.

"I don't know if I can. And something could go wrong; I guess something already has." He joked, nodding back to Saix and Marluxia. "But I have to keep going. I can't give up now. Not when there's so much on the line and so much to gain."

Demyx looked awed. "So that's what keeps you going?" He spoke. Sora nodded.

"Yeah." Demyx grinned.

"Well, then, let's kick this Chucky reject back into the shadows!" He joked. Sora cheered.

Just then, the Heartless swung its long ruler towards them, aiming for their heads. With a yelp, Demyx fell to the ground, but Sora leapt up, landing on the ruler, and running up it, towards the creature.

Demyx watched him in awe.

'_Why can't I do that?_' He asked himself.

Sora came to the edge of the ruler, where the hand was, and leapt up as the girl's free hand came barreling towards him. Using momentum, Sora threw the keyblade up over his head, spinning towards the girl's face.

Before Sora could even attack, the Heartless opened its mouth and breathed fire.

Sora cried out as he was sent spiraling backwards and into the wall, clothes singed. He began sliding to the ground, but beneath him, the beast thrust its fist into the wall so that Sora would land on it. With that, he prepared an even bigger fire attack.

Demyx cried out, unsure of what to do. He knew that if he left the area, Saix and Marluxia's shield would go down, but if he didn't Sora would be burnt to a crisp.

That was always why he ran away. How do you make decisions like that? Decide who lives and who dies? Try and save someone's life, have their life in the palm of your hands, and then you mess up?

What was he to do?

Sora groaned, still trying to stand, and he called out to Demyx.

"Stay there!" He commanded. "I can take this!"

Something inside Demyx snapped.

Here Sora was being Mr. Big and Brave. Demyx was tired of running, tired of being saved, tired of being useless. There was no way he was going to sit back and let Sora "take this".

Crying out, Demyx rushed up to Sora on a wave, and stood before the boy with his arms outstretched. Sitar in hand, he yelled to the beast.

"DANCE, WATER, DANCE!"

A huge wave of water came up around Demyx, surrounding the beast's arm and flying up at its head just as the flames began to erupt from its mouth. The beast was "put out" and with a roar, it tumbled to the ground, disappearing into the darkness.

Demyx: **The emotion "brave" is now grown.**

**Now even the dork has a heart!**

Stop complaining, Axel. Besides, I think it was really cool what he did.

**When do I get to have a heart?**

Be patient, seriously! This is why I shouldn't have chosen the fire element…

**HEY!**

Demyx and Sora fell to the ground, both glad the fight was over. Sora looked over to Demyx.

"You didn't have to do that." Sora grinned. Demyx laughed.

"Nope, I didn't." Demyx stood and walked over to Saix and Marluxia.

"We'd better continue on." Sora said, walking up slowly and taking Marluxia's arm. Sora found the man was a bit heavy for him to carry.

"Here, allow me." Demyx chimed. He strummed his sitar one last time before letting it disappear, and two replicas of him were born. Without a pause, the two rushed up and picked up the two unconscious boys.

"Cool." Sora grinned. Demyx chuckled.

"Let's keep going."

Tifa groaned. Her ears were throbbing, sore, and she couldn't really hear. She heard mumbling and such, but that had all ended hours ago, and she guessed it was night now. There were bandages over her eyes, so she couldn't see. Anxiety kept her awake, making her nervous.

How were the others? What was going on? Where was she?

It was late at night when she finally heard something. She couldn't make it out quite well enough, but it sounded like "click, click, click, click". Tifa thought maybe Cloud was coming.

She heard a "thumm" that sounded like someone sitting in a chair, and she sat up, feeling around her. Patting towards the edge of the bed, she still found nothing, until…

A gloved hand took hers.

"Cloud?" She asked. The being spoke, but she couldn't quite make it out.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered sadly. "I can't hear you."

It was silent for a moment, until the gloved hand turned her hand palm up. Tifa was confused for a moment, until she felt his finger on her palm. The being was writing in her hand.

"Are you Cloud?" Tifa asked. It took only a second for the being to write an answer. "N. O."

"Then who are you?" She implored.

The gloved hand caressed Tifa's cheek for a moment. She was shocked; who was this person.

The being began writing his name in her palm. Tifa recited the letters the person wrote.

"V." She began. "I. N. C. E. N. T."

Tifa was shaking, trembling, barely able to contain herself. It couldn't be!

"V. A. L. E. N. T. I. N. E." Tifa took in a sob. "Vincent Valentine." The being closed her palm and placed his hand around hers.

She could remember Vincent very well, even if she couldn't see him. He was a friend of Cloud's, thus he was a friend of Tifa's. During the time Cloud and his team had been fighting Sephiroth on their home planet, they had found Vincent sleeping in a coffin in an old mansion. Vincent had been genetically altered by a man named Hojo, and he had a demon in his mind named "Chaos" because of it. The poor troubled man had many demons.

If Vincent still looked like he had when Tifa had last seen him, he had long black hair and red eyes, with a red cloth around his forehead. He had a long red cloak, with a large "collar" that covered the lower part of his face and buckled. Beneath the cloak were black puffy pants and a black shirt, but usually you didn't see beneath the cloak. His shoes were gold metal, and pointed at the end.

(Want a better picture, then go to and search "Vincent and Valentine" in that order)

Vincent was cold because of his past, and brooding, but he had warmed up a bit in the time Tifa had known him. When the group's home world had been destroyed, everyone had been separated. Tifa went looking for Cloud in the hopes of keeping him from falling into despair, but she hadn't seen Vincent since. Actually, she had very much wanted to go after Vincent as well, but she knew he could handle himself. Cloud could sometimes blame himself for everything.

Tifa hadn't seen Vincent since then.

"Is it really you, Vincent?" Tifa kept back sobs. Vincent wrote "yes" in her hand. The girl smiled, wishing so badly she could see just so that she could see him. But feeling him would have to do.

Throwing herself at him, Tifa wrapped her arms around the man's neck as he chuckled and awkwardly hugged her in return.

"AHHHHH!" Demyx cried again.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Sora cried.

The two were still in the Fun house, but they had found it wasn't that fun. They were "standing" in a wheel that kept spinning and spinning. It was an enormous wheel standing in all blackness; if you fell over the side, you were done for. Not only that, but many heartless were on the wheel with them, rushing after them. At this disadvantage, Sora and Demyx didn't want to fight, especially since they were so tired and weak at the moment.

The funny thing was, running was getting them nowhere.

"AHHHHHH!" Demyx screamed again as a heartless that had stopped running whirled overhead and swooped down on him. His clone behind him, the one holding Saix, shot water at the heartless, sending it into the blackness. Demyx gulped, glad it wasn't him.

Sora looked behind him to see even more heartless forming for the ones that fell over the edge.

"This is just LOVELY!" HE shouted, exhausted. How were they supposed to get off a wheel in the middle of nowhere?

Suddenly, a huge crack broke the silence, and the wheel stopped moving. It was like the hinges on the wheel had broken.

And now the wheel was falling forward.

Sora and Demyx screamed as the wheel fell down, down, down into the blackness, screaming like sissy little babies.

The wheel crashed down below the castle in the white icy area Sora remembered from his first visit. With a slam it fell on its side, and Sora and Demyx collapsed to the ground. Both were exhausted, but there will still heartless to fight.

Sora stood up immediately, chest heaving, and summoned the keyblade. But from the way he was limping, he knew this would be a challenge. He attacked anyway, slashing threw heartless after heartless as Demyx protected his two clones and the unconscious boys.

Suddenly, in the air, a black rectangle appeared. It was an open doorway, just pure black. Sora saw it out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't have time to look at it from his position.

Even though he couldn't look at it, he heard something… he heard someone talking in his head.

'_Welcome to my little home' _Sora listened intently to the voice as he fought.

_'It rests between the dead and dawn. Only seen by the alone, it rests between the here and gone.' _With a cry, Sora flung a heartless into a group that had been sneaking up on Demyx. The boy nodded his thanks.

_'And if you come to this little heaven you will find a secret place. With all of us, we seven, you will find the last of our race.' _Sora stopped fighting for a moment.

"Who's talking to me?" He asked the open air.

_'Welcome to my little home; it rests between the dead and dawn. Where the lonely cease to roam that road of Twilight zone.' _Sora yelled, repeating himself.

"Who's talking to me?" He pleaded. One last time, the voice talked in his head.

_'Mitsuka.'_

Sora looked over to the door. It looked like there was someone inside, reaching their hand out to him. He called out to Demyx.

"Come on! Let's get out of this 'fun house'!" Sora cried. Demyx nodded, letting his clones dissipate as he took Marluxia under the shoulder, having his water fight the enemies off. Sora rushed over and held Saix up, and the two walked up to the black door and through it.

Tifa woke up with no pain at all. She still couldn't see and could barely hear, but she felt fine nonetheless. Cloud and Yuffie and many others had spent their mornings talking to her, comforting her as Aerith tried all she could to heal Tifa's eyes. At the moment, Aerith herself was standing on the balcony, resting.

"I just don't know what to do." Aerith sighed, sweat covered. Everyone was counting on her, especially Tifa. How could she saw her sight?

The timeless silence was broken when Aerith heard sounds behind her. It sounded like a "click, click, click, click" of metal hitting metal.

"Who's there?" Aerith implored, keeping her cool. No one responded.

Aerith stepped from the balcony, looking the room over. Still, nothing.

Then, someone came up behind her. The being was very tall, but hidden in shadow. Aerith sensed him there and backed away, turning around to face him.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to pierce the darkness to look at him. The man lifted his open palm.

"Here." He spoke. His voice was deep. The man held in his palm a vial, and the vial was shaped like a pear, and the lid had small angel wings on it.

"What… is it?" She implored. The man held it higher.

"Water." He spoke. "But not ordinary water. It comes from the Null Stream, from deep within the Purgatory of Endless Twilight."

"The Purgatory?" Aerith asked, slowly reaching out for the bottle. The man nodded.

"The Purgatory of Endless Twilight; the equivalent of 'Heaven' for Nobodies and nothings." He explained.

"How did you get this?" Aerith held it in her hand, looking the shining vial over. Chuckling, the being stepped back into the darkness even more.

"Dream Catcher passes it to you." He said. Aerith nodded, tightening her grip on the glass. It was then she wondered who the man giving this to her was.

"Do I know you?" She pondered, moving closer to the man. He sounded so familiar. When she moved forward, he moved back.

"Perhaps, perhaps not!"

And with that, he disappeared into the shadows, back into the Purgatory. Aerith smiled.

"I knew it was you, Vincent!"


	21. Sleeping Beauty

**FORGIVE ME, MY MENTAL CAPACITY**

**Hey guys. So far, it is ONE vote for Naruto, TWO votes for Trigun, THREE votes for Yu-Gi-Oh, and FOUR votes for Inuyasha. There has also been a NEGATIVE ONE vote for Hellsing. **

**I now want to take the time to apologize for the many, many grammatical errors in my story. Last time, for example, this happened.**

"I just don't know what to do." Aerith sighed, sweat covered. Everyone was counting on her, especially Tifa. How could she saw her sight?

**I meant to say "How could she save her sight?" But because of my mental capacity, I messed up. I've done it more than once, and it will happen again. Sorry!**

**This is the last quiz in season two. Then I will write another interlude, and then begin season three.**

**Today, my sister leaves to go home to Washington, D.C. I will miss her a lot, since I never get to see her. But, on a happy note, the honey-mooners (my brother and new sister) come back tomorrow. YAY!**

**That means that their dumb dog leaves. My family has been taking care of their mutt, and it is a MORON! It's named Whiskey (A lovely Irish name) but I call it Dumb Dog. I can't wait till it's gone!**

**This is the last chance to vote. Once the interlude chapter is put up, I will no longer be accepting votes. But I won't put the interlude up until Tuesday morning before school. So you still have time to vote! Inuyasha is winning.**

**Now, the story shall begin!**

"Leon! Leon!" Aerith cried running with estatic steps as tears streamed from her joy -filled eyes. "Leon!" She repeated.

The brown haired man appeared at the end of the hall, surprised and concerned for the gentle healer running for him.

"I have it! The medicine! Tifa's medicine!" Leon's eyes went wide as he rushed at the girl.

"Where'd you get this? How?" He began. Then he shook his head of needless questions. "It doesn't matter we have to get this to Tifa as soon as possible." Aerith nodded, grinning. As they ran towards Tifa's hospital room, Aerith spoke again, much quieter.

"You won't believe who gave it to me. He just appeared, out of nowhere, and didn't even show his face, but I know it was him." Leon looked to his friend curiously. Aerith's eyes had a dreamy look.

"It was him." She murmured quietly. "Vincent."

Sora came tumbling through the door just as two heartless knights came swooping down on him and the unconscious Saix. Demyx was already inside, setting Marluxia down gently. He was examining the new realm they'd just come into.

"Did you here that?" Sora implored, setting Saix down and falling to his feet.

"If you mean that riddle and the girl's voice, yup." Demyx answered, nodding. "I think it's the riddle that leads us to the second treasure." He concluded. Sora nodded in agreement as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Man, I'm beat." Demyx groaned, falling on his bum. Sora chuckled, shaking his head. After that, Sora looked around.

The four of them were in an enormous white space, an empty existence that went on past the horizon. All that could be seen other than white was a silvery clear stream nearby that curved around them and went on towards the horizon.

"The Null Stream." Demyx whispered. "And the Void Space. This is the Purgatory of Endless Twilight." Demyx concurred in awe, almost frightened.

"The wha wha?" Sora asked stupidly. Demyx chuckled.

"That tiny river over there is the Null Stream. It's the only flowing water in this place, and it has 'magical' properties. This whole area is called the Void Space, because it is void of space; it never ends. As for the Purgatory of Endless Twilight… it's were the souls of nobodies end up when they 'die'."

Sora gulped. "So this is where you were… after I killed you?" The last part was barely audible. Demyx nodded sadly.

"Yeah. This purely empty space." The boy's eyes lit up a little. "But then, what seemed like eons after my death, a felt a warm feeling flood my body, tingling and uplifting. I felt like I was floating upwards in a sea of water, slowly yet surely, and then I hit the surface and took in that wonderful first breath of fresh air." Demyx closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

_'This is a beautiful place…_' He thought. _'When you aren't trapped here._'

Sora yawned, leaning back.

"I need a nap." Demyx shook his head, chuckling.

"Go ahead." He spoke. "You have all the time in the world."

_Welcome to my little home,_

_It rests between the dead and dawn._

_Only seen by the alone,_

_It rests between the here and gone._

_And if you come to this little heaven,_

_You will find a secret place._

_With all of us, we seven,_

_You will find the last of our race._

_Welcome to my little home, _

_It rests between the dead and dawn._

_Where the lonely cease to roam,_

_That road of Twilight zone._

Sora slowly woke up groaning. That voice had been in his dream. He wondered what it meant, and how it was supposed to lead them to the treasure.

Sora stood, stretching. Demyx noticed he was awake.

"I think we knocked Saix and Marluxia out too hard." Demyx commented, chuckling nervously. Sora looked down. The two were still asleep.

"Just great. When we need the smart people…"

"We get the dumb people." Demyx finished. They both sighed, but Sora hit Demyx lightly on the back with his foot, insinuating "I'm not that dumb". Demyx smiled.

Sora looked out to the horizon.

"Who do you think brought us here?" Demyx asked. Sora shrugged.

"Dream Catcher maybe?" He suggested. His eyes fell dark. "I wonder what she needs our help for." Demyx sighed.

"This whole game predicament confuses me." Demyx stated. Sora laughed.

"Me too." The two fell silent for a moment.

"Hey", Sora broke the silence. "I have an idea." Demyx looked up to the boy as Sora ran past him and towards the Null Stream.

"You said this has magical powers or something, right?" Sora called back.

"Yeah!" Demyx answered. Sora grinned.

"Think it'll wake up the sleeping beauties?" Sora called. Demyx lit up.

"Maybe!"

Sora slapped his forehead. He couldn't believe it. Saix was awake, fine and dandy, but it seemed the magical properties of the water had no effect against the pink haired Marluxia.

"What do we do now?" Demyx asked. Saix didn't say anything since he was still moping over his temper tantrum and Sora knocking him out. Sora looked Marluxia over. Then he looked to Demyx.

In Demyx's hair he saw a little leaf, a remnant of Marluxia's flower spell. Demyx saw Sora staring at his hair and reached up, feeling his hair before pulling the leaf out.

"Oh, yeah." He laughed. "That's the last of my flower power hairdo." He joked, flicking it aside. Sora grinned.

"Yeah the one you got from insinuating that Marluxia was, well, no straight." Sora remembered. "Which gives me an idea." Demyx watched as Sora's grin became an evil grin.

Demyx didn't like Sora's evil grin.

"Why am I the scapegoat?" Demyx cried.

"Because I'll kick your ass if you don't." Saix piped up, back to his old self.

"Come on! Do it for the team!" Sora cried, almost cracking up as he held tight to Demyx's shoulder to keep him from running.

"I can't do THAT for the team!" He whimpered.

"Do it for Tifa!" Saix demanded. Demyx shook his head.

"I CAN'T EVEN DO IT FOR TIFA!" He shouted. Saix kept his hold on Demyx's shoulder.

"Then do it for Yuffie. As practice?" Saix joked. Demyx glared at him. Sighing contently, Saix continued. "Alright, not as practice. But imagine what Yuffie would think if she learned you did _this _to get through the game and back to her best friend, Tifa." Saix set the bait.

And Demyx bit.

"Alright." He sighed, no longer struggling. "I'll do it." Sora smiled.

"Then let's get it over with." Demyx nodded dejectedly.

With that, Saix and Sora backed up. Demyx moved towards Marluxia, who was still sleeping. Slowly, Demyx bent down, and….

Gave Marluxia a nice old peck on the lips.

Marluxia's eyes snapped open immediately, filled with fire and anger. Vengeful thoughts filled his mind, and with an evil look, he enacted his revenge. Since Demyx was still on his lips, all Marluxia did was move his tongue and lick.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Demyx shouted, jumping up and running. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He continued as he rushed past Saix and Sora and towards the Null Stream, drenching himself in the river as he leapt towards it and shoved his face in the water, still screaming.

Sora and Saix had no clue as to what Marluxia had done, but they could tell he'd gotten his revenge from the evil look on his face when he sat up on his elbows.

"Good Morning." Marluxia chimed. It was amazing that Sora and Saix could hear him over the screams in the background.

"EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"That road of Twilight zone." Sora finished, reciting the poem for both Saix and Marluxia for the second time. Saix was in deep thought, and so was the flower power boy.

"It must mean this place, the Purgatory." Saix concluded.

"No dip, Sherlock." Demyx joked sarcastically, wiping his lips on his sleeve. His hair was soaked.

The four were walking towards the horizon along the banks of the Null Stream, trying desperately to figure out the riddle.

"'Rests between the dead and dawn' definitely refers to here." Marluxia stated.

"What about the 'Secret place'?" Sora asked.

"'Where the lonely cease to roam'; it talked about 'ceasing to roam' quite a bit, but truly this isn't a place that people would want to settle down at. I would guess it refers to a secret place in the Purgatory where the 'lonely cease to roam'."

"I bet the 'road of twilight' means that it's a haven for nobodies, not just the lonely in general." Marluxia added.

"The part that confuses me is the 'last of our race' part." Demyx complained. Sora agreed.

"It makes no sense. It is not the last of the nobodies, because it said 'seven' and there are fourteen human nobodies, not to mention how many others there are. It is not heartless or humans, either." Saix said.

"So we know that somewhere in the Purgatory is a secret place that houses nobodies. And from the sound of the 'little home' part, I guess the person who wrote the poem was the owner of the secret place."

"But we don't know about the race thing." Demyx said.

"And we don't know how to find it." Marluxia groaned.

"Actually…" Saix said.

Everyone stopped walking to turn and look to him. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I think I know where it is. You see, I have more memories of my past now, and my home world. I remember that my people knew many legends, and one was about the Purgatory. It said there was a rift in the fabric of the Void Space at the end of the Null Stream." Sora groaned.

"So we walk to the end of the horizon to the delta of this river and maybe the secret place will be there?" Marluxia pointed out. Saix shook his head.

"No; I know it is there." The others looked at him oddly. "Somehow." He told himself.

"Alright, then." Sora nodded. "If he thinks it's worth a shot, so do I." Demyx gave a thumbs up.

"Me too!" He proclaimed. Marluxia shrugged a content look on his face. Saix smiled.

"Alright, then; let's begin."

Yuffie was hopping from hall to hall in the hospital, happier than she had been the past few hours. From the sounds of it, Tifa's sight could be saved; no one knew how longer she'd be in bed, but at least she would get better again. Skipping to the food court, Yuffie stopped at the soda bar and stood at the counter, hitting her palms against the counter in a beat.

"What's got you so happy?" The man behind the counter asked with a grin.

"Tifa's gonna be ok!" Yuffie cheered, slamming her hands against the counter. Not terribly loudly, but loud enough to echo. The vendor man smile.

"Congratulations." He continued cleaning the counter with a smile. Yuffie looked the list of food over with a grin.

"Two super sundaes", she ordered. "Cherries on top!"

With a never ending smile, Yuffie ran up to Tifa's room with the sundaes, one in either hand. A spoon was in her hand, since she couldn't stop the temptation to have a bite before she left. Turning left, Yuffie ran halfway down the hallway and into Tifa's room.

Leon side stepped her as he walked out, headed back to Merlin's house where everyone else was waiting for news of Tifa's recovery. The girl no longer wore bandages over her eyes, but they were paler than usual, and she couldn't see very well. When her eyes did heal, Aerith suggested she get contacts or glasses.

With a smile and a jolt in his step, Leon took off out of the hospital.

Sora looked ahead, eyes trying to pierce the nothingness.

"Do you guys see that?" Demyx asked, seeing what Sora was seeing.

"What?" Marluxia asked.

"That… black thing… that's flying… right towards us!" Demyx cried, shocked. Before anyone could do anything, the black blob swooped over the four, and they were gone.


	22. Interlude: Living Dreams

_**KANSOUKYOKU**_**, _INTERMEDE_, INTERLUDE**

**Hey peoples. I know, usually I put the interlude after the ending of one part of the game. But this time, the interlude IS the ending of one part of the game. I did that because this part tells some REALLY IMPORTANT INFORMATION! Pay attention closely.**

**Let's hit it.**

**(By the by, its ONE for Naruto, TWO for Trigun, FOUR for Yu-Gi-Oh, FOUR for Inuyasha, and NEGATIVE TWO votes for Hellsing. LOL, sad thing is I love Hellsing. I said that I would put it out Tuesday, but it turns out something is happening Tuesday, so I am putting it out today. It is a TIE, so now you can only vote for either Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. I actually hope YGO wins, but for reasons I will not disclose yet… hehehe…)**

Sora groaned, sitting up. He was sitting in a small room. It was a kitchen of some sort, but it was all blue and lightly shining, like it was illuminating itself naturally. It was beautiful, really, but also surprising. Sora looked beside him to see his friends unconscious.

"They won't awaken." Someone spoke. Sora jumped up, looking around.

"Who's there?" She asked angrily. Whoever it was chuckled.

"You don't need to know." He added, and even though he seemed intimidating, there was something about his voice that was kind. It was also familiar.

Sora backed down, still wary, scanning the room over.

"Where am I?"

"The secret place your riddle spoke of." He answered. "In it is your treasure." Sora's eyes lit up.

"What is it? Where is it?" He asked, estatic.

Sitting on the wooden chair at the kitchen table was the man Sora was talking to; he had just appeared out of thin air. Sora jumped when he did, but then looked to him for answers. With a bit of mischief in his voice, he answered.

"I am. And I'm right here." Sora gawked.

"You're the treasure?" He asked dumbfounded. The hooded man nodded.

"A treasure chest full of answers, but I only answer what I am asked." Sora nodded, comprehending what he said.

"So you'll answer anything… but only if you're asked it?" The man nodded. "Alright, I can handle that."

Sora sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, thinking. What was an important question that needed answering?

"One more thing: From now on, I am limited to five questions and five only. I cannot answer more than that." Sora sighed.

"Of course there had to be a rule." He sighed. Five questions wouldn't really put a dent in his avalanche of questions. But, it could help.

"Well…" He thought. It only took him a second to think of it.

"The riddle talked about 'we seven, the last of our race.'"

"Ah." The man sighed contently. "And you want to know what all that's about? Fine question." Sora looked eager for answers.

The man stood, pacing the room, seemingly trying to think of a way to explain it.

"Well, it refers to a group of seven beings. Your friend Auron is among them." Sora gasped.

"Auron?"

"Yes, Auron. They are the owners of this secret place. They are like the nobodies, but they are not nobodies. Because of this, they were allowed to come inside here without falling into eternal sleep. They dedicated themselves to helping the lost beings, such as nobodies."

"Lost beings… like people that lose their hearts or fall into darkness." Sora stated. The man nodded.

"These seven were not truly the last of their race, for there was one other. But she betrayed them, which is why they called themselves the last of their race. They called themselves "The Dream Catchers"." Sora immediately connected that to the woman who had taken Axel, but he stayed quiet for the moment.

"The Dream Catchers called themselves this rightly so. You see, none of them were true beings. Two of them, like Auron, were dead beings. The others were either beings born from other beings, or beings who had survived terrible pain and fallen deep into suffering. You see, most of them were all human at one point, but now they are a different race. They are Dreams."

"Dreams?" Sora interrupted, confused.

"Yes, Dreams. For instance, while Auron did come back because of Hades, his dream of living his own story kept Hades from keeping him. Auron became a living Dream; an embodiment of the human need to lurch for more."

"A living dream?" Sora pondered aloud in awe. The man chuckled.

"A living Dream." He smiled under his hood. "One of the dreams, the first to come into existence, was half of one true dream; the two halves did not agree with one another, and their disagreement led to the destruction of the child from which they had been born; the child that had dreamt them into reality. The girl who told you the riddle."

"… Mitsuka?" Sora remembered hearing that name. The man nodded.

"Mitsuka. Sai's sister. She was torn apart by her dream." Sora cringed.

"That is three questions, I hope you know." The man chuckled. Realizing he'd asked more than he'd wanted, Sora shook his head to clear his mind.

"Alright. What was Mitsuka's dream?" Sora asked. The man laughed heavily.

"You know how to pick the right questions!" The man roared. Calming down, he chuckled and answered. "All dreams are of a type of dream. For instance, Auron is a dream of Freedom. Mitsuka's dream was a dream for Happiness. Her people, other than Sai, had shunned her for her odd, unique abilities. Remember that she can see the doorways into the hearts?" Sora nodded. "Her dream was split in half; one half, her rage at the people for shunning her, and her sadness for being shunned; the other half, her hope that she would one day be accepted, that she could live in happiness."

"The half of anger and sadness was named Hinode."

Sora leapt up. "Hinode the sunrise, the keychain, the Hinode angel is the half of anger and sadness." He meant it as a statement so that the man couldn't interpret it into a question, but he was truly confused.

"The keychain was found in a riverbed, and had been calling out to Mitsuka for most of her young life. It was what gave her the odd powers. It also set her dream alive. Hinode was born first, and was telling Mitsuka where to go, leading her and Sai down a deadly path. She fell into despair, tricked by her own dream, Hinode, but the keychain gave her light. It split the dream, and from Hinode, created Tsukikage, or simply 'Tsuki'. As 'Hinode' means 'Sunrise', 'Tsukikage' means 'Moonlight'. 'Tsuki' means 'Moon'."

"I still don't understand what happened to Saix and his sister, and where they went, and all that stuff!" Sora cried, frustrated. The man chuckled.

"Soon enough, Saix will be able to tell you. Be patient." Sora huffed.

"You have one last question." The man stated. Sora thought for a moment.

"The girl holding this contest, the one with Axel who calls herself 'Dream Catcher'" Sora began. He then sighed. "I don't even know what I want to ask about her."

Sora then became brighter.

"What's this contest being held for? I mean, I know we're trying to save Axel, but why did she keep Axel in the first place? What's it all for?" The man sat silently for a moment.

"Dream Catcher needs your help, I know you know that. You see, Hinode is an Angel, because Mitsuka dreamt her that way. But Tsuki was an Angel as well. Hinode wants something, but I'm not sure what. Whatever it was, she needed the keychain, and she needed Mitsuka to accomplish it. Tsuki stood in her way, protecting Mitsuka. I knew Tsuki; she was a wonderful person. Sometimes hyper, but kind and gentle and… odd, at times." He laughed.

"You see, Tsuki was locked away by Hinode, and since then the other Dream Catchers, like Auron and me, have been trying to save her. But when she reached her heart out to a group of dangerous souls, she found a way out on her own. Understand that Tsuki, The Dream Catcher, is locked in a cell…"

"That I hold the key to." Sora finished. The man nodded.

"The Hinode keychain holds immersable power, and I don't know what it's for or why it chose Mitsuka, but it is the key to this mystery." Sora nodded.

"And now I'm going home." He declared. This mission was over; he needed a nap. And food.

And he had to see about Tifa.

"How do I get home?" The man chuckled.

"I will take you home. And I will return home with you. I was your treasure, remember?" Sora looked quite puzzled at the man as the older man chuckled and bent down to pick up Saix. Sora put Demyx's arm over his shoulder as the man touched Marluxia's arm. With his free hand, he touched Sora, making sure all five of them were connected.

"Who are you?" Sora whispered as a bright light began to envelope them. The man laughed deeply.

"I've already answered five questions." He murmured, and with that, the bluish kitchen around them faded away, and the five zoomed out of the Purgatory and back to Castle Hallow Bastion.


	23. Vacation of Hell!

**AND THE WINNER IS…**

**Hi peoples. Today I will write a funny chapter, since the last chapter was all "doom". Or whatever.**

**I also must say, after a reviewer brought it to my attention, I mentioned in one chapter that Luxord, Xaldin, and Xigbar gave Leon a birthday gift that was bad news for Sora. Well, I am going to say now that that gift will not show up in this story. It is crack comedy I plan to use in the sequel to this story. (See! I'm planning ahead!)**

**Also, we have a winner. I couldn't believe the amount of reviews I had when I came home today. It went from 70 to 90 in like two seconds flat. (Or a couple of hours… oh well.) I also had someone say that they "Vote for Inuyasha, so that nothing bad happens…" in reference that I said I wished YGO would win. Actually, nothing bad will happen. I just thought the whole "King of Games" concept would be interesting for the whole "Let's save Axel!" game.**

**Enough stalling. I will start from the third up. In an upset, number three, but not the winner, is Naruto. At first, no one voted for it, but then it came up. That means, if I ever do another crossover, Naruto will be considered.**

**Second place, but a VERY SMALL MARGIN, is…. Inuyasha! If I do write another, this will be the first I use.**

**Before I tell the winner, I will say I got a surprising two votes for Fullmetal Alchemist. I will consider this one next time as well, even though it wasn't in the voting this time.**

**And the winner is…… **

**drumroll**

**YU-GI-OH!**

**As for people who have no clue about YGO, it'll be just like in the KH game were you arrive in a world and have no clue what's going on. I will explain stuff as we go along and everything will make sense, I promise. Also, I will be using the character's Japanese names instead of American.**

**Shall we begin?**

Sora groaned, opening his eyes. He was in a dark room, with a huge oval ceiling. Sitting up, he finally recognized the place.

He was in the front hall of Castle Hallow Bastion.

Which meant he was only feet from running outside to the Great Maw.

And beyond the Great Maw is Castle Radiant Garden, where food, beds, and video games await.

"Sora?" The boy looked over. Demyx, Saix, and Marluxia were all standing. They all had the same look Sora did, the realization of how close home was. Leaping up, and without even looking back, Sora raced to the front door.

"LAST ONE HOME HAS TO TELL LEON ABOUT THE DREAMS THING!"

Somehow, Sora knew his friends had listened and overheard the conversation Sora and the strange man had had while they were asleep. Speaking of him, where was the strange man?

Little did Sora know, the man was following him home only so far away…

**Finally! The second mission is over!**

Yeah! Only a little longer, and you're free Axel!

**You know, you could always just release me and I'd be free.**

Please, don't ask me to do that Axel. I want to be free, too.

Sora, chest heaving, limped up the last steps in second place, finding that everything that could ache in his body was aching. Plus a couple of places he'd never thought could be injured…

Saix was leaning against the wall at the top, smug but tried. Sora playfully stuck his tongue out at his blue haired friend.

Behind him, Marluxia finished the trek, and far, far behind him, Demyx took last place.

"Come on", Marluxia spoke. "Let's get to sleep." Sora nodded, waving to Demyx as he came up the stairs, and the three walked to their bedrooms.

After that, Sora had only vague memories of hitting the bed with a thump and seeing black.

"He's back?" Kairi cried, estatic. Namine nodded, smiling as well. Leaping up, Kairi ran out of her room (only a hallway away from Sora's room) and around the corner, sliding to a stop in front of the open door…

To see Sora, fully clothed, even with shoes, snoring on the bed face down. He looked like a puppy all sprawled out.

With a giggle, Kairi leaned slightly into the room, shaking her head at the boy. Namine came up behind her.

"What a weird boy." Namine spoke softly. Kairi nodded reverently and spoke with the same soft voice.

"Weird, sure, but he's my weird boy." She murmured. Namine smiled, looking back to Sora.

"So he is."

"And you are one of the dreams?" Leon asked, looking to the cloaked man. Demyx looked to the man as well and watched as he nodded. "And what is your name?"

"I do not have a name, but I believe you will know enough…" He didn't finish, but stood and removed his hood, revealing his face.

Demyx yelped and slid off his chair. Leon looked just as spooked, but he hid it much better.

"Odd". The man said. "I do not find my appearance so vile." He chuckled sadly.

"But then you do not know the other half of your appearance." Leon muttered, thinking back to worse days.

"No, I don't." The man sighed. "I do not."

And so, the members of the RGRC learned everything that Sora and the others had learned during the game, and the gamers finally got to rest. But only a day after returning, they found that rest was going to be hard to come by with some people around…

"I say we go on Vacation!" Yuffie cheered, estatic. Sora couldn't believe it.

"I just got back and you want to leave again?" He asked. Yuffie nodded. Sora sighed, exasperated.

"I think it's a good idea." Riku spoke in favor. Sora glared at him.

"Well, how about this?" Yuffie began. "We can't all leave at once. So, some of us go on vacation, some don't. Simple, but simply beautiful."

"Alright. Wake me up when you come back. Actually, don't wake me up. Bye!" Sora cheered. Then, he walked out of Merlin's study and back towards the castle. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Lazy ass." Yuffie laughed.

"Something about vacation?"

Xigbar leaned his head in the doorway, curious. Yuffie nodded to answer his question. He hopped into the room immediately.

"Yup. Now the three of us can go around town and ask other members if they want to go or not. We'll meet up here in an hour." Riku shrugged, and Xigbar didn't even answer before zooming out the door.

"VACATION!" He screamed, estatic. Another member of the org. overheard him.

"Vacation?" Luxord pondered. Xigbar screeched to a halt and grinned.

"Yup! We actually get a vacation!" Luxord became hyper.

"Vacation? The org. never got vacation! We get vacation?" Xigbar nodded.

"Vacation!" The two cheered, running off to tell other ex members about this newfound miracle called "time off".

"There is… vacation?" Zexion asked blandly. Xigbar nodded profusely. For a moment, all was silent, no one speaking. Zexion looked like he was stunned.

And then… the emo _smiled._

"Vacation!" Luxord and Xigbar cried, while Zexion stayed in his odd, other worldly happiness…

Yuffie stood by the gummi ship with Riku and Cloud. Tifa couldn't go, of course, and Aerith couldn't go because she was taking care of Tifa. Leon outright refused to go. Tifa, even though she couldn't go, insisted that Cloud go. Namine had decided to stay with Kairi, who was staying because of Sora. Riku was kind of moping.

At first, it was a dull roar. Like a subway going underneath you, or an airplane. But then, it grew louder. Yuffie looked around, unsure of what it was. Shaking slightly and a bit disturbed, Riku pointed behind Yuffie to the cause of the noise.

Xigbar, Luxord, Demyx, and Roxas were screaming and running like wild bulls towards the Gummi ship.

"VACATION!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Riku shouted at the insane nobodies who were running towards them. They stopped just short of the group. Cloud had a "wtf" look on his face.

Vexen and Ariel were walking behind the group, also a bit disturbed. Actually, Vexen was disturbed, and Ariel was in her own little world as usual. Behind them, Saix, Zexion, and Marluxia were lugging a whole lot of luggage. None of them seemed too pleased.

"Ok?" Yuffie muttered, looking at the estatic group ahead of her. Cloud sighed, picking up his small suitcase.

"This is going to be one long gummi ride." He muttered.

After saying their goodbyes, Cloud, Yuffie, Riku, Saix, Vexen, Ariel, Zexion, Xigbar, Luxord, Demyx, Marluxia, and Roxas climbed into the gummi ship. Cloud was last, and looked very much on the edge of contemplating leaping off the edge of the cliff and hoping he could grab a rock or edge before hitting the ground. But when he realized that Yuffie would follow him, he gave in and trudged on board.

"Vacation, vacation, vacation, vacation…" Demyx was chanting. Saix slapped him on back of the head. After sticking his tongue out, Demyx began singing again.

"Ladies and Gentleman and Transsexuals" Xigbar began in a stewardess like voice over the intercom. Marluxia growled. Cloud looked confused and ready to contemplate the cliff again. But it was too late; the door was shut tight.

"Welcome aboard the I.C.U.P." Demyx cracked up. Saix rolled his eyes. "AtamagaokashiiHeberekeBaka."

"What the hell?" Zexion asked quietly.

"Xigbar just said we are riding on the 'I see you pee Insane Drunk Idiot's Gummi ship'." Riku sighed sadly.

"Please buckle your seat belts. Oh wait! We don't have any! Well, hang on to whatever you hold dear and don't lose your lunch!" Xigbar lost the fake voice and cackled. "You're in for a wild ride!" He cackled again. Cloud was on the verge of tears.

"What moron made Xigbar the driver?" Marluxia implored. Demyx chuckled and shrugged.

The engine roared to life, knocking Roxas to the floor, since he was the only one without a seat.

"NEXT STOP, THE KAGEKOKUDO WORLD!" Roxas blinked, trying to cling to the wall.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" Roxas yelled over the roar of the engine.

"HE JUST SAID THAT WE'RE GOING TO THE SHADOW REALM WORLD!" Riku shouted. Roxas scoffed.

"WHO WOULD PICK A WORLD NAMED 'THE SHADOW REALM' AS A VACATION DESTINATION?" He implored sarcastically. Five people in the ship (the ones who either had the guts or the stomach to hold on to the ship with one hand) pointed to Yuffie.

"WHAT?" She asked defensively. Roxas rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the ship lurched upward, sending everyone back into their seats. Roxas was the exception, who was sent face first towards the back of the ship. No one could see what became of him, but a loud yelp was heard in the back.

Another lurch, and the ship was spiraling sideways into the stars and right through a bunch of heartless ships that had been shooting right for them. The other ships spiraled away just in time, but not before Demyx received quite the shock.

Bending downwards, Xigbar cackled wildly as he spun right between two boulders that were on a crash course. They exploded just behind them as the ship leveled out and started flying just above a runway in the middle of the space debris.

"Watch out!" Demyx cried as two huge ships came barreling towards them from the front, and with a lurch, Xigbar flung the ship on its side. It barely made it between the two ships, skimming the metal on either side with a "skreeeee."

Once the ship was out from between the other two ships, it soared upward avoiding laser fire from the ships behind. An alarm blasted through the ship as a small meteor crashed into the starboard side.

With another lurch, the ship dove to the right, dodging a large clawed ship and diving into a spiral runway. Breaking through panel tiles, the ship was shot a couple times and shot at many heartless ships.

Another cackle from Xigbar, and the ship dove downward, with four or five heartless ships in tow. Spinning away just in time, Xigbar tricked the ships and they exploded in collision with the meteors.

Another clawed heartless ship came up from behind, boxing the ship. It spiraled in place, zooming in a wayward motion towards the runway again, but passing above it and back into the debris. With a grunt, Xigbar leveled it out. Demyx was in tears on Marluxia's shoulder, and the pink haired man was doing his best to avoid the urge to summon his weapon and annihilate the blonde.

Shooting wildly, Xigbar attacked the clawed heartless. It was in vain, but it held the beast off as Xigbar curved back towards the runway. With another spin (and a loud yell from the back, followed by a sound thump) the ship was careening towards a bright light, the groups ticket to Kagekoduko.

Oddly enough, music began playing as they surfed through the white light, video game type music.

Dun dun dundundundundun dun dun dundundundundun…

"Cut the crap, Demyx!" Marluxia groaned, rolling his eyes. Demyx teared up.

"But every group of super people have their own theme music!" He cried.

"Demyx!" Marluxia warned.

Before he could continue, footsteps were heard. Heads turned to see Roxas, propped up against the wall, green in the face and pretty beat up.

"I am… alive…" He muttered before slumping to the floor. Marluxia chuckled nervously.

"I'm going to die." Cloud murmured sadly.

**Talk about a Lampoon's vacation! I actually feel sorry for the pain I am inflicting on these people…. Oh, the feeling passed. I was just listening to my favorite song "Phantom of the Opera". I love that song; it put me in a good mood.**

**My next fic will be funny filled! Bye yall!**

**Sulhadahne **


	24. Costume Horrors

**BUCKLE UP FOR CROSSOVER**

**I AM IN EXTREME PAIN.**

**But I managed to roll across my living room floor, writhing in pain, to sit atop this computer swivel chair and compose wonderful crack-iness for you crack hungry mongrels.**

**Now, due to circumstance, I may or may not be able to write tomorrow. Impatient people of the fan fiction dot net, pray to whatever deity you worship, or simply beat the crap out of something until you feel satisfaction. By then, I shall have returned. Hopefully.**

**Today, I write a crossover. My first crossover. Ever.**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA gasp AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.**

**Now that that's out, let's get to business.**

**(Anyone who asks me why I am in pain, the answer is simple; TOM came to visit, and he socked me a couple times in the gut.)**

"I am going to die." Cloud muttered sadly.

"Come on!" Demyx cheered, unbuckling and leaning over the back of the seat. "Think of the bright side! Maybe you'll get to kick some ass while you're here!"

That thought did seem to make Cloud brighten, but he remained his usual icy stature nonetheless.

Xigbar, grinning and hyper at the front, was unbuckling, placing the ship on auto pilot for the rest of the ride, and ran back to talk with the others.

"So what's this place like?" Xiggy asked Yuffie, who was standing in the aisle next to Cloud, above and to the right of the now drooling Roxas.

"Well… I choose it because it was cleared of dark influence a while ago… all I know for sure is that they 'duel' with cards." Yuffie answered, trying to think back.

Cloud's mouth dropped open.

"Cards?" He implored meekly, shaking. Yuffie nodded. Cloud looked ahead, eyes wide.

He had thought, maybe, he would at least get to fight. But no; these primeval people fought with square pieces of PAPER!

Cloud began to silently whimper.

Yuffie and the others were ignorant to the poor man's plight, and were now assigning groups.

"Alright, while we are there, we will not only split up into duos, but also we will change attire. We have a reservation at the lovely Gummi ship hotel just outside the city limits. Once you're done looking around, come back to the ship, at least by dinnertime." Xigbar ordered.

"First grouping": Yuffie cheered. "Demyx and Xigbar."

"Alright!" Demyx laughed, standing. Xigbar grinned, and when the blonde was standing, they punched fists, and did the whole "gansta handshake thing".

(I don't know how else to describe it; my brother taught it to me: you slap hands with the other person and then drag them apart.)

"Next: Vexen and Ariel." Yuffie called. Ariel grinned, and the cold nobody smirked.

"Saix and Luxord." The gambler stood and bowed as if it was a treat to be partnered with him. Saix chuckled along with the other's laughter at the smug Englishman's joke.

"Next off", Xigbar spoke loudly. "Riku and Roxas." Riku looked behind him to the sleeping Roxas, who was not only drooling, but sucking his knuckles, and everyone broke out laughing.

"Zexion and Marluxia!" Yuffie cried. The plant man sat on his knees in his seat, and Zexion leaned against the back wall.

"And then it's me and Yuffie?" Cloud asked. Yuffie nodded. Cloud shook his head. "I'd prefer to go alone." He stated. Yuffie shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She spoke.

"Alright, then, for the spell that makes you change clothes. Donald let me borrow this, so I don't know if I'll do it right." Xigbar stated, rubbing his hands together. Everyone on the ship groaned.

Before anyone could protest, a loud poof was heard, and smoke filled the room. When it cleared… the situation was too horridly, profoundly vile to imagine.

Marluxia was wearing a very small, pink ballerina outfit.

Demyx was a hard rocker with a Mohawk instead of a mullet. He looked like the only person who wasn't angry, but amazed.

Vexen was wearing a clown suit, complete with a red nose. Laughing, Ariel reached up and squeezed it, earning an "Onk" from the object. She broke out into fits of giggles in her maid outfit. Vexen was content, even though he was annoyed, since the maid dress was rather… skimpy.

Roxas, who was now groggily awake, was wearing Namine's dress.

Yuffie was in a goth outfit, and Luxord was a pirate right out of "Pirates of the Caribbean".

Saix was dressed like "Legolas" from "Lord of the Rings", and boy, was he pissed.

Riku was in Sephiroth's clothing. He looked amazed too.

Zexion was dressed like an Emo, make up and all.

Cloud was not only disturbed at the sight of Riku, but was dressed like a Japanese schoolgirl and was now at Xigbar's throat. Xigbar was dressed like a gangsta.

Xigbar was cracking up. Once everyone looked at each other, no matter how mad they were, they cracked up as well. Cloud was the exception, along with Marluxia, and the two of them made to kill Xigbar. Before they could…

"Here, let me." Ariel said, standing up. She rubbed her hands together, whispered, and then… a poof of smoke and everyone's clothing changed.

"Aww." Demyx sighed, missing his rocker clothing. He was glad he had his mullet back, though.

"And now, let vacation begin!" Yuffie cried.

**Radiant Garden**

Sora yawned, lazing around the castle. He was glad things were quieter now that many of the troublemakers were gone. Usually, he would have gone with them, but…

He was exhausted mentally and physically from the game. Trying to figure everything out was killing him. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Someone was walking up from behind him, and sitting up, Sora saw it was his new friend he'd nicknamed "Cloak". It was the "treasure" he'd earned in the second game, the mysterious, cloaked "living dream" who hadn't yet identified himself. Sora just called him cloak.

"Hey." Sora waved behind him.

"Good evening." He chimed sitting down on the grass with Sora. Sora sighed quietly and lay back down on the grass.

"Wake me up when it's over." Sora moaned, falling asleep. Cloak chuckled.

"Of course."

Xemnas was walking around the Bailey in sheer boredom. His men were on vacation, leaving him peace and quite time. Xaldin and Xigbar caused him the most trouble, and even though Xaldin had stayed behind, Xemnas was sure Xaldin would remain busy. Recently, he'd changed a bit.

FLASHBACK!

"Ahh!" The child cried, running towards the city. The neoshadow would be upon the child and his friends in mere seconds, devouring their hearts and dooming them to shadows.

As one of the boys tripped over a rock, he screamed, cutting his knee and leaving him as a prime target for the neoshadow.

"BRENDAN!" The other boy cried, sliding to a halt.

The shadow being was looming over its prey as the boy whimpered and tried to back up, but hit stone. Just as the shadow was about to attack the boy, the male shut his eyes tight. He sat there for a moment, just waiting. But the attack never came.

The boy named Brendan opened his eyes to see a tall, cloaked man with long dreadlocks standing before him with six lances swirling around his body.

END FLASHBACK

Ever since then, Xaldin had begun learning "honor" and was changing in thought. He still loved picking on Xemnas, but he also became found of the city children, especially Brendan. The boys kept him busy most of the time.

But today, Xemnas awaited someone else. He had received a message not long ago from an entity going by "The One-Winged Angel". This entity and beckoned him here.

And now Xemnas waited.

"Have you heard?" One person said.

"The dark one – Xehanort's remnant – he's to take on the Angel!" Another cried.

"Nothing good could come of that battle." Another sighed.

Of to the side of the gossiping civilians, a man hooded and known only as "Cloak" whispered to himself.

"What are you doing now, brother?" Cloak muttered.

**KageKokudo**

KageKokudo was a high tech world of tall buildings of metal and bustling streets that, at night, reminded Demyx all too much of his home, The World that Never Was. The towering skyscrapers and the glistening stars reflecting upon them brought memories of Memory's Skyscraper, and the other deeper parts of the castle. With a content sigh, Demyx moved on.

Xigbar was humming beside him, looking around. It was a curious place, this world.

Xiggy was dressed in long, straight blue jeans with faded knees that were ripping a bit. Brown boots underneath, he also wore a black tee shirt. Demyx was wearing black baggy pants, tennis shoes, and a blue tee shirt that said "Stop the World – I Wanna Get Off."

"Hey, look!" Demyx cried, running to a window that held inside it many boxes that lighted up and had people inside them. Demyx wondered what magic was needed to make the people small enough to fit inside the boxes…

"It's a television, moron." Xigbar chuckled, pulling the boy from the window. With that, Demyx gasped again.

"Look at that!" He cried, running to a doorway that had many standing boxes and sitting boxes and people touching them and cheering and pushing buttons.

"Arcade. Want to give it a try?" Xigbar asked, walking up. Demyx shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

Cloud looked around. He knew he was there. He had followed him ever since Aerith had told of his arrival. So now, Cloud called to him.

"Where are you, Vincent?"

Only a moment later, and a dark figure appeared in the shadows, dressed in red. He walked out immediately.

"We need to talk." Vincent demanded.

Back to Demyx, he and Xigbar were playing video games and having a lot of fun. The only video game Demyx had ever played was DDR, and when Xigbar was reminded that, he then implored to the blonde how Demyx didn't know what a television was. The mullet boy didn't answer.

At one point, Xigbar and Demyx did begin to play DDR. Xigbar trounced Demyx, and then the next person, and then the next. He was becoming an overnight sensation.

"Yeah!"

"Go, Dude!"

"Dance, baby, dance!"

Xigbar laughed as he beat another victim. Then, a boy jumped up.

"Can I play?"

Xigbar looked down at the boy. He was wearing a large hood, like he was trying to hide his identity. His hair was long and blue over his pale complexion, his childish eyes the same beautiful hue.

"Sure, kid." Xigbar grinned. The boy lit up as well. "Why not?"

They set it to "Heavy" mode.

"You pick the song." Xigbar offered. The boy picked "Cartoon Heroes".

The dance began.

_We are what we're supposed to be_

_Illusions of your fantasy_

"Go, Xiggy!" Demyx cheered. "Whoo!"

_All dots and lines that speak and say_

_What we do is what you wish to do_

_We are the color symphony_

_We do the things you want to see_

"You're pretty good, kid." Xigbar laughed happily. The boy smiled.

"You, too!"

_Frame by frame, to the extreme_

"Yeah! Combo!" Xibgar cried at 100 combo. The boy followed onto 100 soon after.

_Our friends are so unreasonable_

_They do the unpredictable_

_All dots and lines that speak and say_

_What we do is what you wish to do_

"Wow, they're neck in neck!" One person in the crowd whispered.

"I've heard that that's the Kaiba child. The boy." Another gossiped.

"Who's the older man?" One asked.

_It's all an orchestra of strings_

_Doing unbelievable things_

"Come on, Xigbar!" Demyx danced. "Xiggy, it's your birthday…"

_Frame by frame, to the extreme_

_One by one we're making it fun_

_We are the cartoon heroes, oh_

_We are the ones who are gonna last forever_

"Kid, you're beating me, go for it!" Xigbar cheered.

_We came out of a crazy mind, oh_

_And walked out on a piece of paper and..._

_Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian_

_Welcome to the toon town party_

"This is great!" The boy cried. "I've never gone against somebody so hard to beat!"

_Here comes Superman, from never neverland_

_Welcome to the toon town party_

_There's still more to come_

_And everyone will be_

_Welcomed at the toon (toon) town (town) party_

"WHOOHOO!"

The two dancers leapt off the pads as others stepped up. Demyx ran over to them, estatic.

"That was great!" He cried, looking from person to person.

"So, who are you kid?" Xigbar asked. "I'm… Braig. And this is…"

"Demy." Demyx said, catching the drift to use humane names. The boy smiled at the two, still keeping his hood up but speaking his name.

"Kaiba Mokuba." The boy smiled.

**END!**

**I have another vote for you guys. First off, after "vacation" do you want any/all/none of the YGO characters to remain important and visit Radiant Garden with the gang. He/she/they would not participate in the final battle, but they would get to see Radiant Garden and the others. When you vote, say "Yes" or "No" and then name the characters you want to see go to Radiant Garden, and perhaps the ones you don't want to go as well. Tata!**

**Sulhadahne**


	25. Dance of Death: The Angel & the Superior

**THE TRUTH HAS FANGS**

**The Crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh! Issue:**

**As much as I like YGO, I have to include it in this story. But not everyone likes YGO. SO…**

**I will NOT include the YGO characters on Radiant Garden in Kingdom Hearts: Axelerate!**

**I WILL write a long one shot accompaniment to this story with the YGO characters going to Radiant Garden. **

**That way, EVERYONE'S HAPPY! (The votes were about 5:3, so I decided to step in)**

**So, the voting is off. (But if you have suggestions for the one shot, tell me. I'm not going to start writing it until the weekend.)**

**Today's a half day at school. I got home early, and thought my mom would make me go with her and my great uncle to see war monuments, but she said I could stay. So, here I am, typing away.**

**I am about to attempt something terribly insane and poisonous to my mental health. **

**It shall begin in this chapter.**

**It shall be…**

**Sephiroth versus Xemnas.**

…

**WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! I NEED TYLENOL! BRAINFART!**

… **Ok. I'm calm. Moving on. To the story!**

**(As usual nothing belongs to me but the plot and OCS. Hey! It rhymes! By the by, the song is "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park and it doesn't belong to me either. The lyrics might be a little off)**

So here he was, Xemnas the superior, standing in the bailey with naught to do and only a written note telling him to await one "One-Winged Angel's" arrival.

_The bailey; at noon. Come alone and prepared. One-Winged Angel_

Xemnas sighed briefly from boredom. It was 12:45. He was a patient man, but patience was a virtue that could easily run dry.

Something itched Xemnas's nose. It was light, and fluffy. Reaching up, Xemnas lightly brushed his nose before looking down out of the corner of his eye.

There, on the ground, was a black feather, fluffy and light. Xemnas bent down, gently holding the light feather in his gloved palm. The wind picked up. The black feather blew from his palm, and he made no move to stop it as his gaze followed it. It swooped up, back down, and around until it twirled and danced to the floor in front of a black boot.

And there he stood; the "One-Winged Angel" most likely because of his large black wing. Also, it was him; the man Xemnas had fended off to protect Demyx and Xigbar.

Wait a moment… he just… Xemnas had just referred to Demyx and Xigbar by their names, instead of Numbers Nine and Two.

Shaking that thought aside, Xemnas looked this opposing man over. He wore leather, not surprising, leather that glistened and gleamed as he practically danced across the earth. His bare chest was muscular and hairless, with metal armor on his shoulders. His boots were not diminished in any way.

Green malicious eyes steaming with prideful mocking, and silver light hair that flowed as water would around his perfect complexion; these were the details of his face, along with high cheekbones and a blood thirsty grin. A sword of unbelievable proportions sat on his belt, his hand only inches from the hilt.

Xemnas didn't even need to ask as to what the man had asked him here for. It was painfully obvious.

With the wind, the feather on the ground picked up again, swirling lightly and dancing and seemingly hypnotic and gleeful. Somewhere off, Xemnas heard chimes twang and ting and sing. And when the air light feather danced to the ting-twang tune, the wind died down, and the finale of the airy dance brought the feather back down to the earth.

And just as it gave a nigh audible ping as it hit the earth, the feather announced the beginning of what would be one of the most electric battles of all time.

**Bad ass!**

Calm down, Axel, you'll pee yourself.

**You love making fun of me, don't you? Smart ass.**

I'm only kidding! If I ever hurt you… I never meant to.

**Hurt me? … No way, kid. You couldn't hurt me if you tried.**

Yeah right! I could if I wanted to!

**I doubt it, Tsuki.**

… Whoa. You just called me by name.

**I have been paying attention to Sora and the others, moron.**

I've rubbed off on you, haven't I?

Cid was walking towards the castle when he saw it. Two blurs of great strength and speed, and a feather simply about the battlefield. With that, he no longer found a reason to travel to the castle, but instead found he truly, desperately needed to… do something… over there… FAR away.

_I cannot take this anymore_

_  
Saying everything I've said before _

Sephiroth's gleaming blade Masamune had yet to glisten with blood, though blood had been spilt. Xemnas had immediately summoned his red blades, and the pressure upon them from fighting Sephiroth's blade was rubbing his hands bloody and raw.

_All these words, they make no sense _

_  
I've found bliss in ignorance _

_  
Less I hear, the less you say _

With a loud grunt, Sephiroth pushed his blade to the right, lifting his shoulders so that the blade would sear through Xemnas' vital organs. But the Superior fell to one knee, twisting his feet and thrusting his red sword halfway into the air so that the two blades met with a twang.

The other red blade swung at Sephiroth's boots, but he spun back, swinging the sword in a circle and back around at Xemnas, who rolled back and leapt to his feet.

_  
You'll find that out anyway_

_  
Just like before _

Xemnas, as soon as he was on his feet, was bombarded once again, and his two red blades flashed against cold steel as Xemnas used momentum to leap over Sephiroth after pushing him back. Sephiroth thrust his blade after him, flipping and spinning right behind.

Xemnas twisted and landing perfectly on his feet on the side of the building, running about its innards as he headed up the path to the castle. Both men were toying with each other; Sephiroth's sword burst into the wall as he finished twisting, using the momentum from pulling the sword out into leaping to a jutting rock on the other side and then back up to right behind Xemnas, who at that point, spun round and thrust one red blade into the metal, and then blocked Masamune with the other as he lifted his leg to deliver a terrible blow to Sephiroth's face;

_  
Everything you say to me _

_  
Take's me one step closer to the edge _

_  
And I'm about to break _

Sephiroth blocked the blow by twisting his hand that held Masamune, using the part of the blade close to the hilt to block the blow. He promptly lifted his fist to bombard Xemnas, but by then, the red blade wielder had flipped up the path, bombarding Sephiroth with red bullets from afar.

_  
I need a little room to breathe _

_  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge _

_  
And I'm about to break _

Xemnas checked his surroundings, watching Sephiroth dance through the red bullets, the light flashing of Masamune as it blocked them. Xemnas flipped to the ground, preparing for a bombardment from Sephiroth.

The silver haired man thrust his blade down, and Xemnas leapt aside as the blade crushed the flimsy metal beneath it. Rolling, he shot again, and then leapt, disappearing.__

I've found the answers aren't so clear 

_  
Wish I could find a way to disappear _

Sephiroth roared, hair rising only so lightly and the heat about him rising. He was letting out only a smidgeon of his true power; but then, so was Xemnas.

Xemnas reappeared before Sephiroth, smirking vilely. Sephiroth grinned and swept through what he knew was an illusion as the real dove down and he spun again. Both knew which the illusion was and both knew that they both knew it; Xemnas made to burn Sephiroth's shoulder with his blade and Sephiroth aimed for his arm.

_  
All these thoughts, they make no sense _

_  
I've found bliss in ignorance _

_  
Nothing seems to go away _

Sephiroth ripped up the side of Xemnas' arm, and Sephiroth was singed on his own arm, the opposite of Xemnas'. Xemnas then flipped over him, landing on the top step of the walkway, and Sephiroth spun, zooming after.

_  
Over and over again _

"You are an interesting opponent." Xemnas muttered grinning, air flowing in the wind as he leapt aside from Sephiroth's thrust.

_  
Just like before _

Sephiroth began to spin back around to take him from behind, but Xemnas spun as well to meet him, blades locked.

"Mutual, Xemnas!"

_  
Everything you say to me _

_  
Take's me one step closer to the edge _

The two began to dance across the ballroom of death and destruction and destiny.

Even though Sephiroth's blade was blocked, he reached over and lifted Xemnas up slightly in a gut punch.

Face blank, Xemnas freed one of his red blades from holding back Masamune, which freed Masamune, but since his other blade was there Xemnas was not beheaded, and instead stabbed Sephiroth's hardened stomach.

Xemnas was cut by his neck very thinly, but blood poured out slightly.

_  
And I'm about to break_

_  
I need a little room to pray _

The two burst back from each other slightly, pushed back by Masamune, but the two rushed each other, passing by as they clipped each other's calves and arms and torsos. They repeated, twisting back and passing each other again, over and over.

_  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge _

_  
And I'm about to break _

Xemnas cried out in the heat of battle as he spun into the air, becoming a spinning kaleidoscope of red and barreled towards Sephiroth. The man lifted his wing and rose into the air, facing the Superior head on.

_  
Everything you say to me _

_  
Take's me one step closer to the edge_

At just the last second, Xemnas dissapeared, and rolled up out of the ground, an illusion left in his wake. He actually slightly caught Sephiroth by surprise, but not off guard. He flipped around immediately.

The two energy level's of the opponents clashed as their blades did, breaking most of the metal nearby.

_  
And I'm about to break _

_  
I need a little room to breathe _

Xemnas and Sephiroth began a clashing battle of blade upon blade nonstop, almost a blur as the hiss of heat on steel became deafening. Again and again and again they thrashed at each other, burning and cutting and bleeding.

_  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge _

_  
And I'm about to _

Suddenly, Sephiroth's blade came up and he began muttering a spell. Xemnas noticed it and slid into the darkness.

_  
BREAK (echo) _

_SPOKEN _

_These are the places that I can't feel_

Small flames began building up around Sephiroth. Black flames burst up around those flames as Xemnas attempted to counter Sephiroth with his own fire spell.

_Torn from my body my flesh, it peels_

In the dark, Xemnas could _feel_ the veins of power that the two of them had created, overlapping and strangling one another, pulsing and vibrating and steaming.

_During this riot we can cut up what we like_

Xemnas floated up, muttering his own super powered fire spell summon.

_Waiting alone I cannot resist_

The flames began eating at each other, the black and red, the heat becoming to much for ordinary fighters.

These two were not ordinary fighters.

_Feeling this hate I have never missed_

The flames were becoming wheels of fire.

_Please, someone give me a reason to peel off my face_

With one last shout between both of them, the flames released.

_END SPOKEN_

_Blood, it is pouring_

_(DALLAS, ARE YOU READY?)_

_Blood it is pouring_

_(THIS IS IT; THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!)_

_Blood it is pouring_

_(WE WANNA HEAR EVERYBODY HERE!)_

_Blood it is pouring_

_(SO LET'S GO!)_

SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!

The flames erupted against each other, black fighting red, red bursting against black, as Sephiroth screamed in pure pleasure under the hot sun and Xemnas laughed insanely beneath the blackness of eternal Night.

_Shut up! _

The flames burst out, into the dark and against the shadows. The red flames dove into the dark towards Xemnas, and Sephiroth laughed as the black flames flew at him.

_  
Shut up!_

Xemnas was laughing as well, his white and black veins of nobody power bursting forth around him, forming a sort of cocoon.

_  
Shut up! _

Sephiroth extended his arms and yelled out loudly and long, the flames focusing into his palms as his laughter was drowned out.

_  
Shut up when I'm talking to you! _

The flames heat was rivaling the sun.

_  
Shut up!_

The cocoon was cracking; Sephiroth's body heat was rising.

_  
Shut up! _

Xemnas' two blades burst forth again as he shattered his own cocoon and made to summon the flames into his blades.

_  
Shut up! _

Xemnas continued laughing as he spun and the flames burst away, and Sephiroth leapt forward through the dark black flames and into the darkness.

_  
Shut ... UP! _

_  
I'm about to break _

Sephiroth lifted his glistening blade, glistening with blood, and began a new onslaught against Xemnas. The two traded blows insanely fast, both blurs on the black battlefield.__

Everything you say to me 

_  
Takes me one step closer to the edge _

_  
And I'm about to break _

Sephiroth lifted the blade and thrust towards Xemnas' neck, and he blocked it just barely.

_  
I need a little room to pray_

_  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge _

_  
And I'm about to break _

Xemnas screamed out in fury and extasy as his eyes flashed insanely and he thrust his red hot blade into Sephiroth's innards. Just at that, Sephiroth came forward, knee Xemnas, and then released the blade against Xemnas.

_  
Everything you say to me_

_  
Takes me one step closer to the edge _

_  
And I'm about to break _

Xemnas was slashed across the chest, deep, as deep as the stab wound in Sephiroth. The wound was searing, hissing and gray steam coming from it. Sephiroth's long blade was stuck in Xemnas' side, too long to go all the way through since he was holding it at bay with one hand.

_  
I need a little room to breathe _

Sephiroth went to punch Xemnas, but Xemnas blocked it with his knee, using nobody veins to wrap around him. He yelled out, and then thrust his blade out of Xemnas and against the veins.

Xemnas moved to attack his exposed back, but Sephiroth twisted just in time, and the two men's blades met again.

_  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge _

But then, someone slipped. It only took a second to decide. But for some reason, something kept the fighter from becoming the killer. Instead, he stood above his opponent, blade extended against his neck.

_  
And I'm about to _

"There is no victor. For now, I fall." And with that, the killer – gone – savior fell to his knees, and then back, swords gone and unconcious on the floor.

His opponent, a killed – gone – saved who could now be a killer, as he always was.

But he walked away.

_  
**BREAK! **_

FEEL BETTER SOON!


	26. The Arms of the Angels

**THAT WAS KICKING**

**It seems many people are worried that someone died in the last fic. Don't worry; Mansex is not dead.**

**(I kinda feel stupid because I gave you guys a big hint in the last part of number 25, but nobody caught on. If someone can find it and then review and tell me, I'll give you a COOKIE! Actually, I'll write a character centric fic on a character of your choice. Just cause I'm bored.)**

**BEGIN!**

There was no reason to fear the teachers anymore. It wasn't as if her life was over, and besides, she had graduated. Sure, she hadn't gotten her diploma, but that was only a week away; it would come in the mail.

So, there wasn't really anything standing in her way, not that there ever was. She had been willing to leave that hell hole at the first chance, but of course, she had to leave in style. So here she was, not even asking for permission to leave the room, simply striding up to her locker, unlocking it, packing up, and striding down the hallway.

Mrs. Sanchez knew from the start there was not only no way to stop her, but no need. What did it matter? The students in her class were using class time to talk and play, pretty much. Diplomas were coming in two weeks; what did it matter? So, with a content sigh, Mrs. Sanchez returned to her classroom.

But Ms. Ziller, an upstanding teacher of the year (two years and running), insisted on standing in the blonde girl's way, but the blonde didn't even notice, really.

"Where are you going Ms. Katsuya?" Ms. Ziller implored brittle hands on her waist. Truly, it didn't help her look intimidating; she simply looked like a slight breeze would knock her over.

"Well, I plan on going to the arcade, then to work (probably each lunch at some café on the way) and after that I will sleep, until I begin the process over. I hope that comforts you, Ms. Ziller?" The girl mocked, smiling oh so brightly as she emptied her locker.

The teacher scoffed, offended. "You think you can just waltz right out of school?"

"I'm not waltzing." She defended, locker empty. Without even closing the locker, she placed the lock in Ms. Ziller's shirt pocket and patted it, smiling ever so brightly.

"Really?" The teacher asked sarcastically. Walking past her, the Katsuya girl grinned.

"Really. Why, I'm skipping away. I am skipping, and tangoing, and…" The girl practically danced her way down the hall, mockingly, never letting her eyes leave the teacher. And when she reached the end of the hall, she turned to the side, waved as if she were royalty, and then disappeared down the left hallway.

The old teacher sighed, mind too exhausted.

"I'm too old for this." She muttered, turning back to her class.

The blonde skipped and tangoed out of the school building and into the midday sun.

Suddenly, he lurched over – the man Leon had no name for. Sora called him Cloak, but Leon couldn't call him anything. But, of course, Sora hadn't seen Cloak's face like Leon had.

So there he was, this anonymous being known as "Cloak", bending over, screaming, writhing in pain. Leon jumped up immediately, tripping over his chair, which he knocked to the side.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Cloak, his face a mixture of pain and anger, leapt up, limping towards the door as he clutched his stomach.

"That fool! Now he's done it!"

Rushing out of the room, the cloaked man ran off towards the bailey.

The Katsuya girl was pretty happy at the moment, content with her beautiful walk out on school. Of course, now she had to wait around for her boss. Being the only babysitter in the Kaiba mansion was a weeklong job.

The Kaiba's were the richest family in all of Domino, as the family owned the world renowned Kaiba Corporation; a gaming industry that created video game technology. The eldest of the two Kaiba brothers, Kaiba Seto, was also renowned as one of the world's best "duelists" (a game they all played, Duel Monsters, and he was a champ), and as one of the world's biggest jerks. He was cold and calculating.

The opposite is of his younger brother, Kaiba Mokuba; the child was kind and intelligent, though just as proud as his brother. The two were glued at the hip, both holding great affection for the other. Kaiba Seto would trust only one person with the job of babysitting his brother when he left school for work.

And that was Marasu Katsuya. Which was fine by her, but it meant her great evil plan of walking away from school was kinda dumb, since she had to wait around for her boss.

So, with a sigh, Marasu collapsed onto one of the sidewalk benches, waiting for 2:35 to roll around.

Suddenly, her phone began ringing. Sitting up, Marasu dug into her pocket and picked it out, flipping it open.

"Yello?" She implored. The person on the other side laughed, and Marasu immediately knew who it was. "Hey, Mokuba-chan."

"Hey. Aren't you in school?" He asked.

"Yeah. So why'd you call me?" She wasn't going to encourage the little boy to abandon grade school.

"I was gonna leave a message." Mokuba replied.

"Alright, then, leave a message at the tone; beep." She joked as Mokuba cracked up again.

"Ok, here's my message. 'Hey, Marasu-kun, I know you're in class, cause if you're not, Seto will kill you'", Marasu groaned. "'But anyway, I met two friends in the arcade and I'm gonna bring em over. Hope you and Seto don't mind! Tell him for me, just so he doesn't totally freak out.'"

"Message Received." She replied with a robotic voice.

"Sayonara, Marasu-kun!" Marasu nodded, grinning at the adorable little kid.

"Sayonara, little buddy."

Mokuba hung up his phone and looked up at his new friends.

"She says she'll tell my brother. So let's go!" Mokuba cheered, still not removing his hood. (And a reviewer yesterday told me his hair is black, not blue. Well I say its blackish blue. Or maybe just black.)

"Alright!" Demyx cheered. Then he stopped. "So, where are we going?" Mokuba cracked up.

"You have a really smart friend here." Mokuba joked to Xigbar.

"Yeah, I think I might just enter him in one of those talking animal shows." Xigbar commented, earning a glare from the Melodious Nocturne.

So the three walked from the store, out into the sunlight, and into a limosuene. Demyx went nuts when he saw it.

"Does everybody in this world get these?" He asked. Mokuba shook his head.

"Only people, who have enough money, like my brother. And what do you mean this world?" From where Mokuba couldn't see, Xigbar began sending threatening and profane motions towards Demyx. He got the hint.

"I mean its outta this world!" He joked. Mokuba cocked his brow, but didn't say anything else.

And so they drove away.

"Let's go this way!" Ariel cried, dragging Vexen along for the ride. Ariel was really hungry at the moment (as she always was) but right now she wanted to eat at a café. Vexen agreed, if only to satiate her monstrous appetite.

So they went inside the café, sitting by the window as they waited for a waitress to come up.

They talked about each other, Vexen more listening as he edged Ariel into talking as usual, but they enjoyed the company nonetheless. When the waitress walked up, she wasn't eager to break the two's conversation. But she did.

"Well, what can I get you lovebirds?" Vexen looked up.

The woman had blonde hair past her shoulders, and a smug smile. She winked at him, in a sort of "Go get her!" motion. Then she looked to Ariel.

"What would you two like?" Ariel looked down the list.

"Whatever's biggest with meat! And no onion, please."

"Two waters with that." Vexen added.

"Alright. The name's Mai, by the way, if you need to call for me." And with that she was gone.

It was later, after they were done eating that Mai was really needed. It began when Ariel clutched her stomach, looking putrid, and tried to run off to the bathroom.

It was closing time, but when Ariel started puking madly, Mai got her a bucket, sat her down behind the counter, and stayed behind to help the two.

"How far from home are you?" Mai asked Vexen over a "plheeh!"

"Too far." Vexen sighed, anxious and worried. Mai smiled.

"Alright then, when she quiets down, you all are coming with me." Mai demanded.

Mai lived in a small apartment only a short distance from the café. Sitting Ariel down in the bathroom, Mai left Vexen to wait and wonder. But Mai returned shortly after looking very smug and just walked into the kitchen not saying anything.

"What's wrong? Will she be…?" Mai began laughing, seemingly thinking he was joking.

"She'll be fine. But you're in for one hell of a nine months!" Vexen blinked.

It took a second to sink in. He was a scientist – he knew what 'nine months' meant. But when it was being applied to him, it took a while to works its way into his brain.

"WHAT?"

(**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!)**

**Dude! That's hilarious!**

Axel, be nice. He's in for some rough times, that guy.

**And I can't wait to watch! grabs popcorn**

"Where is everybody?" Yuffie asked. They were all in the kitchen of the Gummi ship – except Vexen, Ariel, Xigbar, and Demyx.

"They can take care of themselves – and Demyx is being taken care of." Cloud quickly added when Yuffie shot a "what are you talking about!" glare at him. She sighed and brushed her hair back.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Marluxia stated biting into an apple. "But I need some food."

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Roxas called. He ran across the room and under Luxord's table ("I found these awesome new cards!" He had stated, trying to get someone interested in playing him.) Picking it up, he didn't even have time to speak into it when he put it against his ear.

"What? Wait – slow down. Who?" Everyone in the room quieted down. Roxas' face was pale. "No – no way. What happened? Who found him? Cloak? That guy Sora found? Wait a second – no. Please -!"

The person hung up. Roxas looked to the phone in his hands, shocked.

"What's wrong?" Saix asked confused. Roxas looked up with sad eyes.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that will make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

"It's Xemnas." He spoke. "He's dying."

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

"No." Luxord whispered. The whole room was silent, except for the crash of someone in the other room dropping glass.__

I need some distraction

_Oh, beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_I may be empty_

_And weightless, and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

Demyx and Xigbar had arrived inside the mighty Kaiba mansion, Demyx in shock and wonderment, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He chimed. Only a moment later, his smile fell.__

In the arms of the angel

_Far away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room_

Vexen was now asleep, but Ariel had come out of the bathroom and was talking to Mai. Vexen's cell rang, and when he didn't wake up, Ariel removed it.

"Good evening." She smiled. But the light in her eyes didn't last for long.

_And the endlessness that you feel_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

"What is it?" Mai asked when she hung up the phone.

"Vexen's friend – almost like his brother, he – he's dying." Ariel choked.

And Vexen slept on.

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

Xigbar and Mokuba had walked on while Demyx talked on the phone, and Demyx rushed to catch up, crying out.

"Xigbar!" He shouted. "Xigbar!" The older man laughed.

"Come on, kid, catch –" Then Xigbar saw the look on his face. Mokuba was also confused – wasn't this guy Braig?

"He's – he's –" Demyx cried tears streaming his cheeks.__

So tired of the straight life

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

"Who's what?" Xigbar implored desperately, on one knee to look Demyx in the face, a hand on either shoulder.

_Storm keeps on twisting_

_You keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

"He's _dying_." Mokuba looked pale. Xigbar was even paler, his usually mischievous grin gone.

"Who?" His voice was barely audible. Demyx didn't hear it, but he said who anyway.

"Xemnas."

_It don't make no difference_

_Escape one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness_

_Oh, this glorious sadness_

"That man Cloak brought him here." Leon muttered to the nurse. The only sound was the heart monitor, a faint, chiming sound.

"And he's in worse condition as well. How did he get that way?" The nurse asked with speculating eyes.

"Just don't remove his hood." Leon begged, collapsing into a chair behind him, stressed and worn.

_That brings me to my knees_

In the arms of the angels

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you feel_

_You were pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

"They don't know if he's gonna live or not – if he doesn't wake up by tomorrow night, he may never wake up at all." Demyx fell to his knees, the tears coming freely.

"No." Xigbar muttered, on his knees. His head in his hands, he cried. "No, please!"

Mokuba, saddened and torn, walked past them to where his brother, Seto, and babysitter Marasu were walking up, both confused.

"They just found out their friend is dying." Mokuba muttered. Xigbar looked up, tears falling from his eye and beneath his eye patch.

"Not friend." He looked to Demyx, and the two's eyes were alight with the same thoughts.

"Father." Demyx muttered.__

You're in the arms of the angel 

"Our Father."

_**May you find some comfort here**_


	27. How to Save a Life

**I FEEL PRETTY**

**Dude, my life is awesome right now. My best friend that I thought had moved away forever to live with her mom in Arizona (the state which I hate… sorry Arizona peoples, but that state almost sucked my bff away…) came back to good old North Carolina! Yes, I live in NC. This place rocks.**

**Tomorrow, the last of the extended wedding guests from my brother's wedding leave. And then, my life is SEMI-BACK TO NORMAL! We're still working on that closet. **

**But today, a large secret is revealed, and someone dies.**

**That is all.**

The breathing was labored. The heart was slowing down. There was this bright light far away, and fading voices from people he was sure he knew but seemed so distant and unknown.

His body was numb, his mind blank, as if he was watching his own death from far away. It wasn't happening to him. This was just a dream, or a movie, or maybe… whether it was happening or not didn't matter.

Soon enough, he could hear voices over the voices. Over the shrill cries and the hurried, worry steeped voices were other voices.

"Are you sure?" A female, young, scared.

"I have to. We all knew it would come to this." A familiar male voice. It sounded like his own voice.

"No, you don't have to do this!" The scared girl cried, seemingly sobbing.

"He does." A dark, calming male voice. "He is the remnant. And we all know living or dying, that Xemnas will be nothing without him. Without him, Xemnas will never earn a heart."

"He can't earn a heart." An older, wispy girl voice. "He's different from the others. He touched the door to darkness. Only Xen can save him." The other girl was crying.

"It's alright." The first male voice, the familiar one calmed. The white light he was seeing spread, and the voices began to fade. "I'll live on, in him."

The voices went away the white filled everything, and a sound of "beep"…. "beep"…. "beep"… filled the air until it became a continuous never ending sound underneath a someone's screams of agony.

"XEMNAS!"

_**Step one you say we need to talk**_

_**  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**_

_**  
He smiles politely back at you**_

Leon collapsed against the wall, no tears in his eyes but shock in his heart. The heart monitor kept going under Aerith's screams and pleas. It was a never ending proof of death. Silently, Leon slid to the floor, limp, eyes shining.

"Call the others." Leon looked up. Sora was standing there, crying. "Tell them."

_**  
You stare politely right on through**_

"Roxas?" Yuffie asked. The boy was sitting by the gummi ship window, head in his hands. His hand fell limp, the cell phone falling to the floor. Roxas was crying, sobbing.

Saix knew. And he screamed fists against the walls, screaming in bitter pain and angst.

_**  
Some sort of window to your right**_

_**  
As he goes left and you stay right**_

_**  
Between the lines of fear and blame**_

_**  
And you begin to wonder why you came**_

Demyx was sobbing, Xigbar cradling him like a father to a child, both rocking back and forth as they cried together, Xigbar looking up to the stars for guidance. Behind them, Mokuba was herded to bed by Marasu, who looked to the two with pained pity.

"Xemnas!" Demyx sobbed. "N – Not – Xemnas!"**__**

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

_**  
Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**  
And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**  
Had I known how to save a life**_

"You killed him, didn't you?" Sora asked. Sephiroth stood at the edge of the Dark Depths, bleeding profusely.

"No." Sephiroth muttered. "He killed himself." Sora blinked.**__**

Let him know that you know best

_**  
Cause after all you do know best**_

_**  
Try to slip past his defense**_

"I believe he meant for it to happen the whole time." Sephiroth sighed, words lost on the wind as Sora fell to his knees.

"What the hell is your problem?" He cried. "How many second chances do you have to throw away, Xemnas!"

_**  
Without granting innocence**_

_**  
Lay down a list of what is wrong**_

_**  
The things you've told him all along**_

Vexen sat up, groggy and tired. Ariel sat across from him, eyes red with tears, his cell phone in her hand. In the kitchen, Mai sat, head in her hands.

"Vexen." Ariel muttered, sobbing. "We need to talk."

_**  
And pray to God he hears you**_

_**And pray to God he hears you**_

"Oh, God." Vexen cried, falling forward, sobbing.**__**

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

_**  
Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**  
And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**  
Had I known how to save a life**_

He woke up in the hallway. Everything was quite beneath the shouts of someone crying. He felt limp and tired. Where was he? What happened?

Hadn't he died?**__**

As he begins to raise his voice

_**  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice**_

Grumbling and drunken like, he stood, tripping and slipping down the hall as the lights hurt his eyes and his feet refused to move correctly. He needed to find a mirror. He needed to find one now.

_**  
Drive until you lose the road**_

_**  
Or break with the ones you've followed**_

_**  
He will do one of two things **_

Riku sat in the front of the gummi ship when Cloud walked up to him.

"He was the last remnant of the man who threw me to darkness." Riku sighed. "And he was my last chance to say, 'forgive me'."**_  
_**

"Forgive me?" Cloud asked. Eyes tear stained, Riku turned.

"For being weak."

_**He will admit to everything**_

_**  
Or he'll say he's just not the same**_

_**  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
**_

Where were the damn mirrors?

Finally, there was one. He ran to it, stumbling.

He was in a black hood, but it wasn't his. He looked like that guy – that guy Cloak. But what did his face look like?

He removed his hood.

_**  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**  
Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**  
And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**  
Had I known how to save a life**_

"What the hell?" He cried, his face and voice not his. Leon leapt out of the hospital room at the sound of his voice.

_**  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**  
Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**  
And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**  
Had I known how to save a life**_

"What happened?" Leon cried, holding the man by the collar. "Why did he die? Who are you?" He threatened, spitting into the man's face.

_**  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**  
Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**  
And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

"I am Xemnas." The man muttered shocked. Leon jumped.

"What?" The man didn't respond. He just looked to the mirror.

And the man staring back at him was Xehanort. Not Xemnas.

Did Xemnas die? Was he still Xemnas? Or was he Xehanort again?

_**  
Had I known how to save a life**_

_"Who am I?" _


	28. The Freeshooter

**No talking from Sulhadahne today. Too much emotion…. sniffle**

**(I've written a lot of song fictions recently because they do well with drama. If they annoy anyone, I'm sorry!)**

His cell phone was ringing again. He hated that thing now. Leaping up, he shouted.

"WHAT!" He cried. "Who died this time!" On the floor, leaning against the sofa, Demyx choked on a sob.

From afar, Marasu watched the two. Mokuba wanted to run down from his hiding spot (since he was supposed to be asleep) to comfort his friends. But he knew his older brother would kill him. In his mind, he wondered if this is what happened when his parents died. Did Seto hold him and let him cry with him? Perhaps; or maybe they had been too young to understand.

With a sigh, Marasu brushed through her hair. Death pissed her off. Everyone she knew had to die. It was fucked up.

Upstairs, Seto was typing away at his computer. He tried to be annoyed and bitch as usual, and tried to find a reason to throw those two out, but he couldn't. He kept thinking of his parents.

On his phone, Xigbar listened, confused. What was going on?

"Alright, you're telling me that that dude 'Cloak' was really some Xehanort spin off and that Xemnas is Xehanort again? Or Xemnas in Xehanort's body or something?" He whispered. Only Demyx heard him, and the boy's head flipped around immediately, hoping.

"He's dead, but… he's alive?" Demyx leapt up. Xigbar nodded.

"He's in a new body." He shut the cell phone, sighing. "He's alive."

Mokuba perked up upstairs. "Yes!" He cheered. "That's the shit!" He laughed.

Standing behind him, Seto said "ahem" before Mokuba looked up, yelped, and ran off. With a smirk, Seto headed downstairs.

"He's alive." Xigbar muttered again. Eyes (or eye) shining he turned to Demyx.

"HE'S ALIVE!" They cried, holding hands and hopping around in a circle. "He's alive, he's alive, he's alive…" Seto groaned. With a chuckle, Marasu comforted him.

"Come on. They just were told their father figure was dying, the lost him, and got him back all in an hour. I'm surprised they don't need therapy."

"Oh, they need therapy…" Seto groaned, headed upstairs. Marasu laughed. "Make sure they don't break anything." Marasu nodded.

"Sure thing, boss man." Shaking his head, Seto went off to his computer.

In her pocket, Marasu's phone rang.

"Yello?" She answered.

"Hey." Someone spoke.

"Hey, Mai!" Marasu cheered. The woman chuckled tiredly.

"Hey, I've got some news. I have some guests in my house that I'm not sure are really normal." Marasu looked across the room.

"Why? Did their father just come back from the dead?" Marasu asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I've some creepy guests as well. Bring yours over here. And call the others." Marasu said.

"Alright." Mai smiled. "We'll be right over."

(**All YGO fans may now scream in hyper ecstasy. All YGO haters may now scream in Pain and Agony.)**

"HE'S ALIVE!" The two cheered. Demyx then looked enlightened.

"Come on, to the kitchen!" The blonde cried. Xigbar nodded, and the two raced off.

Marasu shook her head.

Then Xigbar screeched to a halt.

"Actually…" He said. "I have to go." Demyx looked back, surprised. "I'll be back, kid. Besides, Vexen and Ariel are coming over soon." Xigbar looked to Marasu with a glint in his eyes.

'_How did he know?'_ Marasu wondered, curious.

With one last wave and a smirk, Xigbar disappeared outside, running off.

At the Gummi ship, Xigbar ran in.

"ALL MY PEOPLES!" Xigbar cried. "THERE'S A WONDERFUL PARTY AT KAIBA MANSION, WHY DON'T YOU GO THERE!" He cried, pushing everyone out of the ship with his powers. Yuffie was fighting back, but everyone else was too happy about Xemnas or just didn't care.

"What the hell!" She cried.

"Demyx is there!" Xigbar taunted. She lit up.

"Fine." Yuffie gave in. She walked out of the ship. With that, Xigbar slammed the door shut.

"Where are we going?" Xigbar spun around. Cloud was still sitting in his chair unfazed. Xigbar smiled.

"Radiant Garden."

"Well, there he goes." Marluxia sighed. The Gummi ship disappeared into the sky with its two passengers. Zexion sighed.

"Well, anyone know where this 'Kaiba Mansion' is?" Luxord asked. Riku looked to Roxas.

"We do." The boys said at once.

Xigbar pulled the Gummi ship into the castle ship dock, and leapt out as Cid walked up. Cloud and Cid began talking as Xigbar ran off, running madly towards the hospital.

Mai brought Vexen and Ariel to the Kaiba Mansion, and shortly after, the others from the Gummi ship arrived. Seto came back down, and so did Mokuba, to Seto's distaste. Everyone was confused as to what was going on.

"Man, we are backed up in a corner." Demyx whispered complaining.

"We should have never listened to Xigbar." Saix groaned.

The sounds of talking were broken when the front door opened again. No one could see for a moment, but if your eyes focused enough, you could see the outline of someone tall with spiked hair…

Back at Radiant Garden, Xigbar slid to a stop in front of the hospital desk.

"Where is Xemnas?" He asked rudely.

"I'm afraid Mr. Xemnas passed away this morning." Xigbar shook his head.

"The other Xemnas. Oh, never mind, I'll find him…" And with that, Xigbar raced off.

He met Xaldin on the way.

"Xigbar! Back already?" Then the man's eyes softened. "Here to see him?" Xigbar smiled broadly, nodding.

"You're different." Xaldin commented, beginning to run with Xigbar. Xiggy laughed.

"So are you."

Xaldin: **The heart of "honor" has been born.**

Xigbar: **The heart of "compassion" has been born.**

**I guess I hated him at one point when I decided to leave them behind, but I can't hate the man who took me in, in the end.**

That's sweet, Axel.

So Xigbar and Xaldin rushed down the hallways, looking for Xemnas. But of course, they had to be mischievous, as usual.

"Mansex!" Xaldin cried. "Mansex!" He lifted a trashcan lid and looked under it. "Mansex?"

"Oh, manny, manny, Mansex!" Xigbar called, yodeling. "Come out, wherever you are!"

Walking down a hallway, Xaldin and Xigbar peered out from a corner.

"Mansex?" Xaldin whispered.

There were three people in the hall. One was Leon, arms folded, acting cold as usual. The other was Aerith, kind, and sweet, but tired as well.

The third had silver hair, tanned skin, and reddish eyes.

"Whoa." Xaldin and Xigbar spoke at the same time, looking at each other.

"He's practically Xehanort all over again!" Xaldin muttered. Xigbar looked back at his old friend.

Xaldin smiled.

Xigbar and Xemnas, though it didn't always seem like it, were quite close. Braig and Xehanort had been the same way. Whenever holidays rolled around, Xehanort would always wait by the westernmost window in the castle everyday; for Braig's family lived in the west.

Stepping out quietly, Xigbar stood tall. Leon and Aerith looked to him, their conversation ending. The man – Xehanort? – looked to him as well.

"It's you." Xigbar muttered. "It's you, alright." Walking up, Xigbar grew angrier and walked faster.

"You!" He cried out, punching Xehanort. The man couldn't even try to stop it, shocked, and looked up in disbelief.

"I cried for you! I cried for you, damn it! And, what the hell, here you are, alive, just… just standing there! I… I…" Xigbar choked up, a single tear falling down his face.

Xehanort's anger facial features softened. With a sigh he stood, brushing himself off. Xigbar stood, watching him, shaking partly.

From behind, Xaldin stepped out. He walked up, looking to Xehanort, and then hugged him.

"What!" Xehanort cried, his voice younger, but still deep like Xemnas'. Xigbar smiled, another tear falling.

"We thought you were dead." Xigbar whispered. Xaldin let his friend go, and Xehanort looked to Xigbar.

He was a scarred man, the oldest of the six, the one that watched the dark door open when it all began, the responsible one, the strongest one, Xehanort's closest friend, practically Dilan's brother, all of them looking up to him before they had even looked up to Xehanort.

And the scarred man named Xigbar, once called Braig, embraced the man now called Xemnas, who was once a prodigy named Xehanort.

And even more surprising, Xemnas hugged him.

Aerith backed away with a weary smile, looking to Leon to back off as well, and the two left the three close friends to laugh and cry in the reverence of Xemnas' survival.

Xemnas stepped away from Xigbar who looked him over and laughed slightly.

"I'm taller than you now." Xiggy joked. Xemnas glared playfully, punching him in the arm. Cringing, Xigbar rubbed his arm as all three men began laughing, even the one who never so much as smiled.

Xemnas: **The emotion named "Mercy" is growing. So is something else.**

**Xemnas is growing an emotion?**

And unlike the others, Axel, something else is growing as well.

**What?**

The ability to be human.

Saix looked to the door as four people walked in. One was white haired, another with multi-colored hair ("Whoa!" Demyx cried. "That's wicked!"), another with blonde hair and the last with long black hair. Only one was a girl, and all of them walked in after the tri-colored hair person.

"Man! Why'd we have to come over so damn late?" The blonde complained, yawning.

"Shut up, dog." The blonde growled at Seto, who had insulted him. Seto grinned. "What? Do you prefer 'bitch'?"

"Shut the hell up, rich boy!"

"Calm down, Jounouchi." The tri-colored haired one demanded, looking around. The white haired one smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

"Yankees." The black haired girl moaned. Jounouchi didn't hear her.

"I've been told that my friends have had odd guests of late." The tall multi colored hair boy walked up. Mai waved at him, and then continued talking to Marasu.

"Hey, cous!" Marasu called to her cousin, Jounouchi. Then she kicked Seto in the shin for insulting her cousin.

"Weird guests?" Demyx asked. "Really? I don't think we are good with weird things, so we'll just…" He inched towards the door. Seto stepped up and slammed his fist into the wall ahead of Demyx, who shrunk back.

"You aren't going anywhere." Seto threatened. "We want answers. Now."


	29. The Graceful Assasin

**HELLO**

**Good morning everyone! I am up at five a.m. before a school day, here bored, typing away. Well, first I tried to watch Naruto, but the TV wasn't working, and then I went to you tube and watched some really funny and really dumb movies, and now, I am here.**

**So, today, since I said that if someone could tell me what clue I left to say that Xemnas won the battle would get to have both a cookie, and choose a character for a centric story, that is what I am doing today. Sahxyel is the winner and her character that she chose is Marluxia!**

**STORY BEGIN!**

He could hear the voices downstairs, the voices of the newcomers and his friends. When the odd friends of that "Seto" fellow had shown up, he had split in the distraction. He was now sitting in a balcony upstairs, laxly watching the stars far above.

Marluxia sighed when he heard Demyx yelp downstairs, and someone else's voice grow louder. Chuckling, he went back to his brooding.

He missed the plants and the people and the world back home. Ok, he only really missed his friends, and mainly Larxene.

The only damn reason he went on vacation was because of her. Her and her stupid mood swings. She had insisted that he go, and when he outright refused, he found he quickly changed his own mind from her violent persuasions.

_"You need to stop shitting and ignoring the world and actually get off your ass." Larxene barked. She seemed saddened by something, but it was slathered in anger, so it was terribly hard to tell._

_"What the hell? What is this?" Marluxia complained._

_"Go. Now. Leave before I send you off in pieces!" That, along with the knives she had thrown to accentuate her point, convinced Marluxia to go._

Why the woman had wanted him gone was still bugging him. She wasn't one to do something on a whim, or for nothing. She thought everything through, weighing all pros and cons, and seeing how she could bend the situation. What the hell would she gain from his disappearance?

Perhaps he just annoyed her. Huh.

It actually disturbed Marluxia to think he missed her. He never missed anyone. Not those from his past life, or, until recently, now.

His past life. Oh, his past life. What could be said of his past life? Marluxia chuckled at the thought.

_"You are an heir. You will always be an heir. That is all you are worth; and once you've inherited your title, you will not be needed. You are used, otherwise meaningless. No more, no less."_

Shaking the thought from his mind, Marluxia growled a bit. He needed to stop brooding on the past.

Downstairs, Roxas was talking, explaining the situation to those downstairs. It sickened him; what right did they have to burst into their lives? Well, he supposed they had some right after being dragged into it by Demyx and Xigbar, and Ariel and Vexen. Vexen looked rather odd today, Marluxia thought. Sort of pale looking, really.

Lifting his hand, Marluxia let a rose grow in it, floating above his palm ever so gently. The stem grew longer and became a vine, twisting down around his arm…

"Whoa." Marluxia looked to the doorway. The little boy from earlier was there. It seemed that he had sneaked off as well, seeing as he was supposed to be asleep.

"That's amazing!" The boy chimed, running up and admiring the flower. Marluxia looked to the rose in his hand, watching it, studying it with blank interest. He never showed much feeling outside, but he usually was emotion filled on the inside.

At least, now he was.

_"Marluxia?" She called. He turned slightly, grunting. She was there, standing in the doorway, prepared. It was the beginning for them, and the beginning of Organization XIII's plans. _

_"Time already?" Marluxia chuckled. He walked out into the foyer of his castle, Castle Oblivion. Summoning his scythe, he prepared himself._

_"The beginning of the end, finally." Larxene commented. Marluxia chuckled._

_"But are we ready for the end?"_

Marluxia shook his head. Why was the past chasing him today? Looking back to the rose, he closed his hand around it, and it glowed and turned to starry dust, floating away. The boy groaned sadly.

"It was so beautiful." Marluxia heard his comment.

_Hair, gold as sunrise, eyes bright like stars and deep as the ocean. A soul as light as air, as flowing as the rivers, and stronger than the mountains. The woman so beautiful danced and twirled amongst the flowers, laughing and playing in her floral wonderland._

_"I will always love you, Marluxia. My one and only, Marluxia."_

"Beautiful things die. No exceptions." Marluxia didn't even try chasing away his last thought.

_"I know you'll be an heir someday, and you will do better than those before you did. I hope I live to see it, Marluxia."_

_"I love you, mother."_

"You okay?" The boy implored carefully. Marluxia looked down at him from the corner of his eye.

"I'll be fine." Standing, Marluxia created a dark portal and disappeared. The little boy watched him go before running off. But before the portal disappeared, another person appeared there, one in a red cloak, and he walked through the portal.

Cloud sighed as he watched Xigbar fly off in the gummi ship. After that first and second ride, there was no way he was going to try his luck a third time. Besides, he didn't need or want a vacation.

Walking towards the castle gate, Cloud headed to the Dark Depths.

Marluxia didn't have to wait for long before the gummi ship landed. He was hoping he'd get home sooner, but he would deal with it. As soon as it landed and Xigbar stepped out, he rushed inside. But in doing that, he only bumped into someone else.

Looking up, Marluxia's troubled eyes met red ones. A man who looked almost exactly like Xemnas stood before him.

"Lord… Xemnas?" Marluxia backed up. The man nodded, as if answering his question, and then walked him by. Marluxia was a bit in shock. How was he supposed to act? What was he supposed to do?

"Lord." He called out before Xemnas left. He paused, looking behind him. "I apologize. For everything I did. And… thank you. For what you did for me."

And with that, he disappeared into the gummi ship, flying off into the sky, while Xemnas and Xigbar walked away, both grinning like hyenas.

Marluxia: **The heart of "care" has been born.**

Well, Axel, how many people have hearts now?

**Xaldin, Xigbar, Saix, Vexen, Demyx, Marluxia, Anyone I miss?**

Nope. But Larxene's heart will hopefully grow soon.

**Larxene with a heart? Now that's really nuts.**

Marluxia landed the gummi ship with ease and hopped out, waving to Cid and walking through the gate. Cid waved back drunkenly to the ship, since the Playboy magazine sitting on his head kept him from seeing.

Shaking his head and chuckling, Marluxia continued down the hall. He decided to visit the hospital first, and so made a right towards Tifa's room.

Knocking on the door, Marluxia stood waiting. It was opened by Aerith, who smiled kindly and beckoned him in.

IN the room, three children were crowded around the bed, playing with Tifa. The girl had no blindfold on, but she wasn't looking to anything in particular.

"Time to go, kids." The children groaned. "Tifa has a new guest now." Shuffling off, the kids laughed and played down the hallway as Marluxia took a seat next to Tifa.

"Wait a moment, let me guess…" Tifa tried to look at Marluxia, focusing her eyes. "You're male, definitely…" Marluxia snorted.

"Oh, well, that slims it down." Tifa glared at him playfully.

"Thanks for coming, Marluxia." Her glare softened and she smiled. He smiled very slightly, and only slightly.

"I… care, I guess."

Larxene yawned. Things were boring around her, as usual, but today she was enacting her plan. It had to be finished before Marluxia came back, and who knew when Marluxia would decide to come back?

Perhaps she'd been a little harsh on him before. Oh, well; she wasn't going to regret it now, it was too late. So, she snuck off to the garden, her prizes in tow, smirking.

Marluxia was headed to the garden, and stopped when he saw Larxene sneak in. He decided it would be worth it to follow and see what she was doing.

Slowing the cart behind her to a halt, Larxene flipped the cover off. The cart was full of exotic plants, and a shovel. Rubbing her hands, Larxene got to work.

When Marluxia saw what Larxene had on the cart, his stomach did a back flip. The cart was full of a rare plant called _Shikyohana_, or "Death Flower". It can only be grown on worlds that have been touched by darkness, and even though Radiant Garden had been touched, none grew because of the desert like soil.

Then it occurred to him; the reason Yuffie chose that world. It had been touched by darkness. Larxene must have asked Yuffie to get some of these plants, and then forced him to go on vacation with them so that she could plant them in secret.

Marluxia couldn't have created a better plan himself.

With a smirk, Marluxia strolled into the garden behind Larxene, so that she couldn't see. She bent down to set one of the plants in the ground, and when she did, he bent down behind her, leaning against her and placing his mouth at her ear. She gasped, and prepared to leap around, but Marluxia held her firm.

"Now what makes you think you can play with my garden, hn?" The playful tone in his voice was easy to hear. Larxene was blushing since she got caught, feeling awfully like a child planning something for a mother and he mother coming in and seeing it, and then telling the child how to do it correctly, with a loving smile.

"I don't play." She growled, trying to keep composure. Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Larxene was taken back. She didn't expect that! Ok, she didn't know what she had expected, but certainly not that.

Marluxia leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek, and then stood.

"Let's plant these, shall we?" He offered, standing like a farmer with the shovel in his hand. With a smirk, Larxene nodded, and the two got to work. Of course, the work was put off for a mud fight, but then work began again. The _Shikyohana _were planted by moon fall, and the black petals were beautiful against the midnight sky. The two friends star-gazed together.

Larxene brooded a bit on the happenings of the day, sort of sad that it hadn't been a surprise, but surprising glad that Marluxia was back.

Larxene: **The emotion "give" has begun to grow.**

**Giving? As in generosity?**

That's right.

**I didn't know she could even say the word "generosity". **

Cloud stood staring at the stars. The figure in red walked up behind him.

"I've got what you needed." The figure named Vincent spoke. Cloud looked behind him.

"Are you sure about this?" Vincent asked. "You know the risks." Cloud didn't respond, and simply walked up to the jewel that Vincent had thrown to Cloud's feet. Bending, he picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

"I need to know the truth. Before anyone else is hurt." Vincent sighed.

"I am as upset as you are about Tifa, but this could wind up hurting you the same way it did her." Cloud glared at the ground thinking.

"Better me than anyone else." Cloud then turned towards the Depths. Holding the jewel out, a whitish silver portal appeared.

"Do not get lost." Vincent demanded. Cloud nodded.

From afar, a silver haired man watched his rival talk with the other man, and then jump into what he knew as the Twilight Horizon.

**OHHH! Cliffy! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and the next one will sort of be Cloud centric. Actually, it will be Sora and Cloud centric. I love centrics, and I love song fics. So much fun.**

**Anyone play Runescape? If you do, look for me: my Runescape name is the same as my Fanfiction name.**


	30. Needle Noggin: AKA Cloud

**A CLOUDY SKY**

**Hey there fans. Today Cloud goes on an adventure! Later, its Sora centric. Sora and Cloud look a lot alike, eh? Weird…**

**I actually wrote 30 chapters! I am so proud of me! sniffle Anyway, umm… right. The story :**

It was pale blue for a moment, and he felt like he had no physical body, no weight to his soul, and was simply star dust in the sky. After, he plummeted back to earth, landing on his feet on a white turf that overlooked a _long _fall off a steep cliff.

When Cloud looked up, he yelped and fell back, in awe and shock. When he regained his composure, he moaned in awe.

Before him was a part of the universe that few knew of. It was locked away, very hard to access, but it was essential to all of everything. Unknown to Cloud, it was called Twilight's Horizon.

It was a marvelous sight, a sky moonless, cloudless, starless, and sunless, but filled with what looked like the Aurora Borealis. From the higher part in the sky, it pulled on shining lights that flew upward, and at the bottom, it pulled the dust downward, so that everywhere you looked, it was shining and mystical. There was no wind, but one could float just by being near it. Little lights that looked like stars, but weren't, flew about the yellow energy pull as free as doves.

"Amazing. You weren't lying, Vincent." Cloud chuckled, standing again.

By his feet, a little stardust ball was flying around his leg, talking in its "Smee!" language. Cloud raised his brows at it, as it seemed a bit infatuated with him. Shaking his head with a sigh, Cloud walked up to the cliff.

The little sphere followed him, cooing, even though it didn't have a face. It circled his head twice, and Cloud lifted his hand to smack it. He ended up smacking himself. Giggling insanely, the sphere danced about as Cloud glared at it playfully.

"I don't suppose you know how I can find a way across?" He asked. The sphere made a u turn and came back to him, bopping him lightly on the head. Cloud blinked, watching it twirl.

"So I… spin my head?" he asked sarcastically. The sphere bopped him harder.

"Alright! Just please, stop dancing so I can get across!" He begged. The being seemed to be thinking. Cloud watched it quizzically.

The sphere zoomed out into the air, flying out above the drop ahead of the cliff. Standing on the cliff's edge, Cloud watched it.

"Follow you?" He interpreted. "I am not committing suicide, thank you." He grumbled. The sphere seemingly taunted him.

The sphere flew behind Cloud, lightly hitting his back. Cloud looked at it, and took a step forward. Surprisingly, he felt solid ground beneath him.

Looking down, Cloud saw that he was walking on gold dust that clustered beneath the soles of his feet. With an emotionless nod, he thanked the sphere.

It sighed contently, flying in circles and twirls behind the blonde haired enigma.

Cloud was blissful inside, walking about such beauty. Twilight's Horizon felt like a drug, lifting him up. It seemed never ending.

The sphere was still following him through the infinite pass.

Suddenly, Cloud felt a bit woozy. He looked down to see some of the dust passing through him, and then again, and each time it seemed it was lulling him to sleep.

Before he knew it, Cloud groaned and fell into sleep.

_**Little child, be not afraid**_

_"Teach me how to do it, please!" The black haired female child begged. The reserved blonde boy pondered, and then nodded._

_"Okay._

_**  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass**_

_"Ah!" The girl gasped as the boy began folding the paper._

_**  
Like an unwanted stranger**_

_"It's just folding paper." The boy explained, folding the perfect black square of paper in quarters._

_**  
There is no danger**_

_"If you do it right… it'll…" The boy released his creation, and the girl, grinning wildly, finished his sentence._

_"Fly!"_

_**  
I am here tonight**_

_The little black paper airplane flew and dropped at the end of a breeze, and then picked up, twirling around and about as a young girl trailed after it giddily. The boy walked behind, watching it reverently as it sailed beneath the blue skies.****_

Little child

_"What do you want, Cloud?" The brown haired flower girl asked. The blonde enigma turned to her._

_"Want?" He asked._

_**  
Be not afraid**_

_"Yes; what do you want to earn, from all of this?" She asked again, explaining her meaning. Outside the balcony they stood on, fireworks lit up the sky._

_"I want…"_

_**  
Though thunder explodes**_

_'Revenge?' He thought. 'Understanding?'_

_"What will truly make you happy?" The girl smiled at him._

_**  
And lightning flash **_

_"My happiness… will come from my heart. Once I finally have it again, that is how I will be happy." He muttered, not fully understanding his own words._

_**  
Illuminates your tearstained face**_

_"Then you want to be whole again. To understand yourself?" The girl guessed, the fireworks lighting up her pale face with beauty. Cloud watched her._

_**  
I am here tonight**_

_"Yes. To be complete."****_

And someday you'll know

_**  
That nature is so**_

_**  
This same rain that draws you near me**_

_**  
Falls on rivers and land**_

_**  
And forests and sand**_

_**  
Makes the beautiful world that you see**_

_**  
In the morning**_

_"Cloud! Cloud!" The black haired girl called, waving. "Come on! We'll be late." The boy ran up the hill._

_"Coming!"****_

Little child

_"Hyah!" Cloud cried, kicking the totem. "Hyah!" Someone tall and strongly built chuckled._

_"You try… you fail. Without knowledge, you lose." His voice taunted. The sweating warrior watched him approach._

_**  
Be not afraid**_

_"You wish for strength. I will teach it to you." The man lifted his hand out, guiding the younger boy as he trained._

_"Now, watch."_

_**  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon**_

_Cloud trained again, and again the silver haired man watched. It had become a silent pattern between them; Cloud trained, the other man watched, and they left in silence. Since the first day, neither had talked to one another._

_**  
And its candlelight beams**_

_"It's Nibelheim! They say it's up in flames!"_

_"They say the general betrayed us! He destroyed the city!"_

_**  
Still keep pleasant dreams**_

_"Sephiroth, you… betrayed us?" The blonde mouthed silently, unable to find the words._

_**  
I am here tonight**_

_"One day, I will be stronger." The blonde child promised. The girl leapt to her feet, black hair blowing wildly in the wind._

_"Me too, then!" She grinned. "We'll be strong enough to protect each other!"****_

Little child

_"Aerith!" Cloud called, searching the hall. The girl's head appeared at the end._

_**  
Be not afraid**_

_"There you are, Cloud." She spoke, smiling. "Someone's here to see you." He cocked his brow._

_**  
The wind makes creatures of our trees**_

_"Who?" He asked. **  
And the branches to hands**_

_Aerith turned and began walking down the hallway before answering._

_"He said his name was Squall Leonheart."_

_**  
They're not real, understand**_

_**"**Leonheart?" Cloud asked himself._

_**  
And I am here tonight**_

And someday you'll know

_**  
That nature is so**_

_**  
This same rain that draws you near me**_

_**  
Falls on rivers and land**_

_**  
And forest and sand**_

_**  
Makes the beautiful world that you see**_

_**  
In the morning**_

For you know, once even I 

_"Help me!" The boy Cloud cried desperately. "Won't anyone help me! Someone, please!"_

_Cloud ran and ran, and stumbled in the tree roots. Someone appeared above him, extending his hand to the boy._

_**  
Was a little child**_

_"Who are you?" Cloud asked the man as he ran through the forest with the boy on his back, the water level rising as the storm grew worse. The man was silent for a moment._

_**  
And I was afraid**_

_"You can call me Leonheart." The man responded._

_**  
But a gentle someone always came**_

_As Cloud became weaker and fell into sleep, he pondered. "Leon… heart?"_

_**  
To dry all my tears**_

_"Aerith, forgive me." Cloud cried to the stars above. "Tifa, Aerith, everyone, forgive me."_

_**  
Trade sweet sleep the fears**_

_The woman, Tifa, had told him to stop blaming himself for everything. The woman Aerith had told him to never lose hope._

_**  
And to give a kiss goodnight**_

_"FORGIVE ME!"****_

Well, now I am grown

_**  
And these days have shown**_

_"Cloud, you've changed." Leon stated before leaving the room._

_"Changed?" The blonde asked the open air._

_**  
Rain's a part of how life goes**_

_**  
But it's dark and it's late**_

_"I'm the universe's greatest ninja!" The girl taunted. Leon, standing beside Cloud, scoffed._

_"If you're the greatest, I'd hate to see the rest of the ninja."_

_**  
So I'll hold you and wait**_

_**  
'til your frightened eyes do close**_

_"FORGIVE ME!"****_

And I hope that you'll know

_**  
That nature is so**_

_**  
This same rain that draws you near me**_

_"I find myself… falling in love with you…" Cloud talked to himself. He was coaching himself through the conversation in his mind; a conversation he knew would never exist._

_**  
Falls on rivers and land**_

_**  
And forests and sand**_

_**  
Makes the beautiful world that you see**_

_"Will I be forgiven?"_

_**  
In the morning**_

Everything's fine in the morning

_Tifa giggled, running after the black paper airplane. Cloud smiled slightly behind the child. The plane slowly began floating downwards._

_"Do you think the world will always be this beautiful?" Tifa muttered._

_**  
The rain will be gone in the morning**_

_Cloud shook his head as the airplane softly landed in his outstretched hands._

_"The world will change. But I think… while the world may not be this beautiful forever…"_

_**  
But I'll still be here in the morning**_

_"We still can be."_

Cloud awoke with a start, spinning in place, searching the air. It had all been a dream; remnants of the past. Shaking his head, Cloud tried to regain his composure.

"Welcome." A light female voice chimed. Cloud looked up.

A woman was sitting in a throne at the end of the room he stood in. the room was torn and a mess, the thrown chipped; the woman was cloaked, but he knew who it was.

"I've come for answers." Cloud demanded. "I want to know why this 'game' is so important and what it has to do with us." His ferocity shown through. The woman sat quietly, legs crossed.

"What you must understand…" She sighed. "Is that we did not mean for this to happen. We already lost one of our own." She choked a little at the end.

"Xen, the man Xemnas traded bodies with before he died." Cloud speculated. The woman nodded.

"As all dreams, he was born from a dream of extreme power and belief. He was born of Xehanort's need to learn more; he is – was Xehanort's dream. Hence the connection to Xemnas." The woman stood. "He chose to die to save the Superior."

"Why this game?" Cloud insisted.

"Listen, we've been fighting Hinode since the sisters were born. She wants it. We can't let her get it!"

"Get what?" Cloud questioned. The woman pointed out the window in the tower to Twilight's Horizon.

"Beyond the Horizon is a door that Mitsuka, Saix's little sister, traversed a while ago. She never returned. Instead, Hinode and Tsuki were released from the door in her place. Ever since, both sisters have fought to be the one to open the door; none of us really know what lies in wait behind the Door to Sunrise, but it is something Hinode must not have."

"So you started the game?" The woman nodded.

"You see, we need the keyblade bearer. We need his help. So, we slowly introduce him to our war, and lead him to the doorway. That is our plan." Cloud grimaced.

"So you'll use him like the organization did, and hurt innocents like Tifa in the process!" He proclaimed angrily. The woman looked taken aback.

"Tifa was an accident…" She began.

"HOW MANY MORE ACCIDENTS WILL THERE BE?" He screamed, throwing his arm out. Cloud was angry.

The woman sighed, removing her hood. She had blue eyes, pale skin, and black hair that just barely touched her shoulders.

"Cloud, I am and have been your friend for a long time. You know I would never hurt Tifa… I have done my best to end this, and we are so close!" She cried, shaking her head. "I left Leon, I left everyone. All Leon has of me now is that necklace. A necklace; that's all he has left of me!" She sobbed slightly.

"You can't understand the importance of all of this yet. But know that the Dream Catchers are your allies, and Hinode means you no good." Cloud nodded.

"Does anyone know what lies behind the door?" Cloud asked. The area around him was fading, which meant Vincent was bringing him back to Radiant Garden. The woman began to walk away, and paused for a moment, smiling.

"Tsuki told me that it was brighter than star shine, more infinite than reality, and deeper than all the oceans. She told me… it was the secret to a dream. The secret."

'_The secret of a dream?' _Cloud thought as the area disappeared. Leaving the thought untouched, Cloud called out to the woman before she disappeared.

"Thank you, Rinoa." He nodded. She smiled.

"Tell Leon hi for me."

**(No Sora centric for you, I've run out of time and space. SO… in the next story will be Sora centric. I'll tell you a secret… It's CRACK comedy, and the chapter's called; 'It's Not Opposite Day!'**

**SEE YA! Sulhadahne) **


	31. It's NOT Opposite Day!

**IT'S NOT OKAY, SO DON'T DO WHAT YOU WON'T, AND NOT, AND NEVER…**

**It's not opposite day. So I won't tell you that I'm not making this a Sora centric, which would be terrible of me. Not in this fic is not crack comedy; this is not two fan fictions put into one, and it's not a really funny fic.**

**That made sense.**

**(Translation: Its opposite day. So I'll tell you that I'm making this a Sora centric, which would be awesome of me. In this fic is crack comedy; this is two fan fictions put into one, and it's a really funny fic.**

**That didn't make sense.)**

**LMAO.**

**(Because this fic is gonna switch between Radiant Garden and YGO, I will tell you when the worlds switch. STORY BEGIN! I mean…. STORY NOT BEGIN!)**

_The Yugi that is Go_

It had been three hours since the explanation of the whole "nobody" and "keyblade" situation, and had it taken a while! Oddly enough, the people they'd been talking too had believed it. That took guts. Or perhaps they had been through magic occurrences before.

Demyx hadn't really bothered to remember the people's names. He was too busy trying to avoid the older Kaiba's gaze. The rich boy was a rich pain in the butt! And he was intimidating, too. The older Kaiba was tall, towering over everyone but Xigbar. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, with tan skin, and a suit. He was a businessman, all right.

Luckily, due to the spiky haired boy's (Yuki? Yumi? Something like that) persistence, the Kaiba's offered to let the group stay with them, seeing as they didn't have a ship. Well, they didn't until Xigbar came back, with Xemnas in tow. But when the Freeshooter learned that the Kaiba's were letting them stay in a mansion for free, he told them the ship crashed.

So, they all ate dinner. It was really good food and really odd conversation. Somehow in the night Marluxia had sneaked off, but no one worried about it. Xigbar seemed sure he was ok; Demyx figured Marluxia took the ship back.

Which meant they were stranded. Lovely.

After dinner, Demyx and some of the wilder youth ran nuts around the mansion, until the older Kaiba, who Demyx had come to call "Krab", screamed them deaf. After that, they'd all headed to bed.

It was there that Demyx began pondering what to do the next day. There had to be a prank to pull, or someone to annoy. Someone.

Xemnas was a prime target, but he had just escaped a life or death situation, so Demyx decided to be nice. Maybe he could come up with something to do…

Demyx leapt up in bed, grinning. "Perfect!" He cheered quietly.

Tomorrow would be quite a day.

_Radiant Garden_

Sora woke up quite content, yawning widely. Actually, he yawned so widely that he stretched so widely that he fell off the bed.

Shrugging it off, the brown haired boy got dressed, ate ("No!" Yuna complained. "My coffee!"), and walked out to face the day.

"Hey, kid." Leon waved, nodding at him. Sora grinned and waved enthusiastically as the older man walked up.

"Everything's boring without the others around." Sora complained. Leon yawned while nodding.

"Sure, it's boring. But I think most people call it 'peace'." He joked. Sora stuck his tongue out.

"Ha ha ha, so funny." He chuckled. Leon shook his head.

"See ya, Sora." He greeted, walking away. Sora waved behind him.

"Bye, Leon."

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Demyx grinned as he traversed the hall. After eating breakfast, he had happily skipped off towards the location of the library, where he was to look for Xigbar. Of course, he had to inform Xigbar of his wonderfully evil plan first.

Turning into the library, Demyx walked past the woman from the night before. Of the four people that the blonde haired girl "Mai" had called, only one was a woman. She wore a light beige cloak, and an Egyptian style dress. Leering at him from under her hood, the black haired woman strode past him without a word.

"Well, that was weird." Demyx stated while walking into the room. Xigbar was sitting at a table near the doorway, and he chuckled.

"No, that was Isis. She's an Egyptian friend of Kaiba's, and weird isn't the word I'd use; I'd say creepy." Demyx nodded, sitting down. His grin erupted back onto his face.

"Tomorrow is not opposite day." Xigbar looked up from his book.

"Come again?"

"The day that is tomorrow is not opposite day." Demyx stated a bit slower. Xigbar closed his book.

"So if tomorrow is not opposite day…" Xigbar stated slowly. Demyx laughed.

"Then today is opposite day!" Demyx nodded. Xigbar grinned an evil grin.

"I am hating this." He chuckled.

Xigbar and Demyx walked down the hallway nonchalantly, passing by unsuspecting victims. But they weren't going to blow their cover on just anyone. It had to be the right victim. The two scoured the halls like vultures looking for dead meat.

And they finally found it.

_Radiant Garden_

Sora munched on the apple he had. He was sort of brooding today, a bit bored, a bit deeper than usual. Nowadays, he was brooding more often, contemplating the dreams and Axel and the "game" situation.

Walking towards the Dark Depths, Sora didn't realize he was being followed.

_"Sora, be careful in this – game thing, ok?" Kairi begged. Sora looked over to her._

_"What's wrong?" Sora implored, bending down in front of the chair she was sitting in, very concerned._

_"I keep having these dreams, of you and me and the others, and – at the end of the dream, you aren't there. I didn't see you – you just – disappeared." Kairi's head dropped. Sora smiled._

_"It's just a dream, Kairi." He comforted. "Just a dream."_

All of the sudden, someone clamped their hand onto Sora's mouth, and another on his eyes, and the next thing he knew, he was unconscious.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

There he was; their target. Looking to Demyx with an evil glint in his eye, Xigbar walked up beside the target. Demyx walked up on the other side. The target, a bit confused, looked from the first to the second, and then shrugged and kept walking.

"How was your evening, not Roxas?" Xigbar implored. Roxas blinked, confused.

"Uh… my evening was nonexistent, seeing as its not evening."

"How unfortunate." Demyx commented cheerfully.

"Today is not opposite day, you know?" Xigbar chimed. Roxas cocked his brow.

"Huh?"

"Don't allow me to explain." Demyx spoke. He whispered to Xigbar: "I'm going to speak normally for a second". Then he took a deep gulp of breath.

"Isaiditwasoppositedaymeaningitsadayofoppositesothereisnooppositedaysinceisaiditwasoppositedayjustnoweventhoughisaiditwasnotoppositedaythenmeaningthatitistheoppositeofwhatisaidsoitisreallyoppositeday." He finished in one breath. Roxas' jaw dropped open.

"_What_?" He proclaimed. Demyx breathed deeply again.

"I said it was opposite day meaning its a day of opposite so there is no opposite day since I said it was opposite day just now even though I said it was not opposite day then meaning that it is the opposite of what I said so it is really opposite day." Demyx explained. Roxas looked from Demyx to Xigbar.

"**What the Hell is wrong with you people?" **

Later on that fine day, Yuffie was eating a snack in Kaiba's kitchen, during which time Kaiba walked by grumbling something about freeloaders, when Roxas ran in and clung to her arm.

"Yuffie, the freaks are following me. They've been following me all morning! I swear, I'm gonna have nightmares!" He cried, cringing. Yuffie looked to the doorway. Saix, who was sitting in the corner, raised his eyebrows at the boy quizzically.

"Who's been following you?" Yuffie implored. Roxas pointed to the doorway. At that point, Demyx rushed in and skidded to a halt, and Xigbar did the same after him.

"Why are we not stopping?" Xigbar questioned.

"We are not stopping because the not Roxas is clinging to the not Yuffie, who I do not like." Demyx explained. Yuffie rolled her eyes playfully. Saix gawked.

"Well then, we are not screwed." Xigbar sighed. Demyx chuckled playfully. Yuffie stomped up to him.

"Why are you two bothering him?" She implored. Xigbar leaned towards Demyx.

"We should not run." He spoke. Demyx chuckled sadly.

"I will run. If I run, I will not die." He sighed somberly. Xigbar shook his head.

"Demyx…" Yuffie reprimanded.

"I can't explain…" He shook his hands in front of his face as Yuffie progressed. It was then Xigbar got an evil idea. Teleporting away, he reappeared out of the ceiling. Demyx saw him, and protested.

"Do it!" Demyx pleaded. Xigbar shrugged.

"If you say so." Demyx groaned.

All of a sudden, his groan was quieted. Yuffie squealed in surprise. Xigbar had pushed Demyx down on Yuffie's lips!

Surprising even more, they began making out. Xigbar crossed his arms, waiting for a second.

"Ok, make out session can end now. We have a little boy to not torture!" Xigbar pointed to Roxas. He yelped and ran away. Demyx kept right on smooching.

Coming down from the ceiling, Xigbar sighed, preparing to run after Roxas. Saix watched him quizzically.

"Lost another loan to Ditech!" He sighed sadly before running off.

"What the fuck?" Saix gawked.

_Radiant Garden_

Sora groaned, opening his eyes. Where was he? What had happened?

Opening his eyes, Sora realized the room his was in was trashed. Outside the window was the great maw, and across it, Radiant Garden. '_I've gotta be in Hallow Bastion._' He thought.

Footsteps came up behind him. Heavy footsteps. Sets of them. Three people were walking towards Sora.

"We need to talk." A deep voice said.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Roxas kept running and running, running out of the building and out into the enormous backyard of the mansion. Gardens and statues were everywhere, decorating a garden that could be called Eden.

Slowing to a stop, Roxas looked around sweating.

"Maybe this is what… Radiant Garden looked like… before." He thought aloud. Standing tall, Roxas began to saunter through the gardens, pushing the "Opposite Day" scenario from his mind.

Someone was walking behind him.

"Nice night, huh?" Roxas only just realized it was already five at night. He responded to the new person with a nod. Turning around, he looked him in the eye.

It was the spiky haired boy, a tall, lean youth with tan skin and a school uniform on. He had an odd Egyptian necklace on, and his hair was colored yellow, black, and purple. The boy walked up to Roxas, and was pretty much his height.

"Afraid I forgot your name…" The boy asked.

"Roxas." The blonde muttered. The new guy nodded.

"I'm Mutou Yugi. You may call me Yami."

"Yami?" Roxas asked, looking to the stars. Yami chuckled.

"Odd name, right?" Roxas laughed too.

"And Roxas is any better?" The boy added, chuckling. Yugi shrugged.

"I guess we're in the same boat." He suggested, staring at the stars nonchalantly. It was still light out, but dark enough for constellations to be seen.

"This place… reminds me of my… home, I guess you could call it. it was once a beautiful place, but…"

"All beauty fades away." Yami sighed, nodding. "I understand." Roxas smiled.

"You're a neat guy. Nicer than most of the people I've met here." Yugi laughed heartily.

"Again, I definitely understand." The two boys laughed.

"Oh, _children_." An older male voice taunted. Roxas froze.

"Oh, no!" He gasped. "Run!" Confused, Yugi followed as Roxas ran from Xigbar, who was behind them; when Yugi looked behind, he understood why they were running; Xigbar with an evil grin and water guns is never good.

Of course, neither boy saw the enormous puddle of water at their feet, or the swimming pool ahead of them. By the time they did, it was too late.

As the boys splashed and sputtered in the water, both laughing at themselves, and scrambling to get out and get revenge, Xigbar squirted a gun into the air for fun, laughing.

"Some beauty will last." He sighed, running as two hot headed boys reared up against him.

_Some beauty will last._

_Radiant Garden_

"What's going on?" Sora asked as he turned around. The man repeated his sentence as Sora gasped.

"We need to talk." The man, Auron, demanded, Cloud and Vincent standing at his sides.

**Ohh! CLIFFY!**


	32. A Reflection on Four Years

**FOUR YEARS AGO: Traverse Town**

**"So…" The tall man implored, looking out the library window to the horizon. "Have you heard?" The younger blonde at the table looked up.**

**"They say Obsidian is making a recovery. That's the news in Traverse Town common." He uncrossed his arms, turning to the boy. "How's the search?" He asked with a quieter voice. The blonde groaned slightly.**

**"Yours?" He asked the brunette, looking up from the corner of his eye. The brunette sighed, shaking his head.**

**"Rinoa is long gone. No sign of her. Just like Vincent and Aerith, she disappeared after the destruction. The blonde remained unfazed.**

**"Vincent and Aerith and Tifa, like Yuffie, Cid, and I, were not born on Radiant Garden, and stayed there by choice. Rinoa was born there. It makes sense that Vincent, Aerith, and Tifa did not reappear, even though Cid and Yuffie did. As for Rinoa…"**

**"She should be here." The taller man finished, sighing. "I know."**

**"Think she's…" The brunette stood taller, and defiant.**

**"No. I would know… if she was." He reached up and touched his neck. There was no necklace there, but once, there was. He'd lost it in the destruction of his world.**

**"Hey, boys!" A ninja, hands weighed down by bags, walked in. "I'm here!" A rougher blonde walked in behind, weighed down by even more bags and seemingly angry.**

**"Good". The blonde stood. "Now I may leave." The ninja gawked, arms limp.**

**"Cloud? What?" She protested. The older blonde looked confused.**

**"I have people to find. And I've been offered a deal; one too good to refuse." The blonde called Cloud looked up to the brunette man. "Thank you…" He whispered so the other two couldn't hear. "You gave my friends and me a second chance…" His voice trailed off. The brunette nodded.**

**"Leon!" The ninja protested. "Tell him he's nuts!" The brunette named Leon looked to her, and then to Cloud.**

**"You're nuts. But I doubt that will stop you, will it?" Cloud chuckled, smirking. Yuffie let out a heavy sigh.**

**"Kid." The older blonde sighed. "Take care of yourself and them when ya get to em." Cloud nodded. **

**"I will, Cid." Cid grinned, nodding.**

**"I guess I can't stop you, huh?" The ninja sighed. Cloud smiled at her.**

**"Good luck becoming the universe's greatest ninja, Yuffie." He chuckled. She brightened up.**

**"Good luck finding Aerith. And the others." She muttered, lightly punching his shoulder. He rubbed it playfully, and she giggled as he walked to the door.**

**"Cloud." Leon called as the boy walked out into the night. Cloud looked behind to him.**

**"Don't ever lose sight of it. Your light." Leon instructed. Cloud smiled ever so slightly.**

**"I promise; I won't." Leon relaxed a bit, nodding.**

**"I won't either."**

**It was months later that Aerith arrived unconscious with Leon and the others. But by then, Cloud was far away, out of reach…**

**"Is there no other way?" Cloud asked the taller man, whose skin was blue and hair on fire. **

**"What kinda way you have in mind? Maiming, burning…" Cloud shook his head.**

**"Never mind." The man's piercing eyes fell on him.**

**"The boy and Hercules. Both". Cloud looked determined. Glaring at the horizon, he nodded.**

**"I will."**

_**Don't ever lose sight of it.**_

_**I won't.**_

**As he agreed, a figure in red, standing in the shadows shook his head sadly, looking reverently and pityingly to his old friend.**

**"What has happened to you, Cloud?" Vincent muttered, disappearing into the shadows.**

**Deep, down below, a girl in a cloak stood at the edge of the green pit of water that lead to the underworld. She was tall, and lean like a teenager. With a sigh, she peered into the depths. Vincent appeared behind her.**

**"Cloud has taken Hades' bait. How is Auron?" He asked.**

**"Dead as ever. I only wish he hadn't…" Vincent quieted her politely.**

**"No regrets. He leapt into death to save you, as he has been there before. And If I know Hades', he will find need of our friend soon enough… and then Auron will cease to be a _fallen_ dream." The girl smiled reverently.**

**"Vincent, what type of dream are you?" She pondered. Vincent looked a bit surprised, but he walked up to her.**

**"I am a humane dream, like you; a human who dreamt so strongly they became the dream itself; I am a dream of freedom. To be free of the ties and bonds of my past… to let go…" He sighed. The girl looked at him with pitying and somber eyes.**

**"You, Rinoa?" He asked the edge on his voice less sad now. She nodded.**

**"I'm a humane dream for love. For…" Rinoa became silent.**

**"Leon?" Vincent smiled. Rinoa nodded, blushing a little.**

**"Leon."**

**Far away from Olympus Coliseum, far away, was a world called the World that Never Was…**

**The girl, hooded in a white cloak and limber, sped from alley to alley, dodging the countless shadows and neoshadows. Breathing heavily, she looked up to Memory's Skyscraper reverently before passing it.**

**Turning in the street, she came to the Edge of Despair, staring up to the castle with awe and wonderment. The girl smiled slightly, barefoot, her pure snow white cloak flowing.**

**"This is what its like." She murmured. It was a beautiful, desolately beautiful land, this place. It felt like an echoing silence of the mysterious flows and ebbs of life itself, the heartbeat of the stars, the shadow of the Universal heart, Kingdom Hearts. It was unexplainable.**

**The girl lifted her hood off her face.**

**Her face was pale white, her navy blue metallic hair short and framing her face perfectly. Wide eyes of curiosity and mystery were deep oceanic blue, shining like stars. The left eye had an intricate design around it, a black tattoo that looked gothic in style and in art formation. A long neck and her ears pierced with hoop earrings. A small nose and ordinary lips, the girl looked mystical, as if she could fade away at any moment like a girl from a movie. Her eyes seemed to change color with her mood, as they lightened from deep blue to baby blue as she absorbed her surroundings happily.**

**"Tsuki." The girl spun around, coming face to face with a man who looked just like Xehanort, but dressed like Xemnas. The girl nodded happily.**

**"Xen." She smiled. Xen smirked, nodding.**

**"One of your others is there." Tsuki nodded to the castle. He sighed.**

**"Another is housed in a male child. I cannot believe…" Tsuki shushed him gently.**

**"Now, now. The sins of your halves are not your sins." Eyes pained, he sighed. She took hold of his hands.**

**"How much longer must it be a secret?" She implored. He sighed again heavily.**

**"I am not prepared to protect you from the ones who would do harm to you to hurt me. I cannot put you in that place." The girl moaned, her grip on his hands tightening.**

**"I want to shout it to the world! I want to dance and sing and cheer! I want everyone to know… I love you… and I'm to marry you and you always." Xen smiled lovingly and brightly.**

**"And when we finally can, we will shout, we will dance, we'll sing and cheer it to the stars together. I promise you." He bent down to her level. **

**"I will always love you, my Moonlight."**

_**We will shout, we will dance, we'll sing and cheer…**_

**A young boy with blonde hair sat in the empty room. It was full of shadows. The only light came from a tall window, and the light was cast over the child as he sat with a blank expression in his chair. He seemed to be brooding.**

**The door to the room opened quietly, and a woman peered in. The child didn't move, didn't change, he didn't do anything. The woman walked in.**

_I know that you're hiding things_

**"Tidu?" The girl questioned. The boy didn't move still, just sat there, blanking staring out a light filled window in a room full of dark.**

_  
using gentle words to shelter me_

_  
Your words were like a **dream**_

**"Tidu, please, come out." The girl walked into the room completely. Her long black hair fell down to the floor, part of it covering her left eye. "You can't stay here forever." The boy looked down to the floor, expression never changing.**

_  
But **dreams** could never fool me_

_  
Not that easily_

**Standing there for a moment, the green eyed, black haired girl stared at the blonde boy named Tidu, looking for a sign or waiting for an answer. Moving his head back up to look out the window, the boy didn't move otherwise. He just sat there. **

**The girl sighed and made her leave, long hair flowing behind her as she silently shut the door.**__

I acted so distant then

_  
Didn't say goodbye before you left_

**"Who… am I?" The boy asked the open air. "Auron won't tell me. But he knows me. Who am I?" Once more, his expression remained blank. But his cheek was caressed with a single tear.**

_  
But I was listening_

_  
You'll fight your battles far from me_

_  
Far too easily_

**"I have memories. But they are not mine. Someone… with a blue sword… and a girl with mystic eyes…" The boy spoke again, the light on the window never changing. If you looked close to the window, you could see it was stained glass. The art depicted battles, and death, and religion. And on top of this art, was blood. Someone's cracking, deep red blood.**

__

"Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back"

_  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

**"Why, Tidu? Why do you hide?" the girl asked herself as she walked down endless hallways. "Why can't you come out?" The girl walked into another empty room, but this one was not dark, but had a broken lamp on a table. It was not bright, but it worked. There was no window. The girl strode up to the chair and sat down, somber.**

**She played with her long hair, sighing.**

_  
But still I swore to hide that pain when I turned back the pages_

_  
Shouting might've been the answer_

**The girl began singing to herself as the broken lamp flickered, playing with her dark locks of hair. She sang a song she didn't know she knew, called "1000 words".**__

What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?

_  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

'Cause a **thousand words** called through the ages

**Rocking in the chair, she sang, playing with her hair and pondering her existence.**

_  
They'll fly to you, even though I can't see_

_  
I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings!  
_

**On the World that Never Was, Tsuki asked Xen to return home.**

**"Check on the kids, okay?" he chuckled.**

**"You make it sound as if we're parents." The girl cocked her brow playfully.**

**"Not yet, boy." She giggled. "Not yet." Placing her hood back on her head, she ran up the white path to the Castle.**

_  
Oh, a **thousand words**_

_  
One **thousand embraces**..._

**Unknown to the girl Tsuki, another girl, shrouded in mist, awaited her in the castle.**

**"Come, sister." She called. "Come."**

_  
Will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem far away._

_  
They'll hold you forever_

**Tsuki arrived at the top, when a figure floated down before her, face unable to be seen. But Tsuki knew who it was.**

**"Hinode!" She muttered, backing up.**

**"Welcome." Hinode's voice was soothing and long, but icy underneath. **__

Oh, a thousand words A thousand words... 

_  
Have never been spoken Oh, yeah._

**Xen arrived at home, looking for the children. He found Tidu in his usual spot, staring blankly out the window in the storage room.**

**"Tidu, where's Mari?" Tidu didn't move.**

**"Mari came. Mari went away." With a sigh, Xen nodded and shut the door.**

_  
They'll fly to you_

_  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms Carry you home...!_

_  
Suspended on silver wings! On silver wings!_

**Tsuki felt chains wrap around her wrists and her ankles. Panic rose in her; what was to happen now? All of their future plans… their _dreams…_**

_**Xen…**_

**"I welcome you, sister! Welcome home! To Twilight!" Hinode laughed. "For this is where you will be a long time."**

**As the chains became tighter, and they pulled her down, over the side of the walkway, towards her prison far below the Proof of Existence, Tsuki cried one tear as she gazed at the moon.**

**"I love you, Xen."**__

And a **thousand words**, Ooh...

_  
Called out through the ages Called through the ages  
They'll cradle you, turning all of the loving into only days... Only days.  
They'll hold you forever_

Oh, a **thousand words**...

**"Mari?" Xen asked, walking into the room.**

**"A thousand words…" She whispered, looking up to Xen with a creepy, deathly look. "She's gone." Xen looked stunned.**

**"What? Who's gone? Who?" Mari was cradling herself, clutching her knees and rocking back and forth in the chair.**

**"Mommy. Mommy's with Auntie now." Xen looked more than crestfallen, downtrodden, or any word to describe pain. Devastation had nothing on him.**

**"Tsukikage." He whispered, tears trailing his face.**

**Nowadays, as in, Chapter 27**

"XEN!" The girl screamed, sobbing and crying and devastated. "NO! X-XE- XEN!" She collapsed in the coils of chains, clutching herself, crying.

A hand lay on her shoulder. She looked up.

"How did we wake up?" The man asked.

"S-Spell wore off." She muttered, sobbing still, eyes red and face soaked.

The man next to her had bright green eyes and spiked red hair, and a long black cloak. He looked pitying for her, saddened.

"I'm sorry… for your loss." The girl lost control and clutched Axel, screaming and sobbing.

"**_XEN!"_**

_**We will shout, we will dance, we'll sing and cheer…**_

**Nowadays, as in, Chapter 32**

"Auron?" Sora asked. The older man shook his head. He had looked back on four years of pain and work and loss in only seconds, as the boy Sora had looked up to him. Vincent reached out and set his hand on Auron's shoulder. Nodding, Auron looked to the brown haired boy.

Looking down on the boy with sadness, and sighed. Sora looked from person to person; Auron seemed distraught, Vincent was plain cold, and Cloud… looked even more angst-like than usual.

"Its time… for the third trial in the game." Auron declared.


	33. Monde Race: The Third Task!

**(Characters aren't mine. "Angel of Music" belongs to Andrew dude from Phantom of the Opera.)**

"The third task is a bit complex." Auron stated, sitting down cross legged on the floor before Sora. Vincent looked to Cloud, nodded, and then disappeared.

"What happens?" Sora asked. "Who participates?"

"Only two." Auron spoke. Sora blinked, a bit surprised.

"It is a race, a race unlike any other. You will race against many of other worlds, and to increase your chances, one other will participate in the race as well. You may choose him or her."

"What's the race like?" Sora implored, curious and eager. Auron chuckled.

"Deadly. You will participate in the _Universel Voyage Circulaire_, a race centering on the planet _Monde Race. _It has an invisible track, and that alone makes racing dangerous. The track is only seen under moonlight, and it travels through odd intervals. There are lights on the edges, but they are hard to spot. Not only that, but the track does not go around in a circle and just end."

"What's it do?" Sora implored.

"It circles the universe." Auron stated. Behind him, Cloud smirked at Sora's reaction.

"Whoa! Seriously!" Auron nodded.

"_Seriously_." He and Cloud chuckled. Sora calmed down, sticking his tongue out at them. "The track goes through many different worlds, some you've been to, most you haven't even heard of. Some of the worlds don't know about the World Order, and so you are invisible to them. Others, there are spectators watching."

"Fifty racers from all over participate, all of different backgrounds and races. While Tsuki will assure you're and your partner's places in the race, she will not be able to bend the game like she has in the past, such as when she stopped the storm. You are on your own this time." Sora nodded, grinning.

"I can handle it." Auron smiled.

"I'm sure you can. Now, this race has all sorts of vessels; some will be on flying ships, some in cars, some flying, some running at the speed of sound. We've arranged motorbikes for you, since your flight power is slightly limited. But if you need to use it, feel free to do so."

"The race has few rules. These are the only ones; there are to be no stimulants, other than those approved"

"I don't think that's a problem." Sora muttered already bored of rules. Auron ignored him.

"You cannot switch vehicles unless you steal a vehicle from someone else in the race; you must, when you sign up, state every weapon you will be using ahead of time. Lastly…"

"You cannot be seen. If anyone who doesn't know about the World Order learns about it because you fell off the track, you are not only disqualified, but you are in deep shit." Sora nodded, understanding.

"When does the race begin?" Cloud crossed his arms.

"Three days from now. But you, Auron, and your partner will be leaving today. You have to sign up and live in the _Monde Race _for at least a day beforehand, to learn about your opponents." Sora nodded.

"Now, the task is not to win the race. The task is to complete the race, alive, of course, and at the end, to find the door."

"Door?" Sora asked confused.

"There will be a door. You can only reach it on the between world platforms that the track has. You need not ruin your race to turn off and go in; simply find it during the race, and then go for it after. You see, those that participate in the race can use the track both a week before and after." Sora nodded.

"Once I'm in the door… then what?" Cloud smiled.

"Then you find your way out." He concurred.

So that left Sora with an important decision. Who would participate in the race with him? He had to make a decisive decision, one that made sense. If it was a race, speed, stamina, and strength were needed.

Yuffie wasn't someone Sora wanted to race against. She would be a good partner, since her ninja skill gave her an advantage at speed and stamina. But perhaps there was a better answer. Sora felt as if he knew who he should choose, but who?

He decided not to pick Riku. He wanted to also pick someone he could get to know better. He'd known Riku for his entire life… someone else…

Namine and Kairi weren't good decision for a race, no offense to them, Sora thought. His thoughts may be his own, but who could tell the extent of the princesses' powers, and what sort of curses they might put _him_ through.

Tifa was a good choice. Were there any others?

Cloud, definitely.

All in all, it came down to who he wanted to be with, actually. For the most part, they would all be good in a race. But who did Sora want to race with?

Since it was a motorcycle race, he would need someone with that sort of knowledge. He felt as if he knew who he wanted to race with…

Then it hit him. Deep down, he wanted to race with Axel. But of course, he couldn't. With a sigh, Sora kept on pondering.

_Ange Navigant au Coulisse de Trepas_; "Angel that Flies on the Wings of Death". That was the name of the beautiful work of art that Cid was admiring. It was a motorcycle, large enough to sit five Sora sized people, with one on the handlebars, one on the end, two on the sides and one in the middle. It was intricate in design and gothic in style. The footrests had metal extensions at the end that rose up into angelic wing designs that were black, and at the top the wing was clipped, with red tips on the feathers.

Moving around it, Cid admired the second bike; _Éclaira Perdis Ame; _"Enlightened Lost Soul". This one had the same look and size, but the footrests had decorations of what looked like steam frozen in time and colored a beautiful mahogany. The front of the bike had a skull.

"Now _these",_ Cid began, grinning. "Are racing bikes."

Demyx sat in Kaiba mansion bored. The others had all made off; Ariel went with that girl Mai to go shopping, Vexen had stuck himself in his room still not speaking to anyone, and the others had likewise gone on their way.

"Whatcha doin?" Demyx jumped. Turning around, he saw that not all the residents had run for the hills.

Mokuba was standing behind him, smiling brightly. Demyx sighed.

"Man, how'd you sneak up on me?" Mokuba laughed.

"It wasn't that hard." He joked. Demyx playfully glowered at him, ruffling his hair.

"Demyx! Number nine! Dork! Idiot! Mullet Boy!" Someone was calling repeatedly and rushed for Demyx, who was a bit annoyed at the insults. Frowning playfully, Demyx looked over the railing to see Marluxia, surprisingly.

"Didn't you go back to the castle, Flower boy?" Marluxia pretended he didn't hear.

"Yes, I did. Now, I've returned, with news!" He grinned, flashing a wade of papers in his hands. "There's to be a race-"

"And we've front row seats!"

"Sora's gonna be in a race?" The entire team that was on vacation was sitting around the table in the Kaiba's dining room. The boy Yugi, along with his blonde friend, Mai, and the creepy Egyptian Isis were with them. Yuffie was excited at the idea of a race.

"Yeah – and he's got to pick someone to race with him." Marluxia stated. Demyx shivered involuntarily.

"Please don't choose me, please don't choose me…" Demyx begged, almost to tears. Marluxia rolled his eyes and pretended to gag. Mokuba, at the end of the table, snickered. Demyx proceeded to hit Marluxia on the back of his pink hair.

"It's on now, Flower boy!" Demyx challenged, grinning.

"What was that, little fish?" Marluxia stood tall.

Demyx deflated. "It's… on now! The lights are on, so we can all see, and look at things and torture people by looking at your face…" He whispered the last part, but Marluxia heard it; the man shook his head and sat down.

"Children." Xigbar shrugged his voice full of amusement and sarcasm.

"Sora?" Cid asked, walking into the room. Sora was in the library, sitting at one of the large windows.

"Kid!" Cid called. Sora looked up. "Time to go!" With a nod and a grin, Sora leapt up and ran over to the older blonde.

"I've got my partner!" Sora cried. Cid grinned.

"Took ya long enough."

The gummi ship was in the dock, loaded and ready for takeoff. Sora looked at it, sighed contently, and strode up to Cloud and Auron.

"Have you picked?" Auron implored. Sora nodded.

"Who?" Cid asked, curious. He was looking over his shoulder to Sora as he strode up to the controls. Sora took a deep breath, smiled, and answered.

"Roxas."

_Most everyone on the team is strong, so that wasn't really a factor. _

_Some are more inclined to stuff like racing, but it didn't really narrow it down much. _

_I want to race with someone I don't know well, so I can learn more. And – I wanted to race with Axel._

_Who better to learn about than myself? And who better to race for Axel than Roxas?_

Auron nodded. "I'll send him a message to meet us there. Let's go." Auron strode into the ship coolly, and Cloud followed. Surprisingly, Cid followed as well, holding a long metal rod in hand. Seeing Sora confused look, Cid chuckled.

"Race, kid. What kind of racer don't have no mechanic?" With that, he disappeared into the ship.

His team, Auron; the strategist. Cid, the mechanic. Cloud, motorcycle expert (see Final Fantasy Seven: Advent Children). And Roxas, his partner.

"We're in for one hell of a ride." Sora sighed as he walked into the ship.

"I've been chosen!" Roxas quietly gasped out. The others looked to him, all with a bit of pride, Xigbar with fatherly love ("Oh!" He cried out in a sarcastic motherly voice. "My little baby's off to race the universe and kill people!") and Demyx with relief.

"Who else, kid? I mean, you haven't known Sora for long, but… you are Sora." The blonde (Jounouchi, was it?) looked perplexed, Mokuba and Yugi puzzled, and Isis was the same as usual; freaky and cold.

"What?" The blonde implored rudely.

"Long story. But, short ways… I was born of Sora, so I am Sora; a piece of him in a different body, now with my own life. Weird, sure but true." Roxas stood.

"And it seems my Other needs me about now."

**(I'm not sure why I put this song in here. Perhaps it's because I adore it and have been listening to it all day. It also reminds me of a character that will appear in a chapter soon. All in all, I love it and the beat. It is "Angel of Music!")**

"Whoa." Sora gasped as they neared _Monde Race_, the racing planet.

_(Insolent boy! This slave of fashion_

_  
basking in your glory! _

"Amazing, huh?" Cloud muttered, star struck literally.

_  
Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor,_

_  
sharing in my triumph!) _

"An amazing place." Sora wasn't shocked to find he heard Vincent's voice. It seemed that wherever Cloud went, the vampiric human followed.

"_Monde Race _is one of a kind." Auron stated, seemingly knowing this from experience.__

**Angel! I hear you! Speak, **

_**  
I listen . . . **_

_**  
stay by my side, guide me! **_

"Tell me, what's it like?" Sora asked quietly to Auron.

"As if all the worlds and races have collided into a visage of color and texture indescribable. Amazingly, perfectly imperfect, in such a beautiful way." The old warrior mused.

**_  
Angel, my soul was weak – _**

_**  
forgive me . . . **_

"Sounds… confusing." Sora joked. Auron laughed heavily, which was an odd sight.

_**  
enter at last, Master! **_

"_Monde Race, _fifty feet and closing! Anybody wanna give up and out, speak up, chickens!" Cid laughed drunkenly.

"Is he acting drunk to scare us?" Sora implored. Cloud snorted.

"I believe the question is, is he drunk and will he kill us?"_**  
**  
(Flattering child, you shall know me, _

_  
see why in shadow I hide! _

_  
Look at your face in the mirror – _

_  
I am there inside!)  
_

"Whoa." Sora repeated. Now he could really see _Monde Race_.

It was a gigantic, man made planet of metal, with ports bursting out its seams. Ships circled it constantly, and lights flickered here and there. It was flat, not round, but thousands of miles long, with a gigantic castle like building in the center. It was majestic, awe inspiring, and intimidating.

"_Monde Race…_" Sora whispered.

_  
**Angel of Music! **_

_**  
Guide and guardian! **_

_**  
Grant to me your glory! **_

"Good luck, kid." A woman whispered from her cage in The World that Never Was. Beside her was a slumbering red head. While their sleeping spell no longer existed, Axel still needed sleep. The woman Tsuki found she couldn't sleep.

Wasn't the spell supposed to last until the Nothings crowned their Princess?

Or had something happened she did not know about?

_**  
Angel of Music! Hide no longer! **_

_**  
Come to me, strange angel...**  
_

Even further below the woman's prison, another woman awaited coolly and coldly, malice filled.

"I am your Angel –"

_  
(I am your Angel ... _

"Hinode. Come to me, Angel…"

_  
Come to me: Angel of Music ...)_

"Die for me, Angel Hinode." This was puzzling. Wasn't she telling herself to die for herself? Was she suicidal?__

Whose is that voice . . .? 

"Whose voice is there?" Hinode cried out, face masked by the thick veil she wore. "That voice which calls to me in _**dreams**!"_

_  
Who is that in there . . .?  
_

"Die for me, Angel Hinode."

_  
(I am your Angel of Music . . . _

"Die for me, Angel Hinode…"

_  
Come to me: Angel of Music . . .)_

Christine!

_  
Christine!_

Sora and the others parked the ship. Immediately a tenant rushed forward.

"Welcome to _Monde Race!_"


	34. Men's Night At the Bar

**RACE! RACE FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**So, how do you guys like the new game? I promise you the race is gonna not only be really cool, but also nucking futs. It's gonna be the hardest thing I've ever written! And for Advent Children fans, the bikes Sora and Roxas have look like the ones from Advent Children. Also, I will introduce other racers that are OCS, characters from FF, anime characters, all sorts, and when that happens, I will give you a bio of them that is spoiler free. Alright?**

**Let the Race begin!**

**(Well, not yet, but hey! Sounds nice.)**

"Wow!" Sora gasped. Cloud rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"That's the seventh time, Sora." He joked.

The group was walking into _Monde Race_, and it was quite a sight. The large gate looked formidable before them, towering and metallic. The place was full of people running to and fro. Coming inside more, loudspeakers announced proclaims in multiple languages, many beings of races unknown chatted here and there (A few alien chicks looked Sora over. Shyly, he smiled and waved politely, trying to stay far away) and an enormous cafeteria held many groups who were sitting to enjoy the company.

The sign up booth was a long table over 100 feet long, and it was packed. Most were spectators interested in who was racing, and some were selling tickets illegally.

"Excuse me!" Sora called, trying to push through. "Coming through!" It worked a little, but very little.

"Move."

Auron stepped up, sweeping his coat aside and demanded they get out of his way. Many of the crowd gasped, some moved immediately, and others went wide eyed. Taking Sora by the hand, he pulled him through the crowd as Vincent, Cloud, and Cid went off to look for Roxas.

Soon, surprisingly, Sora found himself at the sign up booth. The woman behind the desk looked perfect, so perfect that she seemed mechanical, and she gave Sora a mechanical smile when he approached.

"Name, sir?" She asked in a robotic voice.

"Sora Strife." Auron answered. Sora looked up at him, gawking.

"Very well, Mr. Strife. Please fill out this note card with any illnesses or disabilities you may have and with any and all weapons you will be using in the race." Sora, still gawking, took the paper and quickly filled it out with one word: "Keyblade".

"The drive forms are weapons." Auron added. Sora nodded and added "Drive forms" to the list. Passing it back, the woman fed it into the computer.

"Mr. Strife, what manner will you be using to race?" The robot asked.

"Motorcycle, perhaps flight, if necessary." The woman nodded as she typed.

"How many people with you?" She implored.

"Other than myself, four." The robot continued typing. "I guess Roxas gets his own room, huh?" Auron nodded.

"Alright, Mr. Strife," A ticket printed out of the computer. "Your test to enter is tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock sharp; your bedroom is on the third level in the left side of the building, room 3B-276. The racers will be briefed on the race the night before the race, and I will need your measurements for your race suit." Sora looked baffled with all the information, and shook his head wildly.

"I don't need one, thank you." The robot nodded.

"Then you will need this." She took out a sort of bracelet with a flashing red light on it. "During the race, this will tell us of your health status." Sora nodded and pocketed the device.

Smiling a fake smile, the robot waved mechanically. "Good luck, Mr. Strife!"

"Wow that was a lot to take in at once." Sora sighed. Chuckling, Auron followed the boy up the stairwell that led to level three-B. Both were tired.

Both were being watched.

The room was mist filled, dark, and dreary, like something you'd see as a vampire lair in a horror film. In the center of the room was a twenty foot high back of a chair, which was truly a large throne, large enough for two people to sit on. One woman sat on the throne, stretched out across it gently and sexily.

She yawned, bored. Watching the brown haired boy was as boring as watching her sister squirm in her chains. This was not amusing. Pondering if she should go ahead and make an appearance, the large, gothic door to the room swung open.

"Ugh. Where'd you come from?" The girl rudely implored. The man chuckled.

"Same place as always, milady." He stepped into the room.

The man was tall and lanky, thin as a rail, but not weak looking. He was actually very intimidating, and at least six foot. Detailed black eye make up designs went around his eyelids. Dark, black waves of thick hair sexily went past his chin slightly and curled at the tips. His lips were pure black. Clothing was simple; he wore a tuxedo, but had taken the jacket off and placed in the crook of his arm.

"Morpheus. Any news?" The man shook his head gently. Opening his eyes, it turned out they were the most beautiful blend of red the shade of sunset reflected on the ocean and green the color of deep forests and earthy brown like that of the muddy earth after a storm. It was enchanting, hypnotic, and gorgeous.

"I'm afraid things are boring, as usual." He joked, walking up nonchalantly and sitting on the side of the throne that the girl didn't occupy. She moved her legs, and when he sat down, placed her legs on his lap.

"Morpheus? Tell me, have you found it yet?" He shook his head. She groaned.

"Just kill me." He shushed her gently.

"Now, now, don't speak like that." He chided. She rolled her eyes.

"_'Just die, Hinode. Just die_.' Kill me now." She reproached. He sighed.

"Don't believe the fools of the day. Just listen… 'To the Music of the Night.'" Hinode giggled, but it seemed empty and vile. She grinned evilly, the look in her eyes dastardly, her overall appearance demonic.

"I love that story."

Sora trudged into his room, looked at the bed, and collapsed.

"Night." And with that, he fell asleep. Auron laughed, shaking his head as he headed out of the room.

"I need a drink." Auron stated.

So Auron traveled the levels down to the first floor pub, where, of course, he found Cid. Cloud had found Roxas, and the two were now signing him up for the race. Of course, Vincent had disappeared off to somewhere.

"I think he went to get his coffin." Cid stated at the bar. The only one near Auron and Cid hid his face, but he seemed to perk up at the mention of a coffin.

"Coffin?" Auron asked.

"Yeah- Vincent sleeps in a coffin cause of – well, you didn't hear this from me. A long while back, Vincent fell in love with a woman named –"

"Lucrecia." Auron nodded. "I have heard of her." Cid nodded somberly.

"They were both human then. But this bastard named Hojo, a scientist, kidnapped them. Not only did Lucrecia bare a son by Hojo, but Lucrecia died in childbirth. After that, Hojo kept Vincent in his lab, testing him painfully day by day. I don't know how many demons that man gave poor Valentine, but Vincent did not leave that lab the same man."

"Given up on life, he looked himself in a coffin in the basement of a mansion once he escaped Hojo. He slept for thirty five years before Cloud and them found em." Cid took a big swig of his drink. Auron remained silent.

"What about you?" Cid implored. "How'd you end up dead?"

The stranger down the bar perked up even more.

"Simple. I died." Auron smirked. Cid laughed heavily.

"Smart one. What happened?" Auron sighed.

"The Lord of the Dead inquired my help to my freedom." Auron answered.

"So you helped Hades?" Auron's smirk returned.

"Of course not. I refused, and escaped." Cid grinned.

"That's badass! Refusing the Lord of the Dead and getting ur life back!" Cid slammed his drink on the table happily. The watchful stranger smirked. He was quite smitten with whatever was amusing him about Auron and Cid.

"What about you, Cid? A story? A love?" Cid grinned at Auron's question.

"My love is the sky and the ships I build for it, man! Me story, too." He finished his beer, now blushing a bit, and ordered a second stronger one.

"Another." The voice caught Auron's ears. It was the stranger's voice, quiet, but demanding, ordering another drink. The waiter quickly complied; something about the warrior was intimidating to the waiter. That was odd; these men where use to tough guys.

Then Auron saw the man's drink. It was blood red, and in a medicine pouch. Like blood from a hospital.

"Tha's inter'sting." Cid spoke, sipping his drink. Auron turned around as to not annoy the other man.

"Hey! Hey you!" Someone was beckoning them. "You in the red!"

Both Auron and the stranger turned. They both had blood red coats on.

"The one with the wounded arm." Auron stood, and the stranger remained turned.

The man addressing him had silver hair, short and adorning his chin, perfectly. He was tall with acid green eyes and a long black cloak sort of like that of the organization. Two others were behind him, one sitting down laxly, and the other standing. The one sitting down had very long, silky hair that was silver as well, and acid green eyes just like the other. He wore the same clothing as well.

The third was muscle bound, unlike the others, and his hair was very short. His eyes and hair were the same color as the others, and his clothing was the same.

"The blonde next to you; I know him. And I hate him. I want to kill someone. But since I know he is no challenge" Cid jumped up, drunk and angry.

"I am too!" The man kept going. The man talking smirked evilly.

"I am challenging you. Cease my boredom. Entertain me, Legendary Auron."

Whispers went through the crowd.

"That's Auron?"

"It's Auron, Braska's Guardian!" Cid looked puzzled. He leaned over Auron's shoulder and whispered.

"Braska?" He pondered. Auron shook his head.

"A story for another time." He answered. Pulling his sword from his belt, he prepared himself. The bartender sighed and backed away. The stranger at the bar in red grinned, his teeth fanged. Cid noticed and backed away – very slowly.

"May I ask the name of my opponent, since it seems you know me?" The other man bowed elegantly.

"I am Kadaj – my brothers, Loz and Yazoo."

**(Advent Children fans scream, drool, and die of happiness. Now, for the low down on these three!**

**They are related to Sephiroth, sort of like little brothers, but not really. Notice they share the same eye color and hair as Sephiroth? **

**Loz (The muscle bound one) can use this weapon that has electricity and can speed up and disappear for short amounts of time. Yazoo (a girly looking type of bishie) fights with two guns, and the leader, Kadaj, has a katana, but the katana has two blades coming from the hilt. **

**The three are quite the group; Loz is a cry baby, but is very strong, Yazoo is slick, and sly, and crafty, while Kadaj is malicious, tricky, and easily angered. Well, to the story!)**

With that, Kadaj pulled from its sheath a sword which had two sharp blades coming from the hilt, and prepared himself, His brothers didn't move, but all others in the large room backed up to watch around it. Only Cid, the three silver haired men, Auron, and the stranger remained.

"We begin!"

Kadaj flew forward all of a sudden, and the sword that had been limp at Auron's side thrust into the air at such a speed it was unseeable by human eyes. Kadaj slammed into the bar, knocking a bar stool of its hinges as Cid leapt aside and scampered off.

"Go for it, Auron!" He cheered, grinning.

Auron slashed and dashed, using his one arm to control the heavy sword. Kadaj was an elegant fighter; every move was a dance, every twist planned. Slicing the bar apart at the center, Kadaj flipped out of Auron's way. He landed standing on the wall on the inside of the bar, his feet destroying and shattering all of the glasses there. The flying shards and the droplets of blood made a beautiful sight.

Kadaj spun off the wall, his sword slashing into Auron, but he dodged it perfectly. The old man wasn't even breathing hard.

Kadaj was pushed off by Auron's strength, and he landed on his feet, bending down on one knee. Looking up with eyes full of bloody lust and psychotic intent, he laughed.

"You truly are Auron, back from the grave! They say that Death himself raised you up for his assistance, but you turned him aside!" He laughed again, flipping backward into a spiral attack. Auron easily dodged it with a flick of his wrist. The man was a strong warrior, but Auron matched him.

The stranger eyes were wide and lustful.

Auron and Kadaj continued fighting heavily. A stranger walked up to the doorway, leaning against the frame. But truly, he was no stranger.

He was quite familiar.

"Xemnas?" The girl asked the mirror. She knew Xemnas was on vacation with the others, but before he left, he had told her to go to the mirror. It had been hard since she couldn't see.

Tifa stood, stroking the mirror, searching for a sign. Suddenly, a gloved hand took hers.

"Who - ?" Someone placed their finger against her mouth.

"It's me." Tifa relaxed. It was him – Vincent.

"Xemnas needs you to give this to Kairi." He placed something in her hand. It felt sharp, and had a chain as well. It was a necklace of some sort. Tifa nodded.

"I will."

Vincent took her face in his hands gently, turning her face up to look at him. With a silenced sigh, he slowly removed the blindfold.

Tifa blinked, but still everything was hard to see. She could definitely see better than before, which meant the medicine was working, but she couldn't see totally. She could make out Vincent, and up close, she could see his face alright.

She saw his rare smile, kind and filled with gentle love.

"Thank you, Vincent. Aerith told me what you did." She smiled.

"What else could I do?" He asked.

All of a sudden, Tifa realized Vincent had her against a wall. She blushed, looking down. Gently, Vincent turned her face up to him.

"Now, I will keep my promise from years ago. From the day we were separated, I made a promise to myself for you." Tifa's eyes were curious and wondering.

"What promise?" She inquired, thinking she knew the promise and that she liked where it was going. Vincent smirked quite sexily.

"To love you."

And with that, his lips enveloped hers.

Tifa forgot the chain necklace in her fist.

Back at the fight, Auron backed up, preparing for Kadaj's next attack. He smiled to the visitor at the door.

"You woke me up." He complained. Auron smiled.

"The keyblade master cannot sleep on the job." He joked. Sora summoned the keyblade, and Auron backed off.

"Children get all the fun." Auron joked, grinning.

And then the real fight began.

**Hey guys. Today, I saw "Talladega Nights; the Ballad of Ricky Bobby."**

**WTFOMG! THAT MOVIE WAS HILARIOUS!**

**  
Crack comedy fans must drop everything and go see it.**

**  
Anyway, Advent children fans are probably really happy now, since Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo will all be participating in the race.**

**Also, back when we had the anime poll, I doomed one of my favorite animes. But, to make up for it, I'm still putting it in by making a character from it a racer. People who know him will love him, and those that don't him, think of him this way;**

**Take Sephiroth, take some of his ice away, make him vampire like, and you have the character I'm referring to. One last clue;**

**Hellsing fans are gonna love this!**

**Sulhadahne**


	35. Beware the Onion!

**I LIKE DA VAMPIRES**

**Everyone, I love vampires. In this story, a vampiric character OTHER than Vinny Vinny Vincent will appear. Ok, he's not a vampire, but whoa! Does he act like one!**

**(I mean, he sleeps in a coffin, has red eyes, come on…)**

**Anyway, today will be fun. Today is the day before the race, and both Sora and Roxas have to qualify. Wish em luck!**

**Oh, and by the way, my inner Irish being compels me to say…**

**BAR FIGHT!**

"Bar Fight!" Cid yelled, and his yell was followed by screams and cheers of joy. As Sora leapt in to attack Kadaj, others in the bar leapt in to fight each other. Glasses smashed and tables crashed as the bartender cried silently and slipped out the back door.

Walking nonchalantly across the bar, Cid took a beer bottle out of the hands of someone who had lifted it up to smash onto another man's head; the man was too drunk to notice. Taking a big swig of the drink, Cid smashed a button on the juke box on the side of the room. Leaning back, he grinned at the song.

_Ooh my little pretty one, pretty one. _

_  
When you gonna give me some time, Sharona?_

_  
Ooh you make my motor run, my motor run. _

_  
Gun it comin' off the line Sharona_

Swinging his drink in the air to the beat of the song, Cid didn't notice the odd stranger in the red coat down the rest of his blood red drink and practically glide out the door, unnoticed.

Sora's keyblade and Kadaj's weapon slashed and dashed at each other, both boys grinning.

"What are you, brother's clone?" Kadaj muttered. Sora blinked.

"Brother?"

"Cloud Strife. He's my brother, in a sense." Sora laughed.

"I am not a Cloud clone, no matter what you guys insist!" He insisted. Kadaj smirked.

"Whatever you say, little brother." Sora looked stunned.

"Wha… you know what?" He shrugged. "I'm not even gonna ask."

_  
Never gonna stop, give it up. _

_  
Such a dirty mind. Always get it up for the touch_

_  
of the younger kind. My my my i yi woo. M M M My Sharona..._

Someone threw a table leg at Cid, and he blocked it easy. With that, he swigged the last of his beer, threw the bottle to the floor with a smash, and leapt into the fight by empaling a table full of fighters with his elbow.

With a thud, the table collapsed, and the fighters continued bashing heads on the floor.

_  
Come a little closer huh, ah will ya huh. _

_  
Close enough to look in my eyes, Sharona._

_  
Keeping it a mystery gets to me_

_  
Running down the length of my thighs, Sharona_

Cid bent someone's knee and the man gave a girlish scream. Sora landed on his knees near Cid, and the older man grinned.

"Little boy! What are you doing in a bar fight? Don't you know –" He paused to punch someone in the eye. "That beer is bad for your health and bars are filled with bastards?"

Sora laughed. "Well, that explains a lot about you, Cid!" He parried an attack from Kadaj, and ended up sitting on the bar (which was falling apart).

"Hey, now! I attribute all the important things I've learned in life to bars. Women are best in numbers, Beer is man's only friend, and fighting eases stress." Sora and Cid shared a laugh.

Kadaj and Sora began fighting again, smashing the mirror behind the bar.

_  
Never gonna stop, give it up. Such a dirty mind._

_  
Always get it up for the touch_

_  
of the younger kind. My my my i yi woo. M M M My Sharona..._

Someone shot a gun into the air, ceasing the fight. Cid punched one more guy out before sneaking away to the back door. Auron, Sora noticed, was still by the doorway.

Everyone in the room was shocked by the sight of who had shot the gun.

It was a woman, with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a woman's suit, glasses, and had a cigar in her arm. A heavy jacket was laid laxly over her shoulders. Holstering her gun, she stepped into the bar with elegance over the blood and glass, sat on one of the last barstools, and waited.

"Well?" Her tone was icy. "Will no one give me a drink?"

Immediately, many men scrambled to aid her. It wasn't necessarily because she was beautiful, though she was, but it was more like she was intimidating. Cid ended up ceasing her thirst by serving her a nice big Bloody Mary.__

When you gonna give it to me, give it to me. 

_  
It is just a matter of time Sharona_

_  
Is it just destiny, destiny? _

The woman removed her gun from the holster again and shot the jukebox. Sora yelped, jumping out of the way. The jukebox was quieted immediately.

Sora was curious and confused, and looked to the intimidating woman. "Who are you?"

The woman snuffed her cigar in an ashtray that was cracked in half.

"Integra Wingates Hellsing. Sir Hellsing to you, boy."

Leon walked down the halls of the castle, headed to Tifa's hospital room. She was recovering slowly but steadily, and Leon was going to check on her recovery.

The odd thing was that Leon heard things when he was at her door. Odd noises… like grunts and moans.

Leon slowly opened the doorway.

The sight blinded him even worse than Tifa had been blind before. At least he only saw the sheets – but he could certainly make out movements beneath them and hear the noises.

Wide eyed, the man robotically shut the door, eyes twitching, mind blank, turning and walking away to **anywhere **but here.

"Mhmm!" That last noise was the breaking point, and Leon began fast walking away very, very quickly.

So, back at the bar, Cid, Sora, and Auron left, even more tired than when they arrived. On their way up, Cloud and Roxas approached them.

"Hey!" Sora chimed. Roxas and Sora slapped hands just as friends would. Unknown to them, the scary woman Integra was watching from afar. Auron noticed, and looked her in the eyes from the corner of his own. When their eyes met, Integra nodded and walked off, pride in every step.

"Bar fight?" Roxas complained. "You all get all the fun." He pouted.

"We have stalkers." Auron implied. Everyone looked to him.

"What?" Cloud implored.

"First of all, there was a man in a red coat in the bar who kept his eyes on us, and that woman Integra did the same. I've heard of them, the Hellsing family; Integra Hellsing is the leader of the Hellsing organization, and I've been told they entered in the race for information purposes." Sora looked baffled.

"Why?" Roxas pondered.

"Hellsing is a group that kills vampires." Cloud spoke. "Undoubtedly, they want information about the other living dead in the universe, like the Nobodies and Auron and such." Sora nodded.

"That makes sense. But if Integra leads that group, then who was the guy in red?"

"Perhaps…?" Auron and Cloud's eyes met.

"Hellsing's ultimate weapon. They say the Hellsing family has the king of vampires under their control. Perhaps that was him."

"He did have creepy teeth. And his drink was fucking red!" Cid proclaimed.

"Sure it was a Bloody Mary, chicken?" Roxas pointed out laughing. Cid glowered.

"Yes, I'm sure it was _not _Bloody Mary, though it might have been blood **from **Mary!" Cid shouted. Sora laughed. "Come on, y'all, I'm a professional Alcoholic, I know my beer from – blood." He shook his head. Cloud smirked.

"Yes, we can't deny his authority in the area of getting drunk and getting laid." Everyone laughed, and Cid held his head up proud. That produced more laughter.

Along with the quiet laughter of a man in red standing in the shadows, watching them from afar.

Sora and Roxas were standing in an elevator, both were goggles, red, flashing life-bracelets, and stoic looks.

It was time for the trials.

Sadly, Both Roxas and Sora were not only put in the same group, but also their test was at 1:33 in the morning. Roxas yawned.

Cid had gone to sleep (conked out drunk) but Cloud and Auron had stayed to watch.

As Sora and Roxas stepped out of the elevator and towards the track, a voice came on the loudspeaker.

"There are 21 racers in this trial, and three of them will go on to the real race; those that earn first, second, and third place. The race is 50 miles, with no time limit, and is two laps long. Anyone that crashes is disqualified, and any ties will have both entered into a new race for qualification."

Sora gulped when he realized that the man in red was in their group. He and Roxas shared anxious glances.

Stepping up, Sora gasped when he saw his bike.

"Whoa! Roxas, look at this!"

Giddy and excited, Roxas and Sora raced up to their elegant bikes, "The Angel that Flies on Wings of Death" and "Enlightened Lost Soul".

"I get the Angel!" Roxas proclaimed, revving it up with a grin. Sora moaned.

"Why do I get Soul?" Roxas smiled.

"Whose more like Death, you or me?" Sora pondered for a moment, before a stupid grin came on his face and he pointed at himself. Roxas threw his goggles at Sora like a slingshot, hitting him directly on the face.

The stranger in red laughed heavily.

Sora leapt up, clutching his nose and looking to the stranger. Roxas looked to him as well. He was riding a bike, a bit smaller and more elegant than their's, but intimidating and strong. It said on the side "Jesus is in Heaven Now". The man gave them a devilish grin.

"Who are you?" Sora implored curiously. The man chuckled.

"Isn't courtesy to give your own name before asking for one?" Roxas and Sora looked to each other.

"Roxas." Sora said pointing to his other. "And I'm Sora." He let go of his nose.

"One an anagram of the other." The man picked up on their names. "So, I'd say Roxas is a nobody?" Roxas looked stunned, and Sora baffled (with that stupid look again, lol).

"Keep it silent."

Sora looked ahead to see Auron glaring at the man, and then walking past to the two.

"Kids, Cid gives you his love and luck and tells you that he'll personally rip your arms off and stuff them down your throat if you so much as put a dent into either of these beautiful works of art. In his own words." Auron smiled. The color had drained from both boys faces. Sora sighed.

"We're in deep shit." Roxas nodded profusely.

With a smirk, Auron began walking back to his spot, but not without glaring at the man in red once last time.

"So?" Sora implored to the man curiously. "We gave you our names." The man looked up from under the brim of his hat. Sora realized he was wearing yellow glasses, but when he looked over them, the boy saw that the man's eyes were crimson red.

"Racers! Prepare for the test!" Sora gawked.

"Wait a minute!" He cried, yelling at the announcer. "I'm not gonna race yet!"

"Three…"

"Oh, man." Sora, complained, giving up and pulling his goggles down. Roxas reached his hand out, and Sora passed him his goggles. The two revved their bikes. The strange man revved his own.

"Alucard." The man spoke.

"Two…"

"What?" Roxas asked. The man grinned.

"My name is Alucard."

"One!"

And the race began.

(Because I am too lazy, you don't get to see the trial race. But you'll see the real race, don't worry.)

Sora and Roxas slumped into the hotel room. Cid was awake, and grinned at the two from his spot on the couch, watching t.v.

"How'd it go?" Cid implored. Sora groaned.

"I got second!" Roxas cheered. Sora grimaced.

"What happened, kid?" Cid said, looking past Roxas to Sora. Roxas grinned.

"He got third." Sora cringed.

"Shut up! I still got into the other race, so there!" Cid shook his head.

"So, who got first?" Sora and Roxas quieted down, looking to each other. Sora answered.

"Alucard." Cid blinked.

"Who?" Roxas told him that Alucard was the vampiric man. The color drained from Cid's face.

"Kids…" Cid walked into the kitchen. "For the race, I implore you to take care of the bikes, to help each other, and most of all…" He walked out of the kitchen with two onions in his hands.

"Keep _garlic_." He offered, placing one in Roxas' hands in one in Sora's. Sora squinted at his.

"Uhh… Cid?" Sora offered. Pointing at the 'garlic', he stated. "That's an onion."


	36. Wait for Me!

**WHOOPS! MY BAD**

**Last time, The Click Five's "It Ends Tonight" was at the end of the story. That was an accident. It was meant for this story, but I may not use it. (By the time you read this, it will have been fixed.) Hehehe…**

**Anyway, today is the day everyone prepares for the race, and then…**

**Races. Oh…. This is gonna be good. (The race will be next chapter)**

**But first… The vacation. Hehehe…**

"So…" Marluxia looked to his friends. He, Yuffie, and Xigbar were all on the outer balcony.

"As much fun as vacation is, when we gonna go home?" Yuffie sighed when Xigbar mentioned this.

"I've been having so much fun, I haven't thought of it. I mean, did you see the look on Seto's face when he saw what I did to HIS face! It was great!"

"It's also the reason I'm discussing this." Marluxia grumbled. "He's kicking us out."

Yuffie and Xigbar blinked.

"WHAT!"

Demyx heard a yell down below his level, and ran to his balcony. He saw Xigbar and Marluxia, along with…

Anyway, with a blush, Demyx laughed it off and went back inside, packing his stuff. He thought it was hilarious that Yuffie drew all over Seto's face, but he was kinda bummed that he wouldn't see his little buddy Mokuba.

"Where will we go?" Xigbar mumbled to Yuffie. Marluxia smiled.

"I know where. We have a party to crash…"

Sora was snoring peacefully when the alarm clock went off. Confused since he hadn't set an alarm clock, Sora leapt up and slammed it. Annoyed, he fell back in bed.

The clock was flashing 4:00 a.m. at Sora, and that was annoying enough. What kind of idiot wakes up at four in the morning! Sighing, Sora tried to sleep again.

"Wazzat?" Roxas sat up, with bed head, and looked around sleepily.

"That," A menacing voice spoke. "Means its time to begin."

"Begin?" Sora groaned, sitting up. "Begin what? At four in the morning?"

"Begin this." The man walked up out of the shadows, grinning. "Cid Highwind's Racing Bootcamp."

Roxas and Sora went wide eyed.

"So, this is for you." Xigbar finished. Mokuba went wide eyed.

(Ok, even if you don't like YGO, cute little kids are adorable, and ya gotta love em. So, I'm giving Mokuba a special spot in Demyx's and Xigbar's newly grown hearts… I love little Mokie!)

In Xigbar's outstretched hand was a whistle, small and pure white. Of course, Mokuba thought this was the greatest thing ever coming from his buddies Xigbar and Demyx. They, of course, knew it was special. But there's no need to tell of that now.

"Hang on to it, buddy!" Demyx chimed. "Ever need us, just whistle!" He waved, and with that, Xigbar and Demyx turned and began walking down the hill towards where the gummi ship awaited.

"Thanks for hanging out with me, guys!" Mokuba cried, waving madly. From behind, his cold older brother sighed contently; the _guests _were finally gone!

"Anytime kiddo!" Xigbar laughed, waving back. The two arrived at the foot of the hill, placing their bags in the back.

"Alright, let's go!" Xigbar cheered. "I'll drive!"

Before he could even finish saying it, every single person shouted.

_**"NO!"**_

From behind closed doors, Tsuki laughed.

"Congratulations. But I think this is preferred…"

Just as the ship was about to go off, Demyx felt sick. All of a sudden, he closed his eyes. When he opened them…

He was watching the ship fly off.

"WHAT?" He shouted, panicking. "WAIT FOR ME!"

Seto looked down at the situation before him. One _guest _was still here. His eyebrow twitched.

"Why does the world HATE ME!" His mind shouted eyes on fire.

"Why does the world hate me?" Demyx pleaded, sobbing.

Mokuba could only laugh.

Cloud sipped his drink as he watched the kids from the balcony. Down below, Cid was teaching them every little trick there was to know about the bikes. It was five o'clock in the morning, and there they were, messing with machines. Chuckling, Cloud felt sorry for the poor kids… they were in for a _grand_ time.

Auron walked up to Cid behind him.

"I trailed after the man 'Alucard'." He muttered. "He caught on to me. Didn't seem to mind the fact I was there. Just grinned. An odd character. Sort of… reminds me of that darkness of yours…" Auron's deep voice trailed off as he lit a cigarette.

"Lovely." Cloud laughed quietly. "We don't need another of him." Auron laughed.

"Certainly not."

Down below, Cid now had the two kids running laps. Sora, Cloud saw, was cheating by floating just above the ground and it seemed he thought he'd get away with it Scott-free. Cid slamming him in the back of the head with his long metal pole proved otherwise.

Cloud almost – almost – choked on his drink when he saw the amusing sight.

"Ha. Reminds me of me." Auron murmured smirking.

Sora grimaced when he felt his head almost implode from being beat in. Now Cid was berating him – that was the one good thing about this headache. He couldn't hear Cid.

Roxas, who was now rolling on the floor in laughter, felt a rock hit him square on the side of the head. Sitting up, he saw Sora hold another large pebble in his hand, grinning. Roxas pulled out his keyblade.

Sora began pelting Roxas with pebbles, and the boy blocked everyone but the first. Cid watched with approval as Roxas acted like some sort of samurai warrior. After a while, he did start acting like that, posing, and being sarcastic as he acted all "cool". When Cid beamed him in the head, it was Sora's turn to laugh.

"Hey!"

Sora and Roxas jumped up at the sound of the Freeshooter's voice.

"Guys!" The two shouted unanimously, leaping up, and running towards them up the flight of stairs.

Xigbar grinned when he was glomped by the two boys, the three of them rolling and romping around. Xigbar ruffled their hair and pulled them up by their collars, his hands on either of their heads.

"Hey, Cid!" Luxord called, running past the three to him. "You like card games? I found this really awesome one on vacation…"

Sora smiled, looking up the hill as he and Roxas tried to fight off Xigbar's assault on their hair.

Everyone was coming back. Soon, Leon and the others would be there. And then… later on…

Axel.

Cloud smiled on the balcony. Leaning over, the smile became a grin.

"They're back."

"I'll go order more rooms." Auron sighed, stalking off. Cloud smiled.

"Bootcamp?" Xigbar asked. Sora nodded exasperated.

"Cid's putting us in his own evil training camp." Roxas growled. Xigbar rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Then…

"Where do I sign up?" He chimed. Sora and Roxas fell flat on their bums in surprise.

"WHAT!" They screamed. "You want to sign up?" Sora continued. Xigbar nodded.

"Me and the kid could do it." He said. "Kid? Hey, kid!" Xigbar looked back over his shoulder, and all around. "Kid?" Yuffie heard him, and ran over frantically.

"We can't find Demyx."

"Aww, man." Demyx sighed, bringing his stuff back into the mansion.

"Well, don't act like you hate us." Mokuba joked. Demyx cracked a smile.

"It's not that, I just wanted to see Sora and Roxas's race." He sighed, plopping his stuff down on his bed.

"You still can. Don't you know?" Demyx looked down to his little buddy. "Different worlds can be spectators in the race. You can watch it from here."

Demyx lit up brightly, so brightly that Mokuba might've been burned.

"Really?" He implored, practically yelling. Mokuba smiled.

"Seto and I bought tickets, and so did everybody else, so you can come with us." Demyx whooped, happy and carefree.

Not everyone he knew was that way.

Marluxia walked around the bar, which had been refurnished amazingly fast after the bar fight the day before, and sat down at one corner to drink. He seemed sullen and annoyed.

"Hey, pinky!" Someone called, red in the face from drinking. Everyone at his table laughed when he called out to Marluxia, and for the pink haired nobody, that was the last straw. Slamming his fists on the bar, he stood screaming and summoned his scythe.

Behind the bar, the bartender sighed, quivering, before running out the back door.

"Some things never change…"

Sora grimaced. It was late night. Two hours from the race. From the balcony, he could hear the cheers and shouts as the stands filled. Fireworks flashed through the sky, and the announcers were deafening.

"Hey." Sora looked behind him, and Roxas walked up.

"That training was nuts." Sora sighed. Roxas laughed.

"Hell yeah." Sora stretched as the lights grew brighter.

"Think we can do it?" Roxas muttered, setting his legs through the bars in the balcony like Sora had, leaning forward.

"I don't know about winning the race. But finding the door, sure." Roxas laughed.

"Don't tell me you aren't going out there to win?" Sora looked a bit stunned, thinking. Then, slowly, his face brightened, and he grinned with determination.

"Definitely!" He cheered, thrusting his fist into the air as the clock struck seven and the fireworks came into its finale.

From behind the kids, Cloud watched with a smile. They could do it; he was sure.

"Time for me to prepare." He whispered. With that, he headed down into the garage.

Downstairs, he uncovered something in the corner, a third bike. _Morne Ciel_, or "Cloudy Sky".

"All participants down to the dome please. All participants down to the dome please." Cloud smiled. Starting his bike, he drove out, heading down to the dome.

Sora grinned, standing. The race was finally beginning!

"Let's go!" He cheered, and with that, Roxas and Sora raced down to the garage, preparing for the most enthralling race of their lives.


	37. The Race Begins!

**THE RACE _BEGINS!_**

Sora gasped when he saw the huge crowd filled dome that held the racers. There were fifty racers, but each had a team, and those teams occupied one large circus like tent. Sora saw Cloud, Auron, Cid, and happily, Leon and Yuffie off to the side. He grinned at the sight; Leon waved with a smile, which was a bit out of character.

Parking their bikes, Roxas and Sora ran up to join the group.

With that, the announcer in the center of the group began to speak. Surprisingly, the announcer wasn't some bright and brilliant man with an annoying voice. It was an older woman, a warrior definitely, who was strong despite gray hair and old age. Her face was flawless, though a bit tighter than a young person's.

"The race begins in less than an hour. After my speech, all mechanics shall set up whatever mechanical material is needed for each team, if any is being used." The woman's voice was strong and deep. "Each racer will begin in one hour, and from then on, will travel about the universe. Here are the rules:"

"On each planet there is a checkpoint. These checkpoints must be crossed, and if they aren't your victory will not count. Also, there is a time limit. You have an hour to complete one circuit, and when you begin your second circuit, you have forty five minutes. The second circuit is different than the first, and travels in different worlds."

"If you break down, you must teleport off the field immediately, and return back to the race as soon as possible."

"Killing one another is not allowed." Many groans came from the crowd. "Any injuries sustained that would be life threatening, the person who would have received the blow will be teleported away before hand, and disqualified from the race. Understood?" The woman implored, her intimidating gaze scanning the crowd.

"I also have reason to believe a powerful weapon is going to be used during this race. I will not name the being, but whoever is fighting with the keyblade must know that the keyblades worldly abilities are off limits." Sora grumbled along with Roxas. Leon chuckled. Many murmurs came from the crowd at the mention of the keyblade.

"Now that all the rules have been stated, mechanics may commence preparations." Cid grinned, flexed his arm and punched his open palm and then headed down to the bikes. Many others in the crowd left. Across the way, Sora's eyes fell on the man in red, Alucard. He didn't have a mechanic.

"What's vampire dude using, I wonder?" Sora whispered to Roxas.

"Not an onion, that's for sure." Roxas stifled a laugh, remembering Cid and the "garlic". Sora guffawed.

"And now we wait." Cloud muttered. Auron chuckled.

"Do the kids know you're participating?" Cloud shook his head.

"They will soon enough." He laughed.

Demyx happily munched on his popcorn. This was great.

He had front row seats in the boxes next to the Shadow Realm World racetrack. In only a matter of hours, Sora and Roxas and their competitors would zoom past, and before and after Demyx could watch the screen.

By his side Mokuba walked, fiddling with his new whistle around his neck. He had a bag of M&M's (I DON'T OWN! DON'T KILL ME) and was munching away.

Mokuba grinned when the two came to their box.

"Come on! I want you to meet some friends of mine!" Mokuba smiled, tugging Demyx by the hand behind him.

Holding his popcorn to his chest, Demyx followed Mokuba into the box and looked the new people over.

"That over there is Otogi." Mokuba introduced. He pointed to the back corner. A man with bright vivid green eyes and black hair smiled at him. He was the type women would swoon over. His hair hung in a tight ponytail under his headband, and his clothing said: Womanizer! But he seemed kind really.

"This is Anzu, Yuugi's friend." Mokuba pointed to a girl with kind brown eyes and short brown hair. Really, she wasn't overly anything, but was intimidating in a weird kind of way…

"You know Mai, Jounouchi, Yuugi, and them." Mokuba said. "That's Shizuka, Jounouchi's little sister, and Honda, his buddy." Shizuka had long auburn hair and shy eyes, and seemed very gentle. Honda had spiky (lol) brown hair, and seemed rough, intimidating, and brotherly. "And of course", Mokuba continued. "That's Marasu-chan, my baby sister." Mokuba smiled.

"You mean babysitter?" Marasu chimed playfully. Mokuba grinned.

"Nope." He responded happily. Marasu sighed sarcastically when Demyx and Mokuba sat down beside her. Seto was on Marasu's other side, ignoring everyone.

"So, we know Roxas, but what about this Sora guy?" Marasu asked Demyx. The others sitting ahead of them turned to them, which included Mai, Jounouchi and Otogi.

"Sora and Roxas…" Demyx grinned reverently.

"Are practically the same person."

"Well, now we wait." Sora sighed, sliding down in his seat. Roxas sighed with him, both staring at the ceiling. Cloud had stalked off, Leon was down talking with some people, and Auron was no where to be seen.

"This is so boring." Roxas yelled, not to loudly, but full of annoyance.

Someone near them laughed.

Sora looked up and screeched, latching onto Roxas' arm. The man near them laughed.

It was the man in red; Alucard.

"Where's Cid's onion?" Sora joked. Roxas smacked him.

Now that they were near him, they could get a better look at him. He was quite beautiful, inhumanly, with perfect facial features on his pale skin. Beneath his wide brim red hat and beneath pale yellow glasses were glowing red eyes that pierced the soul and shone with amusement. His clothing, under the red jacket, was a suit, with a red bowtie about his strong neck. Slim and muscular, he was the epitome of what would be called "dark beauty". His fanged, amused grin was pearly white.

"Hello there." He chimed voice deep and sexual. Sora gulped.

"Hi." Both boys said, both quite quietly. Alucard motioned to the empty seat next to them.

"May I join you?" His eyes were glinting with some foreign emotion. Sora nodded fearfully as the man gracefully sat down.

"So your one of our opponents?" Roxas asked, trying to calm himself. The man nodded.

"And who are you children?" Sora was calm now, and he smiled slightly.

"Sora. And this is…"

"His brother." Roxas started. He and Sora looked at each other, and Sora nodded.

"My brother, Roxas." Sora continued.

"A brother who just happens to have an anagram of your name?" Alucard implied curiously.

"We had odd parents." Roxas covered. Though he didn't show it on his face, Sora cheered in his mind.

_Way to go, "brother"!_

"Well, my name _just happens _to be an anagram of the name of an ancient vampire who is known as the king of his kind." Every one of Alucard's words where filled with taunting. He was playing with them. Sora shuddered.

"Wait a minute…" Roxas looked stunned, and gulped. "_Dracula?_" Alucard nodded reverently and grinned vilely. He seemed glad he had freaked the kids out.

Roxas turned face forward with Sora and neither attempted to say anything for the rest of the waiting period.

Finally, the loudspeaker came on, and beckoned all racers to the track. Anxious and excited, Roxas and Sora forgot the vampire by their side for the moment. Until the vampire moved. He most definitely could have moved without a sound, but it seemed he tried to make a sound to catch their attention.

"Good luck, boys." He smirked.

For the first time, Sora looked Alucard in the eyes. He found the man had kindness deep, deep down in those red eyes. He smiled.

"We'll see you at the finish line!" Sora cheered. Alucard laughed.

"I think we'll meet before then!" Roxas smiled a little, and both Alucard and Sora laughed. When Alucard left, Roxas looked back to Sora apprehensively. Sora shrugged, chuckling.

"Not so bad, huh?"

The lights were blinding, the screams deafening, but it was truly enthralling. Sora was thrilled to be a part of this, even if he wasn't truly there for the race. Roxas looked awed, silent, but his eyes glittering as he scanned the area.

All the people from the tent were sauntering down the inclined and large path between two tall stands of onlookers. The fans cheered, waving, screaming, holding signs, and waving banners. The spotlights shone through the brilliance of the stars.

"Still doubt yourself?" Roxas muttered over the screams. A surge of energy flowed through Sora.

"Not in the least." He cried. Roxas grinned slightly.

The track was formidable, enormous, and giving wide berth between the stands on one side and the stands on the other. The stands themselves seemed to go on for miles, twisting with the track, but after a while the long road was all that was there. It seemed to lift off the planet _Monde Race _and disappear into the stars. Sora figured it led to the next planet.

Looking below, Sora saw that the track was full of people, mechanics, and teammates rushing to and fro to prepare for the race. Cid was working with Leon animatedly on the bikes, yelling and screaming over the crowd. Also, Auron was helping work on a third bike, and Sora had no clue who owned it.

"Who owns that third bike?" Sora implored to Roxas as they neared the track.

"You don't think… Cloud…?" Roxas left his sentence in the air as the two boys stared blankly at one another. Then, at once, they spoke.

"We're screwed."

Cloud, only feet ahead of them but unseen by the kids, laughed.

Now all the racers were on the track. Sora could see the odd array of racing vehicles. Some were bikes, some were cars, some were flying machines of some sort, but most seemed to be using magic of some kind to fly. With a chuckle, Sora acknowledged a green and yellow flying carpet that could only barely fit through Merlin's front door it was so large.

Once the group began separating and Sora, Roxas, and Cloud went to their bikes did all three boys finally feel the true rush of what was about to happen. They were racing across the entire universe against some of the universe's best. Sora leapt into the air over his bike, whooping, and with a grin Roxas did the same.

"Do it for luck, Cloud!" Sora pressed. Cloud's eyes twitched.

"I think I'll pass." Roxas grinned. Auron was behind Cloud, inching closer.

Discreetly, Auron pushed Cloud's back – hard. Cloud toppled over the bike, flipping to land on his feet, but still hitting his head when he had tripped into the bike. The boys cheered as the older men laughed.

"See, Cloud!" Roxas yelled. "Not so hard!" Cloud chuckled, glaring half heartedly at Auron. The older man had a smug grin on his face.

Suddenly, an enormous boom erupted into the air, feeding the crowd as they grew louder. When that boom occurred, Auron and Cid leapt up, along with all the other teammates on the track, all rushing to the large bar behind the racers that housed the equipment. Leon stayed behind momentarily.

"Here." He handed both boys helmets that were small and slick, with no Velcro, but so tight they wouldn't budge. Then he threw the two gloves and the keys to their bikes.

"Good luck." As he left, he ruffled both boy's hair, and when he passed Cloud, the two clapped hands. Cloud looked funny with a helmet on. So did Sora.

Taking the boom as the signal to get ready, Sora slid onto his enormous bike, _Enlightened Lost Soul._ Roxas was already on his _Angel that Flies on Wings of Death._ Sora laughed when he heard Roxas call it The Death Angel. It reminded him of Sephiroth, and Roxas knew what he was thinking. He laughed too.

Behind them, Cloud found no irony in the bike being named in Sephiroth's likeness. But then, he knew what the children didn't.

Sephiroth was in the race.

Pulling the goggles on their helmets over their eyes, Sora and Roxas looked to each other. Sora held out his fists.

"Where I come from, when you're close friends, you do something like this." Sora instructed, keeping his fist out. "You have a sort of secret handshake." Roxas blinked, examining Sora's hand like it was a foreign object. Sora laughed.

Finally, Roxas stuck his fist out. Using their weird little "I am your other" connection in their minds, Sora showed Roxas what to do. The boy grinned.

The two hit their fists on the top, and then the bottom, then against the fingers, broke their fists and wiggled their fingers against one another's laughing all the way.

Suddenly, the gigantic boards above the stands began flashing. The number that it was flashing was 60. It was counting down the seconds until the race.

"So. We're about to race around the universe. Against him –" Roxas nodded towards Cloud. "Him –" he nodded in the opposite direction towards Alucard. "And who knows who else."

"Not to mention Sephiroth." Both boys spun around in fright. Cloud smirked. The color drained from their faces. Both turned around blandly.

"We are going to race against a guy named after Dracula, the Angel of Death, and Cloud Strife." Sora murmured. Roxas sighed terribly heavily.

"We are dead." He mumbled. The countdown was to 45.

Sora smiled.

"We'll lose with laughter. We'll kick their asses – all of them." Sora cheered grinning. Roxas smiled.

"You contradicted yourself –"

"No, I did not." Sora quickly interrupted. "We will win." He nodded determined.

"Remember, it won't be us at the finish line." Roxas smiled. "It will be one of us." Sora grinned challengingly.

"Definitely."

The seconds were down to 34. The crowd was counting down as well.

"SORA!" A female voice called. A couple male voices were behind hers. "ROXAS!" A man called. "KIDDOS!" The same man called. "THAT MEANS YOU, CLOUD!"

Both boys turned, and Cloud did as well.

Far behind them under the safety of the belt that held the teams was the largest team on the line. It consisted of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee and its special members. Demyx and Axel were the only ones not present, but down in his soaring heart Sora knew they were watching.

The group was making such noise that the other racers were asking things, like "Who are they?" "What team are they on?" "What are they doing?" "What losers." "Who do they think they are?" With conviction from seeing her, Kairi, at the front cheering for him, Sora stood up on the bike.

"_'They_' are the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee!" Leon beamed with pride behind his cold façade. "And you can shut up about insulting them! You have no idea what they've done for everyone! They'll beat anyone here!" At the belt, Leon shook his head. But the rest of the members seemed to agree with Sora. Kairi whooped.

Roxas stood as well.

"The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee! Boo-yah!" Roxas looked to Cloud. "Come on, Cloud!" The blonde smirked, and surprisingly stood on his bike. He yelled to the crowd as the countdown became 15.

"THE RADIANT GARDEN RESTORATION COMMITTEE WILL LEAVE WITH THE GLORY!" Cloud cheered, thrusting his fist in the air. Sora and Roxas cheered, and the group behind them grew louder. When the countdown began at nine, the three leapt down and prepared themselves.

In the sky, hidden, a man with silver hair chuckled. Down below, a certain vampire was cackling in amusement.

The crowd shouted even louder. Far away, on a distant planet, a certain mullet boy was yelling with his friends from a foreign world.

"8… 7… 6…"

Even farther away, a redhead, in his mind's eye, watched the race. And he cheered as loud as he could.

"5… 4…"

Hidden in the crowd, a man unknown smiled.

"2… **_1!"_**

The race began.

Sora's engine burst into life as the noise of the other racers became deafening. The lights were a blur when he burst forward like a rocket screaming in excitement. The first bend was bliss when he realized he had to turn – if Roxas hadn't told him, he would have flew off the end. With a screech, he turned back to the track.

The three boys were in the middle of the race – Alucard was in the very back. As for Sephiroth, he couldn't be seen.

Sora couldn't believe the rush, the bliss – he had expected it, but it was purely amazing. Swirling in his blood like wildfire, lighting fire in his mind. This was enthralling.

All of a sudden, Sora was thrown from his reverie as another race smashed into his bike and threw him against Roxas. The racer was burst into the air by whatever magic had hit him, and his bike slammed into the track, screeching and taking down other bikes with him. While the riders were immediately teleported back to the stands, the bikes exploded into a brilliant tribute of the might of flame.

"Seven down." Cloud's analytical look at the race didn't surprise Sora in the least. What surprised him was Sora found he was thinking in the same way.

Roxas pushed Sora's bike so that the two were apart again, and Sora thanked him. Soon enough, the two looked ahead, and past the flames of two more riders disappearing –

"Nine down." Cloud stated.

- was a bright light of brilliant style that had to be the first portal to the next world.

"Here it comes!" Roxas cheered as the roar of engines and a burst of energy blocked the sound out. The light blinded him, and Sora had to close his eyes.

Once the sound of the tires slamming the pavement came to his ears, and he felt his bike hit, Sora opened his eyes to the world around him.

A name came across his mind.

(Peoples, the worlds don't matter. I'll use some from KH, but really I'll use anime and stuff. It doesn't matter if you know it; the race is all that matters.)

_Cybertron._

(Transformers Nerd! Sorry!)

Tall buildings, terribly tall, stood everywhere, breaking the skyline that was star filled. Auron was right; the track was invisible, and the only way Sora knew where to go was by following the crowd. Amongst the amazing technology were tall robotic beings who didn't seem able to see the race.

Suddenly the people ahead of him curved upward as the track bent, and Sora felt gravity send his stomach far down. He screamed as the curve spun about and twisted, and somehow the gravity bending accelerated his speeding bike, and he almost ran into people. Someone behind him flew off of the track.

"Ten gone." Cloud shrugged.


	38. The Race Insues!

Kairi was screaming for her life estatic and thrilled. Up on the screens, she could see that ten of the fifty were gone already. Luckily, Sora, Cloud, nor Roxas had been thrown off yet.

Around her neck was a sort of ring on a chain. It looked like a crown. It was the necklace Vincent had given Tifa.

"What's happening?" Tifa asked. She couldn't see and Namine was telling her everything she needed to know.

"Well, ten people are already out of the race, and the other boards are given bios of the racers. They're showing our team now!"

_Cloud Strife of Obsidian is quite the character. The legendary being that defeated the General Sephiroth, Cloud is known by many for his strength._

_Also on his team is Sora Strife, no relation known between the two, a boy who is exceedingly strong. There is lastly Roxas Strife, whose birthplace, age, and race are unknown._

_The three live on a planet called Radiant Garden, once known as Hallow Bastion, a world that was all but destroyed years ago. Many believe winning the race is part of their plans to help heal their home. Also, it's rumored that a woman named Tifa was injured on their planet and is unable to see, but is down on the racetrack. Are the racers here to help their home world? Their blind friend? Only time will tell._

Leon chuckled as the board moved on.

"It's Radiant Garden now." He smiled. "Hallow Bastion no longer."

Sora screamed.

One of the bikes before him on the upwards spin through a huge loop in the track fell backwards right down towards his bike. He saw it spin in slow motion as the wheels lost traction and the rider leapt off screaming shrilly.

Sora let his instincts take hold as he pushed off the handle bars, screaming in determination, leaping aside as the other bike collided with _Enlightened Lost Soul_. The flames singed his feet as he twisted in the air, using momentum to fling him to Roxas' bike.

But Roxas' bike was too fast. He missed – and landed on Alucard's bike.

Sometime during the race the vampire had caught up to the front and Sora almost freaked out when he opened his eyes and saw the cloaked man instead of Roxas. But when Alucard grinned mischievously, Sora smirked, and bent down to hold on to the back of the bike.

"Fancy seeing you here." Alucard joked smirking. Sora laughed.

Roxas turned to look back at the flames and saw Sora on Alucard's bike, waving madly. When the bikes turned up again, he had to stop and hold on tight.

"Well, that's interesting." Roxas laughed, spinning out of the way of the flying bike. The debris scattered, knocking into people and their rides. Cloud cursed when a tail pipe beamed him in the head.

As Alucard gained speed, Sora looked down to him.

"Are we enemies… or not?" He pondered. Alucard smirked.

"I could care less about this foolish race. I could win now if I wanted to. But that's not my orders. I'm gathering Intel – about you." Sora almost let go of the bike.

Before he could say anything, the bright light up ahead took them to a new world.

_Makai_

(Anime fans, this would be Makai from Yu Yu Hakisho.)

The world was rock ridden and a wasteland like place, with forests bordering a terrain that the track flew above. Thousands of creatures stood at the forests edge, cheering and whooping as the racers flew above them spinning and curving.

Sora almost slipped off as Alucard made a tight turn around the edge of the track. Holding on with one hand as he and Alucard hung sideways, Sora asked him.

"Why me?" Alucard laughed, hair flying.

"Why you? Why were you chosen by the keyblade? Why have you gained such power? Why do you have the anti form? Why do you have such a kind effect on those you meet? What is your power? Those are questions the Hellsing organization wants to answer." Sora looked shocked, and a bit depressed.

"Yeah… I guess I am a mystery."

Cloud saw him.

He was high above, cruising laxly watching others struggle beneath him. He knew Cloud was there as well, and he was watching Cloud as Cloud watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll clip your wings, Angel of Death." He muttered, revving the bike in a silent challenge to the angel in the skies.

The angel answered.

Leon saw it in practically slow motion. High above on the screens, he could see Sephiroth diving out of his cloud cover and making a fast decent to the track. Beside him, he heard Saix growl. It seemed the members of the org. had yet to forget their master's almost demise at Sephiroth's blade.

Speaking of which, in a graceful, dance like motion, Sephiroth swept his blade out onto the track, the winds following splitting the invisible road. Screams were heard deafening as Sephiroth dove over riders like fire, swooping above them. The silver haired man swung his blade to the side, almost decapitating a rider who was teleported away, and dove down on Cloud.

The blonde was ready, and a secret compartment in his bike opened. Pulling out one of many swords that were only half the size of his grand Mummy sword, he blocked Sephiroth's deadly blow.

With an evil like grin, Sephiroth pressed the blade to the side, sweeping Cloud from his bike. Cloud cried out, shocked slightly, as he twisted to avoid Sephiroth's blade a second time. His own blade clattered to the side, and he stood again on the invisible track.

His bike crashed somewhere far ahead, traveling at amazing speeds as it took down two riders with it.

As Sora passed on Alucard's bike, he stretched long, crying out for his blonde companion.

"Cloud!" He yelled, straining. Cloud perked his head, leapt to the side as Sephiroth dove again, and grabbed his blade just as Sora latched onto his hand.

Cloud stood on the back of Alucard's bike, hunched down behind Sora. Alucard grumbled.

"What is this, a taxi service?" He rolled his eyes.

Another twist and the three sped to catch up to the group. They weren't in last place, but they weren't ahead either. Just as they came into the loop de loop, Sephiroth split the twist in half, and set the last half ablaze. Nine riders behind them fell to the ground far below, teleported away.

Alucard roared in laughter as the two behind him cried out in shock; they were leaping through flames that even Axel couldn't have handled. Some singed Sora's clothing as he cringed, but finally, they made it to the other side.

The other side was a new world with an odd look.

"Tron" Sora gasped.

_Space Paranoids_

Sora noticed he wasn't in his usual Space Paranoids apparel, but then, he hadn't come in the normal way anyway. There were no spectators here, but there was…

A long drop.

Just ahead was a 100 foot drop, and with frightening speed the three faced it head on. As Sora screeched like a sissy girl, Alucard cackled, and Cloud's eyes grew wide and twitched as he held on for dear life.

The fall was so long that the bike came off the track and fell downwards, only fifty feet from crashing. There were many bikes ahead of them, some having landed already, some about to land, and some burning in ruin at the base of the fall.

At the last second, Alucard pulled up hard, thrusting Sora and Cloud backward, snapping there necks. Groaning, Sora rubbed his neck as the bike landed hard on the wheels, shaking the frame and damaging the bike a bit.

With a cackle, Alucard zoomed forward.

The three were finally with the group again, and Sora pointed Alucard in Roxas' direction. He pulled up to him, and Sora waved.

"Hey, buddy!" Roxas groaned, shaking his head.

"Want to join us?" Sora joked. Against the joke, both Cloud and Alucard screamed "NO!"

Another light came up, and the world changed again.

_Spira_

Below them was a huge forest, with waterfalls and tropical foliage. It was near the ocean, and it was beautiful. Sora gasped when he saw it. Cloud leaned down to Sora's ear.

"This is Auron's homeland. And Yuna, Rikku, and Paine's, too."

Alucard pulled up next to another driver, who happened to be on a flying carpet. The person wore a mask, and looked to Alucard with a sneer. Lifting a long tube in his hand, the man stuck it to his mouth and blew.

A huge magically blue fireball swooped down on the group, and just in time Sora activated his reflect spell. The man on the carpet was burned, but was also teleported away, out of the running.

"How many is that?" Roxas asked.

"I've lost count." Cloud smirked.

Curving around a steep bend, the group caught up to the front. Ahead, was him – Sephiroth. Cloud sneered.

Sephiroth turned slightly, and waved with a mocking grin. And just like that, he spun, slashing at the group behind him with his blade and sending fire everywhere.

Sora was about to activate his reflect spell again when it happened.

A huge black substance created a wall between the attack and the group, a wall created of a thick black substance. Sora gulped when he swore he could've seen eyes in the wall – red, demonic eyes.

Roxas grabbed Sora's sleeve to get his attention, and then nodded towards Alucard. Sora looked down.

From Alucard's legs, the black substance was spreading.

_The black stuff was part of Alucard._

Sora yelped with a jolt, shocked. Roxas looked freaked, and Cloud had not said anything – if he had noticed anything.

The black stuff faded away, and the other racers were no where to be seen.

"Come on", Alucard grinned. "Let's win this!"


	39. The Race Continues!

**WHITE LAKE, ANYONE?**

**Hey guys. My parents have done something really cool. With help from my aunt and uncle, we have bought a lake house. We've been going down every weekend since, for the past two weeks, and I doubt that trend is gonna change. So, most of my writing will be updated slower.**

**But, on a good note, I track out before October begins (year round school), so then I'll be able to write more. Compromise, people, compromise!**

**Today is gonna be a great day for writing. No homework, no distractions… for NOW at least. Ah well.**

**Transformers fans! Go read Roseprincess1's work. I love her work, and yes, I am a transformers geek. Come on! Classic story, funny characters, Optimus Prime love. Worship it, people!**

**Ok, no more blabber from Ms Sulhadahne. ONWARD TO STORY!**

"Let's win this!"

Alucard cackled as the group soared high above Spira, the legendary One Winged Angel now behind them instead of ahead. Sora scooted as far up on the bike as he could in vain attempts to avoid Sephiroth as much as possible.

That's when something odd happened.

Cloud leapt off the bike.

"Cloud? What are you doing?" Sora demanded as he zoomed off on Alucard's bike. Cloud didn't say a thing. He raised his blade to the sky, pointed at the Angel before him. Sephiroth cackled, shoulders shaking.

"I should have known!" He ceased laughing and grinned down to Cloud smugly. Racers sped past them, still in the race. One sped right into them; in a flash, Cloud flipped up into the air, to fast for the blind eye. The bike skidded, landing in a heap at the curve in the track, and tipped only for a moment before plummeting off the side with a screech. The rider snarled before being teleported away.

"You didn't care about the race." Sephiroth accused. "You only cared about me." Cloud, in mid spin high in the air, brought his sword around to clash against Sephiroth. The silver haired man raised his blade and blocked it simply, and both men were flung back. They both landed on their feet.

"Tonight, only one of us will cross the finish line!" Cloud declared, yelling and racing towards his arch nemesis.

Sora grimaced when he realized Cloud was sacrificing his chance in the race to protect him and Roxas. With a sigh, he took one last look back, and then concentrated on the race before him.

"Playing the hero." Roxas sighed. He was down too.

Alucard revved the bike.

"People tend to do that when they find something or someone worth protecting." Alucard muttered. For the first time since Sora had met him, he seemed reverent, as if he was thinking back on something.

The light changed worlds again as the boys left Spira and leapt into…

_The Shadow Realm_

Roxas gawked. It was the world they had vacationed on! The stands were filled to the brim, and were cheering just as loudly as the people from _Monde Race_. Roxas quickly scanned the crowd.

"Sora! This is the place Yuffie dragged us off to! Demyx aught to be here!" Sora grinned, scanning the crowd by standing on the bike. The wind was killing his ears, but he didn't care.

Demyx, in the crowd, grinned when he saw Sora, Roxas, and someone he didn't know come into view behind the leaders. Leaping up, Demyx cheered.

"Guys! That's them! Sora and Roxas!" Mokuba leapt up, and so did everyone but Seto. He stood gracefully, scowling as usual. In his mind, Demyx had given him a nickname: Saix wannabe.

"Who's that third guy?" Yuugi asked. Demyx shrugged, looking him over as he chewed on his popcorn and watched them whiz by.

"No idea." He sighed.

Sora sat back down as he prepared for the rest of the race, hoping Demyx had seen him. With a grin, he looked ahead.

The race now had obstacles.

Ahead of them, the track zigzagged and had walls jutting out here and there. Roxas and Alucard did well at blocking them, though Sora got a good scare out of Alucard's last minute defying death movements.

All of a sudden, something flew down from the sky. It was a fireball of some sort. Sora gawked as millions, maybe trillions flew towards them.

"Where'd the fire come from?" Roxas complained. Alucard scoffed.

"That's not fire!" He proclaimed loudly over the loud noises. "Those are meteors! We're in outer space!"

Sora and Roxas screeched as one headed their way.

Alucard pressed down hard on the brake, immediately ceasing his movement. Roxas, though did not think as fast, and ended up headed straight towards the fireball.

Sora put his foot on Alucard's shoulder, lurching forward with strain, clasping Roxas' shoulder hard and pulling him back. The boy flew backward as his bike exploded in a fury of color. All three riders were flown backward.

Scowling, Alucard sat up with a grimace.

"That hasn't happened in a while." Sora gawked.

Alucard had taken the brunt of the blow, and the flames had sent glass into his face. There was a large shard in his neck, and many on his face. He was bleeding terribly, but he acted as if it was nothing. And then, the glass was being pushed out of his face, and once the shards fell to the ground with a clang, his face healed. Sora almost gagged. Roxas didn't see since he was sort of out of it.

Once he was back to normal, Alucard sauntered up to his bike and got on, dusting off his shoulder were Sora had stood. He grinned playfully. Regaining his sanity, Sora laughed, shrugging. Alucard looked back to Roxas, who was sitting on the ground. Alucard nodded towards the bike.

"Get on."

The two boys grinned and leapt onto the bike, eager to catch up to the winners. Unknown to them, they were only four behind the lead.

The bike revved and sped across the glass shards and fire, dodging the flames and meteors. Then, finally, the light guided them to a new world.

Cloud gasped as Sephiroth's blade seared his back in one fell swoop, but he grimaced and took the pain as he turned and thrust his own blade towards the man. Sephiroth did not dodge, but didn't make a sound as the blade tore through his torso.

Both men were bleeding profusely, and both seemed very cold to one another.

"Why?" Cloud begged. "Why?"

"You want to know why you came to me. You trying to convince yourself you're still bent on revenge?" Sephiroth laughed painfully.

"Ever since you met that boy, you've changed. You changed him; he changed you." Sephiroth shook his head chuckling. Cloud fell to one knee. "You are afraid. Afraid to trust to fate again. The last time you found happiness, it was ripped away from you. Leon found you in despair, and offered you a second chance. You left; you went looking for her, Aerith. Now you've found her." Cloud sighed, looking to the ground.

"And I am afraid." Cloud muttered. Sephiroth looked slightly amused.

"There was a time pride would not have let you admit that". Sephiroth laughed, clutching his shoulder. "You came to me because, once more, I almost shattered the little peace you had. I killed Xemnas. And while you had known him longest as your enemy, and very little as an ally, for some reason, you felt despair. And you came to me. You always will; I am your darkness and you will always need me." Cloud looked up with pain filled eyes.

"But do I… need me?" He wondered with brooding.

"You came here to defend the children from me. You came…" Sephiroth smile was pained. "To defend the children from you."

Sora looked around as the new world came into view. Roxas held on to his arm as Sora held on tight to Alucard's coat, and they both looked at the new world.

_Neverland_

"What is this place?" Roxas asked. It was beautiful; it was night over a grand city with a huge tower clock. Sora laughed.

"You wouldn't remember, would you?" Sora implored, smiling. This world was a place that had good memories for him; memories of his first flights.

On the tower, Sora saw a small group of spectators; Peter Pan was one of them!

Sora grinned, stood up, and waved. He didn't know how, but Peter saw, and the boy flipped in the air and waved profusely.

The bikes turned the bend, went through a loop, and almost threw the boys off. Sora almost choked Alucard by holding on so tightly. After the loop, the bike immediately dived towards the ocean.

And it didn't turn up; it went straight into and through the water.

Sora screamed with Roxas as the bike plunged underwater.

To his surprise, Sora found he could breath. Roxas could as well, and he looked to Sora with a shrug.

Of course, they didn't know what was happening on _Monde Race_.

"Hold on!" Leon cheered. Donald growled, holding fast to his staff. Behind him, Yuffie clutched his back, and then Demyx held Yuffie, and so on. They were trying to keep Donald from going headfirst into a huge hole in the ground. It was a spell portal; Donald was casting a spell to allow his friends the ability to breath under water!

"Sora owes me big time!" Donald complained in his duck voice.

Anyway, the bike went deeper under the water, and Alucard grinned.

There were huge fish under the water. Fish with fangs. Sora gawked, bubbles coming from his mouth as a huge fish snarled with him.

Bubbles erupting behind them, Alucard sped ahead as two fish lunged towards them. Sora was taken by surprise, and twisted off the bike, floating around in the water with bubbles streaming from his mouth.

With a yelp, Sora began doing breaststroke, or "frog style", to escape the large carnivores, and soon enough he was swimming for his life. His two friends were far ahead, and he was losing them.

'**_I'm gonna be fish food!_**' Sora cried in his mind. One large fish snapped at his heels and he screamed bubbles.

Suddenly, someone took hold of him from behind and began swimming with long, fast, strong strokes, speeding through the water like a bullet. But also, this person was bleeding; badly.

Finally, the two burst out of the water, and were on a beach; on a new world.

_Obsidian_

Sora gasped for air, glad to breath like a human instead of like a fish. He looked up to his rescuer.

It was Cloud.

"So you decided to catch up?" Sora asked, smiling. Cloud smiled genuinely, laughing a little.

"I decided to not be afraid anymore." Sora looked confused.

"I didn't think you were ever afraid." Cloud laughed as he ran up towards the track, were Alucard and Roxas were waiting.

"I didn't think you could think." Sora gawked. He stood there for a second, before waking up.

"Hey! Wait for me!"


	40. We Are The Champions!

**SUMMER IS OVA!**

**My dear friends, summer is over. I officially can say this now because August is at an end, St. Raphael's fair has come and is going, and both year round and traditional schools are in.**

**I want to say something. Listen to this; **

**I was at the fair and was getting on a ride called the Scat when I saw someone from my school. It was just someone I thought I had seen in the hallway, and I remembered him because on one of my particularly bad days I had cussed him out in my head. But now, this guy looked different from what I remembered. His hair was a bit longer. When we got on the ride, he kept looking over to me for long periods of time. Just as I was getting off, our eyes met. (His eyes were chocolate brown!) After the ride, my parents and I went home, so I didn't get the chance to approach him. I went home and looked through my year book from last year, but he wasn't in there. So he wasn't from my school; where had I seen him before? That's still bugging me. (Along with his eyes)**

**So what do you guys think? Think I'll ever see him again?**

**Well, enough about me. TO THE STORY!**

Sora and Cloud clambered onto the bike, eager to race again. Now four people were balancing on this one bike, Roxas and Sora in the back, Cloud in the middle, and Alucard in the driver's seat.

Putting the pedal to the metal, Alucard cackled as he raced forward down the track. The world they were in was a large metallic city.

"Home." Cloud muttered. Alucard glanced behind him. "This is my home." Cloud seemed in a reverent daze. (Anyone remember at the beginning when Sulhadahne stated that she had named Cloud's home world Obsidian because the name sounded cool?)

Twisting along the track, Sora took in as much as he could of this world that Cloud called home. It looked kind of worn, war beaten; desperate. Sora could only imagine how it had gotten this way.

All too soon, the light reappeared, and the world changed…

_Atlantica_

Sora immediately realized they were under water again. With a groaned release of bubbles, he cast an aero spell to dispel the water from them. A small air bubble appeared around the bike and followed them as they sped around the water.

"How much longer?" Roxas asked Cloud. The blonde shrugged indifferently.

"This is the fifth to last world." Alucard answered. Roxas nodded.

Leon grinned at the screen. Out of the fourteen left, Alucard's bike was in seventh place and rising! He had five worlds to catch up, and Leon hoped they would.

Up in the stands, a blonde with blue eyes smoked her cigar as her analytical eyes danced across the screen high above her.

"Win, servant." She muttered. "Win, Alucard."

Laughing, Alucard heard.

"Of course, my master." He responded. With a flick of his wrist, the bike raced forward.

Spinning around and up towards the surface, Sora saw Ariel and many, many others at the castle, cheering them on. Sora grinned to Ariel, who was waving happily.

The aero shield began to disappear, and Sora recast it. Then, the bike flew out of the water and into the sunrise, and past that sunrise into a new world…

_InuYoukai_

Sora looked around. This world, like _Makai_, was full of demons, but this one was not a wasteland. It was lush with forests.

Sora saw that they were right behind another rider, and flung out his keyblade. He did so just as the bike turned around a corner and came near a tall tree. In the tall tree was a man with white hair and dog ears, who had been greedily looking at a bowl of ramen. The keyblade slashed the bowl of ramen in half, spraying the man. With a twitch of his eyes and a dog like growl, the man stood.

"DAMMIT!" He complained, and with that, he growled and leapt after Sora and the group.

Just as Sora was about to use a spell or something to attack the next racer, he heard a loud shout, and a large wave of yellow energy came up behind him. Alucard spun out of the way, losing control for a moment, and Roxas almost flew off. Cloud grabbed Roxas by the hair and kept him on, against the boy's complaints.

The man with dog ears came out of the light, the attack that had destroyed the other racer's bike. This man had a huge sword, and wore red clothes with a purple and white necklace. Roxas looked at the necklace and gulped.

"That thing gives me a bad vibe for some reason." Roxas muttered, when the man swung at the bike and almost hit them.

"I wonder why it gives you a bad vibe." Sora pondered sarcastically. "Maybe because it's trying to KILL US!"

"I'm not an IT!" The man cried, unleashing another yellow attack. The bike avoided it, but almost spun off the track as Alucard grunted. He had to stop the bike for a moment before starting back up and speeding after the two nearest racers, who were fighting against each other hard.

Sora pulled out the keyblade, and with a grin, he shouted.

"FINAL FORM!"

With that, he was bathed in white light, and then could fly with two keyblades following him. The next yellow attack he deflected with Bond of Flame.

"Axel." Sora muttered. He was snapped out of his reverie, and then the man and Sora fought.

Then, the light for world change came.

"Sora! Get on the bike!" Roxas demanded. Sora leapt towards the bike.

"Oh no you don't!" The man screamed, and just as Sora latched onto the bike, the man latched onto Sora's foot.

_Radiant Garden_

Sora grinned at the sight of his home, but the grin didn't last long when he realized that the white haired man was now on the bike with him.

"Why the hell is everyone coming to ME?" Alucard sobbed, grimacing as he pulled back hard to avoid smashing into one of the walls around Castle Radiant Garden.

"Why the hell'd you come along?" Cloud muttered.

"Where the hell am I?" The man demanded, looking around confused. Then he glared at Sora, and moved back to punch him.

All of a sudden the bike went spiraling downward with the track, and the man missed Sora, who then grabbed his sword. The sword immediately became smaller and dingy, and Sora grimaced at it.

"This thing's weird." He murmured. The white haired man's vein pulsed.

"IT'S NOT A THING!" He shouted, when suddenly the bike twisted sideways and then flew upward.

Alucard began to lose control just as the worlds changed.

_The World That Never Was_

"Well, what do you know?" Roxas laughed as Sora and the strange man argued behind him. Cloud and Alucard glanced at him. "It's my home; the world of deepest darkness."

"Deepest darkness, huh?" Alucard smirked and chuckled as the white haired man grasped Sora by his ankle and Sora pulled on the man's dog ear painfully.

The bike dove downward towards the Brink of Despair and raced along its track. When the track came to the castle, it flew upwards.

The white haired man tried to punch Sora but hit Roxas instead. The boy grimaced and then put the man in a headlock, and the two fought against the white haired man.

Alucard shouted. "Be quiet back there!" Cloud's eyes went wide.

"Watch it!" He commanded.

"NO BACK SEAT DRIVING!" Alucard screamed, about to lose it.

"You're mother's a dog!" Sora insulted the white haired man.

"No, my father was a dog, idiot!" Roxas looked puzzled.

"I don't want to know." Cloud sighed.

"You have fleas!" Roxas shouted. The man growled.

"You have lice!"

"You smell!"

"You're an ass!"

"You're a freaky dog man!"

"I'm a DEMON!"

"SHUT UP!" Cloud and Alucard shouted at the same time.

All of a sudden, one of the bikes in the front began shooting behind it. The shots hit the two bikes just ahead of the five, and began bombarding Alucard's bike. He shrieked angrily.

"Damn it all!" He murmured menacingly.

The bike was terribly injured, and looked like it could barely race, but Alucard held it together using his weird black darkness tendrils. He pulled a gun out of his belt and shot once at the bike ahead of him. The driver vanished as the bullet went through where the man's head had been.

"Whoa." Sora, the man, and Roxas had stopped in the middle of their fight, frozen in a position where Roxas had the man held back under his arms, Sora was on the other side pulling the man's hair, and the man had one hand grasping Roxas' hair and one grabbing Sora's shirt collar. The three were in awe of Alucard's prowess.

"Now we're in third place." He growled happily. The white haired man's eyes twitch, and he sniffed the air.

"There is no way you're human." The man muttered. Alucard grinned menacingly, and turned, his bulging eyes red.

"**What could have given you that idea**?" He muttered huskily with a deeper voice than usual. The man, Roxas, and Sora shivered.

The world changed.

_Middle Earth_

The field expanse was large and dotted with rocks. The white haired man ceased fighting for a moment.

"What's going on?" He asked. Sora answered.

"We're in an inter-planetary race, and you interrupted it!" He complained. The man glared.

"Well you ruined my lunch when you chopped my bowl of noodles in half!" He growled. "And it was the last one!"

All of a sudden, a huge being came down out of the clouds, roaring loudly and flapping its immense wings. Roxas gulped.

"It's a _dragon_." He whispered. Sora's and the man's eyes had grown incredibly small.

"Really? What gave it away?" Cloud asked, eyebrow twitching as he gazed on the giant creature. "The wings, the fire breath, or the _fangs_?"

The dragon descended on the racers, breathing fire. The flames tickled the back of Alucard's bike, and he grimaced.

"I cannot fight the dragon off and keep the bike together! Do something!" Sora gawked.

"Do what? It's a dragon!"

"You fought Xemnas' dragon, fight this one!" Cloud answered.

"That was a dark being; this is a real, live, fucking DRAGON!"

"WE GET IT, IT'S A DRAGON!" Everyone but Sora shouted very angrily. Sora huffed.

"Fine, but if I get dragon guts on me, I will hurt you." He threatened. Then, he transformed into Final Form and flew into the sky to play dragon slayer.

Alucard grinned when the leader of the race was taken down by the man in second.

"Second place." He determined. Grinning, he raced forward.

Sora was having trouble with the dragon. He didn't think it would have a barbed tail, and he was having trouble avoiding the mouth and the tail. The man with white hair growled.

"Humans!" He declared, before bringing out his huge sword and leaping into the sky. When he landed on the dragon, his sword plunged deep into its skin. The creature roared in pain, and Sora took the chance to attack its eyes.

"Don't kill it!" Sora demanded. The man rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He groaned.

Pulling his sword out, he ran across the dragon's scales towards its face. But this time, the creature got the better of him. It dropped its wing down low and knocked the man away. Seeing him falling, Sora raced towards him and grabbed him under the shoulders. The two flew towards the creature's head.

Alucard came up behind the man in first.

He was tall, with long dark locks of hair. He didn't wear a helmet, for some reason, and was dressed in finery. He smiled sexily.

"Morpheus of Hinode, at your service." Roxas and Cloud looked shocked and angrily.

"Hinode?" Cloud muttered, holding his sword high. He may have been injured, but he wasn't stopping.

"Yes. And I am here to kill you, and Sora. Kairi may be needed, but the princes are useless." Roxas blinked. What was Kairi needed for?

With that, he flicked his wrist at Cloud.

All of sudden, Cloud screamed, full of intense mental pain. Images and memories and nightmares and lost dreams and so many things he didn't want to see…

"Cloud?" Roxas questioned shaking his friend's shoulder. "Cloud!"

Alucard flung his wrist out just as Morpheus had. Morpheus grimaced slightly, but held his stance.

"_Back down._" Alucard muttered dangerously. Morpheus did not move.

Sora and the man went to attack the dragon's face when he heard Roxas' cries. Sora looked down to Cloud with worry.

"Go!" The man cried. "I've got this bitch!" Sora nodded and threw the man up onto the dragon's back, and the man landed nimbly.

"Wait!" As Sora flew down, he called to the man. "What's your name?" The man grinned.

"Inuyasha."

Cloud screamed when he saw the flames, and her death, and everything all over again. He heard Vincent's voice in his head. He heard Tifa, he heard Aerith…

"_Which will it be? A memory or us?"_

_"See? Everything's… alright."_

_"You cannot keep running away."_

Then, it was Morpheus' turn to scream. His bike spun out of control and landed with a sound boom, and he flew off. He landed at the feet of the man that had sent his bike astray. The man was standing in a large puddle of blood, with cuts and bruises and many large injuries all over his body. Despite this, he stood tall and proud.

"I believe that man is my brother." The injured man mocked. '_In a way._' The man thought. "If anyone kills him, it will be me." Morpheus looked up to his enemy with a scowl.

Sephiroth stood before him, smirking despite the fact his body was writhing in pain.

"You could have killed him earlier. You could have killed him now." Morpheus pointed out. Sephiroth's brow furrowed.

"I could kill you." The man named Morpheus laughed insanely as a pool of darkness began to take him.

"No one can kill a dream!" And with that he was gone.

Sora saw that Cloud was okay, and rushed up to get Inuyasha as the world changed.

_Monde Race_

Landing on the back of the bike with a thud, Inuyasha grinned at Sora.

"You're not so bad, shrimp." Sora glared playfully.

"You either, mutt face."

Alucard groaned. "The flames of the dragon mangled the back of the bike. Do not fight anymore or this bike will collapse!" Sora grinned.

"We're almost there!" He cheered. "We're gonna win!"

"Only if this bike survives to the finish line." Cloud murmured dully. His mind was throbbing.

"You know…" Roxas whispered to Sora. Inuyasha looked at them quizzically. "Cid is gonna kill us when he finds out what happened to the bikes." The color drained from Sora's face.

"If I'm gonna die", Sora began. "Then I will die winning!" Sora, Roxas, and Inuyasha cheered. Alucard chuckled, but Cloud grimaced.

"Quit the loud noise!" He droned sleepily.

Roxas grinned. Inuyasha gasped as the stands came into view.

"We're so close!" Sora leaned forward. When he did that, he placed his hand on the edge of the bike. Accidentally, he slipped, and his hand broke something off. A plug.

"Uh oh." Sora muttered. The bike was creaking. Alucard moaned in pain, his head on the dash, sobbing. He wasn't crying, but he looked like he would.

The bike was only meters away from the loud cheers and screams. Cloud groaned. Roxas screamed like he was on drugs. The color drained from Inuyasha's face and he looked stunned. Sora was panicking, wanting to be excited but also freaking out about the bike; he looked like he was going to implode. Alucard looked like he was between sobbing and killing everyone on board the bike.

"Stop the loud noise!"

"WE'RE THE CHAMPS! WOOHO!"

"Oh man oh man oh man!"

"What the hell is this!"

"Everyone just shut up…"

And with that, the rickety bike crowded by a vampire, a half demon, a nobody, and two humans roared across the finish line.


	41. Interlude: Organization 14?

**INTERLUDE!**

**This is the beginning of the end. There are no more games. This interlude is the last before the end of the series. Everyone, keep your eyes peeled; the clues I give to solve the story are going to be even more often and more blunt than before. (This interlude will be longer than normal)**

**Enjoy! **

Sora felt the bike skid to a dangerous halt past the finish line as the crowds roared, a buzzer loudly went off, and the bike jammed, sending all five riders flying.

Sora fell flat on his but, and Roxas skidded on his stomach. The boys were both laughing their worries and wounds behind them, guffawing at the fact it was over; they had won!

Cloud was leaning on his elbow, shaking his head. His was still drunken like from that man Morpheus' interference with his mind, which reminded him.

"Thank you." Cloud muttered to Alucard, who was lying on his back staring at the sky. Alucard didn't say anything to Cloud, but he smiled, and his eyes were twinkling with starlight.

"What a perfect moon…" He sighed at the full moon above him. Cloud laughed.

"You and Saix would get along fine." He chuckled as Alucard looked playfully confused.

Sora was rocking on the ground, estatic, and sat up just in time to see the mob coming for him.

Kairi leapt into Sora's lap, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes as she laughed in joy and hugged him, kissing his cheek lightly. Blushing extensively, Sora hugged her back, savoring the moment. Behind him, Alucard wolf whistled.

Yuffie and Tifa attacked Cloud, jumping up and down excitedly and really hyper. Chuckling, Vincent approached from behind. Cloud smirked.

"Finally coming from the shadows?" Cloud muttered. Vincent smirked, and looked down to Tifa. She took hold of his hand.

"Being dragged from the shadows is more like it", he joked as Tifa giggled. "But I think it's about time." Cloud laughed, and the two men shook hands.

"It is about time." Cloud smiled. Vincent nodded.

"Agreed, old friend."

The members of Organization Thirteen attacked Roxas first, Xigbar ruffling the kid's hair and Luxord picking him up and swinging him around. Sora stood, laughing, but wasn't standing long before Riku attacked him, a silver blur that tackled him to the ground, put him in a headlock, and ruffled his spiky hair. The two boys began wrestling as Leon approached, laughing heavily.

Something stomped up to them. Sora and Riku stopped fighting. Cid was standing there, hands on his hips, seething. Roxas and Sora shivered, very much intimidated. But then, the evil frown on his face broke into a smirk. All of a sudden, he clasped the two boys around the shoulders, laughing and cheering.

"Way to go kids, ya did it! And ya didn't even need my onion!" Roxas and Sora laughed and when Cid let them go, he produced an onion. Sora grinned evilly.

"Time to test the theory!" Sora grinned, and then he turned and through the onion at Alucard. The vampire caught it, and with a blank and confused look, stared at the onion in his hands.

"What the hell?" He muttered, looking from the onion to Sora. Sora sighed jokingly.

"Doesn't work!" He laughed, earning a playful glare from Cid and another assault on his hair. Alucard rolled his eyes, throwing the onion at Cloud. Cloud looked at then onion with a playful grin in his eyes. He threw it to Vincent. Vincent scoffed playfully and threw it back. This continued until Yuffie was hit in the head by said onion and went ballistic.

"Do I want to know about the onion?" Alucard muttered. Roxas and Sora shared a knowing look.

"Nope!"

**(Authoress just started listening to "Colors" by Utada Hikaru. Officially happy.)**

From behind, Sora heard the roar of an engine. Spinning around, another motorcycle came up, but it didn't look like one that had entered the race. It was someone else.

The person had black hair, green eyes, a devilish smile, and a mark under his right eye. His was dressed relaxed like, but fine as well. And behind him on the bike were two well known faces.

"Hey!" Demyx waved from the bike, sweeping off of it. "We found some trash on the road; is it yours?" Demyx nodded towards Sephiroth, who was unconscious. Sora laughed. Behind him he heard footsteps.

Xemnas, looking like Xen of course, strode up, a proud smile on his face. Sora didn't know why, but his heart soared at the sight of the organization's leader. The man turned his cold features to Sephiroth with a light hearted smile. There was no bad blood between the two men; Xemnas' underlings, on the other hand…

Cloud sighed contently, strode up, and swept Sephiroth's muscular form onto his shoulder, smiling.

"He's mine. In a… brotherly sort of way." Cloud chuckled.

"_Psychotic _brother." Cid muttered, rolling his eyes. Tifa laughed, but Vincent was too busy trying to avoid Yuffie to overhear. He happened to be the one who beamed Yuffie with the onion.

"Kid!" Xigbar laughed sweeping Demyx into a hug and squeezing the life out of him. Demyx grinned trying to push number two off of him.

"Who's your friend?" Leon asked. Demyx patted the green eyed driver on the shoulder, and he smiled.

"Otogi." The driver said, waving with a light hearted grin.

"And speaking of that, who's _your _friend?" Tifa asked looking to Inuyasha.

The white haired man had been standing dumb founded for quite a while. He seemed shocked and very confused. Sora laughed at the dumb look on his face.

"That's Inuyasha. We kind of… picked him up." Sora chuckled nervously.

"Bloody fantastic." A female voice sighed. Alucard laughed.

Integra, Alucard's boss, the woman who had shot the jute box in the bar and ended the bar fight, strode up with three people in tow. One was an older man, dressed like a butler with a monocle on one eye and a kind, fatherly smile. His black and gray hair was pulled into a small ponytail.

The next was a girl. Inuyasha sniffed the air when she walked up, muttering something on the lines "Another weirdo…" The woman had blonde hair, short and kind of spiky, with red eyes and a friendly but nervous smile. This woman wore a sort of army uniform and was rather busty.

The last was another man, a man with an eye patch over his right eye and long hair in a ponytail. He looked like a younger version of Xigbar, and wore an army uniform as well.

"Master." Alucard stated with a tired grin. Integra nodded, looking to the group.

"Congratulations." The young man with the eye patch behind her repeated what she said in French. He also had a French accent. "You've done well, and we've completed our mission." Alucard sighed, walking up to his boss. Sora's stomach did a back flip.

"Uh… Roxas?" Sora stated. The blonde looked to him. "Did you see that… door… we were supposed to find?"

There was silence for a moment. Slowly embarrassment and panic made its way onto both boys face.

"You mean…" Alucard turned towards the finish line, back to where they had just come, past the rumble of his bike. He thrust his hand out and pointed. "That one?"

Beyond the thin clouds to the night sky above, if you looked just right and the light shone perfectly you could see a silver door, like one of a church. Sora sighed in relief.

"Mission accomplished." He grinned. He and Roxas high fived each other.

"Well then, what shall we do with you, half demon?" Integra stated to Inuyasha. Sora looked back. Half demon? Inuyasha scowled.

"You could always just… leave me here." His words were laced with loathing. "You know… since I'm just a _half breed_." He scoffed, seething.

"That's just wrong." A female voice stated. The crowd parted, and Ariel came to the front, with Vexen behind her, who was trying to get her to settle down. "Don't assume we're the type who would throw you aside just because of what you are."

"Really?" Inuyasha taunted. "Why shouldn't I? No one trusts me, so I don't trust them. Why would you respect me?" He asked, this time, his words laced with sadness.

"Because!" Ariel protested, sad herself. "In my own womb I carry a half blood!"

Again there was silence. Many mouths fell open. Vexen attempted to sneak away. Inuyasha stared at those around him, who he realized hadn't known about the baby. Would they reject her? Would they retaliate?

All of a sudden, the members of the org. piled onto Vexen, cheering and screaming in joy. Kairi and the other girls came to Ariel, imploring for the details, while Namine watched with happiness from afar.

"Yeah, man! Vexy's gonna be a _dad_!" Demyx whooped.

"I can't believe your gonna be a father, science boy!" Xigbar laughed.

"I can't believe you got laid." Xemnas joked with a smirk. Everyone laughed.

"How long has it been?" Yuffie pondered happily.

"What will you name it?" Tifa questioned, squealing.

"It is Vexen's right?" Sora asked. Everyone shut up and stared at him like he was stupid.

"Yes, you moron!" someone shouted.

Sora spun around. It had sounded like… but no, it couldn't be… but it had…

Roxas was standing behind him. Roxas was the one that had spoken.

Roxas had sounded so much like… the flame, Axel.

"Come on! Stop standing around like a dope!" Roxas cheered before joining the pile of happy organization members. Sora chuckled, before grinning and joining in.

Inuyasha shook his head whilst he chuckled. His worries had been misplaced. These people would accept the baby… these people would accept him.

Integra stepped up to him.

"My people will take you home once you're ready." She told him. With a content smile Inuyasha nodded.

Cloud watched with amusement. Alucard glanced at him.

"Gonna join in?" Alucard asked. Cloud shook his head.

"Nah. Too tired. Besides…" Cloud laughed. "That's a sort of… family thing. The family of the Organization XIII." Leon, who was now standing next to the blonde, laughed.

"Sora's an Organization member?" Leon chuckled, looking to the pile of boys. As Sora and Xigbar and Roxas pulled each others clothes and punched and kicked and laughed, Cloud sighed contently with a smile.

"Yes, I believe he is."


	42. The Story Continues

**This is a half chapter. It will be blunt. And it will explain who won the race… and give more FORESHADOWING! Everyone love _(hates)_ that! But, for the end, I'll tell you a little about good ole me. I know you'll love that. Okay, don't freak it's not gonna be a biography or anything, seriously! If you hate it, skip it. This is just a chapter to speed the story along. **

**Here we go.**

It had been a long day for the racers and the team members and the audience alike, and the final outcome of the race was received with enthusiasm and confusion. You see, all in all, Inuyasha wasn't supposed to be in the race, and Sora, Roxas, and Cloud had their bikes destroyed. So even though they won, they didn't really win – the owner of the bike, Alucard, became _Monde Race_'s next official victor.

"Lucky vampire." Sora had mumbled, seething.

After the decision, the entirety of the planet erupted into an enormous planetary celebration! The members of the RGRC, and the members of Integra Hellsing's _Hellsing _organization, plus Demyx and Roxas' friends from the world of the Shadow Realm, all received a separate party room and celebrated well into the night. Inuyasha was there as well.

(The authoress wonders how she managed to make this an all Final Fantasy, Yu-Gi-Oh, Hellsing, Inuyasha, and Kingdom Hearts crossover. The authoress will now be silent.)

The celebration was fantastic. It was also quite amusing, as many amusing things occurred. Alucard managed to highly frighten Jounouchi and Mokuba, Jounouchi proclaiming something along the lines of "Scary dead people…" and Mokuba thinking that Alucard was the coolest thing ever. Other than Xigbar and Demyx of course.

Also, Inuyasha got his first keg stand. Leon, though, still refused to let Sora have a keg stand. Sora became even more forlorn when he learned Roxas had already had a keg stand… two of them.

The party lasted long into the night. Many memorable events and lasting friendships occurred between the oddest of people! Sir Integra, Xemnas, and Cloud found much they could talk about together, and Sora learned many odd trivia from the old vampire Alucard. And of course, Cid was beyond intoxicated. But he began his own weird relationship with the one other person in the room who was heavily intoxicated was Inuyasha. They were an odd duo.

"Sora?" Kairi had asked sometime late in the night. The two had stood on the balcony, looking out over the parades of people in the streets and the fireworks in the sky.

"Yeah?" He had implored with curiosity.

Kairi lifted a necklace off her neck to show to him. He reveled in it, a silvery crown that was gorgeous.

"Vincent received it from Xemnas, who gave it to Tifa, who then gave it to me. It was – intended for me." Kairi had sighed, quite taken in by its beauty. The little crown was engraved with writing too small to read with the naked eye.

"It's gorgeous." Sora breathed happily.

"I think – you know how after each game, you go after a treasure?" Kairi asked him. He nodded. "I think the treasure was given to us this time. This is the treasure – I think."

"Makes sense." Sora smiled, taking it in his hands. Kairi smiled.

"Its – it feels like it protects me. Weird, I know – I want to know why Xemnas gave it to me."

What Kairi didn't know is that, at the exact moment she had received the crown necklace from Tifa was the exact moment that Axel and Tsuki had momentarily awoken from their sleep. Of course, they had fallen back to their enchanted sleep later, but why did they wake up in that short amount of time? Did it have anything to do with "Crowning the princess of nobodies?"

So the party commenced and then ended much later. Inuyasha and the Hellsing members said goodbye to everyone, and Alucard and his friends escorted Inuyasha back to his home world. Shortly after, Yuugi and his friends said goodbye. One by one, everyone turned in or fell asleep.

Except for two.

"Good morning." Leon joked to Cloud, who was on the balcony. Cloud smirked.

"Sir?" He asked as Leon walked up. "I need to talk to you."

Leon frowned. Cloud usually didn't sound this worried, even when he should have been. He stalked up to the balcony. "What is it kid?"

"Well… as you know, that man Morpheus attacked my mind and my memories while we were racing. He also, on accident I believe, revealed some of his memories to me. Many, actually."

Leon examined his face. What did this information mean?

"You see, Hinode and Tsuki, born from the imagination of a human girl, and Morpheus, this mysterious man… they aren't of this world." Leon's frown deepened.

"Not of Radiant Garden?"

"Not that." Cloud sighed. "They aren't of this reality."

"They're dreams." Leon offered trying to understand.

"No!" Cloud groaned, pacing in disdain. "Tsuki… is more than a living dream. She… was one. Just living in the imagination. Vincent and the others were human before becoming like dreams. We thought that Tsuki and Hinode were born of Mitsuka. But there is more. They are from a separate reality, Morpheus as well, and Mitsuka called out in loneliness, and they answered. She brought them to _'life'_, but…"

"They were never really living." Leon finished finally understanding. Since the other dreams had all been human at one time, Leon had assumed, like the others had, that Hinode and Tsuki had once been human, had once been part of Mitsuka like Namine had been part of Kairi. But no – Tsuki and Hinode had never been real. They were not humans that became dreams personified –

Fake was all they were.

"Lady?" Morpheus called into the darkness. The spotlight in the throne room burst on, revealing the sunrise Hinode sprawled out gracefully and elegantly over her broken throne as always.

"I did as you commanded. Soon enough, the enemy will put two and two together." Hinode nodded. She chuckled for a moment, that chuckle growing into a full blown cackle.

"But will two and two make four or five?" She joked, highly amused. Morpheus smirked; eyes alit with glee and mischief.

"But why, my lady?" Morpheus inquired, with all respect. "I do not fully understand your motives. Lady Tsuki needs Sora since only the keyblade can unlock the spell you've placed upon her. But what use are they to you?"

Hinode smiled contently. "Princess Kairi is all that concerns me. And Princess Namine of course, but the two can be thought of as one. She now has the Crown, I assume?" Morpheus nodded. Hinode smirked.

"This is getting better than I thought." Morpheus stood tall and shrugged.

"So, they finished the race and found the door – what use is it to them? Why did Tsuki lead them there?" Hinode shifted so that she was sitting upright in her throne.

"Simple. Remember those brats that locked themselves away when Tsuki was locked up?" Morpheus nodded.

"Tidu was one. Who was the other?"

"Some girl." Hinode continued. "I believe that door leads to the children. What use they are to Tsuki I have no idea. But they are different from most dreams." Hinode waved her palm through the air.

Morpheus immediately ran up to his liege in concern. Gently he took firm hold of her palm, which was sliced open. He sighed sadly.

"Harming yourself again, my lady?" Hinode laughed sadly.

"I am beyond harm."

**MEET THE AUTHOR!**

**Name: Sulhadahne**

**Behind the ODD name: Sulhadahne is a writer, of course, but long before she wrote fan fiction, she started a novel. That novel is still in the works (being editing by her aunt) and has yet to be published. A character in that story is named Sulhadahne and thus, the writer has named herself after said character.**

**(That particular character Sulhadahne happens to be distraught, psychotic, deranged, and dangerous, but the authoress loves Sulhadahne anyway. Thus the name.)**

**Sulhadahne is the name in the language of Sulhadahne's people. Her English name is Samadae, if that is easier for you to pronounce**

**Age: Young teen**

**Favorite books: Phantom of the Opera, (which she is currently reading), Dracula, Harry Potter, the Keys to the Kingdom series, Mercy's Wings, and Edgar Allen Poe books.**

**Favorite movies: Phantom of the Opera again, Lord of the Rings, Underworld, Van Helsing, McHale's Navy, Final Fantasy: Advent Children, and the Scary Movie series.**

**Favorite manga: Gravitation, Fruits Basket, Saiyuki, Helling, Vampire Hunter D, Chibi Vampire, the Dreaming, and Angel Dairies.**

**Attends Year round school, loves drawing and is usually found being perverted and hyper and not paying any attention in school. Also can be found running around outside barefoot and spending hours on the computer doing aimless things and watching Foamy the squirrel. **

**Hates: Squirrels, seeing as they are evil and once attacked said authoress' face, and hates potatoes.**

**Loves: Anime, fantasy, HORROR, vampires, Halloween, Irish people (seeing as she's Irish), and beer. You can never have enough beer.**

**Thinks the following people are really hot: Axel (literally) Demyx (in a dorky way) Xemnas (in a psycho way) Alucard (if you haven't seen him, google him! He's gorgeous!) and Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha.**

**Favorite place in the world: White Lake North Carolina. A childhood haven that the authoress visited yearly, and now owns a lake house (cough, big trailer) at. Spends almost all weekends there reading and writing and being scary.**

**Hobbies: Drawing, reading, and scaring people. Also likes Batman a lot for some reason.**

**Well, if you have any comments, any questions, or want to hear about the squirrel-attacking-my-face incident, feel free to email or review me. I hope you liked this insight to me, Sulhadahne. **

**Tata, my peoples. Gotta go… eat waffles. Or something. **

**(Secretly locks self in closet with Alucard, who is laughing sexily and maniacally. Odd noises commence.)**


	43. Memories Given to Cloud

_**Never forget me **_

_The sun was beautiful._

_It sparkled and shone on the world as a never ending beacon for life. As the water lightly reflected the star's brilliance, a young child sat on the window sill of an open balcony window, but no balcony was outside this window. Instead, against the wall was a backless sofa on which the blonde child perched._

_The girl looked so elegant and perfect, a pristine doll from which sunshine rolled down her curls of hair and starlight reflected from her eyes and moonlight off her pale porcelain skin. With an expressionless face, she watched as the sun melted and night and day melded into one for a short period of time known as Twilight._

_"Panna." The perfect child turned, her emotionless gaze of golden eyes falling on the doorway._

_In the doorway stood a woman, one of the house maids, but she is not important. What was important was the small girl, shorter even than Panna, who clung to the maid as if her life depended on it. She was pale and her dark hair covered her face and eyes. _

_Panna stood, sauntering gracefully across the room as a dancer would, and leaned down to see the girl. The child cowered more, sniffling. Panna smiled slightly, but her eyes did not smile._

_"My name is Panna." Panna told the girl. The tiny mouse of a girl spoke up slightly._

_"Diluviare." She mumbled, her mouth sounding as if someone had boxed her in the mouth._

_"Diluviare? That's beautiful." Panna held her hand out to Diluviare in a kind gesture. She also gestured for the maid to take her leave, and she did. Diluviare looked back, afraid now that her shield had left, but Panna took light hold of her small hand. Diluviare looked up to Panna as the older girl spoke._

_"Let's be sisters"._

_The next day Panna took out to the streets with Diluviare in tow, now affectionately calling the girl Dilu. Dilu seemed aghast at all the things around her, the market place and the people and the nearby ocean._

_"This empire is the Empire of the West; Ovestimpe. Ovestimpe is our land; my father's land." Dilu nodded shyly._

_"Where are you from, Dilu?" Panna asked as she took an apple from a basket and handed it to the girl._

_"Hey, you -!" The shopkeeper began, but one glare from Panna was all it took for the keeper to recognize the King's daughter. She was an icy princess._

_Dilu inhaled the food as if she hadn't eaten in ages. It looked like this was true – she was barely skin and bones._

_Dilu was silence for a moment after the apple, but stared ahead without answering. Panna waited patiently._

_"I think I is from there. Past that big thing." She pointed to the sun. "I remembers lotsa water and I was fallin fors a whiles." The girl had a terrible lisp. "I saws a lotsa light. And felt really… sad."_

_Panna didn't say anything._

_It was two weeks later that the children began venturing around the castle._

_"The Western Empire is akin to the Southern Empire, and the two pretty much own the world. To make an alliance between the two the Prince of the south will marry one of the western princesses."_

_"Whoses the western princessesth?" The girl questioned._

_Panna smiled and smoothed her skirt. She was walking on the railing, balancing against gravity and the wind._

_"You and I. I am the only princess as of now, but I will teach you to be a beautiful princess." Panna leapt down from the railing and looked to Dilu. "You will be the brightest star."_

_So it began – the princess taught her prodigy well._

_"When you speak to people, act as if they have all your attention and that attention is there's and there's alone. No one is more important than them – if only for that short time. That makes them feel important –"_

_"Even if theys not!" Dilu finished._

_"Even if they aren't." Panna corrected smiling._

_Later in the day, the two read in the library._

_"The rain in Spane –"_

_"Spain." Panna nodded to correct Dilu. Dilu nodded and continued reading._

_"Spa – in." She stretched the word out as she tried to pronounce it. Panna chuckled._

_"A little better."_

_"Do you remember anything else about your past?" Panna had asked one day. Dilu and she were on the balcony were they had first met, watching the sun set. This was their daily routine. Watch the sunset and the sunrise._

_"Not really. I remember… a boy. I think he was named…" She thought for a moment, and then sighed. "I doesn't remember."_

_"Don't."_

_"I _don't_ remember." Dilu corrected. Panna smiled._

_"You're catching on."_

_Day by day, the little Diluviare learned to be royal in character and personality. Panna and Diluviare became close, like sisters, one following the other everywhere. The marketplace was their favorite place to play. On many days though, Panna had to go to her own studies and Diluviare had to play on her own._

_Skipping by the ocean on the sidewalk two boys, much older than her, walked up to Diluviare as she sang._

_"Hey, _Princess_." They taunted. Diluviare looked up with kindness, not expecting malicious intent._

_"Hello –" As soon as she stood up, she was pushed back down again._

_"We'll teach you how to be_ royal_, princess." One boy cackled. _

_"Yeah!" The other consented._

_Before they could begin whatever they had planned, something happened. Diluviare, shaking in fear, watched as an older youth attacked the mongrels from behind, and then turned to her._

_"Hello?" She gasped very afraid. The boy went up to her. He wasn't much older than her – she was now seven, and he was nine or ten._

_"Are you okay?" He asked, looking her over with concern. She nodded._

_"I'm okay. I'm Diluviare. May I ask your name?" Dilu inquired, trying to be polite. He nodded and with a smile full of kindness named himself._

_"My name is Morpheus." He said, turning around. "And in years time, I will return once again._

_It was four years later that this happened._

_"Have you heard?" Someone whispered in the hallways._

_"Yes – the prince of the south has come! Prince Morpheus has come to enact the peace treaty at last!" _

_"Poverty will be a thing of the past." One man sighed._

_"But listen to this, my friends." A third began. "The King has asked not for Princess Panna's hand in marriage, but Princess Diluviare!"_

_"It's true the child has become quite the beauty." _

_"Oh, but don't you know? It's said that Lady Panna has been madly in love with the prince since their first meeting in childhood."_

_"Lord Morpheus saved the young princesses life four summers ago, the very summer she arrived in the Western Empire."_

_"The poor girls – one wishes for the Princes love, and I've heard young Diluviare wishes to leave the kingdom one day. Oh, how I pity the poor children."_

_Later the same day the girls met in the library._

_Now fifteen, Panna was still a cold, pristine beauty. Long golden locks fell over her beautiful shoulders, and she wore a long golden dress that matched her earthy yellow eyes._

_Lady Diluviare strode into the room. If Panna was sunlight, Diluviare was the moon – her dark hair was now wavy and her tan skin sparkling as she grinned widely._

_"Panna! Lord Morpheus has returned!" She grinned, standing next to her surrogate sister. Panna smiled, her eyes alit._

_"Nice to see you in good spirits." She smiled. "Recently those dreams have been weighing down on your mind."_

_Diluviare sighed, nodding._

_"Those dreams are disturbing, but news of the peace that's coming for the kingdom is enough to let my heart soar! In only three day's time, the prince will become wed and you will have your happiness!" Dilu grinned._

_Panna's happiness faded._

_"Dilu, you know that the Prince could choose either of us." She said somberly, looking to her sister. Dilu's smile faultered._

_"You mean – he could choose me? What if I refuse?" Panna sighed. _

_"You can't. Neither can I, nor he. Our parents decide." Dilu grimaced. _

_"That's wrong." Huffing, she collapsed into a chair. "If her were here, this wouldn't happen."_

_"If who were here?" Panna questioned._

_"The man from my dreams. Not all my dreams are horrific. There are dreams I feel are from my past, too. And he's in them. I don't remember his name, but his eyes were crimson like fire!"_

_"Or blood." Panna added. Dilu stuck her tongue out._

_"Don't rain on my parade." Panna laughed._

_It was rare to see the princess Panna laugh around anyone but Dilu._

_"He was kind to me – my best friend. We lived in a beautiful rain forest with huge birds and towering skyscrapers living alongside plants."_

_"Wait." Panna interrupted. "It sounds like you're describing the Northern Empire." Dilu's eyes lit up._

_"Do you think he's there?"_

_"There's a chance. If he is, he'll come here in three day's time for the Prince's decision. Then, you can look for him!" Panna cheered. Dilu smiled serenely._

_"Maybe we'll both have happy endings." Dilu chirped. Panna rolled her eyes, sitting down on the balcony by the open window and watching as the sun ducked down below the ocean._

_"Don't be silly, Dilu." Panna sighed. "Happy endings only happen in dreams."_

_Three days passed by rather quickly, and neither princess saw or heard from Prince Morpheus. Dilu eagerly awaited her chance to seek out the man from her dreams, and Panna tried to occupy time to keep from worrying over the celebration. Both princesses were at their wits end._

_Finally the day came. The celebration was in the enormous dining hall. The princesses made a grand entrance._

_With their father in the middle, and a princess on either arm, Diluviare and Panna gracefully stepped into the dining hall._

_Everyone was awed in the beauty of the princesses. They were truly like ying and yang – beautiful opposites of one another. Even from their high spot in the room, neither could see Prince Morpheus. Dilu wasn't searching for him – her eyes scanned the crowd for her dream._

_The night was rather normal until finally the time for the announcement began. Dilu and Panna were on their thrones when it began._

_"Uhnn…" Dilu groaned. Panna glanced at her._

_"What's wrong?" She implored. Dilu covered her eyes in pain._

_"I'm having… a dream…" Panna's eyes grew wide._

_"A nightmare? Now? When you're awake?" Panna turned in her throne as the King of the South spoke. The audience was slowly realizing something was wrong with Diluviare._

_Diluviare had had nightmares since she first arrived in the Western empire. They always consisted of a young girl with long black hair calling desperately for help as she ran from red eyes. _

_Panna called out in vain to Diluviare as the girl collapsed._

_Diluviare awoke again in her room._

_"What's happening to me?" Dilu wondered in sadness._

_"I don't know." Panna said. "I've been trying to stop it. For years now, I've connected myself to your mind and tried to discover about these dreams. They are actually coming from a person."_

_"A person?" Diluviare wondered in awe. Panna nodded._

_"Someone is calling for your help. I don't know who… it's from very far away… past the four empires even." Dilu gasped._

_"That's impossibly far."_

_"That's… beyond the sun. Remember? How you said you thought you had come from beyond the sun?" Dilu nodded._

_"I remember."_

_The two princesses sat in silence for a moment._

_"What shall we do?" Panna wondered. Dilu looked up to her._

_Panna was crying. Silently she cried._

_"P – Panna?" _

_"Prince Morpheus, he's – he's to be wed to you. Tomorrow." Dilu gasped, horrified._

_"No! He's your beloved!"_

_"And this is your duty!" The princess harshly replied, standing tall. "Don't you understand? For ages my people have suffered in poverty and death, and only this can save them!"_

_"But your dream!"_

_"You know nothing of my dream!" Panna accused. "My dream is one and one thing only! I want to die!"_

_Dilu silenced, shocked beyond belief._

_"Ever since I was little, the village people have told me that. 'Die! Die! Just Die!' And if it will make my people happy, I will die! And knowing my beloved is in your good, gently hands makes me all the happier! Please!" Panna spun around with red teary eyes and looked to her sister. "Do this for our people! Do this for me!"_

_Dilu's eyes were very wide. Slowly she stood and strode to the window. Panna's gaze followed her._

_"P – Panna?"_

_It was then the girls saw outside into the night. Outside, disaster stuck terribly deep. It was so odd._

_The sun and the moon were both in the sky – together. They were in an eclipse, and unknown to the girls, had been since Dilu had fainted. _

_"What is it?" Dilu asked, putting her hand on the window. To her shock, it was ice cold and iced over. But it was summer!_

_"It is the end."_

_The girls spun around. There was a man in a black cloak there._

_"You will not find the man from your dreams, Diluviare." The man taunted. "When you lost your memory and he lost his, Xehanort fell into a different realm than you. You became a dream – a shadow of a reality. But it is the end."_

_"What do you speak of?" Panna cried. The man smirked._

_"The dream will end. This world will awaken. And only those worthy will survive." _

_"Ahh!"_

_The man had disappeared, but so had the room! All of a sudden, the room went away as if it never were, and the two girls plummeted to the ground far below._

_"Panna!" Dilu cried in fear. _

_Somehow, a boy leapt from one of the windows, reaching out for the girls. He cried out a spell._

_"Evasione!" Morpheus cried and then the two girls took to the air. They all gently floated downward beneath the eclipsed sky._

_"What's happening?" Panna cried to Morpheus. He ran to her and took hold of her hand._

_"Everyone just started disappearing! Half the house is gone like it never existed!" _

_Running ahead, the three sped through crowds of screaming villagers. One child pointed to Panna as he ran by and screamed._

_"Murderer!"_

_Even though that staked her heart, Panna kept running as her life depended on it, speeding away from the chaotic castle with Dilu and Morpheus at her side._

_"Is it always like that for you?" Morpheus questioned. Panna ignored him._

_The three escaped to the ocean and hid in an cave._

_"What's happening?" Panna repeated with calm this time. Morpheus sank to his backside against the wall, exhausted._

_"I'm not sure." He sounded terribly scared. So was Panna._

_Dilu stood at the doorway._

_"She's calling us." She muttered. Panna looked to her sister. _

_"Who, sister?" Panna asked._

_"The girl from my dreams, the one you connected to." Panna closed her eyes._

_"Yes, I feel her. She calls to us. She is…" Panna's eyes snapped open. "It all makes sense now."_

_"What does?" Morpheus asked._

**The wind, like a heart that swam in the accumulated words**

**The clouds, a voice that was shot into the holding future**

_"Everyone is disappearing. Our world is torn apart. Don't you see?" Panna asked. "In this world, people tell fortunes by dreams. Dreams are power here. And we… we are only dreams. Nothing. Fake realities. Never to exist."_

**The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror**

**The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream**

_The chaos behind them became even more as more began to disappear. The land began fading into black bottomless pits as people fell down into their depths with screams._

_"This is the way. Only the three of us will escape!" Panna cheered. "The girl called to you in sadness. She dreamt you could save her. I then connected myself to her. We can use that! We can use a person from reality to pull us into it!"_

_"You mean… we could be real?" Dilu sighed. Panna nodded._

_"We won't have to fade away."_

**Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands**

**I do so want to go,**

_"But don't you see?" Morpheus cried, waving his arms behind him. The cave was gone. The world was fading away in screams of terror. "We will end up like them! All dreams do! No dream lasts forever! In the end, we will be nothing!" _

_Panna sighed and took firm hold on his arm._

**To your city, your house, into your arms.**

**That heart,**

_"In the end, we will fade away. That is our death sentence. But I will postpone it as much as possible!" Panna cried. "I will go into reality!"_

**held within your body**

**In those confusing nights**

**I dream**

_"What if we hurt her?" Dilu asked. Panna looked on her sister gently._

_"We will… have to hurt her." She said. "to become real, we will have to use her." Dilu looked astonished._

_"NO!" Dilu cried. "I will protect her!" _

_"Sister, please…" Panna begged._

_"NO!" Dilu repeated. "You are not the same person I knew! Will you truly take advantage of a poor child's suffering the way the village child did to you?" Panna became enraged._

**The wind, its halting words are a gentle illusion**

**The clouds, the broken future like a distant voice**

_"Don't speak of what you don't know!" She screamed in fury. "I will do what I have to! And if that means hurting someone else, so be it! I won't let us die!"_

_"NO!" Dilu sobbed. "I will not follow you, sister!"_

_Panna went pale._

_"What?" She whispered. "Please, no. Don't leave me, sister."_

**The moon, a heart flowing in the clouded mirror**

_"I will go to the girl. I won't let you hurt her." Dilu said. Panna seemed to lose all her strength._

_"Please, Diluviare, I didn't mean…"_

_"NO!" Dilu shrieked, as the world around them became a blur and faded away. "I can't walk your path! Don't you see? I am the moon and you are the sun! You are day and I am night! We are not one and the same! We are sisters, but we are so different it frightens me!"_

**The stars, broken and swaying, like tears unable to be hidden.**

_"I can't live without you, Diluviare!" Panna sobbed._

_"And I can't without you! But I will live to protect that girl! To protect Mitsuka!" Dilu paused. "And maybe one day I will remember my past, and maybe I will remember the boy named Xehanort."_

_"Please!" Panna sobbed, falling into Morpheus, who held her tight. The boy looked to Dilu in pain._

_"You're really leaving us?" He asked. She nodded sadly._

_"I will fight you, sister!" Panna sobbed angrily._

_"I know, sister." Dilu sighed somberly. "I know you will hate me now."_

_"Know that I will always love you." Morpheus sighed. "And she will deep down as well."_

**Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands**

_The world was gone. They stood in a blur of dreams and voices and lives and things and worlds and realities._

_The cloaked man from before came back._

_"Who are you?" Dilu spoke softly, tired._

_"I am known as Ansem the Wise." He said. "And you will be known as Hinode!"_

_He spoke to Panna, and as soon as Panna looked up, he locked eyes with her. The girl shrieked and looked away, but the change had already begun. _

_"And you will be Tsukikage." He spoke softer as Panna began to fade._

_"No! Panna!" Diluviare cried, running to her sisters side. Ansem stopped her gently. _

_"Don't worry about your sister. Find this Xehanort person! I will take care of Panna!" Morpheus proclaimed._

_And then they were gone._

**I do so want to go,**

_"You will be Tsukikage." Ansem repeated. Diluviare sobbed._

_"Why are you helping us?" Ansem chuckled._

_"Because a boy I once counted as my son once loved you. And though neither of you remember, one day you both will. I think you are all that can save him." The older man smiled._

**To your city, your house, into your arms.**

_"Tsukikage?" She whispered. When she did, she then screamed and fell as her own transformation began._

_"Go!" Ansem cried. "Go protect Mitsuka and Sai from your sister!" Diluviare, once princess of the Western empire, now princess of the moon, Tsukikage, looked to Ansem with awe and fear._

_"Please." He begged._

**That face,**

_"What?" She asked, so in pain that it was barely audible. The dream world that had once been her home was disappearing._

**A soft touch,**

_The world was gone. She was fading slowly, leaving the older man to live forever in darkness eternal. He seemed so somber, but so kind. A fatherly figure. In his eyes she saw reflected – memories._

"Wait for me, Lord Ansem!" A boy with silver white hair called. Ansem laughed.

"Hurry, Xehanort – or you'll be late, and once more Braig will have won!" Xehanort moaned playfully, trying to keep up.

"Braig never shuts up!" Xehanort grumbled.

"What was that?" A boy with short black hair and a bandage over his eye came out and ruffled Xehanort's hair.

"Does it still hurt?" Xehanort mumbled. Braig rolled his eyes.

"Still on about me saying your behind? My eye for your life is a fair trade if you ask me! Now come on – I'll still beat you to the meeting room!"

_"Sad memories." Tsukikage murmured painfully._

**Dissolving into morning,**

_"Please" Ansem repeated in begging. "Save Xemnas."_

**I dream.**


	44. Taking It On Alone: The Girls Press On!

**PAIN, PAIN, OH PAIN**

**TWO WEEKS TILL TRACK OUT! u **

**Ahem. Anyway, I suspect that the series will end soon. And as it ends, chapter by chapter, I will give you little tastes of the sequel. Yes! A sequel is in the works! Today, the little taste shall be this:**

_**"This is just great." Sora sighed, stroking his hair. Kairi chuckled at his unease.**_

_**"You've fought monsters and darkness, but facing your parents frightens you?" She asked.**_

_**"Hell yes." He said, laughing. Riku raised his hand.**_

_**"Second that." The three broke into laughter.**_

_**As the laughter died down, Kairi sighed contently and looked out the back window of the gummi ship.**_

_**"Even if it's only for a short time…" She sighed. "I will miss Radiant Garden."**_

**TO THE STORY!**

"So you're telling me…" Leon began. "That two teenage girls manage to sneak past you and onto the race track after hours, because the guard was napping?" He seemed to be trying to keep it together as best he could.

As soon as Cloud had finished telling everyone about what he had learned from Morpheus' memories, everyone realized that two members of the RGRC were missing. Not only that, but Yuna's guns and Yuffie's ninja weapons were missing. There was only one conclusion.

Namine and Kairi had headed to the door at the race track on their own.

After assuming this, the group sped down to the track, leaving some behind incase the two girls showed up.

"I can't believe this! Why would they run off?" Riku demanded as Leon talked to the guard.

"I don't know." Cloud muttered.

"They must have had a reason." Tifa insisted.

"I'm gonna kill em." Roxas muttered deeply worried.

Leon stalked back to the group, very disturbed.

"We aren't allowed down there." Sora gawked.

"Not even…?" Leon shook his head. "What do we do now?" Sora complained, highly disturbed that he couldn't find either of the girls.

"We must let them do as they wish."

Auron strode up to the group, collected as always, acting as if he knew this would happen. "They have unlocked the door with the only key, the crown necklace Xemnas gave to Kairi, and the door has locked behind them. All we can do is wait."

"Wait?" Demyx complained. Auron smirked.

"Well… we don't have to necessarily wait." He chuckled.

The group began heading back to the hotel room, Auron in the lead. He was giving orders.

"We leave now. Tomorrow, we rest. The day after tomorrow, the end begins."

"The end?" Xigbar muttered questioningly.

"We will go to the World That Never Was and face Hinode head on. We will dive into the mystery at its source."

"But you know everything!" Sora accused as they paced the stairs. Auron laughed.

"Do I wish I did." They stalked down the hall, the large group creating large noise. A few people stuck their heads out of their doorways. Xigbar walked by one such man and elbowed him painfully in the head, pushing him back into his room.

"Don't stick your noise in other affairs." He muttered dangerously as the group turned to go up another staircase.

Finally coming to their room, Auron sauntered in. Aerith leapt up when the door opened, and Cid turned. The others all perked up.

"Hurry. Make hast!" Auron grinned as if he was having the best time of his life. "Death is on our heels!"

"I don't like this place." Kairi sighed, clutching the kunai knife in her hand so tightly that she was cutting the circulation in her hand off. Namine tried to sooth her as the climbed the dark staircase.

"Calm yourself. We'll be alright." Kairi nodded, a bit calmer, and put the weapon hand down at her side. For the moment, they were safe.

Kairi wasn't sure what made her leap up in the middle of the night and go to Namine. She thought it was the dream. But she knew they had to go alone; they couldn't risk it. Okay, she knew why she was doing this; what Kairi didn't know was why she was trusting to a dream.

This dream had haunted her for a while; Sora running off with the others into battle, leaving her behind, and never coming back. Falling in battle. Dying.

Suppressing a shiver down her spine, Kairi tried to ignore the stairs. These stairs were the very ones in her dream on which Sora's dead body was sprawled. The poor girl was shaking with those memories.

The room was just a tall tower with a huge spiraling staircase filling the empty void. The silence was infecting; Namine was as badly shaken as Kairi, but she was better at hiding it.

And so it went for what seemed like hours. A staircase, a long never ending staircase…

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Man, one bad ride, and I'm expelled from the driver's seat." Xigbar muttered.

With the gummi ship loaded, everyone was getting on and trying to decide who would drive.

"I'll drive." Leon said. Paine sighed happily.

"A sane person. Good". Yuffie agreed, and Leon was voted driver.

"Party pooper." Xigbar muttered. He strapped himself in the back with Paine.

"You didn't call me." Xigbar heard in his ear. He chuckled nervously as Paine's sharp nails dug into his arm.

"Was kinda busy crying over the dead guy?" Xemnas snorted. Xigbar began loosing his confidence.

"Damn…" Demyx laughed. "I've never seen Xigbar tremble. I like Paine!" Everyone laughed. Even Paine and Xigbar, the former deciding to let the latter off easy.

In the front Leon smirked.

"Everyone buckle up for Air Lion!" He cackled, and shoved the throttle. The ship burst forward like a rocket, and everyone screamed when the man took a very sharp upward turned. Xigbar cackled.

"I KNEW I LIKED THAT GUY!" He laughed merrily. Paine scoffed.

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT HE WASN'T SANE!" She corrected herself.

The two were holding hands.

Namine and Kairi finally came to a landing, but still ahead of it were many stairs. Was there no end to the height of the tower?

"What are we supposed to find in here?" Namine sighed. Kairi shrugged tiredly.

"Not sure. I just…" She faltered. "I knew Sora couldn't come. He wouldn't come back."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Kairi shook her head profusely.

"It wasn't! I know it wasn't!" She tried to convince herself. "It wasn't just a dream."

Namine patted her shoulder kindly.

"Not all dreams are real." Namine sighed.

"I know. I should've known." Kairi sobbed dryly. Namine leaned forward.

"You know, when you and I were apart during that short time, I could still feel you in my heart. And when Sora came to save me at the castle, I felt what you felt for him. You care for him deeply, deeper than you care for any other. And if trusting a dream on a whim for his safety is a sin… then you can tally that into your love for him. Trying to protect your love isn't a mistake, whether the danger was real or not." Namine comforted.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Kairi smiled.

"Thanks, Namine."

_Thank Namine._

"When do the stairs end?" Kairi chuckled painfully as they walked on. Namine shrugged.

"I hope it ends soon. I may not make it to the end…" She muttered.

"Hey?" Kairi pulled on Namine's arm. "What's that?"

A light was high above them and coming toward them quite fast like…

"Duck!" Kairi cried, pulling Namine down by her arm. The two girls cowered when the light fluttered above them, but no pain came to them.

Kairi opened her eyes. Namine was standing again.

"Don't worry." Namine smiled, extending her hand. "Don't be afraid of the light."

Nodding, Kairi took Namine's hand and stood before the bright light.

"Who are you?" Kairi, princess of light, called. For a moment all was silent.

"**I am Mari.**"

Sora stumbled off the gummi ship holding his stomach.

"I can't believe Leon did that." He sighed trying to keep the contents of his stomach in his stomach.

"I can't believe we let him do that." Riku sighed, falling on his back on the stone floor. Roxas walked out smiling.

"I can't believe we're home." He smirked.

And there it was on the horizon… Castle Radiant Garden.

"You… are good." Xigbar laughed, leaning on Leon as he walked out. Leon laughed.

"I've heard you weren't bad yourself." The two shared a laugh at the others expenses.

"I say we kill both of you and be done with it!" Yuffie complained. "Oh, if I had my shuriken!" She sighed.

Leon smiled. "Things might be easier around the castle with Yuffie unarmed." Yuffie glared playfully as everyone laughed.

As the large group strode up to the castle, the King walked out.

"I trust things were in order while we were gone?" Cloud asked. Mickey smiled.

"No problems but a few Heartless. Ever since the Organization's come here, the enemies have been few and far between." He grinned.

Demyx smirked. "We're good luck magnets!"

As he walked by, Saix shoved Demyx and the water boy ended up in a puddle of mud face first.

"Mari?" Namine asked. The light faded.

A girl was in the light, floating in the air off the staircase, with long bluish black hair and deep eyes. She nodded.

"I'm one of the Dream Catchers. Where you sent by Lady Moon?" Mari asked.

"Tsuki?" Kairi asked. "Yes. She sent us." Mari grinned.

"Mommy's okay." She sniffled, a tear tracing her cheek. Collecting herself, Mari stretched her hand out.

"Come on." She beckoned. "I'll take you to the gate."

Leon walked into Lord Ansem's office. It was still in disarray, but he preferred using it that way. That way, it felt like it was still Lord Ansem's, and not his.

Only a day, and the true adventure begins. Leon sighed and stroked his hair. He was tired, but ready for it to be over. Ready… for the group to be whole.

Suddenly, Leon noticed something on his desk. It was a sealed envelope. It was rather heavy, and once he opened it, a small letter and something else fell out. The something else rolled off the desk and fell to the floor with a clank. Leon unfolded the letter.

_Our sleep is wavering again. Hinode becomes restless. Hurry to Memory's Skyscraper! _

_DC Tsukikage_

With confusion, he stuck the letter in his pocket and stepped around the desk. There on the floor was the item from the envelope.

It was wrapped in paper. Bending down, Leon unwrapped it. The paper was a diagram, with the Hinode Sunrise keyblade keychain draw on it, and a line drawn from the keychain to a doorway, and to a certain part of the door that looked like the keychain would fit into it.

The thing that the paper had wrapped around fit into Leon's palm. It was rough and made of stone; it was a large locket. Opening it, dust flew out.

The picture had three people: One of a young girl with shimmering blonde hair, one with dark hair and eyes, and a boy in the middle.

Panna, Diluviare, and Morpheus.


	45. Of Pasts and Sexuality

**GRAVITATION IS INFECTING MY MIND**

**For anyone who knows what Gravitation is, it's a manga about two guys, a romance novelist and a rock star, who are romantically involved. I'm afraid it's infected my brain. You'll see why if you pay close attention to the details of the first part of this story… hehe…**

**Here's the secret little tidbit from the sequel for today!**

_**"This is gonna be great." Luxord smirked. Leon grinned.**_

_**"I had forgotten you'd given this to my on my last birthday." Leon smiled, eyeing the item in his hand.**_

_**"Sora won't know what hit him!" Xigbar grinned.**_

_**"We had Vexen make it." Xaldin bragged. "Spiffy, ain't it?" **_

_**Leon just laughed.**_

Zexion stared at the paper in his hand. It was a simple scrap of paper, but he was glowering at it liked it had offended him somehow. On it was a number.

555-6798.

Zexion was arguing in his head whether to call the number or throw it in the trash. He'd received it on _Monde Race_, where he was HIT ON, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to throw the number away.

Knowing in his gut he'd regret it later, Zexion picked up the phone.

"Time is running short." Auron stated. He was examining the note and locket Leon had received on his desk.

"What do we do?" Leon asked impatiently.

Auron looked out over the way to were Riku, Yuna, Roxas, and Sora were laughing and joking. Ariel ran up, whispered something to Yuna and with wide grins the two girls leapt up, and ran away. Roxas was about to chase after them when Demyx came up and held him down, laughing as the shorter boy tried to get away. As Riku taunted him, Sora snuck up behind Riku and tried to get him in the same sort of headlock. Just as the boy leapt, Riku moved only an inch so that Sora ended up in the dirt.

"Don't tell them." Auron commanded. "Let the children rest." He handed Leon the note and locket and began walking towards the castle. "We must prepare."

"For what, I wonder?" Leon asked. Auron paused.

"For war." He muttered before quietly moving on.

"WAR!" Sora shouted. Leaping up from his spot in the mud, he flung a pile of the dark gunk towards the silver haired teen, who was taken aback and didn't move. It splat right into his face, and everyone laughed. It took a second for him to realize what had occurred, but once he did, an evil grin came over his face.

"WAR!" He repeated what Sora said, and threw a huge clump at Sora. Sora deflected it, and it splashed onto Demyx' shoulders. Blinking, the boy looked at it.

"Did you attack _me_?" He inquired with pretend arrogance. "Did _you _attack _me_?" Demyx didn't have to bend down; mud was water, and a huge glob came right into his hand. "It's ON!"

Demyx assaulted Sora, who screeched and leapt behind Riku. The boys summoned their keyblades and began using them as bats to swing the mud back at Demyx, but the strategy was failing.

Riku slipped onto his back when he tried to hit another mud ball, and Sora tripped over him. The boys landed in the dirt, mud covered and sweaty. Demyx arrogantly patted his dirty shoulder and was now cleaning, smirking happily at the boys. Roxas laughed like crazy.

Riku and Sora sat up, grinning mischievously. They raised their mud filled hands, and Demyx stepped aside elegantly, leaving Roxas clear. The blonde looked up in confusion.

When the mud came his way, he yelped.

Tifa rubbed her eyes. She could see a pink form with brown hair and pale skin, and she could identify her as Aerith. Tifa's heart soared. She was making it!

"Alright, are you ready?" Aerith asked. Tifa looked back one last time to Vincent. Even though he was ten feet away, leaning on the wall, she could see him pretty well, and saw him nod at her encouragingly. Tifa turned to Aerith and smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled.

Finally, Tifa was leaving the hospital for good. Today would be her first day walking and seeing without help. Inside, she knew she owed Tsuki for that – the medicine Tsuki had given Vincent to give to her was miraculous.

"Let's go." Aerith smiled – and Tifa could really see the smile on her face!

Taking a step outwards, Aerith left Tifa's line of sight. It was up to her now – she had to walk on her own, and make sure she didn't bump into anything. The thought amused Tifa – but she became serious. This was important.

And so she stepped out into the world on her own for the first time since the storm, walking amongst the civilians. As she did, only one thought repeated in her estatic mind over and over.

_I can see!_

"Go fish." Marluxia stated. Larxene smirked as she took a card.

"My turn." Xigbar cracked his fingers, and said. "Luxord. A nine?" Luxord shook his head.

"Go fish." Xigbar flicked a card into his hand and set it face down with the rest of his hand.

Now it was Xaldin's turn. He was embarrassed and seething. His hand was huge and falling from his fingers.

"A five? Anybody?" He whispered.

"Go fish." Everyone said at the same time.

Xaldin began weeping.

"I've decided Xaldin isn't a card shark." Xigbar whispered to Larxene.

Auron and Leon stalked through the halls, snagging Vincent as they came by and asking him to return to the meeting room with Cloud. He left quickly, and Auron ran after Yuffie as Leon recovered Cid.

They all met in the meeting room, where King Mickey and Xemnas were waiting.

"Now, here's the map." Mickey began, pulling a map out. "This is a map Xemnas gave me of the castle and outer areas."

"I don't believe it's been changed on the inside, but Hinode could've changed the outer appearance." Xemnas interjected. Leon nodded, pouring over the map.

"The goals are this; rescue Axel and Tsuki, and avoid Hinode at all costs. I'd prefer not to have a confrontation with her."

"Even though it's inevitable." Cloud muttered. The king sighed but didn't respond.

"Alright." Xemnas examined the map. "How do we get inside without being noticed.

Leon smirked as he looked the map over.

"I have a plan."

"Demyx!" Yuna called laughing. The boy grinned.

With a snap of his fingers, rain pelted the three mud covered boys.

"There we go. All clean!" Ariel chirped. Everyone but the soaked boys laughed.

"Revenge?" Riku whispered to Sora. Sora eyed Ariel.

"Even better. Plotting." He grinned. Riku smirked.

"Ah yes. Plotting." Riku knew what Sora was thinking.

"Ready?" Sora asked. Riku's grin was evil like.

"Set?" Riku added.

Silence.

"GO!"

Just as Leon finished the telling of his ultimate evil plan – okay its not evil, I just thought that sounded cool – he heard screams outside. Cloud moved to look, but Leon held out a hand.

"I have a feeling we don't want to know." He sighed a slight vein of laughter in his voice. Cloud smirked.

"Oh but I do." He responded, disappearing into the hallway. Leon shook his head.

As the group dispersed, Xemnas strode proudly down the hallway. His image taunted him in the mirror – he was quite use to looking like Xen – looking like he had when he was Xehanort. It bothered him. Was it a sign that he was becoming human on the inside and the outside? It disturbed him.

"Xemnas." Someone called. The man stopped and grunted in respond.

Aerith walked up to him and stood only feet from him. She stood gently and tall, he stood strong and brave. They stood silent for but a moment. It was odd, but felt right. What did Aerith need? She hadn't even been at the meeting. Where'd she come from?

All of a sudden, Aerith bowed. Bowed to him, the Superior! Not that people bowing to him was odd. It was simply that Xemnas had never imagined the girl bowing to him.

"Thank you." She spoke softly from beneath her earthy hair. "You haven't seen it, but your presence and the presence of your friends – the simplicity of your being on our team and befriending us – has changed us all for the better. Leon has smiled more than I've ever seen him. Cloud is as egnimatic as usual, but he is also a team player now. Riku has opened up, Kairi has gained strength, and we have all bonded."

"My team has grown as well." Xemnas whispered. Why was he saying this?

Aerith smiled. Standing tall, she turned away. Just as Xemnas turned to walk away she spoke.

"You are respected ever more than you know." Xemnas' eyes grew wide and he turned to her. But when he turned back, she was gone. The hall was empty.

With a serene smile, he continued on.

Zexion heard screaming outside. Turning slightly, he saw Yuna and Ariel playing with the younger boys. It seemed Riku and Sora had teamed up against Yuna and Ariel, pelting them with mud, but both were going easy on the mother to be. Poor Yuna was being trampled. Demyx, being the gentleman he was, teamed up with Yuna, and Roxas just say back and laughed.

Sighing, Zexion concentrated on the phone in his hand. It had taken him what seemed like an hour to finally dial in the number right – for the first time ever, he was nervous – and then he had to wait. And wait.

Finally something happened.

"Hello?"

Xemnas sat in the library alone when the door swung open. Laxaeus came in with a gentle smile and sat across from him.

"Tomorrow." He sighed. Xemnas smirked.

"Yes, tomorrow." Laxaeus laughed.

"You seem eager."

"Don't you remember Cloud's vision from Morpheus?" Xemnas' tone was mocking. But now it was softer. "It seems this Tsuki might have to do with my past before I met Lord Ansem – the past I can't remember."

"What if you finally remember?" Laxaeus whispered. "What will you do?" His tone sounded like that of a scared child. Was the Silent Hero worried that Xemnas would leave them? Xemnas couldn't see his friends worrying for him.

First off, since when had he started calling him friends? What happened to the good old days when they were underlings? And since when did they care about him?

Needing some space, Xemnas stood and strode to the balcony.

"I will leave the past behind me." Xemnas muttered. Laxaeus lit up. Realizing the man wanted solitude, Laxaeus stood to leave.

"Number Five?" Xemnas asked. The man grunted respectfully. "… Thank you."

Laxaeus, shocked, spun around. "For what… Superior?" Xemnas laughed pathetically.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Ever since this whole… heart thing, I haven't known anything. But… thank you." Laxaeus grinned.

"You are most welcome."

When he heard that hello, Zexion felt something. A bit of… fear… The jitters; nervous wonderment. Like a giddy school girl calling her crush. And then he felt a light feeling…

**Zexion: **The emotion "shy" has begun to grow.

(LOL! Zexy; shy?)

As soon as the hello was heard, Zexion slammed the phone on the receiver. He couldn't do it. Too… shy.

Rubbing his temples, Zexion realized three things.

First off, the person who had hit on him at the racing planet? Yeah, Zexion definitely had a crush now. Second off, Zexion sniffed the air and realized that he had a spy; Rikku and Paine were in the other room, giggling; they had obviously realized what was going on. Which meant he was doomed. Oh well… secrets aren't that way for long around here.

The last thing he realized was what he had been fighting for years. But he decided to give in; you can't fight nature can you? For Zexion had finally accepted and realized this fact.

He was gay.

(**LAWLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! XD)**


	46. The Fading Light

"Mari?" Kairi asked. The girl nodded.

"Come with me. I'll take you there." She smiled. With a content grin, Namine took Mari's hand without asking where "there" was, but Kairi was hesitant. When Namine took hold of Mari's hand, she held tight to Kairi's as well, and soon all was bathed in light.

**THE TRUTH BEHIND DREAMS**

**Here's a little bit from the sequel!**

_**"Once she's born, what shall we name her?" Vexen whispered questioningly to his wife who sat cradled in his arms.**_

_**Ariel smiled contently. "I know just the name."**_

_**"Vex."**_

Blindly, Kairi stumbled through the bright light. It was astonishing, and she couldn't even look up with her eyes shut. But as soon as it began, it ended.

Squinting, Kairi saw Namine beside her, the guns she'd "borrowed" from Yuna at her side. The bag on Kairi's waist hung low, and was Yuffie's, and she remembered its place there incase she would need it here.

Looking around, the girls saw a huge church room, with dingy walls and stained glass that was old, cracked, and shattered. Light poured through, but it seemed dull. As if the light was fake.

At the end of the walk way, at the front of the church was a boy, kneeling down on the stairs and staring at the huge mosaic ahead of him. Touched by curiosity, Kairi ran ahead, and Namine sauntered behind.

"Hello?" Kairi murmured, looking at the boy. From behind, the boy had sandy blonde hair that barely tickled his chin and looked sort of like Roxas' without the flare. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and jeans, and when he turned…

Kairi gasped. The young teen before her had tanned skin and a handsome complexion, and one of his eyes was green, while the other was blue.

Just like Yuna's.

"This is my friend." Mari began smiling. "His name is Tidu."

That's when Kairi remembered.

_"Do you have someone special, Yuna?" Kairi asked, looking out to the stars. Yuna was in her small form, buzzing around Kairi's head. The red head followed her with her eyes._

_"No. I use too, though." Kairi smiled._

_"Who was he?"_

_Sighing contently, Yuna grew and sat down next to Kairi, looking down with a serene smile._

_"He was named Tidus. He was… a friend to me when I had very little to hold on to. But in the end, he… went away. He…" She brushed some of the hair out of her eyes. "He was a dream. Like Auron and the others. But he wasn't a human turned into a dream. Just a living dream. And he had to leave in the end."_

_Kairi winced sadly. "I'm so sorry." Yuna chuckled._

_"It's okay. I know that in the end…" She sighed. "Tidus was happy."_

"Tidu? Or Tidus?" Kairi whispered. The boy stood.

"Tidu." He spoke. His voice was deep, but also light and airy; like Yuna's.

"Tsuki sent you here to us, didn't she?" Mari pleaded. "Did you come to help Tsuki?" Namine and Kairi shared a glance before both nodded.

"The Dream Catcher sent us." They said. Mari gasped happily.

"Mother's come for us?" Tidu's smile seem to light up the world. It seemed he didn't smile often for he acted awkwardly.

"How do we get you out of here?" Namine questioned.

Mari smirked. "This way!"

Mari ran up to Namine and took hold of her hand, leading her up the stars and towards the mosaic. Tidu extended his hand to Kairi.

_"Coming?" Riku grinned._

Kairi shook her head. "Coming?" Tidu asked.

Nodding, Kairi ran ahead without taking Tidu's hand, as tempting as it had been.

Why did she see Riku's face in his eyes?

Mari reached up and stroked the mosaic.

"We can't open it. You can." Mari nodded to the girls. Kairi walked up to Namine. The blonde raised her hand and rested it on the mosaic, and with a nod, Kairi did the same.

The door shone and disappeared in a flash of light, a pathway was opened. It was a dark stairway. When Mari laid eyes on it, she sighed in happiness.

"We're free!" She grinned to Tidu. With a light heart, the boy nodded.

"Finally free." He whispered. "Free of the darkness."

_"Free." Riku sighed. He was free of the darkness!_

Kairi looked back and examined Tidu's eyes. He looked so sad.

Without another thought, Kairi turned and strode up the stairway, eager to be home.

The stairway was utterly silent. The echoing of the four's footsteps was eerie, but Kairi didn't notice. She was absorbed in thought.

Namine, too, was silently wondering; wondering about the future battle. Now the true end of this fight was coming.

Afterwards?

The organization would be free. Namine could live her own life with _her own heart_. Oh the chances; the opportunities! The fact she could live her own life made Namine's _heart _–yes, _heart_ – soar!

The world was at her fingertips now.

Tidu and Mari were lost in thoughts as well.

_We're free_ Mari said to Tidu in his thoughts.

_I know _Tidu smiled. _I know._

_**We're free.**_

When the light finally came from the stairway, Kairi, in the lead, blocked her eyes and ran ahead. She was ready to be home, if only to prepare to leave again…

As the others came up behind her, Kairi gasped.

The area they were in… was the End of Worlds.

"We are we?" Mari whispered, standing closer to Tidu. He stepped ahead of her.

_The heartless faded away, and Kairi tried to stand. Stumbling, the Ansem Riku steadied her, and then gave her the keyblade. _

_"This time, I'll fight."_

Wincing, Kairi turned away.

"I guess this place came back when the heartless began destroying worlds again." Namine whispered. Kairi sighed.

"We have to get out of here." She muttered. Namine took hold of her hand.

"Let the princess of darkness lead the way through the night." Namine chimed.

Stepping forward the world melted away as the four stepped through Namine's dark portal.

And then, there it was;

Radiant Garden.

And just ahead of them, Riku and Sora were fighting Demyx and Yuna, with Ariel pitching in and Roxas just laughing at the sight of the five slinging mud. Kairi's heart lifted highly. Her gaze rested on Riku as she comtemplated. The six didn't notice the newcomers.

"It's good to be home." Namine laughed as Sora fell face first. Kairi joined in and laughed as she jogged up to Sora, who didn't notice her till the last second as he sat up. Gasping in happiness, Sora kneeled still as Kairi wiped a bit of mud of his eyebrow.

"It is good to be home." She sighed.

Hinode smirked.

The room was dark, but she could see just fine. I mean, she was the sun, correct? Sauntering forward elegantly, the woman stepped up to a railing.

Far below was the dark city that encircled her castle – once Xemnas', now hers.

With a chuckle, she examined her newly furnished city. Curiosity as to how Xemnas would _love _her decorations flowed through her mind. 

The city was beautiful. And so, she gave it a name.

_Death Valley._

Roxas leapt up, running across the mud and sliding with a scream to Namine's feet. Even though he was now covered in mud, he leapt up and berated Namine immediately.

"What the hell was that? Just up and run? You could've brought us along or told us or something!" Roxas fumed. Namine giggled.

"You sound like an angry lover!" She teased. Roxas shut up and went red.

Everyone cracked up, even Xemnas, watching from his balcony above. He watched in wonderment as Roxas acted sigh, and Namine acted knowingly. It was a simple fact; the two were falling for each other. For some reason, a twang of pain came from Xemnas' heart.

Was he jealous?

Later in the night, after a serious lecture from Leon and Yuffie and the introduction of Tidu and Mari, Kairi approached Namine in the library.

"Um, Namine?" Kairi began shyly. The blonde turned.

"Yes?" She had known this was coming; Kairi had been nervous all day.

Walking up the red head collapsed into a chair with a sigh.

"I need to talk to you." Namine gently sat on the chair across from Kairi. Waiting silently, Kairi built up her courage.

"Tidu makes me nervous. I don't know why… but I always think he's Riku in my mind, and it's driving me nuts! I don't even know this guy, but I don't like this feeling. And he looks a lot like…"

"Yuna?" Namine finished. Kairi nodded.

"You noticed?" Namine sighed in reply.

"He's done nothing wrong, but I believe there is something he doesn't know about in his past. Also, as for the Riku connection… perhaps there is something in his eyes you've seen in Riku's… a personality trait or something that reminds you of Riku. That you will have to solve on your own. And be careful… he may be nice, but the demons of his past might not be." Kairi agreed.

"Let's just hope Yuna doesn't notice the likeness he has to her old flame." Kairi whispered.

At the door, Rikku listened.

Sora yawned to the night sky. He was too excited to sleep; tomorrow would be the day.

"Hey."

Behind him, Riku walked up. He leapt up and sat on the railing like Sora was, and the two watched the stars.

"You ready?" Riku asked. Sora nodded eagerly. "You know that this will change everything? Organization XIII will be back. We'll have to go for the door to light. Everything will be different."

"Like returning to school after summer break." Sora whispered. Riku just looked to the stars.

"What will happen?" Riku wondered. Sora smile.

"Whatever does happen… we'll be ready." He encouraged. Riku nodded.

"Yeah… we will."

Behind them, at the door, Xemnas listened.

Everything was piling up in his head. And tomorrow would be the judgement day. Would he stay? Would he go? What will occur? Will darkness fade, and light flourish? Will light diminish and darkness escape?

Xemnas glared at the thousands of stars above. They only reminded him of the truth.

The light was fading.


	47. Memories

_**So it begins.**_

_What was happening?_

_She felt terrible pain beyond mortal reasoning – striking, piercing, burning, raping pain beyond imagining. Memories were bits and pieces, like photographs flung into the air, gently flowing down, a blur of years gone by._

"You will always be my sunrise."

_She had been running – running – running on the planet of Halloween. He – a boy – something – a sun _

_"Run away!"_

_And then, heavy footsteps, a scream – her scream – and something hit her _

_Then the pain came._

_It was scathing, erupting, a scalding explosion of everything. And from it, _She _was freed._

_"Tsuki!" A boy laughed. "It's good to see you again! Even though you _failed _to protect the poor Mitsuka, like you'd said you would… but then, when Lady Hinode puts her mind to it, nothing stops her…"_

"Hinode is my angel!"

_Hinode… Hinode…_

Mitsuka awoke finally. She had slept, on and off in eternal slumber, for so long now. The last time she had awoken was when she'd saved her brother's life. She missed Sai – no, Saix – so much. Here she sat, in her white prison.

Where was she?

"Good morning, sleepy head." Someone whispered.

Groaning, Mitsuka rolled over from her spot on the floor. By the doorway stood a boy.

He was small, his clothes baggy, his looked pure annoyance. Blonde bed head hair caressed his pale face, and black eyes looked Mitsuka over.

"I'm here to take you to the throne room." The boy said, walking up to her and pulling her up by her sleeve. Dragging her behind, Mitsuka stayed silent.

As they walked, they strode up the steps and threw the Proof of Existence. As Mitsuka walked by, she saw two people sleeping. Recently, her memories had been horribly jumbled, her brother her only sure memory, but one of them seemed familiar. One was a red headed boy, asleep on his stomach. The other was a girl with dark hair, a girl in chains.

As she was pulled along and up the stairs, Mitsuka quietly gasped at the sight of the girl unconscious.

"Tsuki?"

Saix leapt up in bed. He was covered in sweat breathing hard and worried. The dream he had just had he was sure wasn't a dream, but actually what was really happening to his sister! Where was Mitsuka? Was she really in the Castle that Never Was?

With a sigh, Saix rubbed his temples. He had slept horribly all night, tossing and turning and having nightmares.

But what he awoke to was worse than anything else.

Xigbar sat up in his bed, out from under the sheets, and yawned. "Good morning." He sighed sleepily.

Demyx arose on the other side, clutching one of the pillows, and unconsciously scooting closer to Saix. "Ten more minutes, mommy…" Demyx muttered.

Saix screamed and shoved Demyx out of his bed, and found the boy was in his pajamas – a baby blue button up shirt and boxers. Xigbar stepped out of bed before Saix got the chance to shove him out – the older man was only in his boxers – and yawned again.

"WHATTHEHELLAREYOUFOOLSDOINGINMYBED!" Saix screeched, leaping up on his bed.

"Wazzat?" Demyx was on the floor, still sleeping, when he heard Saix and sat up sleepily, as if it were normal to wake up to screaming and be on the floor.

"You were having nightmares last night. And I saw on Oprah yesterday that children sleep through nightmares easier with parents nearby." Xigbar explained with a yawn.

"YOU are NOT my FATHER!" Saix shouted.

"I'm glad we agree on that." Xigbar began as he pulled on his pants. Demyx sat up, pulling Saix's blanket off the bed – and in doing so, flipped Saix onto his bum – and then curled up on the floor, drifting back to sleep. "But we – Demyx and I – thought you would sleep easier with company. Besides, your shouts kept waking us up." Xigbar slipped on his jacket.

"You – you – you two – I –" Saix stuttered angrily.

"Wake up, Nocturne." Xigbar demanded gently. Demyx moaned. Xigbar sighed and bent down, pulling on the blanket that the boy was attached to. Demyx only clung to it harder, and Xigbar ended up shaking the thing to try and get him off. It wasn't working.

"I'm going to need therapy." Saix murmured ruefully.

"Okay, everyone, in exactly ONE HOUR" Xigbar called in his surfer dude accent. "We shall be leaving to go kick ass."

"Yeah!" Cid cheered.

"Whooho!" Xaldin cried. Many other happy jeers erupted. Xigbar cleared his throat.

"UNTIL THEN" He started again. "Leon has decided that our excitement will cause too much trouble in the city. Thus… he's locked us in the Gummi hangar."

"WHOOHO!" Sora cheered. Everyone else watched him as he acted like an idiot. Once he realized he was the only one cheering, he wondered if he wasn't supposed to cheer. Luxord pulled him back down into his chair.

"So…" Xigbar pulled something out of his back pocket. "LET'S PLAY GO FISH!" He cried happily.

"NO!" Xaldin screeched, everyone around him covering their ears.

From away, Leon watched. He laughed. And deep down, he knew…

Maybe not all of them would come back.

_The stars will cry_

_  
The blackest tears tonight_

"Are you ready?" Auron questioned, stepping up to the tall man from behind.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Xemnas sighed. Auron nodded.

"Then let's begin."

Sora turned to see Xemnas step into the hangar, followed by Auron and Leon. Everyone was in the hangar now. Sora reached out and held to Kairi's hand tight. Kairi, blushing slightly, looked up to him.

"Thank you." She whispered. Sora realized she was nervous, too.

This was different from any other adventure. This time, the bad guys were good, the good guy was in trouble, and they didn't even really know who the bad guy was.

Was there a bad guy in this one?

"This time…" Sora whispered to no one. "There is no good and evil. There is desperate against desperate. Dying against living. Wounded on wounded."

Riku looked to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We don't have to kill them – just save Axel. Cheer up a little, alright?" Riku chimed. Sora nodded.

"Yeah – I'm acting like Saix." The three shared a laugh; from a few feet away, Saix scowled playfully. But the scowl broke into a smile.

"Alright, everyone." Auron demanded attention. "We shall split into two teams. Some will stay here, as backup and a link between us and Radiant Garden. We've decided to let Leon lead a team, and Xemnas lead another. They will choose who stays and who goes."

Leon stepped up.

"Those who stay are coming with me. I'll name you." Sora hoped he wouldn't be called. He was nervous sure, but he wanted to fight!

"Larxene." The blonde cringed, but sighed in defeat and stepped up to Leon with pride. When she passed Xemnas, she placed a strong hand on his shoulder. The man nodded at her emotionlessly, and though both wore cold masks, they could read each others eyes. Larxene walked on and stood behind Leon.

"Luxord." The gambler nodded and stepped up to Larxene, flashing both Leon and Xemnas a smile.

"Aerith and Vexen." Aerith stepped up easily, but Vexen looked shocked. Xemnas smirked.

"Sorry". Leon smiled. "Ariel's orders." With a sigh, Vexen walked up dejectedly.

"Rikku and Paine, Zexion and Demyx." The two girls walked up, Zexion trailing behind. Demyx looked stunned.

"Come on, nine". Xemnas said. Demyx held pain and sadness in his eyes.

_I though I would be useful for a change._

"Demyx?" Xigbar asked. The boy shook his head.

"Nothing." And with that, he stepped up to Leon's group.

"Kairi." The red head growled. Namine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If I go, I'll make sure Sora and Riku stay in line." She comforted. Sighing sadly, Kairi nodded and joined the group.

"Sora." The brunette did an anime fall.

"COME ON!" He cried. Xemnas smirked; Leon laughed.

"Those were Kairi's orders." The red head smiled.

"You just need to keep an eye on the silver haired one." Kairi told Namine. Riku smirked.

"Which silver haired one?" Namine implored playfully. Kairi looked around. There really were a lot of silver haired people.

"All of them". Kairi laughed, and she and Sora stepped up to Leon.

"Lastly, Vincent, Donald, Laxaeus, and Cloud. The rest are on Xemnas' team." Cloud stood and strode to Leon, and Laxaeus went as well.

That left Xigbar, Roxas, Yuna, Riku, Namine, Xaldin, Goofy, Marluxia, Tifa, Saix, Yuffie, Xemnas, and Cid to drive the ship. The rest would be back up. And of course, Auron was going, too.

"Now that that settled, everyone, prepare yourselves and board the ship." Auron said, turning and walking towards Cid, who was entering the room and running towards them. Leon and Xemnas went to join the two.

Demyx sighed, pushing some hair out of his eyes.

"What's wrong, Demyx?" Kairi asked. The boy sighed.

"I was hoping I could actually be _useful_ this time." He complained sadly. Kairi nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing." The two sighed together.

"Come on, men." Leon cried. Larxene glared. "And women." He corrected himself.

"We'd better go." Demyx sighed. Kairi's eyes flashed.

"Yes… we'd better go." The boy looked down to her curiously. She was smirking.

"Hey!" Someone cried.

Mari and Tidu, the two children Kairi and Namine had saved, raced into the room. The people of Radiant Garden had happily accepted the young teens, and they were now official residents. At the moment, they were living with Aerith.

"Hey!" Namine replied. Mari ran over to her, and Tidu sauntered quietly up to Auron.

"It's been a long time." Auron greeted. Tidu nodded. He seemed to be in his own little world.

"Who… who is she?" He asked, finally looking up and gazing into Auron's deep eyes. The man knew who he was talking about even before Tidu looked across the room to Yuna.

"One day you will know. Until then, know this… she will be important to you." Tidu looked back to Auron with curiosity. The man smirked fatherly and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You'll know one day."

With a sigh, Tidu nodded.

Kairi saw the commotion and pulled on Demyx's sleeve.

"Come on!" She whispered. "Let's go!" As Kairi ran towards the doorway that lead out, pulling Demyx behind, the boy asked. "Go where?"

Kairi smirked. "A gummi ship!"

Xemnas watched them, and he knew what they would attempt. And for some reason, he made no move to stop them.

_  
And this is the moment that I live for_

_  
I can smell the ocean air_

"Good luck." Sora called back to Riku as he followed his group out of the room. Riku waved nonchalantly.

"See ya, kid!" Xigbar cried to Sora as he put his hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku smirked.

A while back, Xigbar doing this would've bothered him. He would not have liked or trusted any of the organization members.

How did things change so quickly?

_  
And here I am_

_  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops_

"Let's go." Xemnas muttered, gaining everyone's attention. They began piling onto the Gummi ship.

Namine took one last look back to the hangar when she walked on.

"Princess?" Yuna asked, placing a motherly hand on Namine's shoulder. The blonde sighed contently and nodded.

"I'm coming." She spoke softly. With a concerned look, Yuna walked inside.

"This is the end." Namine said softly.

And with that, she walked in.

All the memories assaulted her mind…

_  
Just a ghost to the world_

_  
That's exactly_

_  
Exactly what I need_

All the memories…

_Leon continued for him. "Eleven dead souls have been resurrected, to be given a new chance at life." Sora's eyes lit up._

_"Like Auron was? That's not so bad? What's the problem? Err… the eleven problems?"_

_"Dearheavenlyfatherwhoartinheavenhallowedbythyna – AHH!" Xaldin screeched, leaping up from his prayer position underneath the table as it was cut in half sharply by a large sword. He dodged Tifa's fist as it careened toward him, and he ducked under Goofy's shield as he ran into the closet at the end of the hallway and slammed it shut._

_Goofy's shield began banging against the closet door as Xaldin pressed his back against the back. Someone pinched his arm. Turning, Xaldin saw Marluxia hiding next to him, sweating profusely and glowering at the whirlwind lancer._

_"This is my hiding spot, I had it first!" Marluxia screeched angrily. Xaldin glowered._

_"We're on the same side! Share it!" He demanded, hitting the pink-haired man lightly._

_**From up here the city lights burn**_

_**Like a thousand miles of fire**_

_"It's his birthday!" She muttered angrily._

_"Who's?" Riku pondered._

_"His!" Yuffie whispered, nodding towards the street. A certain person whom I'm not going to name because I am evil walked by. Riku's eyes went wide._

_"His?"_

_**And I'm here to sing this anthem**_

_**Of our dying day**_

_"She'll be fine. But you're in for one hell of a nine months!" Vexen blinked._

_It took a second to sink in. He was a scientist – he knew what 'nine months' meant. But when it was being applied to him, it took a while to works its way into his brain._

_"WHAT?"_

_**For a second I wish the tide**_

_**Would swallow every inch of this city**_

_"He's dying." Mokuba looked pale. Xigbar was even paler, his usually mischievous grin gone._

_"Who?" His voice was barely audible. Demyx didn't hear it, but he said who anyway._

_"Xemnas."_

_**As you gasp for air tonight**_

_**I'd scream this song right in your face**_

_**If you were here**_

_"DEMYX YOU FOOLHARDY HERO!"_

_Marluxia couldn't watch as the boy lost elevation and plummeted towards the falling duo, being pelted by rocks._

_Yuna was trying really hard to breath. But blood was rushing to her brain, and fear was seizing her like it never had. Sora was limp in her arms; she couldn't feel his chest moving._

_**I swear I won't miss a beat**_

_**Cause I never**_

_**Never have before**_

_"Mansex!" Xaldin cried. "Mansex!" He lifted a trashcan lid and looked under it. "Mansex?"_

_"Oh, manny, manny, Mansex!" Xigbar called, yodeling. "Come out, wherever you are!"_

_Walking down a hallway, Xaldin and Xigbar peered out from a corner._

_"Mansex?" Xaldin whispered._

_There were three people in the hall. One was Leon, arms folded, acting cold as usual. The other was Aerith, kind, and sweet, but tired as well._

_The third had silver hair, tanned skin, and reddish eyes._

_"Whoa." Xaldin and Xigbar spoke at the same time, looking at each other._

_"He's practically Xehanort all over again!" Xaldin muttered. Xigbar looked back at his old friend._

_Xaldin smiled._

_**From up here the city lights burn**_

_**Like a thousand miles of fire**_

_"I cried for you! I cried for you, damn it! And, what the hell, here you are, alive, just… just standing there! I… I…" Xigbar choked up, a single tear falling down his face._

_**And I'm here to sing this anthem**_

_**Of our dying day**_

"Namine?" Xaldin asked. The girl looked up to the nobody beside her.

"I never thought it would turn out this way. Who would've thought the nobodies would be given a chance?" Xaldin smiled.

"Someone thought of it. And now it's our turn to save her." He nodded determinedly.

"Everyone, buckle up, we're taking off to kick some ass! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Xigbar cheered from the front seat. Marluxia groaned.

"When are they going to learn not to let the Freeshooter into the Driver's seat?" He complained angrily.

_**Of our dying day**_

_**Of our dying day**_

_**Of our dying**_

_"Demyx! Number nine! Dork! Idiot! Mullet Boy!" Someone was calling repeatedly and rushed for Demyx, who was a bit annoyed at the insults. Frowning playfully, Demyx looked over the railing to see Marluxia, surprisingly._

_"Didn't you go back to the castle, Flower boy?" Marluxia pretended he didn't hear._

_"Yes, I did. Now, I've returned, with news!" He grinned, flashing a wade of papers in his hands. "There's to be a race-"_

_"And we've front row seats!"_

_**For a second I wish the tide**_

_**Would swallow every inch of this city**_

"Do what? It's a dragon!"

_"You fought Xemnas' dragon, fight this one!" Cloud answered._

_"That was a dark being; this is a real, live, fucking DRAGON!"_

_"WE GET IT, IT'S A DRAGON!" Everyone but Sora shouted very angrily. Sora huffed._

_**  
And you gasp for air tonight!**_

_And speaking of that, who's your friend?" Tifa asked looking to Inuyasha._

_The white haired man had been standing dumb founded for quite a while. He seemed shocked and very confused. Sora laughed at the dumb look on his face._

_"That's Inuyasha. We kind of… picked him up." Sora chuckled nervously._

_****_

From up here the city lights burn

_"RIKU, YOU MORON! PUT ME DOWN!"_

_Riku went down the front steps with Sora fighting him, as he had thrown the smaller boy over his shoulder. Sitting at the end of the staircase was Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin, who grinned at the sight._

_"Dun dun dundun, dun dun dundun, dun dun dundun dun dundun dun dundun!" Xigbar and Xaldin cheered, with fake batty eyes, while Luxord cracked up. Riku grinned to them and waved like he was a King with his princess, about ready to crack up himself._

_**Like a thousand miles of fire**_

_The voices went away the white filled everything, and a sound of "beep"…. "beep"…. "beep"… filled the air until it became a continuous never ending sound underneath a someone's screams of agony._

_"XEMNAS!"_

_**And I'm here to sing this anthem**_

_"Forgive me?" Cloud asked. Eyes tear stained, Riku turned._

_"For being weak."_

_**Of our dying day**_

_**From up here the city lights burn**_

_"This is great, the bad guy comes, and Saix and Marluxia are sleeping on the job!" Sora complained. Demyx groaned._

_"I WANT TO LIVE!" He begged. Sora kicked his shin._

_"Calm down, we can still beat it!" Sora told the mullet boy. Demyx whimpered, but he brought his sitar out, prepared to fight._

_The gigantic thing took a step forward, shaking the ground. Demyx created a shield of water around Saix and Marluxia, and then stepped forward to Sora._

_"How do you know you can do this?" Demyx asked quietly. "What if something goes wrong?" Sora looked down for a moment, thinking._

_"I don't know if I can. And something could go wrong; I guess something already has." He joked, nodding back to Saix and Marluxia. "But I have to keep going. I can't give up now. Not when there's so much on the line and so much to gain."_

_**Like a thousand miles of fire**_

_**And I'm here to sing this anthem**_

_The being began writing his name in her palm. Tifa recited the letters the person wrote._

_"V." She began. "I. N. C. E. N. T."_

_Tifa was shaking, trembling, barely able to contain herself. It couldn't be!_

_"V. A. L. E. N. T. I. N. E." Tifa took in a sob. "Vincent Valentine." The being closed her palm and placed his hand around hers._

_**Of our dying day**_

_Before anyone could protest, a loud poof was heard, and smoke filled the room. When it cleared… the situation was too horridly, profoundly vile to imagine._

_Marluxia was wearing a very small, pink ballerina outfit._

_Demyx was a hard rocker with a Mohawk instead of a mullet. He looked like the only person who wasn't angry, but amazed._

_Vexen was wearing a clown suit, complete with a red nose. Laughing, Ariel reached up and squeezed it, earning an "Onk" from the object. She broke out into fits of giggles in her maid outfit. Vexen was content, even though he was annoyed, since the maid dress was rather… skimpy._

_Roxas, who was now groggily awake, was wearing Namine's dress._

_Yuffie was in a goth outfit, and Luxord was a pirate right out of "Pirates of the Caribbean"._

_Saix was dressed like "Legolas" from "Lord of the Rings", and boy, was he pissed._

_Riku was in Sephiroth's clothing. He looked amazed too._

_Zexion was dressed like an Emo, make up and all._

_Cloud was not only disturbed at the sight of Riku, but was dressed like a Japanese schoolgirl and was now at Xigbar's throat. Xigbar was dressed like a gangsta._

_**From up here the city lights burn**_

_And so, without saying anything, as to not give anyone warning, Xigbar swooped down on Paine's lips._

_"Holy crap." Sora muttered, in awe of the older man's slick style. In seconds, Paine was kissing him back._

_"Dude." Riku groaned. "No way." Luxord sighed sadly._

_"He always gets the chicks."_

_**Like a thousand miles of fire**_

_"You killed him, didn't you?" Sora asked. Sephiroth stood at the edge of the Dark Depths, bleeding profusely._

_"No." Sephiroth muttered. "He killed himself." Sora blinked._

_**And I'm here to sing this anthem**_

_"Lord… Xemnas?" Marluxia backed up. The man nodded, as if answering his question, and then walked him by. Marluxia was a bit in shock. How was he supposed to act? What was he supposed to do?_

_"Lord." He called out before Xemnas left. He paused, looking behind him. "I apologize. For everything I did. And… thank you. For what you did for me."_

_**Of our dying day**_

_"Nah. Too tired. Besides…" Cloud laughed. "That's a sort of… family thing. The family of the Organization XIII." Leon, who was now standing next to the blonde, laughed._

_"Sora's an Organization member?" Leon chuckled, looking to the pile of boys. As Sora and Xigbar and Roxas pulled each others clothes and punched and kicked and laughed, Cloud sighed contently with a smile._

_"Yes, I believe he is."_

_**Our dying day**_

_"You are respected ever more than you know." Xemnas' eyes grew wide and he turned to her. But when he turned back, she was gone. The hall was empty._

_With a serene smile, he continued on._

_**Of our dying!**_

_"The souls were once dangerous, but they've been stripped of most of their powers, not all, and they've also been put on a sort of leash. One you can control, Kairi." Kairi stood as Leon's gaze fell on her. "They will not hurt anyone, but…" Cid, who had not been participating in the conversation, had closed the door to the room and was now repeatedly banging his head against it, a bland look on his face. The group's conversation died down awkwardly as all of them slowly turned to look at the blonde. Cid didn't notice. With an awkward "ahem" Leon turned back to the group._

_"Maybe I should just show you." The three threw apprehensive looks at each other, Kairi being curious; she could somehow control this "leash"? Riku was the most apprehensive; Protective thoughts were passing through his mind as he stepped towards Leon and ahead of his friends, to be the first in the line of fire. Sora was simply baffled. What was so bad about these spirits?_

_Leon turned and walked down the steps, the trio, and Yuffie in tow. Yuffie stopped at the end of the stairs, as she knew what was going on. With an apprehensive look back at Yuffie, Sora gulped and pushed gently ahead of Kairi, next to Riku._

_Leon placed his hand on the door handle. Sora looked up to him and after he and Riku exchanged glances, nodded._

_The door swung open._

"Namine?" Roxas asked. The girl looked up to Roxas' smiling face. "Come on! We're there already!" Coming out of her reverie, Namine nodded and took Roxas' outstretched hand. The two strode out into the sunlight of Twilight Town.

The last to leave the ship was Xemnas. With a sigh of contentment, he watched the others ahead of him – and remembered the secret danger they were about to face soon. And with a smile, he knew they would succeed. After all, they were no ordinary group of humans and dark beings and all sorts. They were the oddest team in the history of the universe, but perhaps…

_"Lord Ansem?" A young Xehanort asked. The older man looked down to the young apprentice with love. "Sir… may I ask you something?"_

_The older man chuckled. "You've already asked me, but you may ask another." Xehanort nodded._

_"What… if the physical heartbeat keeps the body alive, what does the emotional heartbeat do? What is it?"_

Xemnas strode down off in ship in his reverie.

_Ansem smiled. "A fine question. Many different people could see it as many different things, but perhaps…"_

"Superior!" Xigbar called. "Come on!" The silver haired man nodded and sauntered up to his awaiting group nonchalantly.

_"Perhaps emotions have a heart that dances to the beat of the soul." Xehanort thought it over as Ansem looked over his bookshelves._

With one last look back at the setting sun, Xemnas sighed and walked on.

_"I think…" Xehanort began quietly as he strode to the door to leave. "The emotional heart beats like the sun and moon. Feeling happy, feeling sad… feeling anger, feeling pride… shifts like night and day."_

"You brood too much." Xigbar told Xemnas with a grin, patting the man's shoulder. Xemnas glared at him playfully.

_The Heart dances with the Sun and Moon._

_**(Anthem of Our Dying Day does not belong to me.)**_

_**An excerpt from the sequel to Axelerate!**_

**"So, yousea juse… wanderin' the universe likesa lone pilgrim when yousea gots a home to go ta?" The drunken man blabbered. Even though what he spoke barely made sense, the man who he was speaking too made sense of it. Both were drunk, but the speaker was the worst, and the other sat taking in his words. He sobered up immediately.**

**"You're right." He whispered. "I'm out here looking for the past, when I'm leaving my future behind." With a sigh, the man emptied his wallet onto the passing waiter's tray. "Keep the change." He muttered, practically jogging to the door.**

**"Wheresya goin, stranger?" The drunken man asked the man leaving the bar. The brunette man opened the door with a grin.**

**"I'm going home!" Leon cried with enthusiasm he didn't usually show slamming the door open and rushing out into the snow. **


	48. Left Behind

**BIG FUN APOCALYPTIC ENDING YO!**

**Everyone! Anyone here like amvs? As in, anime music videos? I MADE SOME! For the first time in my life, I made TWO anime music videos, not one, TWO! And… they are online! **

**If you go to you tube dot com and search for the person SULHADAHNE (yes, I use the same name wherever I go) then you will find my videos! I'm working on a funny quotes one and a tribute to Axelerate! All I need for that are clips to represent the OC's… **

**So if you like those, go check it out. Also on the itinerary, I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**A new poll is being cast, one that will change the future of the sequel to this story! **

**Okay, some people freaked out and fainted when they found out Zexion was gay. Some laughed themselves to death. But since I haven't gotten any "I AM OFFENDED" reviews, and since I like the idea of him gay, it will stay.**

**WHAT I NEED IS AN OC!**

**If you think you can come up with a cool male OC who could be Zexion's love interest then send your idea to me! At the end of Axelerate! I will announce the top three. Then, you can review to say which of the three you like. The winner will appear in the first part of the sequel!**

**ANOTHER POLL!**

**I need a title. I know all about what's going to happen in the sequel, but I cannot come up with a fitting title. So, here's some info about the sequel that will serve as the sneak peek for today.**

**In the sequel, Leon tells everyone that they have to begin the big journey for the Door to Light. But since it will be a long, hard journey, here's the dealio; everyone gets a year to settle personal things and prepare for the final journey after the door to light. So, for a year, Roxas visits Twilight Town, the nobodies try to put their affairs in order, Cloud tries to leave the past behind, and different romantic couples try to sort out their differences. They only have a year to prepare for the greatest journey of their lives…**

**SO! What should the title be? The person that wins gets to decide who the sequel starts with. I was gonna start off with Roxas, but I'll let the winner decide.**

**ALL ENTRIES MUST BE ENTERED _BEFORE _THE END OF AXELERATE!**

**  
Thank you SULHADAHNE**

_Twilight Town_

"Why areth weh herth?" Demyx mumbled.

"They plan on going through Betwixt and Between to get to the World that Never Was." Kairi said as she grabbed a few pieces of popcorn from the bucket Demyx was holding.

"Thank you for your service!" The store manager said. Demyx waved, mouth puffed up by food.

"We have to follow them. I don't know where the Betwixt place is." Kairi sighed. Demyx shook his head furiously.

"Weph can't followth themth! Theyth'llh no!" Kairi sighed, looking around the corner to see Saix step through a giant hole in the Tram Common wall.

"At least we know it's that way."

Demyx gulped down his food and sighed. "Either we get there ahead of them or we're done for!" He said.

"Can I help?"

Saix stepped into the forest, looking at the pale world. This was Roxas' home; well, in a way. The boy knew everyone, but no one knew him; he pitied the child. Then he laughed at himself inwardly; a while ago, he would have pitied no one.

"This way." Goofy said. He was the only one who really knew where the Betwixt and Between was.

Leading through the plethora of forests, Goofy took a glance back at Roxas. The boy seemed solemn. Slowing his pace, Goofy placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. Roxas smiled sadly, and then looked on, trying to keep his hopes up.

But all he could see were Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Olette?" Kairi asked happily.

The girl was standing behind them when they spun around, and looked quite happy to see Kairi.

"Hi! It's been a while!" She greeted. "Who's your friend?" Olette looked Demyx over, who waved and almost accidentally dropped the popcorn. Olette giggled at his fumbling.

"You can call him Dork. His real name's Demyx." Olette held out her hand to him.

"Hey, Demyx. I'm Olette." She smiled. Demyx looked at her hand and decided not to risk it, and instead smiled brightly.

"Hi!"

"Olette, do you know where the Betwixt and Between is?"

"If you're talking about the tunnel, yes. I don't know what it's called."

"Is it in there?" Demyx asked, nodding towards the hole in the Tram Common. Olette looked past him and nodded.

"It's in the haunted mansion. I'll lead you there!" Olette began moving, but Kairi grabbed her arm lightly.

"It's a secret. We have friends going there, and they can't see us. If they do, we're done for!" Kairi warned. Olette nodded.

"Well then", she began. "We're gonna have to get tricky!"

"This is a mansion?" Xigbar asked laxly.

"Haunted mansion, my friend"; Xaldin corrected. "_Haunted._" Xigbar laughed.

"Ah, that explains it." He muttered as he wiped dust off a table and pressed it through his fingers.

"The door's in a hidden laboratory under the mansion." Goofy explained. "Over here!" He waved from the top level, at a doorway on the left side. Xaldin nodded and floated right up, the others running up the stairs.

"Lazy." Yuna complained. Xaldin smirked at her.

Goofy swung the doorway open, and the group made there way into the laboratory. When everyone else was in the room traversing the stairs, Roxas stood still outside the library doors.

_"Poor thing." The cloaked being muttered in a deep voice. His gaze fell on an unconscious Roxas who was slumped against the wall beneath the data transporter._

_"Such is the fate of a nobody."_

"Roxas?" Namine appeared at the top of the stairs. Roxas nodded at her arrival.

"Coming."

"Alright, are they gone?" Olette asked out of the receiver.

The boy leapt down from his hiding place on the other side of the balcony, down to the first floor.

"They're outta here!" The boy spoke into the walky talky.

"Alright! We're coming Hayner!" Hayner grinned and turned it off, stuffing it in his back pocket. He ran up the steps and to the library, and seeing no one there, snuck down the steps to the laboratory.

Riku looked back. He could have sworn he was being watched.

"What's wrong, kid?" Cid asked. Riku looked back to him and shrugged.

"In here!" Goofy said.

Hayner watched from afar in the shadows. They would have to go to the digital version of Twilight Town. When they did that, Demyx and Kairi could sneak in here. They just had to time everything right…

Cid stepped up to the computer.

"We'll go in one at a time, kiddies. Xemnas, wanna go first?" The silver haired man nodded and stepped into the beam. With the push of a button, the man faded into the digital realm.

"Next!"

Xaldin stepped up, and then Xigbar, following after were Yuna, Riku, Namine, Goofy, Marluxia, Tifa, Saix, and Yuffie. Roxas stepped up last.

"Ready?" Cid asked. Roxas nodded.

Hayner watched the last one step into the light. He looked so familiar somehow. And when he began to fade, the boy Roxas looked back at the last second, and his wide eyes fell onto Hayner's at the last second…

And with that, he was gone.

Soon after, Cid pushed the button and rushed onto the pad, and disappeared as well. Hayner turned his radio back on and spoke into hurriedly.

"Alright, they're on the other side. We should wait at least ten minutes before going through, but ya might as well come down here."

"They're coming, Hayner, they gave me the radio and ran to the mansion." Pence's voice came out of the radio. Hayner nodded to no one.

"Alright. See ya later, Pence."

"See ya."

With a click, the radio was off, and Hayner walked down to the computer at sat at the terminal. There wasn't really anything else to do.

There was something pulled up. It was data about the world inside; and a boy named Roxas…

"Hayner!" Olette's voice came from the stairway; the group was coming. Hayner minimized the information; he'd have to come back some other time.

Kairi, Demyx, and Olette appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Demyx smiled.

"And now we wait!" He announced.

**(The story is ending… that just sunk into my brain… Sulhadahne's will to write is diminishing… fading… but wait! – Sulhadahne just began listening to Passion after the battle! Sulhadahne's will is restored! Continue onwards, young writer!**

**Okay, that was weird.)**

TEN MINUTES OF DOOM LATER

"Can we go NOW?" Demyx repeated.

"Shut up Demyx!" Everyone cried. He had been repeating that sentence non stop for the past ten minutes.

"And yes, you can go!" Hayner sighed. Demyx cheered. With a smile, Kairi stepped into the light that had activated when Hayner pushed the button. When he realized he was being left behind, Demyx panicked.

"Wait for me!"

As soon as he got in the room, he realized they were in deep shit.

It seemed that the group had realized they were being followed, and decided to stick around until the followers showed up.

Kairi was beside Demyx kneeling on the floor, looking up at three intimidating faces.

Xigbar was grinning evilly, as if to say "Boy, are you in trouble!" Cid was beside him, glowering, with a face I cannot describe in fear that the computer will implode. Tifa was beside him, shaking her head and glaring.

"Hi there." Demyx grinned sheepishly. Xigbar lifted his left foot and stomped onto Demyx's head.

"OUCH!" The mullet boy cried.

"You moron!" Xigbar cried. "I don't care if you follow us and risk your safety, but how dare you put her in danger? Did you think of Kairi for even a second, thick-skull?" Xigbar pressed his foot harder.

"SWHORRTHY!" Demyx cried out, spitting on Xigbar's shoe. The man looked discusted nad leapt back, stomping his foot and wiping it on the floor in an attempt to clean it.

Kairi looked shocked. She had thought that they were angry because they had followed… but no, they were mad at Demyx for bringing Kairi…

… _dare you put her in danger?_

Kairi seethed.

"Kairi, look, I know you're trying to help, but…" Tifa began, her face softening.

Kairi leapt to her feet.

"I know you're trying to help, but you're a helpless, damsel in distress who can't protect shit! I know what you think!" She cried angrily. "But I made a promise! I promised I would not be left behind!"

Everyone in the room was shocked. Demyx looked at Kairi in awe.

"I'm a liability, that's what you think! But I'm tired of it! Tired of waiting and hoping and praying, able to do nothing but wait! Tired of being saved; saved from Axel, saved from Saix, saved from the darkness!" Saix cringed.

"I can't take being useless anymore!" Kairi sobbed. "I want to help."

The silence was astounding. No one could find something to say. Kairi looked around helplessly.

"Please. Say something." She whispered sadly.

"Kairi…" Namine whispered.

Riku stepped up past Tifa and Cid, towering over Kairi. He looked so intimidating. His gaze was cold as it pierced her.

Without saying anything, Riku stuck his hand out. Kairi's hand shined.

A keyblade appeared in her hand; the keyblade Riku had given her the last time they had been at the World that Never Was. Riku's cold façade turned to a gentle, encouraging smile.

Turning back to the group, he grinned.

"So, are we going or not?" He asked. Xigbar laughed deeply.

Tifa looked to Kairi and sighed.

"Yeah." Tifa nodded. "Let's go." And so they entered the World that Never Was.

_**The end began.**_

The figure stepped up to the soaked window. Outside, rain poured heavily against the window panes and lightning flashed in the sky. Every crack of thunder was an earthquake splitting the sky apart.

Hinode traced her hand lightly against the window.

"It's ironic." She was talking to both the girl being forced to kneel before her and the boy who was forcing the girl to kneel. "I, Hinode, the Sunrise, am forced to live in a world of eternal night." Hinode's laugh was sickening.

"What do you want?" The girl whispered painfully. Hinode snapped.

"What do I want?" She cried angrily, teeth bared. "What have I always lurched for? Death! Death! Death!" Hinode stomped up to the girl and pulled her up by her hair. The girl cried out sadly.

"And you, Mitsuka, will help me to make _everyone _die!" Hinode chuckled vilely.

A tear fell from Mitsuka's eye. Hinode dropped her with a thud and turned to the boy.

"Kyohaku." Hinode spoke to the boy. It was the boy who had dragged Mitsuka from her cell. Kyohaku nodded. "Go. The fools are coming here. Head them off." With a vile grin, he saluted her and ran out the door, past the Proof of Existence, and into the rain.

"Morpheus?" Hinode asked. Morpheus appeared in the back of the room, out of the darkness.

"Milady?" Hinode looked down to the sobbing Mitsuka. Hinode began to cry, and then with an angry grunt, kicked Mitsuka in the face. The girl fell silent. Hinode sobbed.

"Will it be over soon?" Hinode sobbed, clinging to Morpheus. Soothing her gently, he held Hinode.

"Don't worry… Panna." Morpheus sighed sadly.

"It will all be over soon."


	49. The Final Clue

"It's my turn now. My own adventure." Kairi spoke softly.

Lightning cracked across the sky and thunder rumbled into the earth. Yuna shivered in awe of the dark world, scared and shocked, but then, she didn't know this wasn't how the World that Never Was usually looked.

"What… happened?" Xigbar whispered in shock. He was shaking too. It was just … so horrible.

In what looked like black blood, like the substance that made Heartless, was written on the side of a towering building "Death Valley". And beneath the watch of Memory's skyscraper, amongst the visitors to the dark city…

Were nobodies.

They seemed to be frozen, non-moving, and fading as if someone had frozen time just as the nobodies had been destroyed. It was horrifying; imagine looking around to see thousands of humans dying but frozen in time so that they will simply be dying forever, stiff as mannequins and lifeless.

That was the sight that greeted our heroes; thousands of dusks and lesser nobodies, trapped in never ending death under the greeting of "Death Valley".

"What – what is this?" Marluxia gasped out. "Our – they – what?" He spun around, looking frantically to his teammates.

"How could this happen?" Demyx whispered. Xaldin looked up with pained eyes, his gaze flowing from Demyx to a group of dragoon nobodies, frozen in death.

Xemnas stepped ahead of the group. A crash of thunder echoed as he began speaking.

"Only something terribly powerful could annihilate our brethren and freeze the speed of time in one moment. And to have the power to kill thousands of us at once. Whoever did this… is to be feared." He finished with a sigh. Anger filled his disturbingly calm eyes.

"Now what?" Yuna asked solemnly.

"We go kick butt, that's what!" Yuffie cheered. Demyx smiled at her foolery.

"No." Namine spoke out in the silence. Lightning followed her words. "We wait for Auron. Remember?" Demyx put his hand on his chin.

_"Once you understand everything that is going on, you will have to return to the World that Never Was. There, I will give you one fourth clue before departing. That clue will lead you to the last item; the key to freeing Axel."_

"Oh yeah." Demyx laughed slightly. Xigbar walked up behind him and slapped the back of his head.

Namine stood ahead of the group amongst the frozen bodies of dusks under the broken heart moon. Stoic and solemn, her eyes flashed at the sight of them; countless beings that were once as human as any normal being, now cursed to darkness and hollow, and even frozen in an eternal death. Her kind – her people.

Kairi silently strode up to Namine and the two stood at the base of Memory's Skyscraper.

"Can we save them?" Kairi whispered. Namine closed her eyes, letting the unnatural wind of the Never world caress her.

"Not normally. But maybe – we might be able to make them a bit more – human. Like the others – humanoid – perhaps with hearts even. It all depends on the outcome of this battle." Kairi nodded with a bit more hope in her eyes.

Riku pulled a cell phone out of his pocket that was flashing light. With a smirk he flipped it open. Before talking to whoever was on the line, he spoke to Tifa.

"Auron's on the line." Riku said before turning away to speak to Auron; Tifa walked up to the stoic Xemnas and told him that Auron had made contact.

Saix stared to the broken moon.

"You okay?" Goofy asked him. Saix came out of his reverie.

"No, I won't be – until Mitsuka is." Saix clenched his fists. "I don't remember my past completely – but I love her, my little sister. And I will not let anyone harm her anymore." And with that declaration, Saix slammed his fist into the ground, and with a scream let out some of his anger. The fury shook up the frozen nobodies around him and surprised some of his teammates.

All of a sudden, clapping began. Someone was clapping nearby, as if what Saix had done had been for show! The impudence!

"What a racket, really; caused more trouble than this lot combined." Saix looked around and knew the mysterious boyish voice meant the frozen nobodies.

"And who are you? The welcoming committee?" Demyx cried. The person laughed.

"Technically I'm not a committee – but I'll welcome you nonetheless."

A person came into view on top of the hue skyscraper known as Memory's Skyscraper. He thrust his hands into the air and cackled.

"Welcome – to the Dark City! Welcome – to Death Valley!" The boy's cackles rumbled with the thunder and lightning. Saix felt rain coming on.

It started slow, and then accelerated until the rain was pounding harshly – and then as the thunder and lightning calmed, so did the rain until it was a light yet steady drizzle.

The person on the skyscraper bowed as if he were a peasant among lords.

"I am Kyohaku, the Polaris of Midnight!" The boy cried with defiance. He had baggy clothes on, with chains – and even from a distance his eyes seemed to shine and sparkle like stars – like stars fluttering with a dead light.

"Kyohaku translates to star." Namine spoke.

"I'm beginning to see a trend." Marluxia muttered.

"Oh really?" Xigbar retorted.

"Trend?" Kyohaku threw his head to the side as if to say "What?" "There's a reason behind the sky metaphor if you know what I mean. Lady Hinode and Tsuki were always as different as the sun and moon, but unable to live without each other. My story is one that you need not know, but I came into milady's care the way a falling stars cries out to the earth."

"And now, without further ado!" Kyohaku cried, swinging his arms for effect. " – your doom!"

Kyohaku leapt with grace and elegance from the pinnacle of Memory's Skyscraper and descended down to the group. As he did, Xigbar summoned his weapons and raised them to aim, concentrated and poised. Riku hung up his phone in a hurry and pulled Xemnas to the side.

"Superior!" Riku greeted. "Here – the riddle to releasing Tsuki and Axel. They won't wake up unless we figure this out." Xemnas nodded as Riku spoke.

Kyohaku landed like a meteor leaving an enormous indentation in the earth, shattering it like a knife through butter. Xigbar began firing even when the boy was in the air, but the ample child twisted and spun and flung his body about like a ballerina, keeping grace and dignity as not a single shoot grazed his flesh.

"Hey." Xigbar taunted as he reloaded. "The child's no novice."

Kyohaku landed like a cat ready for the pounce, and slowly but surely raised his head to look at his opponents. His deadly eyes full of mischief, they locked onto Xigbar.

"You. You first." He decided, leaping into the air and completing a back flip and spin before landing only feet ahead of Xigbar and launching at him. Xigbar let his guns disappear as he analyzed the boy's abilities.

_One upholds the path of light, one, unsure, stands alone. _

_One keeps to the path of night, one holds to shimmering home. _

_Last is the sun's fading rays; the sign of the final dying days? _

_But will you find what you thought be actually the one that is naught?_

"What does it mean?" Riku asked the Superior. Examining it a final time, Xemnas muttered.

"That's what we're to find out."

Xigbar blocked a right hook and then brought his knee up, but Kyohaku lightly pushed off Xigbar's knee with the palm of his hand, flipping until he grabbed hold of a building. Pushing off the ground, Xigbar leapt up to the building with him, summoning his guns once more. With a flurry of attacks, Xigbar charged Kyohaku.

The boy spun on his heel and clapped his hands; and with that he disappeared. Xigbar kept alert, using his powers to stand upright on the side of the building. The rain was all he heard.

"Okay, guys, while he's fighting, let's look this over." Yuffie commanded.

"I'll aid Xigbar." Xaldin spoke before flying off into the sky.

"Alright, does anybody have any clue as to what the hell this means?" Tifa asked exasperatedly. Everyone was silent. "That's what I thought." She sighed.

"I think I might." Namine muttered. Everyone looked to her in surprise. Yuffie snatched the paper from Riku – "Hey!" He complained – and passed it to Namine in a hurry.

"We don't have much information. But to the best of our knowledge, Tsuki wrote this –"

"Or someone working for her did." Kairi finished, catching on.

"So, to the best of our knowledge, she could have based this on anything. Also to our knowledge, she could know any or everything about us and what's happened to us. In other words –"

"This could be referring to us." Roxas finished.

"Hey, 3!" Xigbar cried out as Xaldin flew up. Just as he did, a crack of thunder – and Kyohaku appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the larger man. With a cry, Xaldin spun and summoned his lances. With a smirk, Kyohaku caught one with his bare palm, but another gutted him. His smirk never fading, Kyohaku threw Xaldin into the side of Memory's Skyscraper, where he latched onto it.

Xigbar leapt over to them, realizing they were getting further away from the others. Either Xaldin had led him away, or Kyohaku had a plan.

As he leapt, Xemnas and Xigbar's eyes met. With a nod, Xigbar smirked and leapt into the fray.

"Well, thinking of it that way, who holds up the path of light?" Tifa inquired.

"Simple. Sora." Riku said. Xemnas shook his head.

"Look at the last line." He pointed out. "It says that what we think is the opposite of what is."

"But does that apply to the light part, to all of it, or what?" Demyx asked. "Maybe it's just to freak us out! Or maybe it's really a contradiction to itself –"

"Leave the thinking to the smart people." Yuffie silenced him, shoving him away by pressing the palm of her hand to his face.

"Wait." Saix silenced them. "What if that's true? It could be a contradiction." Demyx grinned proudly.

"I was right!" He cried.

"Maybe." Saix said. Taking the paper, he read it over.

"Notice." He said. "In the last line, it pretty much says what you think is not what is. But notice the spelling. 'Not' is spelt 'Naught'."

"As in the Altar of Naught?" Marluxia questioned.

"As in a nobody, perhaps. Whichever part is not what it seems has to do with a nobody." Riku stated.

"Alright. We know Sora has to be the light. Now, who's directly connected to Sora?" Xemnas asked.

"Riku." Roxas said.

"Kairi." Namine stated.

"And Namine and Roxas are connected to them too. And since the riddle refers to five people, we can assume these five are who are referred to." Saix finished and gave the note back to Namine.

"Die, freak!" Xigbar cried out as he shot a flurry at Kyohaku. The boy dodged them all even with his wound, running like the wind with fire on his heels. With a cartwheel he landed on the ground, smirking up at his opponents.

Summoning the rest of his lances, Xaldin glanced at Xigbar.

"Star. What sort of powers would a star have?" He asked.

Kyohaku smirked and lifted his hands above his head. The palms were ridged and stiff, and light was glowing in them.

"Would you know, perhaps, what a supernova is?" Xigbar questioned with worry in his voice.

"I'm a scientist, fool." Xaldin retorted.

"So am I!" Xigbar fought back.

Kyohaku slowly lifted a few inches above the ground as the light grew.

"Oh boy." Xigbar sighed.

"So, to begin, we'll say Sora is the light." Kairi said. "What about the next part?"

_What is going on!_

"I think its referring to me there." Roxas stated. "When I didn't know about Sora, and was in the other Twilight Town."

"That makes sense." Demyx added.

"So, Sora is the light, Roxas is the screwed up one" Marluxia began. Roxas glared at him. "But what about the next ones?"

"The sun's fading rays could refer to Riku falling into darkness; you know, fading away."

"Or it could be Kairi, as the princess."

"Wait!" Demyx cried. Everyone was silent.

"What if Kairi is the light, Sora the fading rays, Roxas the screwy one", Roxas sighed. "And the last part is Riku or Namine?"

"That could work." Saix muttered.

"Let's repeat the riddle." Riku said.

_One upholds the path of light, _

"Kairi." Namine murmured.

_One, unsure, stands alone. _

"Me." Roxas stated.

_One keeps to the path of night, _

"I believe that's me." Riku sighed. "Unless I'm the one unsure from when I was in darkness, and this is Roxas." Roxas shook his head.

"I don't think so, but I guess it's a possibility."

_One holds to shimmering home. _

_Last is the sun's fading rays; the sign of the final dying days? _

_But will you find what you thought be actually the one that is naught?_

"So who's the fading rays and which one holds to home?" Kairi asked.

"Look. At the end, it says 'the sign of the final dying days' as if it were a question. As if it's unsure; they could be, or maybe not. So who do we know whose fate is unsure?"

"The key keeper." Saix said. "He could bring ruin or destruction."

"Or Namine. She could be called princess of darkness; when Sora fell into night, she could have left him or saved him." Riku added.

"Silent." Xemnas uttered. "You are thinking too literally. The final dying days; what if they are not what they appear to be?"

"What…?" Demyx asked. Xemnas shook his head.

"We haven't enough information yet to solve the riddle. Come; into the Castle!" Xemnas cried.

"RUN!" Someone up ahead shouted.

Suddenly, the entire area was enveloped in light and sound as blaring sunlight rained down on them and a screech seared their eardrums.

Kyohaku unleashed the soaring starlight and enveloped his opponents in seething energy. Even from a distance, the others felt the gist of it. But Xigbar and Xaldin felt its full fury.

Xigbar wouldn't let anything stand in his way. Sure of Xaldin's position, Xigbar unleashed his fury against the star boy and screamed along with the screeches of Kyohaku's attack.

The light faded to show Xaldin and Xigbar slumped on the ground trying to stand. Kyohaku was before them…

The boy was floating above the ground, bathed in light. Kyohaku's skin was shimmering and his eyes seemed like endless black voids sucking in light.

"That was fun." Xaldin muttered. Xigbar sputtered in laughter as the two got to their feet. With a smirk, Xigbar murmured.

"Now, the real fun begins!"

**SULHADAHNE SAYS HI. SHE ALSO SAYS SHE TRACKS OUT IN TWO DAYS. SHE ALSO SAYS THAT THERE WILL BE NO MORE SNEAK PEAKS OF THE SEQUEL BECAUSE SHE IS TOO BUSY WORKING ON IT. **

**So, goodbye! Take care! May the hot people be with you!**

**SULHADAHNE**


	50. Stranger

**GUESS WHAT?**

**FIFTEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**FIFTY CHAPTERS! HOLY COW, BATMAN!  
**

**Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

**Fifty, fifty, fiffy-fiffy-fifty!**

**Anyway, it's time to continue on! **

**STORY BEGIN!**

"AHH!" Kairi screamed. She was being ripped apart practically. What had happened? She had been in the World that Never Was, but she was somewhere else now…

_Milady?_

_**Yes, Kyohaku?**_

_I've done as you commanded. The first princess is gone. I'm not sure where she landed…_

_**Makes no difference. Now, continue with the rest of the plan; Kuriana and Morpheus will follow after you.**_

_Yes, my lady._

Had she really just heard that? Some sort of conversation between Kyohaku and Hinode about her; Kairi? And who was Kuriana?

Remembering back to her studies, Kuro meant "black" and Ana meant "hole". So, if you mess with the words a little… Kuriana could mean "black hole".

_Great_ Kairi thought. _Another reference to outer space._

Slowly, she was falling. She could hear other voices far away…

_Kairi? Kairi!_

_Princess? Please, come back, princess! _

_**Come on, princess. I came all this way to see you… wake up! **_

As she slowly regained consciousness, Kairi heard laughter…

"Uhhn." Kairi groaned, sitting up. Her head hurt like crap, and she couldn't really see.

"Oh, I bet that smarts." The voice said, placing something hold on her forehead. Kairi tried to stand, but found she couldn't.

"Where am I? Where are the others? What happened?" She stammered, trying to see. She felt as if her head was splitting in two.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. I saved you before Kyohaku could rid himself of you. I've been watching you for a while." Kairi opened her eyes slowly.

"Watching me?"

"Yeah. I was there when the race began on _Monde Race_."

_In the sky, hidden, a man with silver hair chuckled. Down below, a certain vampire was cackling in amusement._

_The crowd shouted even louder. Far away, on a distant planet, a certain mullet boy was yelling with his friends from a foreign world._

_"8… 7… 6…"_

_Even farther away, a redhead, in his mind's eye, watched the race. And he cheered as loud as he could._

_"5… 4…"_

_**Hidden in the crowd, a man unknown smiled.**_

_"2… **1!"**_

"And I was there before; watching you when I could. I'm a very busy person, you know." Kairi sighed.

"Why can't I see you?" Kairi stated with impatience.

"Because the lights are off, or course." The person chuckled.

"Why am I here?" Kairi asked. The person sighed contently.

"Because this mystery is deeper than you know."

_**"Its time to tell you a story, Kairi."**_

"Hey, Xigbar!" Xaldin cried. The man was on top of Memory's Skyscraper, shooting at the flying target that was Kyohaku.

"What is it?" Xigbar screamed over the thunder.

"We have company!" As Kyohaku leapt to Xigbar, he got a glance at two new comers just before Kyohaku caught him off guard by flitting behind him and side kicking his head.

"Morpheus!" Roxas accused the man. The man shrugged gracefully before unsheathing a sword. Roxas summoned his keyblades and prepared himself.

_**"You know the universe was once all light, and then the dark came?"**_

_**"Yes, I know that part."**_

_**"Well…"**_

A woman with only half a head of hair, all of her long blue locks flipped over on one side and covering half of her face, stood before Saix and the others.

"You. I remember you." The woman muttered. Saix glared at her. "You're the little boy I met on Halloween Town. Just as Morpheus detained your sister, I wiped your memory clean… with Kyohaku's help, but I did most of the work." The woman sighed. Saix glowered, his power growing in anger.

"You what!"

"You heard me." She taunted. "My name is Kuriana. I will finish what I started now!" And with that, she leapt at Saix. The blue haired man summoned his weapon and attacked with all his fury.

**_"You see, after the creation, the One created the Doors. There were the doors to Light and Darkness of course. But there was also a special door… the door to Sunrise."_**

_**"Why Sunrise?"**_

Saix thrust Kuriana back with a snarl, and then leapt at her, beginning a barrage of attacks as he screamed in fury. Kuriana growled in anger and began trying to force him back. Their anger began forming and auras of black hate formed around them, beginning to alter the air and smash the ground.

"I hate your guts." Kuriana spat.

"I couldn't care less!" Saix taunted, and with that, he thrust her back and threw himself upward to begin attacking.

_**"We'll get to that. Alright, my story begins with a girl named Diluviare and a boy named Xehanort. They weren't always named that. You see, they lived behind the door to Sunrise."**_

_**"Xehanort, Ansem's apprentice? And Diluviare as in Tsuki?"**_

_**"Yes. They came through the door… and in doing so, were brutally injured, and lost all memory. Xehanort fell into Ansem's care… and Diluviare was so weak, she fell into nonexistence… just a dream of life."**_

"You sonuvabitch!" Xigbar cackled as he reeled from Kyohaku's surprise and began fighting back. Xaldin flew forward and thrust all of his spears in a spiral motion at Kyohaku; the boy flipped up as if he were made of rubber and landed like a cat.

Within a split second, Kyohaku ran forward and annihilated Xigbar!

With one hand, he attacked the chest without even puncturing it, simply stiffing all of his fingers into a grasping form and slammed them into Xigbar's chest, and then head butting the man. Xigbar groaned quietly as he flew off the side of the building to far below.

"XIGBAR!" Xaldin cried. Kyohaku made to attack the nobody, but he used a lance to defend him. Xaldin's eyes were alight with hate.

Xemnas heard the scream as he ran with the others towards the Castle. In only a split second, he spoke to Namine and ran off.

"Find Tsuki and Axel!" He ordered before rushing to Xigbar's aid.

_**"Diluviare became sisters with Panna. Xehanort fell into darkness later on. Ansem was cast into darkness by his apprentices. He found the world of Dreams on accident.**_

_**During this time, a child named Mitsuka was born. She was born on a special night; Samhain, the ancient name of Halloween."**_

Just as Xigbar was about to hit the concrete, Xemnas caught him, scooping the man into his arms. With a snarl, he looked his friend over.

Setting him down, Xemnas looked up to Xaldin's and Kyohaku's fight. Roaring, Xemnas flew up to join them.

Roxas and Morpheus traded blow after blow, expertly dodging each other's attacks and parrying every move in a death match. Neither one had the advantage and neither one faltering.

"Where's Kairi?" Roxas asked. Morpheus smirked.

"Kyohaku has unique abilities. He can create realities. I suspect Kairi is there now, and will be until the end of time. We don't need her; but we need her to exist." Realization dawned on Roxas as he thrust Morpheus back.

"You need Namine." Morpheus smirked.

"We need Namine."

_**"When Mitsuka was born, the door to Sunrise opened again. The first time, it had been forced open; this time, it opened freely. She was given a gift; the ability to see the doorways no one else can see; all because whoever traveled through the Sunrise door gave it to her. It cursed her; it blessed her.**_

_**Her pain reached across the universe to two children; Panna and Diluviare."**_

_**"Why them?"**_

_**"Mitsuka had nightmares every night, so it made sense a dream would hear her. Since Diluviare was originally real, she could hear Mitsuka's pain, since Mitsuka was real. Hinode didn't have the dreams, but Diluviare told her about them."**_

_**"Why did… every hate Panna?"**_

"What do you need her for?" Roxas cried angrily.

"Oh… protective lover. Of course; I should have known." In his anger, Roxas had no comeback.

"Tell me why!" Roxas threatened. Morpheus lunged at him.

"We need her to make Mitsuka remember!"

Xaldin smirked as Xemnas leapt at Kyohaku, who was taken by surprise; the red blades slashed his shimmering skin and made him scream in fury and perhaps pain. Xemnas grinned as he spun and made the wounds deeper. Kyohaku pulled away, lifted his palm, and sent energy at Xemnas who only dodged it.

"Xaldin, help the others get inside!" Xemnas commanded. With a nod, Xaldin flew off as Xemnas engaged Kyohaku.

"Namine can only alter the memories of those connected to Sora!" Roxas reminded Morpheus as they danced in combat.

"True; but she also has the power to alter darkness. Darkness clouds Mitsuka's memories; we need that darkness gone. You see, the memories of Mitsuka will be vital to our plan."

_**"Panna was called a murderer. Why is not important. But, continuing on, Panna slowly realized something was not right. And one day, she learned she was correct; her dream world began fading. **_

_**Why, I don't know, but Ansem was there to save Panna and Tsuki. He saved them, hoping Tsuki could help Xehanort; he hoped he could come back from the darkness. Panna went along only because of luck; Morpheus was strong enough to because of his love for the two."**_

_**"What then?"**_

_**"Panna, now Hinode, wanted what Tsuki had; well, Tsuki kind of had it. She wanted to be real, to walk amongst normal people. But to do that, she would have to use the door to Sunrise. Now, how do you find a door that can't be seen?**_

_**You find someone that can see it."**_

"Namine!" Xaldin cried. He landed next to Yuna on the bridge to the Castle, and the group continued running.

"Everyone, stick together!" Yuffie commanded. "Who knows what will happen!" Everyone came to the castle, and Marluxia placed a plethora of plants and vines over the entrance.

"Only allow our allies inside." Marluxia commanded, and then ran after his friends.

"Why rid Mitsuka of her memories if you needed them?" Roxas inquired.

"We rid Saix of his memories, but not Mitsuka!" Morpheus corrected him. "You see, Mitsuka saw the door to Sunrise the day she found the keychain Hinode in the river. But she can't remember where she saw it because the keychain locked it away. Someone made her forget on purpose – but we don't know who."

_**"When Mitsuka found the keychain, she saw the door. I made her forget so she would be safe – for the time being. But Hinode knew who to look for that could see the door because Dilu had dreamt about Mitsuka. So, Tsuki and Hinode entered a personal war; Tsuki protecting Mitsuka, Hinode attacking her.**_

_**As this happened, Sai and Mitsuka ran across the universe, hiding. Tsuki met Auron, Vincent, Rinoa, Xen, Mari, and Tidu on her travels. Ironically, she and Xen fell in love.**_

_**When Mitsuka fell into darkness and Sai became Saix, the war became fierce. Tsuki went to the World that Never was shortly after the destruction of the Organization, since she knew that's were Hinode was hiding. That's when she was captured."**_

"My; what an honor; the Superior himself!" Kyohaku taunted. "I will mourn the loss of a great warrior at your grave!"

Xemnas leapt back as Kyohaku unleashed heat against him, and then flipped up through the ground to slice and dice him. Kyohaku leapt aside, but Xemnas was there, and threw him against the wall. Reeling, Kyohaku dizzily watched Xemnas stride up to him.

"Good, child. But not good enough." And with that, Xemnas thrust his red hot blade through the boy's chest.

It wasn't long before the struggle ended.

_**"Mitsuka was put to sleep in Hinode's care. So was Tsuki; it's called the Dark Slumber, for it can last for centuries. It's almost impossible to awaken someone from this. **_

_**Auron leapt into action after; but he was killed. After Hades resurrected him, he decided to live his own life. During that, Tsuki contacted him, asking for help; she told him her plan to awaken the org and use Axel as bait. You see, Sora was needed to unlock the chains on her, and she needed help to awaken. Her time as a dream allowed her to speak in dreams; but otherwise she could do nothing.**_

_**Hinode enacted her plan."**_

_**"What was her plan?"**_

Xemnas rushed ahead to find Roxas and Morpheus battling, and Saix fighting Kuriana in another area. With cold poise, he watched the battles.

_**"To use Namine to reveal Mitsuka's memory, force Mitsuka to show her the door to Sunrise, and then open it; revealing the power within."**_

_**"I have a bad feeling about that power."**_

**_"Hah, your instincts are correct. Hinode is strong; she froze time just as she killed all those nobodies. If she uses the keychain of Hinode to unlock the door, a power will be bestowed on her that is much greater than the one Mitsuka earned."_**

_**"And why are you telling me this? Why not Namine?"**_

**_"Because… while Hinode needs Namine, Tsuki needs you."_**

"I thought so!" Namine smiled. "In here!"

_**So that means… they need Sora…**_

"Namine? The Proof of Existence?"

"Yes!" Namine cried. "Tsuki's in here!"

_**Namine! Call for backup! Get Sora! We need him!**_

"Namine?" Demyx asked. The girl had paused in her excitement, standing stiff. Everyone gathered near her.

"Call for backup. Get Sora." She stated calmly. Everyone was silent. "Now!" She demanded. Riku nodded and got out his cell phone.

And with that, they rushed up the stairs.

Inside, they saw a woman sprawled on the floor… but…

"Where's Axel?"


	51. Finale Part One: The Search for Axel!

_Don't worry. They're on their way. Please, go save… the kid…_

The rain was pounding harder now, a torrent of liquid rumbling beneath the thunder. His breath was gaining speed as the pain became worse. He was pretty sure he was bleeding internally now.

Even so, when Xemnas had come back, Xigbar had turned him away.

_Roxas. Go save the kid._

So Xigbar sat defenseless beneath the rain when they came.

The Heartless.

"NAMINE!"

With another scream, Roxas flung Morpheus back, anger flooding his every nerve. Speeding forward, Roxas made to attack the smirking dream again.

"Ahh! Uhhn!" Roxas grunted, his fury a torrent of blows that Morpheus flowed with, having little difficultly to defeat thanks to Roxas losing his cool. Inside, Roxas knew that.

_Calm down!_

With a strike of metal, the two warriors flew into the air, slashing and smashing each other as they flew air born, leaping from object to object as they traded blows. Roxas could feel the cut in his leg getting to him now.

Morpheus twisted midway in the air, swinging his blade at Roxas, who defended. What he didn't see was what was rising from the ground.

Dark tendrils wrapped around Roxas' left leg and right foot, and within seconds Roxas was squirming under the weight of darkness.

"What the hell is this!" He roared, fiercely trying to traverse the darkness to defeat Morpheus. But no matter how many times he slashed at the darkness, it kept coming.

"The Heartless ally with who is strongest." Morpheus smirked laxly, enjoying watching Roxas squirm. "I believe an ally of yours said that."

Roxas cried out in fury as he slowly realized he was losing.

_Fool! Remember! Namine chose you! You are the Prince!_

Prince? Prince of what?

Roxas lifted his hand and looked at his palm as that very palm was enveloped in dark tendrils. He was… the Prince of Darkness.

And as soon as he willed that thought into his growing heart and the blade in his hands, he felt new strength. He felt…

A heart?

Yes; yes, he had a heart! A heart… of sincerity. And now he would use it to defeat Morpheus.

Willing his self into the dark around him, it slowly dissipated, leaving Morpheus confused and angered.

"Neat trick, huh?" Roxas taunted as he stepped out of the dark path. "I don't need Heartless for that."

"So it seems." Morpheus muttered, drawing his blade again.

Suddenly, Roxas cried out in pain, grasping his leg as he writhed. Morpheus smirked.

"Took long enough." Stepping up to Roxas, he taunted the boy on the ground. "We call it Sunburn. Hinode and everyone that works for her has it. It's a deadly poison. Your friends, Xaldin and Xigbar have it just from fighting Kyohaku. So does whoever's fighting Kuriana."

_Saix _Roxas thought.

Soon it was even becoming hard to think. The pain was unbearable.

"Good riddance." Morpheus began, lifting his blade above Roxas' head. "_Prince _of Darkness!" With a cackle, the sword came down.

"The Proof of Existence."

Demyx gasped at the room, looking around happily. The room was the same; except for the fact someone was asleep in the middle of it.

She had blue hair, and a long white cloak around her, with shackles on her wrists and ankles, and she was face down.

"Where's Xemnas?" Yuffie asked. "Not to mention Xaldin and Xigbar and them. Shouldn't they have caught up by now?"

Demyx's breath caught in his throat.

"Xigbar?" He asked cautiously. The group was silent.

"Okay, we need to figure the riddle. Tifa, you, and Yuffie go on ahead, see what's at the Altar." Namine ordered. The two girls mentioned nodded and flew up the stairwell.

"What about the others? Xigbar?" Demyx murmured. "We have to go back for them!"

"We have to figure the riddle out. They're big boys they'll take care of themselves." Yuna told him gently.

Marluxia watched from the side as the worry grew in Demyx's eyes. He remembered…

_**"I'm the heart of the storm." He whispered to himself, trying to quell his fears. "The blood of the earth."**_

_**And with that, he leapt away into the rain and wind and storm.**_

_**"DEMYX YOU FOOLHARDY HERO!"**_

He also saw Demyx inching back towards the doorway.

_No _Marluxia thought. _Not again._

Just when Demyx turned and sprinted away, Marluxia raced after.

"Kyah!" She cried.

Saix blocked another blow from the infuriated Kuriana, who was losing horribly. The rain made it hard for the woman to keep hold of the ground, and she was losing self control of her anger. Saix was barely putting out any effort to defeat her.

Though he was a bit injured, Saix was still strong. And he needed to end his fight fast; he had to get into the castle.

_"Goodbye." Her words were traced in sadness. Saix almost sobbed, but covered it up._

_"Goodbye… Mitsuka."_

Throwing his weight forward, he thrust Kuriana backward towards the end of the rooftop. She yelped angrily, but regained her balance and rushed him, fury unbound.

With one swing she was down.

Grunting heavily, Kuriana was thrown to the side like a rag doll by Saix's weapon. It fell to his side as he looked out over the city to the castle, out over the rain.

Out over the Heartless.

"We need Sora." Saix whispered looking to the stars. "Hurry."

Roxas grimaced when the sword swung downward, awaiting the moment that hot steel would carve out his soft flesh. But the moment he awaited never arrived; instead, a steaming hiss followed by a frustrated scream broke the silence.

"Bow to your Prince of Darkness, fool."

Roxas knew the voice. But no, what… why?

Groaning to stand, Roxas tripped, and fell against someone's strong back. Xemnas' strong back.

One red hot blade was pressing against Morpheus' blade, the strength forcing him to his knees. Xemnas reached his other hand back to steady Roxas. Morpheus really was moving to bow to the two of them! Being forced to move, but moving nonetheless.

With an angry snarl, Morpheus fell to his knees before the Superior and Roxas, glowering at both of them. Xemnas glowered back with three times the intensity and neither backed down. Roxas couldn't believe it still.

It was still weird to think Xemnas would do that. But then… so many things had changed. Xemnas didn't even look the same; he looked like Xen. Yes, so many things had changed.

"Goodbye." Morpheus muttered, and all of a sudden, like a star disappearing in the night, he was gone.

Xaldin flew into the Proof of Existence to see everyone crowded around Tsuki and arguing.

"I say we try the sleeping beauty method!" Goofy joked. Yuna shook her head playfully.

"I say we try this method." Xaldin declared, making his arrival known.

"What method?" Namine asked. Xaldin nodded to her, bent down, and took gentle hold of Namine's hand, and slowly placed it over Tsuki's heart.

Xigbar heard the ship before he saw it. As he stumbled through the streets, trying to avoid the Heartless, he heard the mighty engines as they landed. Someone must have called for back up, and boy did they need it. At the moment, the pavilion before Memory's Skyscraper was chock full of heartless that Xigbar was trying to fend off. His one hand was too weak to lift, so he was shooting with his left hand, and still that wasn't enough.

Suddenly, someone dropped down in front of him, slashing out at the opponents, obliterating them. With a cry, two more dropped and began attacking. One fell to his side.

"Xigbar? You okay?" It was Larxene. Groaning, Xigbar made to stand.

"I'll be fine." When he faltered, Larxene shook her head.

"Sure you will, and after our fight we'll all go out for tea and cookies and celebrate our virginity." Xigbar looked amazed at Larxene.

"You're a virgin?" He joked. She smacked him.

"Aerith!" Larxene called to the ship hovering above. "Come down and get this fool before I kill him!" With a smile, Aerith appeared at the edge of the ship. Cloud did as well, and leapt down, scooping Xigbar into his hands. With another bounding leap, the two were in the ship, and Larxene made to aid Sora, Leon, and Laxaeus with fighting the countless Heartless.

That's how it was when Xemnas and Roxas appeared in the area, coming from their fight with Morpheus. Roxas tried to leap into the fray, but Xemnas held him back. When Roxas struggled, Xemnas just pulled on his hood harder. It was a funny looking situation, actually.

After throwing Roxas onto the ship (where he collided with the wall with a boom) Xemnas leapt into the fray himself, obliterating the Heartless with no problem.

"Sora; Kairi and Demyx tagged along with us as stowaways. Kairi has gone missing!" Xemnas informed the brunette. The boy faltered in his attacks.

"What?" He muttered. Was Kairi in danger?

"We need to send a group out to find her." Xemnas told him. Sora nodded.

Leon, who overheard the conversation, looked up to the ship and who was standing in the doorway; Vincent.

"Vincent! Send some people down to help! Sora and I are going after Kairi!" Vincent nodded and before complying with the man's wishes, yelled back to him.

"You know Rinoa could be here somewhere!" Vincent told him. It was Leon's turn to falter.

"Yes." He muttered. "I know." With that, he ran past Sora, who followed him, and the two headed out into the "Death Valley".

Xemnas shouted orders next.

"Larxene! Vexen! Go after Saix!" Saix, who was last seen fighting Kuriana, had not reappeared yet. Larxene leapt out of her battle and Vexen appeared out of the ship. Cloud leapt down into battle in their places, and so did Vincent.

Suddenly, lightning struck many of the Heartless down, and a small form attacked them. Donald and King Mickey attacked now, leaving annihilation in their wake. Xemnas smirked.

Vincent pulled his gun out of his belt and shot just as a Heartless reared up against him.

"Return to Light, Lost Ones!" He challenged, and leapt into the fray.

Saix leapt across rooftops in single bounds as he headed towards the Castle that Never Was. He wanted to help his friends, but he had to find Mitsuka. She had to be here somewhere!

"Where are you, sister?" He asked the open air as he landed at the Brink of Despair. Without a pause he rushed up to the castle, Heartless appearing behind him in the Dark City.

Once inside, Saix tried to think of where to search. Where would Hinode be? Where would his sister be?

"Hinode!" He called out in defiance, eager to draw the woman out. "Where is Mitsuka?"

Silence. Utter Silence.

"She's at Altar. She's going to die!"

Tifa and Yuffie rushed up the staircase to the Altar of Naught. Hopefully, Hinode wouldn't be there, because both girls knew it would take more than just them to defeat her. But there was someone up there.

"Who's that?" Yuffie asked, looking across the way. A girl was slumped on the floor.

"Certainly not Axel." Tifa joked.

"Maybe it's… Saix's sister?" Yuffie offered. Tifa nodded with hope. The two girls rushed to the fallen girl's side.

Tifa turned the girl onto her back and into her lap gently, and the child moaned slightly. She was a pretty little thing, with rosy cheeks and a slender neck. Her hair was straight and long, and surely made her seem shy and intelligent when she was standing. Besides the fact her clothing was a mess and it looked like she needed food, she looked okay.

"Mitsuka?" Yuffie asked, and the girl stirred.

"Let's go." Tifa said. "We have to get her out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Morpheus had appeared at the doorway. Yuffie growled angrily at the man.

"Who asked you?" She proclaimed. Morpheus shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, I don't think you want to go that way anyway, since the Proof of Existence is going to fall in time." Tifa eyes grew wide; Yuffie gasped angrily.

"You BASTARD!" She accused, rushing at the man. He disappeared, and she slid to a stop.

And then the rumble came.

"Oh; there they go." Morpheus taunted. With a screech, Yuffie slung her weapons at him, and the battle began.

"AHHHH!" Yuna cried out as the platform collapsed beneath them and the group spiraled downward.

Xaldin activated his powers on himself and everyone immediately, and soon enough they were floating in the air.

"Well, that bites." Cid spoke jokingly.

Demyx rushed out into the rain, searching blindly.

_A tall man raised his enormous sword to slice Demyx in half, and the boy screamed as it came down. At just the right moment, Xigbar raised his gun, aimed, and fired. He knocked the sword away by an inch, ceasing its movement. The silver haired man glanced over to Xigbar as Demyx gasped happily, scrambling to his feet by the Freeshooter._

_"What were you even doing out there?" Xigbar asked, complaining._

_"I was looking for the marshmallow men." Demyx replied seriously. Xigbar laughed, pulling Demyx up on his shoulder, shaking his head._

_"I'm serious!" Demyx said. "They're a type of heartless Yuffie told me about that give you free marshmallows if you catch 'em."_

_"I bet." He stifled another laugh._

_Last time you protected me _Demyx thought. _This time, I'll make sure you're okay!_

"Demyx!" Marluxia cried in vain. The boy was not listening. So, Marluxia summoned his scythe and banged Demyx on the head.

"OWWWW!" Demyx cried, clutching his head. "What was that for?"

"For almost leaving me behind back there." Marluxia grinned. Demyx looked confused.

"Why would you help me?" Demyx asked in awe. Marluxia sobered up.

"I'm not… sure."

_"Demyx, don't you fool!" Marluxia knew what Demyx was doing. He was crouched at the edge of the rock, preparing to jump._

_"I'm the heart of the storm." He whispered to himself, trying to quell his fears. "The blood of the earth."_

Demyx smiled and stood.

"Come on." He told Marluxia. "Let's go." Marluxia smirked and sent his scythe away for the moment. The two raced down the streets towards the Skyscraper.

"Where's Laxaeus?" Xemnas questioned. The man had disappeared.

Only moments ago…

_"Who's there?" Laxaeus questioned. Someone was running in the rain, he could hear it. And beyond the bend, he saw something white. Someone was there…_

_Without a second thought, Laxaeus chased after the mysterious person._

"Now where am I?" The Silent Hero asked himself.

There was darkness all around him. But ahead he saw it; the white person running silently.

"Wait." Laxaeus called as he ran after. Ahead of the person he was chasing, he could see more people… no, they were spirits.

Thousands of spirits floating amongst nothing; the Dreams come alive. This person in white was leading him to them. And in the center of them were two more people… a stranger… and Kairi.

"Kairi!" Laxaeus called. The red head stood at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw him.

"Laxaeus. I understand now. I know what's going on." Laxaeus looked to the stranger.

"Thanks to our new friend, I bet." Kairi nodded.

"This is Laxaeus. Laxaeus, this is…" Kairi waited for the stranger to name himself.

"I don't have a name." The person spoke. Kairi sighed.

"That's what he's been telling me this entire time." The stranger chuckled.

"She." The stranger corrected. Kairi's eyes lit up, and she nodded.

"She." Kairi repeated. Laxaeus looked all around them.

"These are the living dreams?" Laxaeus asked.

"Yes." Someone answered. Laxaeus spun around to see the person in white who had led him there. It was a girl, no doubt, with curvy features and a hood over her face. She was in pure white.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked. The stranger walked up to the person in white.

"This is my ally… Rinoa."

Sora and Leon raced ahead scouring the city for any sign of Kairi. So far, all they found were more Heartless that needed to be put down. Tiring and fearful, Sora sighed.

"Kairi!" He called again.

_Come on, Sora._ Someone taunted. _She's so close, can't you see her?_

"Who's there?" Sora asked. Leon looked at him quizzically. "You didn't hear the voice?" Sora asked. Leon examined the area, shaking his head.

That voice had sounded so much like…

_Axel? Yeah, I'm back. Now come on; are you gonna find your girl or what?_

Suddenly, Sora seemed to know where to go. His chest was… glowing. Like there was a light leading his way.

"Leon!" Sora called. "This way!"

_Good luck, Sora._

Roxas groaned as he sat up in the hospital bed. He was fixed up, not fully healed but able to move, and ready to fight again. With a thank you to Aerith, Roxas moved past Xigbar's bed.

"Aerith, we're having problems." Paine spoke. "The toxin's moving fast, I can't stabilize him…"

Xigbar was in trouble.

_"We call it Sunburn. Hinode and everyone that works for her has it. It's a deadly poison. Your friends, Xaldin and Xigbar have it just from fighting Kyohaku. So does whoever's fighting Kuriana."_

"Xigbar." Roxas muttered.

"What kind of poison is this?" Aerith whispered sadly. Roxas grimaced and headed out of the room in a hurry; he couldn't bear to watch.

_What can I do? _Roxas asked himself. _What could cure that poison? I'm still weak from it, and I didn't get much…_

What could cure this deadly Sunburn poison?

_Come on, Roxas. What helps sunburn?_

Roxas was hearing things; he had to be.

_Sunlight sure doesn't. So, you stay inside… you stay in the **dark**…_

That's when it hit him. The Sunburn poison was from Hinode, the sun, so darkness could chase it away…

_"Bow to your Prince of Darkness, fool."_

Could he…?

Could Roxas be the cure?

"Yah!" Mickey cried, sharpening his key on more useless Heartless. Xemnas blasted more away, using his blades to demolish them.

And amidst this, he could see the frozen, dying Nobodies that were his comrades…

"King!" Xemnas cried. Mickey and he stood back to back, slashing, and dicing opponents into nothing.

"Xemnas?" Mickey asked as he fought them off.

"Is there a way to free my people?" Mickey knew what he was talking about.

"Donald!" Mickey called. The wizard looked to him. "We'll take care of the Heartless. You find a way to disable the spell on the Nobodies; there must be a way to save them!" Donald nodded and leapt up into the ship, running for someone.

"Auron!" Donald cried. The man turned to him. With a glint in his eye, Donald asked. "Do you have any experience with spells?" Auron chuckled.

"Spells?" Auron challenged. "Simple".

"Rikku!" Paine called as the girl ran past their room. Rikku paused to look to her friend. "We need any ethers you have!" With a sigh, Rikku emptied her pack into Paine's hands, which showed thee ethers, and ran on.

"Thank you!" Aerith called as Rikku disappeared down the hallway. Using an ether on herself, Aerith got back to work on helping Xigbar.

"Hinode." Saix muttered venomously.

A woman was hovering in the air behind Saix. She wasn't terribly tall, but lanky, and built like Yuffie. Her long blonde hair was straight and platinum, falling to her knees. Around her left eye was a graffiti sort of sun design, golden and transparent. Her eyes were full of lust and pain, mixing with pride and power to create a maddening gaze.

Hinode's clothing was Egyptian like and elegant, shimmering gold and flowing like the wind. Limp at her side was a long scythe that Marluxia would've glowered at. It was longer than Marluxia's and deep black, bending slightly in the handle and decorated on the blade with a sun design akin to the one on her face.

Floating down, Hinode rested her bare feet on the ground.

"Yes, I am Hinode. And you're the little boy. Sai. Mitsuka's collected older brother. Look how you've grown." Her voice flowed like honey and stung like a bee.

"Where is my sister?" Saix's voice was like scalding water. Hinode chuckled smirking.

"I can't give you your sister, I need her. And she'll die soon anyway; so, my friend, what have you been up to all these years since I erased your memory? It's been coming back, hasn't it?" Hinode taunted. "All the things I did to your family?"

"Why?" Saix pleaded. "Why her?"

"She can see what no one else can, thanks to the Door to Sunrise. And that door is where she will lead me. Do you know what the Door to Sunrise does?" Hinode slinked forward like a snake.

Without waiting for an answer, Hinode spoke, circling Saix as she spoke. "The Door to Light holds the light of the Universe. The Door to Darkness holds all the black depths. Behind the door Sora and his friends traversed was Kingdom Hearts in all its glory. But behind the Door to Sunrise…"

"The Sunrise. Tell me. Humor me; what is the sunrise?" Hinode questioned.

"The coming of a new day." Saix whispered. "The end of night."

"And where is the sunrise?"

"Along the horizon." Saix kept his cold eyes on Hinode as she circled him. "It spreads across the world from the horizon." Hinode nodded, pleased.

"Why is the sunrise?" Saix pondered this one longer than the others.

"Because all darkness must end." Hinode laughed.

"And so all darkness must end." She announced, repeating him. "Continue."

"Because…" Saix sighed. "Because we can only survive…"

"So much night." Hinode finished for him. "When is the sunrise?"

"At the beginning of the day." Saix stated. Hinode nodded, and signaled for him to continue. "Dawn."

Hinode sauntered up to Saix, the two sharing burning, glowering gazes.

"Who… is the sunrise?" Hinode whispered tauntingly. Saix growled.

"You are."

"Rinoa?" Kairi asked. "You mean… Leon's?" Rinoa took off her hood. Her pale face was framed with dark locks of hair, and her eyes glittered dark brown.

"I am Leon's… old friend." Rinoa seemed to hesitate in her choice of words. Kairi smiled. Rinoa smiled back. "I can lead you to him."

"To who?" Kairi asked, hoping Rinoa was talking about _him_.

Rinoa chuckled happily. "To Axel."

"This is just great!" Yuna sighed. The group was floating in the empty tunnel. "I still can't figure the riddle out, and Tsuki is heavy!"

"Don't worry. We'll get it." Riku consoled. "For now, let's get out of here." Everyone looked to Xaldin.

"Xaldin?" Goofy asked.

The Sunburn had begun to take effect. Xaldin was pale and breathing hard.

"Oh no." Cid whispered. Xaldin wavered, and his eyes closed.

And everyone fell.

"HYAH!" Yuffie cried.

Morpheus dodged, his sword swiping at Yuffie, who flipped and swung her kunai knives at him. Morpheus dodged again.

This time, Tifa attacked him when he wasn't expecting, giving him a terrible blow into his side, and sending him on a crash course with the wall. That would have been, if Yuffie hadn't appeared ahead of him and kicked his chin so that he was sent flying up. Then, Tifa and Yuffie appeared above him, giving him the final blow.

Morpheus screamed as he fell over the side of the Altar. Without a second glance, Tifa raced up and grabbed Mitsuka, and the three rushed down to the Proof of Existence that was no longer there.

"You know, if you do this, there is a chance you won't return? That you'll be a living dream, a spirit trapped forever?" Rinoa told Kairi and Laxaeus. The two looked to one another. Laxaeus gave her a supportive nod.

"We know." Kairi responded. Rinoa sighed, and continued on.

"This way." Laxaeus followed behind her. Kairi paused for a moment.

"Good-bye, Radiant Garden." Kairi spoke quietly to herself. "Good-bye, Sora, Riku, everyone. We'll meet again, with our last lost friend by my side the next time. I… **We'll** find him. All of us. And then, we'll come home. Good-bye!"

With tears threatening her eyes, Kairi ran ahead, hoping she would indeed be able to go home.

"Where is he?" Larxene complained. "Of all the people to run off, Saix disappears!"

"It makes sense; he's most likely searching for his sister." Vexen explained. Larxene sighed.

Someone appeared ahead of Larxene and Vexen. The two stopped, looking the woman over.

It was the stranger that Kairi met in the darkness! When Rinoa took Kairi and Laxaeus, the stranger must have come out of the darkness.

"Go back." The stranger commanded. "Xemnas needs you now." Larxene and Vexen shared a look. Vexen summoned his weapon, prepared to fight the stranger off.

Larxene placed a hand on Vexen's shoulder. Her eyes and the strangers met, diving into one another's.

"Come on." Larxene whispered. "Let's go." Without looking back, Larxene ran towards the ship, with Vexen not far behind.

The stranger was gone.

"Sora, do you know where you're going?" Leon asked. Sora nodded.

"Kairi's this way; I know it." Leon smiled and shook his head.

Suddenly, Leon's chest began glowing. The necklace around his neck, the one Cloud had found and given to him for his birthday, the one that was once Rinoa's was glowing! And beneath it, he heart was as well.

"She is, too." Leon whispered in awe. "Rinoa."

"He isn't making it." Aerith sighed sadly, tears welling in her eyes. She heard a sob; Aerith looked up.

Paine was… crying. She was kneeling by Xigbar's bed, sobbing her heart out. And Paine never cried! But she was… for Xigbar. The heart monitor was slowing down.

Roxas ran. He ran, back to the hospital area, and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He could make it, he knew he could!

The beeping became faint… slow… dying…

Leaping past a disgruntled Zexion, Roxas raced to the hospital room, running as if his life depended on it. But his life didn't; Xigbar's did.

His chest was barely rising anymore. Paine hiccupped and laid her head on Xigbar's bare chest.

He could make it… he would make it… he had to! Roxas had to!

The beeping finally stopped.

"KAIRI!" Namine screamed as she fell. Somewhere far off in the darkness, Kairi felt it.

"Wait!" Kairi told the others. "Namine and the others are in trouble!"

If they hit the ground from that height, no one but Yuna would live! Only Yuna could fly, and she could only fly in a small form that would help no one else.

_I will not be useless… I will not be protected… _

With a shout, Kairi threw her arms up.

"PROTECT THE BEINGS OF THE NIGHT, PRINCESSES OF THE LIGHT!"

And her heart beamed; glimmering brighter than the sun, full of the power of seven princesses; the other six had heard her call and given her aid. She would save her friends!

Namine felt herself slowing down; she wasn't falling so fast anymore. Actually, a glow was forming around her and everyone else, a faint light that was keeping them afloat. Even the unconscious Xaldin had stopped falling.

"Yuna, help me." Namine requested. Attempting to swim through the air, Namine spun towards Xaldin. Yuna transformed and caught the back of her dress, pulling her towards number three.

Reaching out, Namine began to cure the Sunburn poison.

"XIGBAR!"

Roxas shouted as he leapt into the room, arm outstretched, reaching for the man's newly born, newly dying heart. If only he could make it…

There! He touched the man's chest, and the glow started to form; the Sunburn was fading! The heart monitor was picking up; Xigbar would be okay!

"You… you…" Paine stuttered.

Without warning, the girl leapt onto Roxas, squeezing the life out of him in a way that didn't fit her personality.

"Thank you so much, Roxas! Thank you!" She cried, holding back tears.

"Well, if you're going to act like that, why don't you make love to _him_, huh?" A sarcastic voice came. Paine grinned, leapt up, and spun around.

Xigbar was sitting up in the bed.

"I never made love to you, mister." Paine said. Xigbar shrugged.

"Better late than never." He taunted a glint in his eye. Aerith and Roxas looked to each other and slowly backed out of the room.

After Aerith left the room with Roxas and shut the door, Paine locked it.

"Now what?" Namine asked. Tsuki was floating in midair.

"Well, we've got to solve the riddle." Cid said. Yuna sighed.

"Here, I've got it." Riku pulled it out of his pocket and read it aloud, Goofy reading it silently over his shoulder.

_One upholds the path of light, one, unsure, stands alone. _

_One keeps to the path of night, one holds to shimmering home. _

_Last is the sun's fading rays; the sign of the final dying days? _

_But will you find what you thought be actually the one that is naught?_

"Man, that thing confuses me." Yuna sighed.

_It's not that hard, is it?_

"Who said that?" Goofy asked.

_I did! Me! In the center!_

Everyone looked to the center; Tsuki was floating there.

"You're… Tsuki? The Dream Catcher?" Riku pondered.

_Yup._

"Help us with the riddle, why don't cha?" Cid demanded.

_Alright, alright, listen up._

_**The one who upholds the path of light**_

"This way!" Sora called to Leon as they ran towards the lights. There were thousands of them, spirits, floating in the darkness; living dreams.

_**Audacious, courageous, and forgiving; he who upholds the path of light is Sora; the boy who takes every curve ball with ease and seems to adapt to every and any situation.**_

"They were here." Leon determined looking around. "But they left." Sora sighed.

_**The one, unsure, who stands alone**_

"I was so scared for a second there." Roxas admitted. "Afraid it wouldn't work."

Aerith smiled knowingly and patted his shoulder.

"To fear is human." She told him. Roxas chuckled. Then she added, "You know; he feels the same way." As she walked away, Roxas called after her.

"Who?" Roxas asked. Aerith smiled.

_**When he was in the organization, he didn't know who he was. When he was in Twilight town, he was told he was someone else. Now, he's his own person; and he's not sure what to make of it yet.**_

"Sora." Aerith told him.

Roxas smiled.

_**The one who keeps to the path of night**_

_That's you, Namine._

"Me?" Namine whispered.

_Yes. Even now, you still hide in the dark shadows, linger in the background. You are both somewhat afraid and comfortable in the night. You aren't sure what would change if you went into the day, so you don't; you stay._

"I guess…" Namine murmured. "That's true."

_**The one who holds to shimmering home**_

_This one describes Riku._

"Why?" Riku pondered eager for an explanation.

_Because, when you were in darkness, and even now, you've craved a home to return to. Not the Destiny Islands; a safe, comfortable place with friends and loved ones; a place to call your haven. _

Riku just laughed contently.

_**Last is the sun's fading rays; the sign of the final dying days?**_

_That would be…_

"Axel!"


	52. Finale Part Two: Goodnight

_You see, this riddle tells of who can awaken us; Axel and me._

"I see him, he's there!"

_The last line, talking of naught, means this;_

"Will he awaken?"

"To your touch, yes."

_What if the one you thought was Kairi… was Namine?_

The red head raced up the dark path, the path she didn't know lead to the Castle Oblivion. She was that deep in darkness.

Laxaeus knew where they were though, as he raced after her. Rinoa stood stoic and solemn as she watched them disappear over the hill.

_Or if who you thought was Sora… was Roxas?_

"Axel!" Kairi cried happily, rushing towards the sleeping form.

_What if you mixed darkness up with light? Would one cease to be? _

"Hurry, Kairi!" Laxaeus told her. "We should leave soon!" Kairi slid to a stop just before _him._

Axel.

_What if Kairi lost herself in Namine?_

"You can do this." Kairi told herself.

_You see, that's the price; to bring someone out of darkness, you may lose yourself. That has happened; Sora attacked himself with the keyblade, set Kairi free… and fell into nighttime._

Reaching out, Kairi prepared herself for whatever was coming, she reached out to Axel.

_If Kairi awakens Axel, or Namine awakens me, they could lose themselves to night… or lose themselves to light…_

Namine sighed, and without pause, reached out to Tsuki.

"I still have to try, don't I?" She told herself.

Kairi touched Axel, just as Namine touched Tsuki.

"Xemnas!" Roxas cried, leaping down into battle. The Heartless were getting stronger; Darksides were rising from the pavement, and invisibles were causing mayhem everywhere.

Number Thirteen and Number One fought back to back against the rising darkness, sweat and blood pouring and tempers rising in their hearts. Yes, their hearts.

"Oh, Lord Xemnas!" A female called.

Xemnas looked up to see her…

Hinode.

And dangling from her hand, by the hood… was Saix.

"I've heard, Superior" Hinode began as she floated down to the ground. "That you and Number Seven were quite close. Best friend, like." Hinode threw Saix's bloody, limp body to the ground. Xemnas flew forward and caught him.

"Cloud!" He called. "Take him, hurry!" Cloud rushed away from the Darksides he was fighting to take Saix to Aerith.

Xemnas summoned both of his Jedi weapons (LAWL!) and sauntered forward, seemingly challenging Hinode.

The woman smirked evilly.

When Vexen and Larxene arrived back at the Skyscraper, the fight had already begun, and the two dashed to the ship so that they didn't get caught in the crossfire.

As they did, two more arrived on the scene.

"So, Xigbar's not here." Marluxia muttered. "Where did he go? He was crippled! Crippled people don't leap up and start walking!"

"Be patient, flower power." Demyx taunted. The boy bent down to the ground. Marluxia cocked his brow as he watched Demyx picked up pebbles.

"Xigbar?" Demyx asked, looking under a pebble.

"YOU IDIOT!" Demyx received a boot to the head from Marluxia for his stupidity.

(Even the authoress is experiencing a facepalm for such stupidness. Actually, it's more on a headdesk level.)

"Come on", Marluxia pulled number nine up by his arm and dragged him along. "We'll keep searching."

"Kairi?" Sora asked. He was in a familiar place… but what was this place?

Leon looked around and shook his head.

"She left." He sighed, looking to the necklace around his neck. With a sad smile, he spoke. "Wherever you are, Rinoa, remember me, please."

"Kairi?" Sora called desperately. Leon ran after him up the hill.

It was then everything went white, and the world around him disappeared.

_Kairi's a big girl, she can handle herself. You should be helping Xemnas!_

_Axel? _Sora asked chuckling. _Since when do you care about them?_

There was silence. And then…

_Since they started caring about me._

Sora opened his eyes to see Memory's Skyscraper.

Luxord was just ahead of him, fighting off Heartless with Cloud. And ahead of those two were Xemnas and Hinode, battling it out on Memory's Skyscraper…

_Where am I? _

She was floating, floating in nothing, fading between night and day… until a gloved hand reached out to hers.

_Come on, Princess, don't give in yet._

Namine woke up to find herself being cradled by Xaldin, breathing hard and weak. The little light in the room hurt her eyes.

"Whew." Cid sighed. "Thought we'd lost ya there." Namine smiled and looked up to Xaldin.

"Thank you." She whispered, and then Namine fell asleep.

"Poor kid." The female in the center chuckled contently. That female was Tsuki.

Sora raced towards Memory's Skyscraper in an attempt to get closer to Xemnas' battle. But he was pulled back by Cloud, who nodded towards the base of the tower.

Morpheus was standing there. He was bloody and badly beaten, but he raised his sword.

"Key keeper." He greeted, and with a yell, he charged Sora.

Xemnas dodge rolled out of the way of one of Hinode's blast attacks, before dissipating and rolling out of the ground in a spiral form. Hinode's scythe blocked every attack smoothly as she waged her own against him. Smashing into the rooftop, rubble flew everywhere, but Xemnas' red blades made quick work of the metal.

Hinode's scythe dove down on Xemnas, but he dove into the ground and tripled, one disappearing when Hinode attacked it, the other fading away just as Xemnas elbowed Hinode's head into the rooftop.

"Die, Superior! Die!" Hinode cackled.

Xemnas yelled out, swinging his blade at Hinode once again, and the two danced a dance of death. Rolling into the ground again, Xemnas swiped at Hinode's leg. The girl spun into the air, leaping from the spires on the tower.

Sliding forward, Xemnas sliced the spire she was balancing on in half. The girl swung her scythe, and Xemnas blocked it. Hinode swung her leg to Xemnas' abdomen, and he took the blow.

"You'll never extinguish the sun!" Hinode taunted. Xemnas glowered at her.

_"Come on, Xehanort; you aren't still bummed about that are you? I'd trade my eye for your life any day!" Braig grinned. "Now come on; I'll race you!"_

_**"Xehanort?" Izeno asked. The silver haired boy looked up. Izeno blushed.**_

_**"I uh, have a situation…"**_

_"Even, grow up!" Elaeus taunted. Even scowled as Elaeus laughed._

_Xehanort placed a hand on his shoulder and the two smiled._

_**"Ha-ha, Dilan!" Braig cried. "You suck at card games."**_

_**Xehanort smirked as Dilan forked over more cash and the others laughed.**_

_"Teacher?" Xehanort asked. Ansem smiled down to him._

_**"Are you sure?" Braig asked him. Xehanort nodded.**_

_**"The door to darkness is the only way…"**_

_A maid walked by the library door. Xehanort was in the library, sitting at the window. Another maid walked up to her._

_"What's that boy doing? Its holiday season, why isn't he at home?" the other maid sighed._

_"Poor child doesn't have a home. Rumor is, his best friend lives out that way, and ever holiday when the boy leaves, this one sits at the window day by day waiting for the fellow to come back." The other maid smiled knowingly._

_"Poor thing."_

Xemnas glowered at Hinode with a challenging look.

"You can't extinguish… my light!"

_I am… gone for good this time?_

"Kairi? Kairi, wake up!"

_I know that voice…_

Kairi blinked painfully, slowly rising up. Her back gave out, though, and she fell, only to be caught by strong, yet gentle hands.

"Man, Kairi, what truck ran _you _over?" Kairi's eyes snapped open.

And just as she had hoped, there he was…

The man was tall, with a pure complexion other than two black marks under his eyes. Those eyes were beautiful, crystalline green, and his hair a bloody red. It went everywhere, spiked and crazy. Dressed as a member of the Organization, the man grinned smugly and winked at Kairi.

"Took you long enough." Axel taunted.

Xemnas kneeled down, resting.

"So this is the great Superior, leader of all nobodies, once the man Xehanort. This is the great warrior." Hinode taunted. Xemnas scowled, moving to stand. His left foot twisted and faltered, but he stayed strong.

Hinode began clapping. "Well done. You've managed to _stand_." She laughed. Summoning her scythe back, she moved towards him. "Too bad you won't manage to live."

Xemnas told himself he would not die alone. He stabbed forward his blade towards Hinode.

"Hyuch!" Someone gasped.

Xemnas opened his eyes. A scythe was blocking Hinode's scythe, protecting him. And his blade was protruding out of Marluxia's shoulder.

"Great aim, sir." Marluxia laughed. Hinode glared and pressed down harder on her scythe. Marluxia did not falter.

"Superior!" Demyx rushed up, using his water to blow Hinode to the side with a yelp. Xemnas fell to his knees, and Marluxia sat down tiredly.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Xemnas muttered looking to the wound he gave Marluxia. Marluxia blinked. When Xemnas smiled, both began laughing. Demyx looked from one to the other, confused.

Suddenly, someone roared, and Hinode flew up back into the air from falling off the tower. Floating above the skyscraper, she lowered her scythe to point at the building and unleashed her pent up power.

"OFF THE ROOF!" Marluxia demanded, and all three leapt off the front of the building. It looked like something from a movie, when a group of friends leap from a burning building or a train or something. But Demyx, Marluxia, and Xemnas? What a trio. The three flew threw the air, Demyx screaming sissy-like, and happily, Marluxia cackling, and Xemnas just… Xemnas.

Tumbling to the ground, the three turned to look up at their opponent. Demyx yelped when Sora leapt over him, and then Morpheus did, the two caught up in the height of their battle. Demyx then leapt up, walked around Marluxia, and slung Xemnas over his shoulder.

"Time to get you some help." Demyx spoke, turning towards the ship.

Hinode snarled and was about to go after him, when…

"SUPERIOR!" Xaldin cried.

Xaldin, Namine, Riku, Goofy, Cid, Yuna, and a newcomer ran down the street to the group, all leaping in front of Xemnas, Demyx, and Marluxia to allow them time. Marluxia stood and summoned his scythe again, and Namine ran over to Xemnas.

The new girl stood just ahead of the burning Memory's Skyscraper. Raising a hand, she calming turned her palm upward and closed her eyes. The blaze quieted simply.

Hinode glowered fiercely.

"Tsukikage."

"Xemnas?" Demyx asked. Xemnas had been walking, but now he had stopped mid step.

So that was Tsukikage.

"Xemnas, you need to…" Xemnas shook his head.

"No. I stay here." He commanded. With a sigh, Demyx set him down and began fighting Heartless. Xemnas stood; when Demyx had his back turned.

"Sister!" Tsuki challenged. "This has got to end!"

Hinode scowled.

"Can't you just lie down and play dead? I'm too busy to mess with you." She taunted.

Xemnas stepped past Riku and the others to Tsuki. He was limping, but walking proudly.

"Xemnas." Tsuki greeted quietly. Xemnas looked down to her.

"You're the one." Xemnas told her. She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

_"Are you sure?" A female, young, scared._

_"I have to. We all knew it would come to this." A familiar male voice. It sounded like his own voice._

_"No, you don't have to do this!" The scared girl cried, seemingly sobbing._

_"He does." A dark, calming male voice. "He is the remnant. And we all know living or dying, that Xemnas will be nothing without him. Without him, Xemnas will never earn a heart."_

_"He can't earn a heart." An older, wispy girl voice. "He's different from the others. He touched the door to darkness. Only Xen can save him." The other girl was crying._

_"It's alright." The first male voice, the familiar one calmed. The white light he was seeing spread, and the voices began to fade. "I'll live on, in him."_

_The voices went away the white filled everything, and a sound of "beep"…. "beep"…. "beep"… filled the air until it became a continuous never ending sound underneath a someone's screams of agony._

_"XEMNAS!"_

"You were the scared girl, trying to stop him. Trying to stop Xen from saving me." Tsuki looked down.

"Heard that, did you?" Xemnas nodded.

"Vincent was there… Rinoa as well… and Xen… and you." Xemnas listed. "I took your lover's body. Do you not hate me?" Tsuki laughed pathetically.

"No. I don't hate you. In essence, you and he are the same person." Tsuki told him. "Step back." She added.

As Xemnas stood back, Tsuki summoned her weapon. It was a huge, sword, bent so that it was like a crescent moon, and made of the same material the nobody weapons were of.

Hinode sighed silently. "Die then. See if I care."

Sora lurched forward, shoving Morpheus into the back wall. Hinode glanced down at him.

_Morpheus!_

The man looked up into her eyes and knew what she wanted. Without a second thought, he began.

Morpheus raced towards Namine, taking everyone off guard, lurching for the girl who didn't even realize she was in danger until it was too late.

"Hurry, Tifa!" Yuffie cried. She had Mitsuka on her back now, and Tifa was just behind her. They had to get to the tower.

Hinode saw them before they saw her.

"MITSUKA!" Hinode shouted in sheer triumph. All the pieces were coming together on her side of the board! With an estatic grin, she dove down on them dangerously.

Yuffie jumped when she saw the fearsome sight diving down. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't give in. She remembered…

_"Promise." _

_Demyx blinked, confused. Yuffie bonked him lightly on the head._

_"Promise to be stronger! And I will too. Make that promise, and I'm sure bravery will come easy to you the next time." Yuffie told him. Demyx smiled._

_"Okay. I promise."_

Throwing Mitsuka to Tifa, Yuffie spun around to face Hinode head on. With a deafening yell, Yuffie took hold of her weapons and leapt forward to attack. Hinode lifted her scythe, readying herself.

_I'll be brave…_ Yuffie told herself. _Even if it's the last time I ever will be…_

Suddenly, water surrounded the three, and the moon shone bright, brighter than ever before. Yuffie looked back.

Yuffie had thrown Mitsuka to Tifa; but instead, someone else had caught her; Saix.

And next to her, Demyx put an arm around Yuffie. The two were working together! Outside, Hinode growled.

"Give us Mitsuka!" She demanded. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" Demyx asked before anyone could stop him. Yuffie stomped his foot.

"You had to ask!" She complained. Hinode smirked.

Morpheus came into view; with his blade across Namine's neck. Demyx sighed.

"I had to ask." He moaned.

"Give us Mitsuka, and the princess will be fine." Morpheus declared.

"She'll be fine either way!" Someone called.

Kairi leapt down into the fray, summoning her keyblade. The blade smashed into the back of Morpheus' head. The man fell to the ground… and stayed this time.

Taking Namine's hand, Kairi pulled her to her feet, and the two stood side by side.

"Kairi!" Sora gasped, and ran up, embracing the girl. She blushed a little, but returned the hug.

Behind him, Xaldin and Luxord made their usual catcalls. Sora rolled his eyes.

Turning, Sora faced Hinode with defiant eyes.

"You lose, Sunrise!" He called. "Tsuki, Mitsuka, and Namine are safe! You lose!"

Hinode glanced around, looking everywhere, as if trying to find an opening, a small chance of victory. Her eyes fell back on Tsuki. The girl was looking up to her with such sadness.

"All I ever…" Hinode whispered to herself. "I… couldn't I have happiness at least?" She asked the open air.

"Nothing good came of what you did, Hinode." Tsuki muttered.

All of a sudden, Xemnas laughed.

Everyone turned to look at him, shocked at his reaction.

"Wrong." Xemnas looked around. "She did something good, at least." Tsuki raised her brow.

"You see, if she had never captured you, you never would have needed our help. We would be trapped. Namine and Roxas would still be dormant, all of us would be lost in darkness, and we'd have never been friends." Sora smiled, catching on.

"We'd never have fallen in love." Yuffie said. Demyx squeezed her hand.

"We met Alucard, and Yuugi, and Inuyasha, thanks to Hinode." Roxas said.

"And we became universal racers." Demyx cheered.

"The Organization reunited in a way they had never been united like before. The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee changed and grew in amazing proportions." Xemnas added.

"Vexen got laid." Luxord spoke bluntly pointing at number four.

"So I suppose we do have to thank Hinode for that. The Organization XIII must thank her." And with a certain glint in his eye, Xemnas bow slightly, showing respect to the sunrise. Everyone was shocked.

"Don't just stand there." Someone spoke. Xigbar came off the ship, adjusting his jacket as if he had just put it on. Xigbar then strode up to Xemnas and bowed lower than Xemnas had. With a smirk, Xaldin strode up and did the same.

One by one, almost the entire Organization XIII bowed to Hinode, who was confused and in awe.

"It may not be the entire organization" Xemnas began. "But take this from us. Thank you."

That's when Tsuki realized what Xemnas was doing. Hinode had never received kindness from strangers. Barely anyone was ever respectful to her. Xemnas was showing her light.

Hinode looked very startled, unsure of how to react. Before she could, someone else spoke.

"What do you mean by that? Not the entire organization?" A voice spoke. It seemed to come from everywhere all at once.

Fire came down in front of the Organization, a ball of fire that began to melt away, revealing Axel.

Slowly rising up, Axel broke into a grin. "Hey, there." He greeted.

Silence.

"AXEL!"

Suddenly, Sora rushed forward just as Roxas rushed forward and the two leapt on Axel with laughter.

Looking down at Yuffie one last time, Demyx ran forward, leapt between Luxord and Marluxia and piled on to Axel. Luxord and Marluxia looked at each other, and the two shrugged. They followed.

Soon, the entire organization, plus Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Namine were around Axel, excited and enthralled. Tsuki smiled.

Lifting herself off the ground, Tsuki lifted herself to her sister's side.

"I know you've been in pain." Tsuki consoled. "But they didn't have anything to do with it. They respect you, and even thanked you despite it all! Please; let them go."

Hinode looked blank, staring down at the group with no emotion but confusion.

"Axel!" Sora cheered, putting the man in a headlock. He fought back, but when Riku joined in, he was overpowered. Roxas gave him a noogie, and he spun around to get him. He came face to face with Xemnas.

Amidst all the chaos, the two stood still.

"Forgive me?" Axel asked. Xemnas looked him over. And without a word, extended his hand to him. The two stood tall, Xemnas with his hand outstretched.

Axel grinned, and took Xemnas' hand and shook on it.

"Yes!" Xigbar cried. "The 13 are one again!" He leapt onto Xemnas, swinging his arm around the other man's neck. Everyone cheered and laughed, even the cold ones.

Hinode looked them over, watched them bask in the happiness she never had. And she realized; they had been through the same pain. And like her, they tried to take it out on others. Until someone showed them kindness; until Tsuki gave them a second chance.

Now they were giving her a second chance.

"Panna?" Tsuki asked. Hinode looked to her, and saw Diluviare, not Tsukikage.

With a smile, Hinode grinned.

"Let's go home." Panna told her. Diluviare grinned back.

The two closed their eyes and fell.

They fell from the sky, plummeting downward to the earth. Everyone saw them, gasped, screamed, shocked, and confused. The organization dispersed, and watched as the two landed gently on the ground, one with her legs towards the building, one with her legs away, both facing each other, as if they were of a yin yang sign. As if they were the sun and moon.

Xigbar sighed and bowed again as he had before.

"Goodnight to the Sun and Moon." He whispered. Demyx, with a sad look, followed his lead.

This time, everyone bowed in reference. The two whose souls had gone into nighttime finally found peace. Roxas wiped a tear from his eye, since their situation reminded him so much of the dreams…

_Her heart is within you!_

_  
I won't leave without you!_

_Take care of her._

_Kairi!_

Sora looked to them, and shook his head.

"Isn't this the part where everything's supposed to begin to make sense?" He complained. Roxas laughed.

"No." He sighed contently and looked to the two sisters. "This is the part where we go home."****

_**The nighttime is so utterly simple**_

Sora smiled. "Yeah." He laxly put his arms behind his head. "Let's go home!"

Axel shook his head and ruffled Sora's hair.

"The same as when I left you." He teased. Sora smiled and looked at Axel.

"The same as when you left." Sora retorted. Marluxia walked ahead.

"Come on, lovebirds, I have a bed waiting for me at home." Larxene walked up to him and strode beside him.

"Love birds?" Axel asked. "What the hell twinkle toes? The flower power is accusing me of being gay?"

Marluxia growled.

"Stop calling me that!"

"What, a girl? Should I call you a whore?"

Luxord sighed. "Here we go again." Xigbar laughed.

"Back to normal." He teased. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine strode up beside them. Paine and he shared a knowing look.

_**Daylight so perfectly fine**_

"We have unfinished business." Leon announced. Everyone paused. Leon's eyes fell on Auron.

Auron looked to Yuna.

"I know." He whispered. "But it's the only way." He told her. Yuna sighed, and then walked away from the crowd.

"Everyone, stand back." She told them.

"What's going on?" Sora asked Xaldin.

"A Sending. In Yuna's home world, some spirits can't pass on without help. It's a summoner's job to send them to the afterlife. Yuna is a summoner. She will… send our brethren to the other side."

"The frozen nobodies." Sora whispered. Xaldin nodded.

(For those who have not played FFX, go to you tube dot com, and search for "FFX The Sending". It's really beautiful, and it will give you an idea of what Yuna's about to do.)

Yuna looked up to the watery sky and remembered the last sending she preformed. She was unsure of what to do.

"Good luck, Yuna."

Yuna looked to the doorway. Standing there… was Tidu, the teenage boy who looked so much like him, her old lover, the living dream Tidus.

That was all she needed. Yuna began.

_**And between the night and day in twilight**_

Water pooled beneath her feet, rising up to her, lifting her into the air. Yuna summoned her staff, the old one she hadn't used in ages, and she began. Dancing and spinning and twirling so elegantly, moving in a manner that would hypnotize.

The Nobodies began to unfreeze. They would come back to movement, before disintegrating into nothing…

"Wait a minute." Demyx said. "Look…"

"Since Yuna is setting them free, their souls are going into heaven." Xemnas smiled. "Not the Purgatory of Twilight." Demyx grinned.

"That means…"

"All the nobodies are free." Axel finished. Demyx smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to have you back." He said. Axel smirked.

Yuna continued her dance under the rain, setting thousands of cursed, damned souls free; free to traverse the gates of St. Peter, or the gates of whatever religion you practice. They were free; that was what mattered.

"I don't understand." Sora said. Kairi looked to him. "Why was Hinode in such pain? Why did this all happen?" Kairi sighed contently and hugged him from behind.

"One day, you'll understand." She told him. Sora knew she was hiding something, but let it slide.

Kairi laughed contently.

The spectacle was beautiful, but in the end, it had to come to a close.

Yuna floated downward with the water, stumbling when she hit the ground. She was weaker now. Auron rushed forward and caught her gently, scooping his daughter into his arms. With a smile, he filed onto the ship.

One by one the members of the RGRC boarded the ship. Leon, Sora, Kairi, and Riku were the only ones outside.

The Organization stood staring out at their home world.

"What will you do?" Leon asked. He was leaning against the ship.

"This is our home." Demyx said. Axel smiled.

"You idiot." He smacked Demyx upside the head. Demyx frowned.

_**Is nothing**_

"Home… is where the heart lies." Axel told him. "Now, where is your heart?" He asked the organization.

Sora took the time to look them all over.

And he saw it; the heart of the Organization. It hadn't been taken away because they were nobodies; it had never been there because they treated each other like nobodies. But now, they beat as one, one heart, one group, one Organization XIII.

"Come on, people." Xigbar taunted. "Are we or are we not getting on that ship?" He asked. Luxord and Xaldin shared a knowing look.

"All for Radiant Garden!" Xigbar cried. Xaldin and Luxord ran over. Roxas followed, and Saix limped over. Marluxia seemed to hesitate, but then, Larxene sauntered over to the other side. With a sigh, he joined them. Demyx almost trampled the others getting over their. Vexen did as well, eager to get home to his pregnant woman. Zexion seemed to be weighing his options until, out of character; he simply shrugged and stepped to the other side. Axel was already there, eager to go as well.

"Hey, where's stony?" Demyx asked. Xigbar raised his hand. Luxord smacked him, and he grinned.

(Demyx meant stony as in Laxaeus, but Xigbar joked in thinking he meant stony as in stoned.)

"Here." He said.

"I didn't even notice he wasn't there." Luxord said. "He's always so quiet."

"Well thanks." Laxaeus played. "But I had someone to meet." Kairi cocked her brow. She was definitely asking him about that later.

Laxaeus stepped to the Radiant Garden side.

That left Xemnas.

"Come on boss man!" Xigbar pleaded.

"Think of the parties!" Luxord begged.

"Think of the girls!" Xaldin added.

"Think of the FOOD!" Demyx cried.

"Think of your friends." Sora said.

"And your family." Riku added.

Xemnas looked them all over. And with a sigh, stepped across the border.

"YES!" Sora cried. "Race you there!" And he rushed onto the ship, the others chasing after. Xemnas laughed.

Leon and Xemnas were all that were left. "Sorry about your girl." Xemnas told him.

Leon sighed and looked out to Hinode and Tsukikage, still in the form they had been. He knew, inside, everyone was mourning a bit, but that they knew this was what the girls had wanted.

"I'll find her someday." Leon vowed. Xemnas nodded. The last two boarded the ship.

For the first time since its non existence, a sun rose on the World that Never Was' horizon.

_**I can remember**_

**END CREDITS**

_**And if this is all a dream**_

_**Let me wake up and see your face**_

**KINGDOM HEARTS **

Square Enix and Disney

**FINAL FANTASY**

Square Enix

**HELLSING**

Kohta Hirano

_**Smiling down at me**_

**YU-Gi-OH!**

Kazuki Takahashi

**INUYASHA**

Rumiko Takahashi

**FINAL FANTASY SEVEN: ADVENT CHILDREN**

Square Enix

**SONGS**

_**Let me see your tears**_

**"Life for Rent"**

Dido

**"Mary's in India"**

Dido

**"One Step Closer"**

Linkin Park

_**That shine like stars**_

**"Arms of the Angels"**

Sarah McLaughlin

**"How to Save a Life"**

The Fray

**"Lullaby for A Stormy Night"**

Vienna Teng

**"1000 Words"**

Square Enix

_**Let me remember before I forget**_

_**When I wake up from a dream**_

**"The Mirror (Angel of Music)**

Andrew Lloyd Webber

**"My Sharona"**

Doug Fieger and Berton Avarre

**"Distant Worlds"**

Square Enix

**"Anthem of Our Dying Day"**

Story of the Year

Ending Theme

**"Our Dream"**

Sulhadahne

(Yup, I wrote it!)

_**And if this is but a dream**_

_**Let me see you again before I forget**_

_**And if this is all a dream**_

_**I can't remember yet**_

_**Then let me see you smile**_

**THANK YOU**

To all of my reviewers and readers

To my parents, for valuable compy time

To my brother Jeff, who read it

To the Organization, who inspired it

And to my father, who made me go do chores and bored me so that I wondered what would happen if…

_**The moonlight reflects my heart**_

_**The sunshine blares out the blackness**_

**THANKS TO THE AWESOME CREATORS OF KINGDOM HEARTS!**

_**And before I fall asleep, let me see you**_

The ship was traveling smoothly. Saix was in a hospital bed, watching Xigbar and Luxord act like idiots. They were doing it to amuse the person in the second hospital bed. Mitsuka was awake, and relishing the comedy routine the boys were happy to give her. Xemnas could only watch and shake his head.

_**In case this is a dream I won't remember**_

"Master?"

Integra watched as Alucard fazed out of the wall.

"I've got another mission for you, Alucard." The vampire grinned evilly. Integra set her cigar in her ashtray and threw a folder to the vampire.

"Get busy." She ordered with a smirk.

_**And if this is just a dream**_

_**Let me hold you now**_

"Hey, Yuugi! Come try dis one out!" Jounouchi called, waving to his friend. Yuugi raced over to the game machine, looking it over.

"Prince of Darkness?" Yuugi pondered, looking to the name of the game. Jounouchi grinned. Yuugi grinned as well, for a different reason.

For some reason, "Prince of Darkness" reminded him of his new friend… Roxas.

_**Because tomorrow you might be lonely**_

_**While I'm drifting in slumber**_

When the ship landed, the audience was huge! Screams of joy echoed throughout the city as the heroes were welcomed home. Axel was lifted up by the organization, kind of like a prize being brought home, and he relished in it. Vexen, who was just beneath him, dropped Axel on accident when Ariel toppled him.

_**And if this is not real**_

_**Let me pretend**_

**WORLDS FROM THE MONDE RACE**

**Cybertron**

**Makai**

**Space Paranoids**

**Spira**

**The Shadow Realm**

**Neverland**

**"Obsidian"**

_**That when I wake up tomorrow**_

_**I'll see your smile**_

Inuyasha looked at the food before him.

"What do you think?" A black hair girl asked. Her name was Kagome. Inuyasha nodded slightly.

"Yeah, but something's missing. I know!" Inuyasha grinned and dove into Kagome's backpack searching.

"What's he doing?" A little fox demon named Shippo asked.

"Beats me." Sango, a demon slayer, told the fox.

"Aha!" Inuyasha cried. "Noodles!"

Kagome seethed. She had spent all morning making lunch, and he turned it away for box noodles!

"SIT!"

_**If life is only a dream**_

_**And I never existed**_

**Atlantica**

**Inuyoukai**

**Radiant Garden**

**Middle Earth**

All of their respective creators own these.

_**Let me pretend**_

_**That you make me real**_

Zexion looked at his neck. He felt around it, searching. Then, with a smile, he looked to the others. They talked, and then all the organization members searched their necks, too.

The necklaces were gone. Kairi laughed.

_**And we'll float amongst stars forever**_

_**If this is a dream**_

Number 013: The Key of Destiny: Roxas

_**Let me remember**_

"Aw." Xigbar cooed. "Are little boy's all grown up – and getting married!" Xigbar latched his arms around Xaldin like they were in love. The bigger man looked disturbed.

"What the hell?" He cried, pushing Xigbar off. Demyx laughed at the spectacle.

"What?" Xigbar asked playfully to Xaldin. "Am I not desirable?" He pretended to act like a model. Even Xaldin had to laugh, especially when Demyx began.

"Ahh! Children!" Demyx shouted, covering Mari and Tidu's eyes. "Avert thee eyes!" Everyone cracked up.

And while this was happening, Vexen and Ariel kissed at the Altar of Naught.

(LOL! They got married at the Altar of Naught!)

_**The smile on your face**_

Number 012: The Savage Nymph: Larxene

_**In sweet September**_

_**Before I wake up and forget this life**_

_**Let me cherish tonight**_

Namine was visiting the World that Never Was only a day after the incident. Oddly, the two bodies were still there. Hinode and Tsuki were not dead; they were in some sort of sleep.

The sleep that Mitsuka had been in was the very same sleep they were in now. Namine smiled softly.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered.

_**If this is a dream**_

_**(or maybe a nightmare)**_

Number 011: The Graceful Assassin: Marluxia

_**Let me see you**_

_**(tell you I don't care)**_

Number 010: The Gambler of Fate; Luxord

_**That nothing is real**_

**_(nothing is real)_**

"Hey there." Namine spun around. Someone was talking to her.

Sitting on the top step of Memory's skyscraper, laxly watching Namine was a stranger. The stranger; the one Kairi and Laxaeus had met. She was still hooded, but smiling under it.

Standing, the stranger sauntered down to where Tsuki and Hinode rested.

_**Let's play pretend**_

_**(Pretend I exist with you)**_

Number 009: The Melodious Nocturne: Demyx

_**The nighttime is so utterly simple**_

_**The day so perfectly fine**_

Number 008: The Flurry of Dancing Flames: Axel

_**And if I just dream**_

_**Then it will seem**_

_**That you will always be mine**_

**CONTEST WINNERS!**

_**If this is a dream**_

CONTEST FOR ZEXION'S BOYFRIEND

Winner

(First off, the way I'm choosing the OC has changed; I'm not going to have you vote due to lack of time.)

**Moonshine's Guide **

Character

**Orpheus**

Prize

**Orpheus is now Zexion's (hopefully) boyfriend!**

_**(The night so simple)**_

_**Let me remember**_

CONTEST FOR SEQUEL TITLE!

Winner

**ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat**

Title

**Kingdom Hearts: One More Vacation**

Prize

**Message me, SSSAHC, and tell me which character you want me to start the sequel off with. And hurry! The sooner you message, the sooner I begin writing.**

**(I think you'd better bolt your doors incase other readers become impatient… lol…)**

_**(The day so fine)**_

_**The smile on your face**_

"Don't worry, Namine." The stranger comforted. "I'm a friend." Namine looked the person over with a puzzled expression.

The stranger bent down to Tsuki and Hinode. Then, all of a sudden, she slung Tsuki over her shoulder and took Hinode under her arm!

And behind her… the majestic, glittering, blinding light of the Door to Sunrise appeared…

_**(if I just dream)**_

Number 007: The Luna Diviner: Saix

_**In sweet September**_

Number 006: The Cloaked Schemer: Zexion

_**(it will seem)**_

Number 005: The Silent Hero: Laxaeus

_**(it will seem)**_

The person holding Hinode and Tsuki threw her head back, making her hood fall.

The stranger had a tan complexion, with few imperfections despite a few birthmarks. Her hair was very short, only to her chin, and very messy, a deep earthy brown that surrounded her heart shaped face. Deep brown eyes hid behind square glasses that made her look like a business woman. Nose a bit big for a girl, not to mention she was tall for a girl, and her lips were full. She wasn't breathtaking, but she wasn't stank ugly either. Just an ordinary girl… except for that look in her eye that she knew more than you, a tricky look that seemed like the sort of look Xigbar or Axel would give you.

Her lips moved.

"My name is Sulhadahne."

_**Before I wake up and forget this life**_

Number 004: The Chilly Academic: Vexen

Sulhadahne stood, smiling kindly to Namine as she held both the sun and moon.

"Tell Sora:" Sulhadahne called. "We'll meet again."

And with that she disappeared into the Door to Sunrise.

Number 003: The Whirlwind Lancer: Xaldin

_**(it will seem)**_

Number 002: The Freeshooter: Xigbar

_**Let me cherish tonight**_

_**(Let me cherish tonight)**_

Number 001: The Superior: Xemnas

_Oh let me cherish tonight_

Xemnas and Leon boarded the ship as Cid took off, everyone resting and in awe of all that had happened. Axel couldn't rest though, as everyone was greeting him and hugging him and all sorts of things. Many different people would hug him, and for some reason, Xigbar kept coming back and back again, as if he hadn't seen Axel until that moment. Namine had a feeling it was to annoy Axel.

She couldn't believe it; the whole mess was over. They could all go home.

Namine looked over to Kairi. The girl was asleep.

"Kairi?" Namine asked shaking the girl gently. "Kairi?"

The red head stirred, looking around.

"Huh?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Namine chuckled.

"What were you doing?" She asked jokingly. Kairi smiled with knowing.

"I was… dreaming."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**I am finally tracked out! I have until October 23rd (or is it the 24th?) to write as much as I want! And I will… I will…**

**ITS OVER! This is the first story I've ever had that was popular, and it's the first I've ever completed! And there will be a sequel!**

**(As you can see, I've left many loose ends…)**

**I will begin the sequel as soon as possible. I promise!**

**Thank you, all of you, for reading and loving it! And if you haven't rated, please do; I love to learn what you think.**

**And yes, the ending theme was written by me. MINE! ASK PERMISSION TO USE!**

**And… well, guys?**

**Xigbar: What?**

**Demyx: Oh! Oh! I know!**

**Know what Demyx?**

**Demyx: It's time to say it.**

**Xigbar: Oh yeah.**

**Ansem: You idiot.**

**Demyx: Where'd you come from?**

**Yeah! I don't like you! Sulhadahne boots Ansem into another dimension**

**Riku: Cool. XD**

**Sora: I wanted to do that!**

**Kairi: Boys…**

**Sephiroth: I was told there was a meeting…**

**Yeah, the fanfiction's ending…**

**Zexion: It is? Thank GAWD!**

**Hey! You meanie!**

**Zexion: That fiction needs to die!**

**Marluxia: Your just mad she made you gay.**

**Zexion: And your mad she made you straight.**

**Larxene: Stop bickering, children, before I impale you.**

**Zexion and Marluxia: gulp Yes, ma'am!**

**Is everybody here?**

**Leon: I don't know. I brought popcorn.**

**Sora: POPCORN!**

**Demyx: Where's popcorn?**

**Xigbar: There be popcorn.**

**Okay… weird.**

**Cloud: …**

**Yeah! Cloud's here!**

**Cloud: …**

**Tsuki and Hinode have arrived too!**

**Kyohaku, Kuriana, and Morpheus: We're here, too!**

**Kyohaku: Even though you made us just to kill us.**

**You never know… you might rise from the dead.**

**Xaldin: Zombies? WHERE?**

**Vexen: I knew I shouldn't have let him play my Resident Evil game.**

**Ariel: Vexen, be nice.**

**: Yeah, be nice!**

**Ah! Our mysterious person has arrived!**

**Laxaeus: Hey.**

**: Hey. XD**

**You guys are on speaking terms?**

**: Yeah, remember? Laxaeus stalked off and stuff… you made us friends, you should know.**

**Oh yeah.**

**Axel: I'm here; got it memorized?**

**Xemnas: Now I remember why I didn't want to save him.**

**Demyx: LAWL.**

**Be nice children! Is everyone present yet?**

**Alucard: Otherworlders have arrived!**

**Yuugi: Yo.**

**Roxas: Yo.**

**Yuugi and Roxas: XD**

**I never would have though those two would hit it off…**

**Vincent: Can this be over now?**

**Rinoa: Yeah, I can't stay long…**

**Leon: Rinoa!**

**Rinoa: Crap! He's not supposed to find me yet!**

**Rinoa runs off and Leon follows**

**I don't suspect their coming back. So… we'd better do it.**

**All except Zexion: Do we have to?**

**Loz: Loz is here! **

**Uhh… okay, Loz that was weird. And yes we have to do it.**

**Everyone, except Zexion, who is XD: Awww…**

**Ready?**

**everyone gasps in air**

**Luxord: Wait! I'm not here!**

**Demyx: But you are here.**

**Luxord: NOW am here. Let's do it.**

**everyone gasps in air again**

_**IT'S OVER!**_

**Tata **

**Sulhadahne**


	53. 1st Chap Rewrite and Author's Note

_Hey, guys! It's been a long time. The following is a re-write of the first of many rewritten chapters of the Axelerate series. _

_First, an extensive author's note:_

_1) THIS ACCOUNT WILL HAVE NO NEW STORIES POSTED TO IT. All my stories are being placed upon my personal website, and my new fanfiction account, "tonystarktheautobot"._

_2) ALL STORIES ON THIS ACCOUNT WILL EVENTUALLY BE FINISHED. Most of them are years old, and in an attempt to continue them, I am re-writing them so I can start fresh. These will all be on my new website, a link to which will be in the author's description of both my fanfiction accounts._

_3) I have yet to decide whether I will post the rest of the rewritten chapters of this story solely on my website, or as a new story on my new fanfiction account. If you have an opinion on what I should do, please share, and I'll take it into consideration._

_All of that said, enjoy the rewritten first chapter of 'Kingdom Hearts: Axelerate!'_

* * *

_It was only a few months after the Organization XIII's defeat by the key-masters' hands… After the death of one and the birth of the Bond of Flame…_

_It was then that a new adventure began, and old enemies rose to life at the hands of others..._

**THREE MONTHS AGO**

_Silence reigned over the graveyard - or, what appeared to be one, given the rows of raised headstones and the solemn air. In a way, it did symbolize the 'deaths' of some, if those kinds of 'people' could die. It was a place called the 'Proof of Existence'._

_In the center of this place stood a woman beneath a long cloak of midnight blue. A crescent moon ran over the shoulder of the cloak, stood out bright in the darkness of the room, and in her hand was a staff. Short as the forearm, with a small red star rotating freely in the hold of the crescent moon on the staff's end._

_What could be seen of her body was lean and lanky, almost skin and bones, feet scarred and bruised with anklets on either ankle. A short skirt, black as pitch, clung tight to her thighs, and just beneath it the edges of a tattoo shaped like the sign of a Nobody could be seen. Hands lifted above her head, heavy shackles linked her wrists to the "tombstones" spread across the room._

_Cracked, dry lips opened and released a voice with depth like the ocean and force like the wind._

_"(Blood in my veins, searing my Heart, lifting my Soul, manipulating my Body, connecting my Being, driving me Insane. I Bleed; I Live.)"_

_A blue ring of light sprung into being as the woman spoke in a language unrecognizable. The ring grew, in size and brightness, and the tattoo began to glow as well, until she spoke again, in a more common tongue._

_"The Superior, the Freeshooter, the Whirlwind Lancer, the Chilly Academic, the Silent Hero, the Cloaked Schemer, the Luna Diviner, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, the Melodious Nocturne, the Gambler of Fate, the Graceful Assassin, the Savage Nymph, the Key of Destiny."_

_A look of wonder, of religious rapture, overtook her face as she removed a knife from her belt. With no hesitation, she sliced her palm open, and walked from stone to stone, spreading the red liquid across each one. Once she had marked all twelve, she bent down and began drawing upon the floor with her blood._

_"The Superior," She muttered again, whilst drawing a symbol upon the ground, and in doing so, forced the chains upon her to move. One of them connected with the Freeshooter's stone, and like lightning striking electricity, the stone sparked and pain radiated through the woman's body. With a huff, the woman stood and adjusted the chain so that it didn't touch the stone, and the pain vanished. She returned to her drawing._

_Her hand would bleed no more - so she cut the palm of the other hand, and drew a girl upon the ground, her hand outstretched as if holding someone else's hand, but no one was there. The woman drew a circle around the nothingness next to the girl, then stood and put her bleeding palms together in prayer._

_"(Blood in my veins, searing my Heart, lifting my Soul, manipulating my Body, connecting my Being, driving me Insane. I Bleed; I Live.)"_

_The whole room began to glow as she spoke, and the wounds in her hand healed with a quick flash of light and an intake of breath. Every tombstone was now glowing, along with the woman's tattoo. Letting her hands fall to her sides, the stoic woman stood in wait, watching._

_"Let my blood heal them." She whispered. "Let my blood flow through them. We will be connected, and I pass this connection on to the Princess of Nothing. Let them have second chances to have Heart; Even those", her eyes fell down to the Superior's drawing symbol. "That threw away all chances. Let them feel the earth and the sea and the sky…" And with that, the woman let her hands lift up, holding her palms to the ceiling as her head fell back._

_With a scream, the room was engulfed in light, and 12 souls rose again as the woman's heart split into fifteen pieces. Agonizing pain overtook her, and tears split out of her eyes as she sobbed and collapsed to the ground, not caring that the chains holding her hit against the tombstones again. 12 bodies began to form on the ground from nothing, and once they were fully formed, fell boneless to the ground._

_The woman watched, shaking with the pain, as one by one the souls came from the tombstone and flew to their corresponding bodies._

_She knew they wouldn't be human, not yet. They would be like ghosts, with bodies, their powers stripped but their forms not completely mortal. It would take time for them to fully change._

_Once the bodies and souls were complete, the woman sniffled and let out one last sob, before placing a hand over her shattered heart._

_"Here!" She called. "Take them! I give them to you! Use them wisely, and do not falter. Try to be the humans you once were, and be worthy of the gift I grant you." Slowly, her hand fell away, and she gave a breathless sigh._

_All was still. Mist floated above the bodies of thirteen lifeless bodies._

_A small light grew in the woman's chest, and she coughed and heaved as it did. The light escaped, and in the free air shone bright red, then began to beat like a heart. AIt had a rhythm to it, a small one, but it was there nevertheless. It whirled and twirled and spun around the woman._

_Chuckling, the woman spoke to it. "Wispy, carefree, but also lazy." With one last chuckle, the woman pointed to one of the bodies. "It's the Melodious Nocturne for you, little one." The woman smiled at the small fragment of heart, and after twirling around the woman's head one last time, the heart-piece flew to the Nocturne and dove inside. Immediately, his skin brightened, and his body took an unconscious deep breath._

_Again, another heart came from the woman, and with a small painful gasp, it was let free. This one was yellow, and flew in sharp lines, deadly, yet cautious. The way it moved, it was as if it was looking the woman over as the woman examined it._

_"Attitude, huh? And spunk. But also… sadistic". With a quick nod in the other woman's direction, the woman directed the heart-piece. "The Savage Nymph." With a sharp dive, the heart-piece disappeared inside the Nymph, giving her new life – and new heart._

_Yet another heart-piece appeared, and another decision was made._

_"A bit of the rebel? Fire. But definitely cocky. Yes, you are definitely the Flurry of Dancing Flames' type of heart." The woman told the red heart-piece, and somehow the bright light seemed to almost saunter into the body of a spiky-haired red head._

_"And, you", She told the next heart-piece. "A calm and collected heart, though sorrowful, for the Luna Diviner." Without pause the bluish-purple soul was whisked away inside the body of a blue haired man._

_And so it went, through all twelve bodies, until only one was left. This last heart-piece was purplish-black, and appeared to be attempting to dominate the woman, hovering above her head and leering down._

_"And you", the woman's voice sounded amused. "What are you really? Just anger and hate? Insatiable curiosity, manipulative and power-hungry? Hardly rare traits among these people." She chuckled._

_"What to call you? Perhaps there's not a name. Just a knowing feeling in the pit of my gut that you are the Superior?"_

_With that, the mist in the room began rotating around the heart, and the body that had been on the floor now stood transparent before the ragged, tired woman. With a cold sneer, the Superior looked the woman over, who took his hard stare with a wry smile and bright, amused eyes._

_"How does it feel, Superior?" She taunted. "How does it feel to have the numbness fade away from nothing to nothing? To have a heart once more?" The man's eyes grew wide._

_"I gave it to you. Take care of it. And until I know you can…" She whispered as she began to lose steam. "You and your others will be watched over." Stretching out her hand, she grasped part of the man's cloak. Two last heart-piece's came from the being, one a light cream and the other a deep brown. With a blink of her eyes, transparent chains attached the Superior to the creamy light, and the chain stretched to the others in the room._

_The Superior noticed that the chain was connecting to the very chain that was on the woman. And that this chain was connected to all in the room… but one._

_"Axel stays." The woman stated. She reached into her pocket and took out a letter. Tucking it into the chain links, she looked the Superior in the eyes for the first time. "Give that… to the Seventh Princess, counterpart to the Nothing Princess." The Superior gave an irritated growl as the lights began to glow, and he and his brethren began to fade out of the room. Just before he disappeared, he whispered._

_"Kairi."_

_And with that, the woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head. The room began to rumble and fill with mist as the chains on her wrists tightened, pulling her through the air to be held tight against the wall._

_One last body was in the room other than the woman. As the mist grew heavier, the platform the woman and the unconscious man flew upwards, like an elevator, careening through the misty, clouded air._

_Axel's eyes fluttered open for just a moment, before the toxic mist kicked in, and he fell into deep slumber._

_And the two would remain in deep darkness of slumber. They would wait for however long it took the stars to deem them free. Suddenly, with a violent jerk, the elevator screeched to a halt, and began plummeting downwards, past the Proof of Existence and deeper still. The two would remain asleep._

_Until the Nobodies crowned their Princess._

* * *

_As I said before, It was only a few months after the defeat of Organization XIII. The three heroes who had, twice over, saved the universe were staying at Hallow - that is, Radiant Garden, aiding their friends in the planet's restoration. They actually stayed in Castle Hallow Bastion, previously Maleficient's hideout, which was a veritable paradise of exploration and discovery, with floors upon floors of secret rooms and old treasure troves, not to mention the fabulous view of the Great Maw. Most everyday, the three children left their home-away-from-home to traverse the Maw and visit Castle Radiant Garden, where their friends stayed. If it seems odd that the children would elect to live in a dilapidated ex-villain's lair, and not in comfort with their friends, then the simple explanation would be that it made quite the perfect place to train._

_Of the three keyblade masters, Kairi had grown most in the last few months; granted, she had the least experience of the three and the most ground to cover, which was perhaps why she was pushing herself so hard. Having been on the sidelines of the last two adventures, Kairi was adamant that she be prepared for the next one, so that she would not simply be dead weight while her two friends continued to prove they were heroes._

_Riku, on the other hand, was adjusting to fighting without the powers of darkness, in his own body again, no less. It was a strange transition, but a happy one, and though at times the boy seemed to miss the powers once granted to him, he never slipped back into the mode of shadows and secrecy._

_As for Sora, well, he was just… being Sora. _

_On this particular day, three months after our prologue, the three were especially excited for their visit to Radiant Garden - because today, the King himself was planning to visit, and was bringing along his Head Knight and best Magician, naturally. Sora couldn't wait to be reunited with his friends_

_Now, that's enough narration from me, the woman in the whole "Three months ago" bit. I know; I'm supposed to be asleep. I am. This is my dream. Ok, so it's a dream of reality, of what's really happening outside my head. So I wanted to keep an eye on the Key keeper while I waited - what's the harm in that? It's just one of the perks of being a shaman... _

_I probably shouldn't have told you that._

* * *

"Kairi! Come on, wait up!" The young keyblade master, Sora, called out as he hopped on one foot, attempting to shove his shoe on without untying the laces. He wasn't usually so lazy - well, most days - but today he was losing the race to Radiant Garden because Kairi was cheating. He could see her darting ahead out the window, already on her way, and he didn't even have both shoes on.

Kairi, meanwhile, saw it as fair play. Given how many more years of training and experience her friends had, they always won the races to Radiant Garden. Today, she was going to win - and if it was because she was _technically_ cheating, she would just call that inventive thinking.

Sora was still putting on his shoe when Riku ran past him, pulling on his white jacket. He vanished out the front door just when Sora lost his balance and fell on his rump. "Guys, come on!" Surrendering to the fact his shoe wasn't going to slip on his, he tore at the strings and slipped it on, not even bothering to tie them before he leapt up and chased after his friends.

Kairi grinned at her friend's antics, and felt a rush of joy that she was managing to keep her lead... which lasted only five seconds. Riku bounded ahead of her in no time, and a sharp stab of disappointment hit Kairi as his back appeared in her line of sight. With an exasperated sigh, she kept pushing on, taking comfort in that fact that at least she would be second, not third. Sora was still way behind.

Riku, confident in his victor, spun around and ran backwards with a proud smirk. In doing so, he didn't see the black clad figure standing behind him, and collided with him. It was only years of training that kept the man from falling forward over the edge of the cliff he was perched on, and his quick thinking was what kept Riku from the same.

"Whoops. Sorry, Cloud." The man gave a nod, his firm grip loosening on Riku's shoulders enough to let the man stand. Flustered by his mistake, Riku didn't snap out of his embarrassment until he saw Kairi zoom past him. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

As for Sora, he was finally catching up to his friends when he came upon Cloud. He gave the man a wave, which was returned with a stoic nod, and it was then that failing to tie his shoes caught up to him. He tripped on the laces and slammed face first into the ground, a cloud of dust swarming over him. Sputtering and spitting, he sat up and glared at his shoes, until he lifted his gaze to see both his friends running up the stairs which lead to Radiant Garden.

"Ah, man," The boy groaned, head falling back. "This sucks!"

Cloud showed his first emotion of the day then, allowing himself a small smile at Sora's childish misery.

* * *

When Sora arrived at Radiant Garden, he was covered in dirt and sweat and swearing profusely under his breath. His friends, of course, were already there, and seemed mostly unfettered by the exhaustion and irritation dogging Sora. Riku was leaning against the railing in front of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee's main base, while Kairi was sitting cross-legged on the ground, chest heaving and a bright smile on her face. Her expression, so filled with pride, made some of Sora's bad mood melt away, and he smiled back at her.

"What happened to you?" Snapped out of his reverie by Yuffie's voice, Sora lifted his head. The ninja was smirking, eyebrows raised as she looked Sora over. With a half hearted glare, Sora trudged over to the wall and collapsed against it.

"Nothing - just a bad morning."

"Yeah, yeah," Waving her hand, Yuffie gave a bright grin. "That's what they all say."

"Glad you finally made it." Leon stepped up behind her, a slight smirk on his usually distant expression. Sora frowned in reply.

"What, does everybody know I came in last?"

Leon ignored him, the teasing look darkening as he crossed his arms. "We've got a problem." Just like that, the light-hearted mood evaporated.

"Problem?" Kairi leapt to her feet as Leon nodded.

"Eleven problems, exactly." The three teens and Yuffie shared confused looks, even as Leon gave an exasperated sigh.

"Nobody panic." Cid's voice joined Leon's as he exited the house across the way and walked up to him. "But there is some weird shit going on around here!"

Leon continued for him. "We've got... uh," A hand raised to rub at his forehead. "Some newly resurrected... formerly dead people in the base."

"Like Auron was?" Sora's gaze darted to the door, curiosity burning him up inside. Who could've been brought back? And how in the world was it done?

"According to what we think we know... and I'm not even certain it's true... they've been stripped of most of their powers and been put on a sort of leash, one that you," He nodded to Kairi, hands on his hips. "Can control." Cid, who had let Leon take over speaking, had fallen into cursing God and the Devil up and down while pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. Sora watched the mechanic's version of nervous fidgeting with ever growing nervousness.

Leon gave one last sigh. "I guess I should just show you."

The three friends shared apprehensive looks. Kairi, though nervous, was maddeningly curious about these dead souls and her supposed power over them. Riku, meanwhile, radiated anger and protectiveness, the drive to keep his friend's safe putting a firm scowl on his face. Sora, meanwhile, was simply baffled. What was going on, and how in the world were the dead coming back to life? And most importantly, who was it that it had Leon and Cid so keyed up?

Gesturing towards the door, Leon moved to the house and the three followed, Yuffie and Cid in tow. Then, Leon stepped aside, to allow the teens to open the door and take a peek inside. Riku elbowed into the front, and was the one to place his hand upon the doorknob. Sora, meanwhile, shared a nervous glance with Kairi, and reached out to take her hand. She squeeze his in reply.

Riku took in a deep breath, then turned the knob. The door swung open.

A muffled scream came from Kairi, Yuffie winced, Riku's eyes went wide as his mouth fell open, and Sora just _gawked_.

In the room was Merlin, first of all, and as soon as the door was open, he scrambled out of it, throwing insulting and fearful glares back at the inhabitants of the room.

At the computer was Demyx, who was singing loudly, happily, and terribly off key, as he typed randomly into the computer with flare and pizzazz, almost as if it were a piano and not a piece of technology. Sitting on the desk was Xigbar, who was grinning and singing as well, a bit more to the tune, but still lacking anything remotely resembling talent.

Vexen stood beside Aerith's plants on the far wall, and seemed to be examining them as possible future experiment subjects. Marluxia stood right at his shoulder, barking something about leaving well enough alone and don't you dare, while Luxord watched the two intently as if sharing a private bet with himself over who would win.

At the table in the center of the room sat Xaldin and Zexion, both of whom were laughing incessantly at what appeared to be nothing at all. The empty bottles on the table - taken from Cid's stash, no doubt - seemed to indicate they were very drunk. Xaldin continuously looked about the room, laughing and pointing, as if the very fact that things existed was funny, whereas Zexion's shrieking was both somewhat terrifying and vaguely like a miracle in that he could laugh at all.

Laxaeus and Saix were fawning over Leon's collection of old books, and if the look on the RGRC leader's face meant anything, he appeared to desperately want to pummel them both to death for it, but was restraining himself.

In the center of all this was a tall silver haired man with tan skin and golden eyes, who, for all else appeared to be smirking just a bit, as if he wished to laugh with them but refused to, yet couldn't keep all his amusement tucked inside.

It took perhaps ten seconds for the three teenagers to take all of this in, share gasps of horror and shocked expressions, and then slam the door shut. Sora immediately summoned his keyblade and stuck it through the door handle to bar the way, while Riku turned and stomped off in the opposite direction.

"Keep that door closed!" He called back as he disappeared down the stairs, running back towards Hallow Bastion.

Kairi ran over to the railing and looked down over him, calling after. "And what are you doing?"

"I'm going back to the Castle," His tone was dark and filled with ire, "to look up the worst of Maleficient's spells I can find, and use it to find the deepest darkest pit in the universe, and _throw them in it!_"


End file.
